


puedes hacer un gran nido en mi Universo (hacer lo que quieras conmigo)

by Letssingaboutit



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 104,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: Florencia no se casó.A veces todavía se despierta a la noche, incluso cuando ya pasaron varias semanas, y se sorprende a sí misma pensando en eso, en ese preciso momento en el que decidió no casarse. No, no cuando estaba arriba del auto de Lucía, con toda la gente esperando en la Iglesia. No cuando Virginia cerró la puerta y la despidió con un beso. No cuando tiró el ramo por la ventana. Antes, mucho antes, horas antes… cuando Jazmín le preparó un té y lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sopló con tanto amor que a Flor se le paró el corazón.Ahí. Ahí fue cuando supo que no se podía casar. Esa electricidad que sintió en ese momento no la había sentido nunca en su vida. Ahí, detrás de la taza de té, había algo que Flor jamás había considerado para ella: un amor que te libera y te llena de posibilidades, y no uno que te “normaliza”.Esa chispa no se apaga más.





	1. Distinto

**Author's Note:**

> Hace literalmente siglos que no escribo nada, menos aún una pieza basada en una pareja de una ficción argentina. De hecho, estoy debutando en utilizar personajes nacionales. Flor y Jazmín han quebrado con muchos esquemas, incluidos mis prejuicios para con la ficción de mi propio país. En fin, ojalá disfruten tanto leyendo esto como yo disfruté jugando y escribiendolo. Sus comentarios no lastiman a nadie. ;)

I

 

_ No, no hay nada mejor  _

_ que probar un primer beso, y más de ti  _

_ veo tantos colores y todos mis sentidos  _

_ estallarán de tanto amarte.  _

 

Javo siempre dice que la mejor manera de mentir, la más eficiente al menos, es decir la verdad. A medias, adornada, edulcorada a veces, pero siempre haciéndose cargo de la cuestión de fondo. En eso es un experto. Jazmín admira muchas cosas de su compañero de cocina, pero a la hora de compartir un espacio de trabajo, la capacidad de Javo de sacar siempre una excusa cuando las papas queman (o se queman, en todo caso) es uno de los atributos que más aprecia de él.

 

La sociedad culinaria entre ellos se había forjado casi con la rapidéz de un primer amor adolescente, en definitiva. Desde el momento en que se cruzaron por primera vez en una cocina a altas temperaturas y bajo estricta presión, empezaron a gravitar en la misma frecuencia. Se complementan, en todo caso. Javo es más cerebral, taciturno, siempre pensándolo todo dos veces. Jazmín le impone otro prisma a su vida, otro compás. Por eso aprende tanto de él. Como que mentir, a veces, es necesario para poder decir la verdad. Y viseversa.

 

_ \- Esto es fácil, Cacho. Lo mirás a los ojos, bien fijo, y le decís “se atrasó el proveedor”. No bajes la vista, no cedas, con convicción.  _

 

_ \- Pero el proveedor se atrasó 15 minutos, Javier, no es excusa para que el almuerzo no esté hecho... _

 

_ \- ¿Sabés cuál es la mejor manera de mentir? ¿Para zafar, para arreglar una cagada? Decir la verdad, Cacho. Decir la verdad. _

 

Así nació uno de los mantras que Jazmín se repite a diario. En principio, y por principios, Jazmín es una persona honesta. Consigo misma, y con el resto. Pero de vez en cuando hay cosas que no resisten ser confesadas, y ahí es cuando la técnica de Javo entra en juego.

 

Con Florencia Estrella, por ejemplo, hay severos espacios para perfeccionar el método.

 

Jazmín cree que Florencia es una de las personas más sinceras que ha conocido jamás, y no necesariamente porque sus síndromes la impulsan constantemente a decir esas cosas que quizás preferiría guardarse, o que podría expresar de otra manera. Flor tiene una cualidad muy única, muy propia: a diferencia de sus hermanas Carla y Lucía, Florencia dice lo que piensa manteniendo la humanidad, poniéndose siempre en el lugar del otro, buscando siempre la salida más empática.

 

A Jazmín se le llena el pecho de una sensación más que extraña (demasiado parecida al amor) cada vez que Flor hace una pausita, gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, y frunce el ceño dos segundos antes de hacer un comentario. Ahí es cuando Jaz sabe que lo que se viene no es una puteada producto de su cropolalia, o una expresión salida de algún brote de Tourette (no porque estos valgan menos, en todo caso). Es entonces cuando Flor dice lo que dice porque le parece que suma.

 

No queda mucha gente así, piensa Jaz. Que siempre busque sumar. Que viva intentando ser parte de la solución, en lugar de resignarse a ser el problema. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que Flor tiene (una entre una larga lista que la cocinera viene punteando desde hace rato).

 

Esos espacios surgen en cualquier momento. Cómo ahora, por ejemplo, cuando están cortando berenjenas para la cena mientras Javo prepara la sopa de tomates que van a ofrecer de entrada y de pronto, después de un breve lapso de cómodo silencio, Flor acomoda los hombros y toma aire.

 

\- ¿El otro día, cuando fuimos al bar ese a bailar… ustedes fueron juntos? - pregunta, casi como de pasada, mientras sigue cortando con lentitud pero con prolijidad las lonjas de berenjena. Javo le echa una mirada a Jazmín que, por alguna extraña razón, le causa las mismas ganas de reírse que de golpearlo muy fuerte en la cara con la tabla de cortar.

 

\- Si, claro que _ fuimos juntos.-  _ contesta Javo, arrastrando casi las palabras como dándoles una connotación que no tienen. Miente, diciendo la verdad. Si, él la llevó en la moto y si, fueron juntos. Pero no es eso lo que Flor está preguntando. 

 

_ \- Pajero…- _ susurra Flor, y a Jazmín se le escapa una risita cómplice porque es verdad… cuando quiere, Javo es un pajero.

 

\- No es eso lo que está preguntando, Javo…¿o me equivoco?- juega Jaz, casi al borde, porque es la primera vez que Flor hace ese tipo de preguntas. Y, sobre todo, es la primera vez que hablan de  _ esa noche.  _ La noche en la que se besaron, básicamente. La noche en la que Jazmín no puede dejar de pensar.

 

\- No, o sea… no me quiero meter, ¿no? No pregunto de  _ metida del orrrto…  _ perdón. Perdón. Pregunto porque se conocen tanto y tienen tanta buena onda que no sé… ¿son amigos no más… o…  _ intercambian fluidos?-  _ la pregunta intenta ser casual, pero el tono insistente de Flor y el leve color en sus mejillas la traicionan. Javo ahora se frunce de hombros, dejándole el camino libre a Jazmín. Javier tiene esas cosas, también. Sabe cuando joder, y sabe cuando correrse para darle a Jaz sus espacios y sus tiempos. Jazmín está convencida de que jamás va a conseguirse un mejor amigo que supere a Grace.

 

\- Javo es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero no es mi tipo.- responde, sencillamente. 

 

_ Miente, diciendo la verdad. _

 

Flor inspira profundo, como midiendo la respuesta, viendo si le convence o no lo que acaba de recibir.

 

\- ¿Pero nunca… nunca probaron, digamos? ¿Nunca  _ SE DIERON MASA _ ?

 

Jazmín no puede hacer más que reírse, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, porque la incredulidad de Flor le resulta tierna, y su insistencia es casi… casi alentadora. Javo vuelve a tomar la posta.

 

-Yo lo pensé, obvio. Creeme, Flor… que mi vida sería mucho más fácil si Cacho acá me diera bola. Pero me parece que tiene otros estándares porque… no hay chance. Ni con este jopo, ni con esta boquita… nada.- dice, exagerando un tono dolido que le saca una sonrisa a Jaz.

 

De nuevo,  _ miente… diciendo la verdad.  _ Javier nunca intentó conquistarla. Quizás porque Jazmín fue sincera con él desde el minuto uno. Quizás porque ambos valoran demasiado la simbiosis laboral que tienen como para arruinarla en algo que jamás funcionaría. Por mil razones (más allá de los motivos obvios). 

 

Flor se queda colgada por dos segundos, sacudiendo nerviosamente los hombros. Es un tic que Jazmín ya le conoce. No le gusta. Jaz detesta que Flor se sienta incómoda cerca de ella. Está por cambiar de tema para que Flor se tranquilice cuando la hermana Estrella vuelve a hablar.

 

\- ¿Sabés que no puedo dejar de pensar en la otra noche? - empieza, chasqueando los dedos y olvidándose por completo de Javo y las berenjenas, acodándose de costado en la isla de la cocina para mirar a Jaz a los ojos. Suelta las palabras como si le estuvieran quemando, como si acabara de apoyarse en una hornalla encendida. La cocinera parpadea fuerte y se concentra más en su tarea, intentando disimular la profunda intriga que le genera la insistencia de Flor.

 

\- ¿Y por qué es eso?- inquiere, sin mirarla, frunciéndose de hombros. Flor inspira.

 

\- No, es que … _ hjm _ … por ahí digo… ¡¿cómo nadie te quiso levantar?! O sea… debés ser la mina más linda que conozc-  _ ¡conchita preciosa!-  _ PERDÓN. Perdón. Nada que ver lo que estoy diciendo…

 

Está temblando. Le tiembla la voz, el cuerpo. Tiene los ojos perdidos. A Jazmín le parece increíble tener ese efecto en Florencia. Desearía que no fuera así, en todo caso. Le encantaría que algo tan simple como una conversación casual mientras trabajan juntas no se torne en un disparador para que Flor se llene de tics. Sigue murmurando por lo bajo mientras Jaz deja de cortar las verduras y mira de reojos a Javo, buscando apoyo. Javier le devuelve una mirada que sólo puede significar una cosa:  _ mentile, diciendo la verdad. _

 

Por cuarta vez en menos de diez minutos, el dúo hace uso de la infalible técnica.

 

Jazmín sonríe, incluso cuando le cuesta horrores, y golpea su hombro contra el de Flor para llamarle la atención. Cuando sus ojos se cruzan, Jaz intenta transmitirle toda la paz que puede, y le quema el pecho cuando nota que los hombros de Flor se relajan y suelta un suspiro casi imperceptible. Porque también tiene  _ ese efecto  _ sobre ella, y Jazmín está encantada.

 

\- ¿Viste que loco que es? Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche…- empieza, sin perder la sonrisa, dándole a entender que están jugando, que no tienen filo sus palabras. Es una mentira incidental, porque los motivos por los cuales la cocinera vuelve y vuelve a esa noche no tienen que ver con la premisa que ahora Flor le presenta, si no con que todavía puede sentir la suave presión de los labios de Flor sobre los suyos si se concentra lo suficiente. Pero Flor no tiene que saber eso. Parece bastarle de momento la respuesta, de hecho. Se queda meditando y tira del borde de su delantal hasta que logra deshilacharlo. Es un acto inconciente, no se da cuenta: sus ojos están fijos en los de Jaz.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, si dos segundos o dos minutos o dos días, pero no podría importarle menos. La sonrisa le crece a Flor en la cara de a poco, como en cámara lenta, primero sonrojándole las mejillas, después torciéndole los labios, frunciéndole la nariz… para cuando le llega a los ojos, Jazmín ya no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Flor, y el perfume que apenas puede sentir sobre los olores de la cocina, y la manera en la que se le despeina el flequillo a veces, saliéndose para un costado, y en lo mucho que le gustaría estirar la mano y trazar en una sóla línea un sendero desde su hombro hasta su frente, memorizándola para después dejarla plasmada en un lienzo, usando todos los colores posibles. Porque así la siente, así recuerda ese primer beso fallido. Multicolor, de luces titilantes. Así se tornan los bordes de la escena cuando Flor irrumpe en la cocina cada mañana, con la excusa de robarse algo para el desayuno, y se queda sentada en el taburete alto de la isla charlando con Jazmín por un rato, hasta que Carla la saca de los pelos. Así, como cada noche la saluda desde el front desk cuando Jaz ya colgó el delantal y armó la mochila y se soltó el pelo y pasa a avisarle que se va a casa, no porque deba sino porque quiere y porque así, sin más, termina el día con una sonrisa. Aunque le pesen las piernas y le duela la cabeza y no vea la hora de tirarse en su cama para dejarse morir. Florencia Estrella es el comienzo y el final de su día, y es esto también. El ahora. La charla breve, la sonrisa compartida, la broma interna, la canción que se le queda pegada a Jaz por el resto del día en la cabeza.

 

Es Javo el que rompe el hechizo, casi obligado por el horario de la próxima comida que se acerca. A Jazmín le queda la impresión de que podría haberse quedado ahí, apoyada en la isla de la cocina y mirando a Flor a los ojos, por lo menos por un par de años más.

 

\- Cacho… ¿las berenjenas que onda?- pregunta, casi pidiendo disculpas, mientras coloca prolijamente en pequeños contenedores la sopa que acaba de terminar, sin que se le derrame una sola gota. Jazmín le regala un última sonrisa a Flor, y se pone a cortar de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no acabara de sentir un shock de electricidad desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la última neurona de su cerebro. Flor, por su parte, elige limpiarse las manos con el trapo más cercano y colgar el delantal, casi como si se tratara de una metáfora… pero no.

 

\- Voy a ver si Fede necesita ayuda en el deck… nos vemos después.- dice, no muy convencida, dejando en el aire una pregunta pendiente. A Jazmin le alcanza con eso.

 

\- Cachito querido… estás hasta las manos.- murmura Javo, y aunque Jaz no lo ve puede escucharle la sonrisa en su voz. 

 

\- Dejame disfrutar en paz, Javier.

 

\- ¿Me querés decir que pasó en la noche esa del bar que tanto las tiene a las dos…  _ pensando? -  _ juega él, casi recostándose sobre la mesada de la isla, buscando los ojos de Jazmín que se esconden detrás de su tupido flequillo mientras sigue cortando berenjenas como si su vida dependiera de eso. No le puede ocultar la sonrisa, de todas formas.

 

\- Nada que haya cambiado mucho lo que ya pasaba…- se limita a contestar Jaz. Javo lanza una carcajada seca, divertida, de esas que pocas veces se le escuchan.

 

\- Es casi un insulto que uses conmigo una técnica que yo te enseñé…- le dice, y cuando pasa a su lado de camino al sótano le deja un beso sonoro en la mejilla. 

 

En el fondo, Javo no tiene razón. Al menos a él, Jazmín no le miente. Ni siquiera diciéndole la verdad.

 

Omite información, en todo caso, pero no por falta de sinceridad, y no por pudor. Omite decirle que desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, totalmente encantada por alguien. Omite decirle que a veces, en sus momentos de debilidad, se permite recordar como los labios de Flor se cerraron sobre los suyos por un instante nada más, devolviéndole el beso, antes de asustarse. Omite decirle que desde que Flor la besó la comida le sabe distinta, y la música la apasiona más, y se ha pasado horas frente a un lienzo en blanco pensando en cómo plasmar ese universo de sensaciones que Florencia le genera. Omite decirle que incluso cuando sabe que no debe hacerlo, que está lastimándose, que no es conveniente, que ya pasó por esto… aún así, cede ante los encantos de querer a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio.

 

Omite decirle a Javo, con todo, que no puede pensar en otra cosa, y que si pudiera pensar en otra cosa tampoco lo haría.

 

Desde afuera de la cocina, le llegan las risas estruendosas de Flor y Miranda, y Jazmín abandona las berenjenas porque la tarea está culminada, y pasa a decorar con frutillas una torta de chocolate que terminó un par de horas atrás y el día sigue, multicolor.

 

Porque la técnica de mentir diciendo la verdad no es aplicable en uno mismo. Y Jazmín dejó de mentirse hace rato. 

  
  


II

 

_ ¿Cómo se puede sentir  _

_ tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y no morir?  _

_ Tú puedes hacer un gran nido en mi universo.  _

_ Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.  _

  
  


Poca gente saca tanto lo peor de ella como su mamá. Es triste que así sea, porque a Flor se le ocurre que en términos generales se supone que las madres tienen que ser fuente de consuelo, de contención, de amor. Y no eternos disparadores de todo lo que nos provoca ansiedad o miedo. Sobre todo cuando Flor es… Flor. Y esa lista de generadores de ansiedad es prácticamente interminable.

 

Quizás sea porque hoy Flor está particularmente cansada después de haber ayudado a Carla toda la mañana con un contingente de españoles que realmente no colaboraron en nada, o quizás sea porque ha postergado tanto este almuerzo con su madre que el efecto que ésta tiene sobre ella se ha potenciado, pero realmente le está costando cada vez más mantener la compostura.

 

Y Virginia no vino. Era obvio que Virginia iba a inventar una excusa y no iba a ir, pero de todas maneras Flor guardaba algunas esperanzas. Le duelen los nudillos de la mano izquierda de tan cerrado que tiene el puño abajo de la mesa.

 

\- Tu hermana no piensa lo que está haciendo…- sentencia Teresa, comiendo su risotto como si nada, restándole importancia a todo lo que Flor acaba de contarle de Ignacio.

 

\- Mamá, no es un capricho. ¿Vos pensás que Vir se va a separar así como así, sin pensarlo? Virginia no es así. Es más, Vir tendría que ser más libre. Si fuera más libre, no estaría ahora sufriendo tanto.- responde ella, ya casi sin contener la ira en su voz. Porque si su madre logra enojarla con muy poco, más aún la enfurece cuando critica a Virginia, o cuando intenta encontrar cierta complicidad en su hija menor para hacer que la mayor cambie de opinión. Teresa no entiende nada. Flor está del lado de Vir  _ siempre.  _ No importan las circunstancias. Porque a diferencia de Teresa, Virginia si acompañó siempre a Flor en todo, la contuvo y la quiso como nadie, incluso cuando su propia madre evitaba mirarla a los ojos por culpa o por vergüenza. Vir nunca la ocultó, jamás renegó de ella, siempre la acompañó. A veces incluso postergándose a si misma para estar con Flor como Flor la necesitaba. Lo mínimo que Flor puede hacer por ella es aguantar otra media hora más con su mamá en este almuerzo del horror para que Teresa no la moleste. 

 

\- A vos te encanta el cuentito ese de ser libre Florencia porque así no tenés que asumir responsabilidades. Pero tu hermana es distinta, ella tiene bien puestas las prioridades. Ya va a entrar en razón. Ignacio la va a hacer entrar en razón.- dice su madre, intentando zanjar la cuestión, cruzando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío, como si con eso le pusiera punto final a la discusión. Flor mira a su plato por un instante. Está casi lleno. Tiene el estómago cerrado. Cuenta hasta diez, inspira hondo, y formula con cuidado sus próximas palabras porque no quiere explotar así, en el medio de un restaurante caro y lleno de gente, entre el plato principal y el postre.

 

\- Mami…- empieza, conciente de que está por hacerle un agujero al mantel con el que intenta calmar sus nervios abajo de la mesa.- ¿Sabés que? No voy a discutir esto con vos. No ahora. Ojalá algún día… te des cuenta de lo CONCHUDA QUE SOS VIEJA DEL ORTO PEDAZO DE… ¡¡PETERA BARATA!!

 

La última parte resuena con fuerza entre el silencio de la sala. Literalmente, todos la están mirando atónitos. De momento a Flor le parece que hasta la música funcional se detuvo. El lavaplatos incluso se asoma por la puerta de servicio, como si el repentino cambio de ambiente hubiera logrado atravesar las paredes hasta llegar a la cocina.

 

Teresa suspira, y se le dibuja una sonrisa casi cínica en el rostro. Flor la conoce bien. Es la sonrisa que dice “vos me hacés pasar un mal momento a mi... y yo te lo devuelvo”.

 

Su madre es la reina del arte del pasivo-agresivo.

 

\- Disculpen a mi hija…  _ está enferma.-  _ dice, más para Flor que para el resto del salón, buscando en su cartera un par de billetes y dejándolos en la mesa. Se va, como si hubiera triunfado. No se despide de su hija al salir, y apenas si le hace un comentario por lo bajo al mozo.

 

Florencia no puede parar de temblar. Desde las plantas de los piés hasta el último pelo en su cabeza, todo está crispado. Se termina el vaso de agua con dificultad, entre tics y puteadas varias, y deja también un par de billetes como pago por su parte del almuerzo en la mesa, sin mirar cuánto es. Quiere salir de ahí. Necesita alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar del horror que su madre eligió, con sus pesadas cortinas por las que no entra la luz y sus sillas incómodas y sus clientes que la miran como un bicho raro desde que se pone de pie hasta que cruza el interminable salón y logra salir a la calle.

 

Camina dos, seis, diez cuadras y todavía los siente en la nuca, siente como la miran, como la juzgan, como intentan aguantar la risa y la pena y la lástima y todas esas cosas que Flor está demasiado acostumbrada a ver en los ojos de quienes la miran. Camina rápido, trastabillando con algunas baldosas flojas, incluso sin mirar al cruzar la calle. Camina y camina hasta que encuentra una plaza con un banco vacío y se desploma ahí, recostándose sobre la madera gastada y la suciedad que tiñe por completo la vieja pintura gris.

 

\- Vieja conchuda… conchuda… conchuda…- sigue repitiendo. Le duele la garganta de tanto repetir. Asume que en algún momento la voz se le va a gastar y las puteadas van a desaparecer. La angustia no se le va a ir, igualmente. La tiene agarrada de pies y manos, amordazada.

 

El viento mueve las hojas del árbol de la plaza y Flor inspira tan fuerte que se marea. Necesita calmarse. Hasta no calmarse no va a poder llamar a Virginia o a Miranda o a cualquiera para que la busquen. Tampoco sabe adonde está. Pero para eso falta. Primero, necesita encontrar su eje.

 

Intenta con la vieja técnica de controlar la respiración, pero está tan agitada que no lo logra. No aguanta ni dos minutos. Le pica el pecho y le arden las manos y le duelen las piernas. Se incorpora en el banco y se vuelve a echar tres veces. Entonces se acuerda de algo que solía hacer cuando era chica, muy chica, e iba al colegio y los chicos la molestaban. Algo que cree que ella inventó, porque nunca ningun terapeuta se lo recomendó nunca: la técnica de los 5 pasos.

 

Flor se acuesta estirando las piernas tanto como puede, se quita los zapatos, deja que sus manos caigan a ambos lados de su cuerpo y cierra los ojos. No piensa en los tics, ni en la respiración, ni en el ruido de la Plaza. Se concentra sólo en lo que viene a continuación.

 

Paso uno: elegir un color. El mejor color. Uno que la calme. Uno que la abstraiga. De chica, ese color era siempre violeta, como las flores del jardín de su abuela, o azul, como el moño para el pelo favorito de Virginia. Ahora, a Flor la mente se le pinta de verde. Un verde único y brillante, muy distinto al de las copas de los árboles que vería si abriera los ojos de nuevo. Piensa en verde y el verde es suyo y lo atesora, y no recuerda porqué. Pero piensa en verde y en nada más. Deja que el verde le invada los ojos cerrados, apretandolos con fuerza para que no entre ni un destello de la luz del sol. Cuando ya no ve nada que no sea una amalgama verde infinita, le da rienda suelta al paso dos.

 

Paso dos: elegir un olor. Un perfume. Una combinación, incluso. Flor lo piensa bien. Hay algo casi latente en su olfato, algo que le surge de la nada misma, una mezcla de flores, de especias, de algo dulce y... raro... en la punta de su lengua, picante pero no. Es como si le hubieran acercado algo para que lo oliera pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Como un juego de la nostalgia. Es sutil e intoxicante. Como si acabara de abrir un cajón con cosas viejas y de pronto el perfume la hubiera atrapado. Flor no quiere descifrar que es. No es la idea. Simplemente respira y al respirar traslada esa sutil presencia a cada poro de su piel. Se le enciende algo en la palma de las manos, como si alguien acabara de sentarse a su lado en el banco, como si el perfume no fuera un perfume si no una presencia.  

 

Ya casi no tiembla. 

 

Paso tres: mientras mantiene el verde de fondo y el aroma como un compás, Flor elige una sensación. Es casi imposible de explicar, pero es la primera que aparece. La envuelve por completo. Empieza en la mejilla izquierda, como un rastro de algo que no pasó, o que va a pasar. Es una caricia, pero no cualquier caricia. Es como si alguien la tocara con ternura, con un cariño imposible de contener… con amor. Flor no está acostumbrada a eso. Por eso atesora esa sensación, porque el fantasma de esos dedos en su mejilla le deja una estela que de pronto le enciende algo entre las costillas, y le abraza con dulzura los hombros, y la contiene como si la estuviera resguardando de una lluvia inexistente, como si una sola caricia fuera un abrazo de sol y toalla en la playa al salir del frío del mar.

 

Ya no le arden las manos. El próximo paso sale casi por inercia.

 

Paso cuatro: seleccionar un sonido. Ninguno en particular, en realidad, si no más bien una cacofonía de pequeños soniditos y cachivaches. El primero que aparece es un borboteo, leves explosiones de burbujas en la superficie de algun liquido, emanando vapor. Después viene el inconfundible sonido de una cuchara revolviendo una taza de porcelana. Flor tiene que concentrarse más para lo que viene después, porque apenas si lo distingue. Es alguien tarareando, con una voz bajita y melodica. No es ninguna canción en particular. Es simplemente la sensación de que alguien tararea, de forma despreocupada y simple y perfecta. Con todo, a Flor le parece la combinación de sonidos más única que se le puede ocurrir. Mezcla esa canción con la sensación que aún le recorre la mejilla y todo el cuerpo y con el perfume que siente cada vez que inspira y con el verde interminable que la abraza, la envuelve, la contiene en ese banco que ya no existe, no molesta.

 

Esta lista para el último paso. 

 

Paso cinco: una palabra. Una sola, para reemplazar la puteada que todavía por lo bajo repite, aunque ya no la acompaña ni con la voz, ni con los hombros, ni con las manos. Una palabra clave y segura y precisa. Una que alguien le murmura al oído, y no la escucha en su voz si no en el verde viento que la acaricia.

 

\-  _ Linda…-  _ es todo lo que alguien dice, y Flor repite.

 

\- Linda…- murmura, y Flor la siente salir de sus labios como si se tratara de un beso, de un suspiro contenido de amor puro. La siente en la boca y en los pulmones y en sus propios oídos.

 

\- Linda…- vuelve a decir, y abre los ojos. Reaparece la plaza y el ruido de la ciudad y el calor del sol que se escurre entre los árboles. Flor se incorpora. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, quizás una hora o dos. No es que le importe demasiado.

 

En el momento en que se vuelve a colocar sus zapatos, sus pies la llevan a un sólo lugar.

 

\- Linda…- masculla, mientras camina por la vereda de la sombra hasta el único lugar en el que se siente como en casa.

 

-oo-

 

\- ¡Hey! No te esperé para comer, creí que almorzabas con tu mamá…- le dice Jaz en cuanto ella pone un pie en la cocina. Tiene los ojos cansados y los hombros caídos, pero la voz es pura alegría. Esa alegría casi infantil, siempre genuina, que Jaz le comparte a todo el mundo. Flor se deja caer en uno de los taburetes altos frente a la isla adonde la cocinera tiene todo listo para empezar a preparar los postres para el turno de la noche.

 

\- Si, almorcé con ella… pero no hablemos de eso. Vieja conchuda.- responde ella, dejando la cartera en el suelo y arremangandose la camisa, dispuesta a ayudar. Jaz le pasa un contenedor con frutillas.

 

\- Eso no fue el Tourette…- dice, con una media sonrisa, parándose al lado de Flor y cortando un par de frutas para mostrarle cómo las quiere. A Flor se le estruja el pecho porque reconoce enseguida, en cuanto Jazmín se acerca a ella, el perfume que hasta hace un rato la envolvió en la Plaza.

 

\- Es tu perfume…- murmura, y hasta que las palabras no se le escapan no se da cuenta de que está hablando en voz alta. Jaz la mira con intriga, pero sin perder la sonrisa casi cómplice. Está a menos de un metro de Flor, y se acerca un poco más todavía antes de traducir en palabras la pregunta que su acompañante ve en sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi perfume?- inquiere, casi jugando, bajando la voz. A Flor se le eriza la piel. No sabe muy bien porqué Jazmín tiene ese efecto ella, y francamente ya no le interesa darle muchas vueltas más. No hoy, cuando necesita otra cosa.

 

(La necesita).

 

\- No…  _ hmm.  _ No es que pase algo, no pasa nada, es… es muy rico.- es todo lo que le sale decir. Jaz asiente, y le da el cuchillo. Quizás para cortar las frutas. Quizás para cortar esa extraña (e intoxicante y hermosa y única) tensión que a veces se forma entre ellas.

 

\- Gracias…- responde, y Flor juraría que la ve sonrojarse en esos breves momentos en los que se sostienen la mirada ahí, a centímetros de distancia, como si se estuvieran mirando por primera vez. Flor no quiere que se eso se termine nunca.

 

\- ¿Te jode prepararme un tecito? Me quedé con el estómago vacío…- le pide, manteniendo el tono. A Jaz se le ensancha la sonrisa.

 

\- Linda…- murmura, y su voz es toda ternura, y casi sin querer le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, para no ensuciarla con los dedos llenos de frutillas, y cruza hasta el otro lado de la isla dejando a Flor clavada en el taburete sin poder decir nada. 

 

_ ¿Qué va a decir? Nada _ .

 

Nada dice cuando el primer sorbo de té le trae a la lengua ese sabor intenso y único que no podía descifrar en la Plaza y que Jaz le explica, casi como si estuviera contandole un secreto, que es cardamomo.

 

Nada dice cuando Jazmín llena el silencio de la cocina con el suave tarareo de una melodía que después de un rato Flor descubre que es una canción de los Beatles.

 

(Que Flor más tarde va a escuchar en su cuarto, intentando no despertar a Miranda, hasta quedarse dormida).

 

Nada dice cuando nota, al pasar, el verde de la pared de la cocina. Y de las verduras que Jaz corta. Y de los ojos que esconde detrás del tupido flequillo colorado. No es un sólo tono de verde, pero es verde. Una sinfonía de verdes. Todos distintos y todos de ellas.

 

Nada dice, porque no le salen las palabras. Porque se queda horas en ese taburete y mantiene una conversación casual y pasajera de a ratos, con risas y silencios placenteros de por medio, y corta frutillas y kiwis y chocolate y no se le ocurre qué más decir.

 

Lo único que resuena en su cabeza, casi como si lo tuviera impregnado en la mente como un cartel de neon intermitente al que no puede ignorar, es un certero  _ “Gracias, linda”.  _ Flor cree que en algún momento se le va a escapar. Ya no le preocupa tanto que así sea.

 

Quizás algun día tomará coraje y se animará a decirlo en voz alta. Decirle a Jaz, sin muchos rodeos, que nada en el mundo le genera lo que ella es capaz de generarle: una paz en todo el cuerpo. Una tranquilidad que no consiguió nunca antes en su vida. Un deseo de tenerla siempre a menos de dos metros de distancia. Y algo más, más al fondo y más profundo, que Flor no puede descifrar. 

 

Por ahora se conforma con el té de cardamomo y los ojos del color de la tranquilidad.

  
  
  


III

  
  


_ Yo siento que tú me quieres  _

_ como yo te quiero.  _

_ Acuéstate a mi lado,  _

_ esta noche te quiero vivir  _

 

Jazmín siempre encuentra alegría en la simpleza de los detalles. Quizás por eso le gustan tanto la cocina, la música, la pintura. Hay una orfebrería minuciosa en todo eso, un análisis de los factores más pequeños, como una cucharada más de miel en el budín de bananas que tanto l gusta a Flor para que sea más dulce aún, o la forma en la que luz del sol cambia por completo el color de las margaritas del balcón de su casa que nunca logra reflejar con sus acuarelas, o el simple gesto bajarle el tempo en el piano a una canción de John Mayer para sentirla más propia, más adentro.

 

Jaz es feliz con poco, aunque tiene mucho. No tiene de qué quejarse, en todo caso. Y eso se debe a que cuando uno aprende a ver los hilos de la trama, cuando aprende el arte complejo pero certero de mirar los gestos detrás de las palabras, y a medir los procesos en lugar de contar el tiempo todo es más fácil. Todo eso, claro, en teoría. Una teoría que durante mucho tiempo aplica a su vida casi con una rigurosidad religiosa. Todo eso, hasta que llega Flor.

 

Flor, con su aire desinteresado y su constante necesidad de hacer que todos a su alrededor se sientan mejor y sus ojos transparentes y sus palabras transparentes y sin rodeos. Flor, con el corazón más grande que Jaz haya visto jamás, y sus inseguridades, y sus ganas de ser mejor, y de hacer mejor todo lo que toca. Flor, que está rota y perdida y aún así sigue adelante. Flor, que es hermosa, puramente hermosa, y no lo sabe. Flor, que le nubla la vista desde la primera vez que Jazmín poza los ojos en ella.

 

Y entonces el arte de juntar detalles se torna casi en una disciplina científica, porque todo lo que Flor hace a Jaz le resulta digno de atesorar, porque no hay nada que no sea objeto de estudio, porque Flor cree que así como ella es, con todo lo que eso significa, no alcanza para que alguien la quiera. No va a alcanzar. Y se conforma con Daniel y su vida de plástico y jamás mira a Jazmín, nunca la mira, no la mira de verdad. No ve el amor en los ojos de Jazmín, la urgencia en sus palabras, la ternura en las manos que le preparan un café.

 

O sí. Pero no se atreve a actuar sobre eso. Y Jaz no sabe cuál de las dos opciones le resulta más triste.

 

Se convence de que nunca nada va a pasar entre ellas, aún cuando todo pasa entre ellas. Incluso cuando son fuente mutua de compañía, y diálogo permanente, y la razón cotidiana por la cual las dos lanzan al menos una vez al día una carcajada al aire. Incluso cuando Flor ocupa su mente en lugares que a Jazmín no se le disparaban desde hace siglos. Incluso cuando late en cada canción que canta, y vibra con cada pincelada que Jaz le da a las margaritas en el lienzo de un cuadro que no logra terminar, porque nunca está acabado, porque sólo puede acabarse con la mirada profunda de Florencia en el centro. Incluso cuando cada vez que piensa en besarla, cuando están cerca (demasiado cerca)... por un breve momento veo un atisbo de algo en los ojos de Florencia que la invita a dar el salto y animarse. Pero nunca se anima. Porque ve la trama más que el evento momentáneo. Porque en esa trama sus vidas se cruzan, pero no así, no de esa manera.

 

Y Jaz la quiere cada día más. Le resulta imposible no quererla. Porque Flor está hecha a medida para que así sea. Porque no hace más que llenar inconscientemente una lista que Jazmín completa con amor, y sin esperar nada a cambio.

 

Ahora, cuando mira fijo al cuadro sin acabar que se le presenta como una metáfora de todas las frustraciones de los últimos meses, elige no pensar en Flor. Ni en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de ojos brillantes. Ni en la manera en que en esa misma tarde apoyó suavemente su mejilla en el hombro de Jazmín para ver algo que la cocinera intentaba mostrarle en su celular, ni en como posó su mano en el otro hombro de Jaz abrazándola, quedándose ahí un segundo más de lo debido. 

 

No. No va a pensar en nada de eso. Pero si no piensa en eso, no piensa en nada. Y la mente se le queda en blanco. Y la pintura se le seca en la paleta. Y el cuadro sigue ahí, a medio pintar. Y el vaso de vino parece no tener fondo. 

 

Tiene el sabor de la angustia, no importa que vino sea.

 

Está por darse por vencida y tirar la toalla cuando su celular vibra inesperadamente. Es tarde. Son casi las doce. El nombre de Flor entre las notificaciones le provoca un calor en las mejillas que Jaz no puede detener.

 

“ _ Dani me trajo a comer el peor Lemon Pie del universo. Me encantaría que estés acá sólo para verte la cara de asco. Ofendidísima estarías”  _

 

A Jaz se le juntan tres mil emociones en un período de dos segundos. Piensa bien qué contestar, porque Flor espera en línea y el día ya casi termina y no quiere arruinar el juego que sostienen. Jamás lo quiere arruinar.

 

“ _ Pobre Maluma! Y a lo mejor el problema no es el postre, es tu paladar…” _

 

No se le ocurre qué otra cosa poner. Flor también demora un rato en contestar.

 

“ _ Si mi paladar es exigente es porque vos me malcriaste, no es culpa mía. Desde que te conozco a vos todo me resulta insulso” _

 

Jazmín deja el teléfono a un lado. Inspira profundo, se frota los ojos, se despeina el flequillo. El vaso está vacío otra vez. ¿Cómo decir algo de lo que no vaya a arrepentirse mañana?

 

_ “Listo. Quedamos así. No te cocino más. De acá en adelante nuestra relación es profesional”. _

 

Bastante bien para ser que los dedos casi no le funcionan. Flor lee el mensaje, escribe… y borra. A Jaz le da la impresión de que va a dejar la conversación ahí, y que mañana volverán a discutir entre risas como hacen siempre, para bajarle la intensidad. Pero entonces vuelve a escribir, y a Jazmín la ansiedad le prolonga esos segundos al borde de la tortura.

 

_ “Sabes que mientras más me peleas más me haces reir. Y cuando más me hacés reir, más te quiero. Andá a dormir que mañana tenemos el turno del desayuno” _

 

Jaz no se da cuenta de que se le piantó una lágrima hasta que no siente el sabor salado deslizándose entre sus labios, que ahora también sonrien. Nada de eso está bien. Pero Jazmin no lo puede evitar.

 

_ “Ok jefa” _

 

Eso es todo lo que se atreve a contestar. Nada más.

 

Sin embargo, saca el lienzo a medio terminar y cambia las pinturas amarillas por rojas y violetas y fucsias, y comienza a pintar flores sobre los bordes, las flores que Flor tiene en su cuarto, esas que nunca cambia, y les pone blanco y gris perla para la luz, y les impone todo el detalle posible porque no son flores, son una corona, una celebración. Porque en el centro del cuadro va la cara de ella, en blanco y negro y perfecta y brillante y tan suya, que Jazmín no puede dejar de dibujar. Traza una, dos, miles de líneas y el sol empieza a filtrarse por su ventana y le duele la espalda y quizás debería dormir pero no puede.

 

_ Me encantaría que estés acá.  _

 

_ Desde que te conozco todo me resulta insulso.  _

 

_ Mas me hacés reir, más te quiero _ .

 

Todas las palabras de Flor son flores en su pelo.

  
  


IV

 

_ Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame _

_ Desármame, cómeme, fúmame _

_ Amor inquieto _

_ Amor drogado _

_ Amor completo _

 

Jaz ya no aguanta más. Siente una mano cerrándose sobre su cuello, y no sabe si es la suya o de alguien más o de nadie en particular. El aire en la cocina se enturbia, como si acabara de quemarse algo, como si Javo hubiera dejado la carne en el horno por mucho tiempo. 

 

Pero no es el plato del mediodía lo que quema, si no palabras. Palabras que Jazmín ya no puede contener. No ahora, después de tanto, como Flor la mira con las lágrimas corriendole el maquillaje sobre las preciosas mejillas, cuando la mira haciéndole una pregunta, cuando los ojos dulces que Jazmín adora están teñidos del color de la traición.

 

\- ¡Decime la verdad! - le pide, y Jaz no le conoce esa voz. Está rota, por completo. Ella nunca vio a Flor rota por completo. 

 

No aguanta más. No hay más vueltas que darle. No tiene sentido siquiera intentar mentir (aún diciendo la verdad).

 

A Jaz le parece que hasta acá hubo un reloj invisible, contando horas y minutos y segundos, y que en algún lugar acaba de dispararse.

 

Lo que sale después es un rosario de desprolijas verdades a medias y mucho de lo que Jaz viene conteniendo desde el momento en que vio a Flor por primera vez.

 

\-  _ ¡No me pongo mal por él, me pongo mal por vos! ¡Porque me gustás boluda! _

 

Es como si se lo escuchara decir a otra persona, como si la Jazmín que habla no fuera la Jazmín que está adentro de sus zapatillas de lona y el delantal. No sabe bien qué dice, pero le dice. Le cuenta. Le suelta casi. Como si se estuviera desprendiendo de un bicho, de un virus, de algo horrible.

 

Pero nada está más lejos de lo que Jaz siente por Flor que eso. 

 

Se siente sucia. Rota. La mirada de Flor, indescifrable y vacía e imposible de alcanzar, no ayuda. Se queda inmóvil ahí, frente a ella, sin emitir sonido, sin mover un sólo músculo. Jazmín preferiría que le eche una puteada, que le vuelva a gritar como recién, y no esto. Este silencio que no puede remediar, y que dura una eternidad.

 

O dos segundos. Jazmín no podría decir cuánto tiempo realmente pasa. Pero Flor se va y la deja ahí, en el medio de la cocina, entre el pedido de la verdulería y un par de platos a medio hacer.

 

_ No así. No acá, no así. No. No. No. _

 

Se repite eso una y otra vez. Como si repitiéndose la idea pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, retirar lo dicho, darle otra intensión. 

 

Javo la abraza. Le habla, pero Jaz no lo escucha. Se va corriendo a su casa parando en el vestuario sólo a buscar su mochila y sus llaves.

 

_ Flor se va a casar. Igual se va a casar. Como debe ser. Como siempre estuvo planeado. _

 

Ni siquiera se saca los zapatos para tumbarse en la cama. No se desata el pelo, no se quita el uniforme (¿todavía lleva la chaqueta?). Le vibra el teléfono pero está segura de que es Javo o Carla pidiéndole que vuelva o algo por el estilo. Lo arroja lo más lejos que puede, al otro extremo de la habitación. En el mismo movimiento, toma el pequeño cuaderno gastado que deja en su mesa de luz.

 

Lleva meses escribiendo ahí. Casi todas las noches. Poemitas de no más de dos versos. Medias estrofas de canciones. Algún garabato de un par de ojos. Un perfil sonriente. Dos manos entrelazadas. Llora con los ojos y con el nudo en su garganta.

 

_ No así. No hoy. No con esas palabras. No  _

 

No habla en voz alta, pero porque no le da la voz. Se abraza al cuaderno como pidiéndole perdón, porque así se siente. Siente que fue injusta con Flor, injusta con ella misma, injusta con lo que le pasa. Meses y meses pensando en un discurso, en un supuesto (pero poco probable) escenario en el que ella le contaba a Flor sus sentimientos, le relataba en detalle esas cosas que sólo Flor le hace sentir, le pintaba el panorama tal y como Flor se lo hace ver.

 

Nunca, jamás, Jaz pensó en un momento como en el que acaba de vivir. Nunca en ese escenario. Siempre pensó que si alguna vez se sinceraba del todo con Florencia Estrella iba a ser pura y exclusivamente para que Flor entendiera lo que es capaz de generarle a una persona, el amor que irradia y que inspira, la manera en la que vuelve magnífico todo lo que toca.

 

Ahora eso se rompió, y Jazmín mira a la lámpara del techo de su apartamento como quien mira a un juguete de cristal que se le acaba de escurrir entre los dedos para morir en pedazos de arena de color al estallarse contra el suelo. 

 

Se imagina a Flor dolida y confundida y vuelve a ver la traición en sus ojos, esa que Jaz siente que nunca se va a ir, vuelve a ver ese destello indescifrable que vio hace un rato, tan ajeno a todo lo que ella y Flor fueron siempre. 

 

Jazmín no sabe si se va a poder perdonar a sí misma el haber provocado en Florencia lo que siempre se prometió que no iba a provocarle: dolor.

 

Todo lo que Jaz siente por ella está a años luz de eso. Está plasmado en tazas de té y conversaciones al pasar y figuritas de pan y lienzos pintados con sus dedos y con sus deseos y cientos de hojas de pequeños poemas y chucherías que ahora abraza como si la estuviera abrazando a ella, con sus hombros huesudos y su perfume inconfundible y sus ganas de siempre ser mejor.

 

Jaz la ama. Mucho. Jamás lo reconoce ni abierta ni completamente, pero lo sabe.

 

Jaz la ama, y Flor se va a casar.

  
  


VI

 

_ Oh _

_ Cada vez que yo _

_ Te veo y que te pienso _

_ Siento que florezco _

 

Florencia se iba a casar, y no se casó. O sí se casó, pero a medias. Florencia se iba a casar y no se casó del todo porque no podía, porque había algo que hacía ruido en todo eso, porque en el fondo sentía que estaba siendo desleal. Desleal con Dani, desleal con todos, desleal con ella misma. 

 

Desleal con Jazmín.

 

Así que Florencia se iba a casar para vivir una mentira, una que de a ratos la iba a hacer feliz, una que le iba a dar un tinte un poco más normal a su vida rota y destartalada. Pero de nuevo, Florencia no se casó.

 

A veces todavía se despierta a la noche, incluso cuando ya pasaron varias semanas, y se sorprende a sí misma pensando en eso, en ese preciso momento en el que decidió no casarse. No, no cuando estaba arriba del auto de Lucía, con toda la gente esperando en la Iglesia. No cuando Virginia cerró la puerta y la despidió con un beso. No cuando tiró el ramo por la ventana. Antes, mucho antes, horas antes… cuando Jazmín le preparó un té y lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sopló con tanto amor que a Flor se le paró el corazón.

 

Ahí. Ahí fue cuando supo que no se podía casar. Esa electricidad que sintió en ese momento no la había sentido nunca en su vida. Ahí, detrás de la taza de té, había algo que Flor jamás había considerado para ella: un amor que te libera y te llena de posibilidades, y no uno que te “normaliza”. 

 

Esa chispa no se apaga más.

 

Incluso ahora, semanas después, cuando están en su cuarto y Jaz se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y con su pelo suelto perfecto y sus ojos brillantes… y suspira casi la frase que a Flor le rompe una y otra vez el eje de su mundo.

 

\- Si, pero con vos es distinto…- dice, siempre midiendo la palabra justa para que Flor no se sienta incómoda, siempre pensando primero en Flor. Flor no sabe realmente que hizo para merecer tanta paciencia, tanto cariño, tanto de eso que los ojos y la media sonrisa de Jaz le transmiten.

 

Así que se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Jazmín y la abraza fuerte, tan fuerte como puede, sintiendo como los brazos de Jaz le devuelven la intensidad, sintiéndose completa. 

 

\- Quedate un ratito más conmigo, por favor, te prometo que no hablamos de nada…- le pide, y el pelo suave de Jaz le acaricia la mejilla, y las manos suaves de Jaz le acarician el pelo, y Jaz asiente contra su hombro y Flor tiene miedo de arruinarlo todo. No sabe qué decir ni sabe adonde poner las manos y no tiene idea de… quién es quien y qué está bien y qué esta mal en este nuevo escenario. No sabe como se hace… esto. No tiene idea. Quiere que Jazmín le explique todo, con esa paz con la que siempre le explica cómo cortar cebollas o cocinar un lemon pie o pintar flores en un lienzo. No sabe por dónde empezar. Empieza por el principio, y le clava un beso que agarra a su compañera por sorpresa. 

 

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda ayudarle a describir los labios de Jazmín. Es lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

 

\- Me encanta tu perfume…- le susurra, abrazándola de nuevo. Jaz sonríe. Flor no la ve pero la siente sonreir, inexplicablemente. Sus manos juegan con el pelo de Flor mientras la abraza. Flor cree que ninguna de las dos está respirando.

 

\- Ya me lo dijiste a eso…- arriesga Jazmín, y ella también mueve su cabeza hasta que su nariz encuentra el cuello de Flor, como si estuviera retribuyéndole el gesto. Ahora es Flor la que sonríe.

 

\- Si, ya se. Pero esta vez es… distinto.- es todo lo que dice. Jaz suelta una risita que es casi un murmullo y es el sonido más hermoso que Flor escuchó en la vida.

 

La vuelve a besar, porque puede. Porque mientras más la besa más se le desacomoda la vida y más se le acomoda todo eso que siente cuando la tiene cerca. Porque Jaz sabe a pintalabios de cereza y a ese té de menta que tanto le gusta tomar y a algo que Flor cree que es lisa y llanamente su sabor natural. Es lo más intoxicante que probó en su vida. Y Jazmín le devuelve el beso ahora que puede, ahora que no la tomó por desprevenida, y la besa con los labios y con las manos y con un suspiro que le despeina las pestañas a Flor. La besa tentativamente como si temiera romper el equilibrio, como si Flor fuera frágil. Sólo entonces a Flor se le ocurre que si ella está ansiosa, si a ella la espera se le ha hecho eterna, si para ella todo esto es demasiado y se siente al borde del paro cardíaco… para Jaz debe ser más o menos igual. O peor. Hace meses que la viene esperando.

 

\- Sos increíble…- dice, separándose por un segundo de los labios que igual la buscan, y le clavan un beso apurado en la esquina de una sonrisa que Flor cree que no se va a borrar jamás.

 

\- Vos sos increíble…- devuelve Jazmín, negando con la cabeza, provocando un choque de narices de lo más bonito. A Flor se le escapa una carcajada de puro jolgorio y deseo.

 

\- ¡Dejame terminar! - la reta, ahora si separándose más, mirándola a los ojos. Jaz tiene todo el labial corrido. De hecho, Flor distingue trazos de su propio labial mezclándose con el de Jazmín. La toma con ambas manos del rostro y pasa sus pulgares sobre los labios de Jaz no para limpiarla, si no para sentirla. Las manos de ella se clavan en su cintura, y Flor intenta no pensar en ese pequeño espacio entre el final de su remera y el inicio de su pollera en el que Jaz ha logrado colocar sus dedos para conseguir sentir su piel. Intenta no pensar en cómo se sentiran esos mismos dedos explorando… otros lugares.

 

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- agrega Jazmín, cuando nota que Flor perdió por un momento el hilo de la conversación. Ella asiente con la cabeza, volviendo su atención.

 

\- Que sos increíble porque… me tenés paciencia hasta para besarme.- dice, sin sonrojarse siquiera. Ahora es Jaz la que tira la cabeza para atrás y suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Linda…- murmura, su voz cargada de ternura, besando a Flor en el borde de su oído y en la mejilla y trazando un camino interminable que nunca llega a sus labios y que a Flor la vuelve loca.

 

\- ¿Linda? - inquiere Flor, tomándola otra vez de las mejillas para traerla a sus labios. Jaz la besa tan despacio que la deja sin aire. Es la primera vez que Jaz la besa a ella, o que inicia el beso, en todo caso. Es el mejor beso que le dieron en la vida. 

 

\- No sos más linda porque no te alcanza el tiempo.- susurra contra sus labios, besándola otra vez, mientras que le acomoda el cabello detrás de los hombros. Flor suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

\- ¿Sos poeta también?- pregunta, divertida, pero no sorprendida. Jazmín es, como ya lo ha dicho Flor, todo lo lindo de este mundo. Su compañera la sigue besando sin perder un segundo, le besa la frente y las pestañas y la punta de la nariz, la besa como si estuviera memorizándola. Flor quiere hacer lo mismo.

 

\- Si vos querés, si.- es todo lo que responde. Es Flor ahora la que suelta la risita, y tira la cabeza para atrás, y vuelve a los brazos de Jazmín para abrazarla y para descubrir un punto en el cuello de Jaz que está lleno de ella y que puede besar y que todavía no besó. La besa ahí porque sí, porque puede, porque  _ ahora puede.  _ Eso le resulta tan maravilloso que Flor la sigue besando donde encuentra, y Jaz no opone resistencia. La besa, hasta dejarle una estela de labial en el cuello y en el rostro. Hasta que ambas sonríen tanto que el próximo beso que se dan es puro dientes.

 

Si ésta era la lección número uno, Flor cree que la aprobó.

  
  


VII

 

_ Pero el estar tan lejos _

_ No es fácil que no estés aquí _

_ Y aun así puedes hacer _

_ Lo que quieras de mí _

 

_ Yo siento que tú me quieres _

_ Como yo te quiero _

_ Acuéstate a mi lado _

_ Esta noche te quiero vivir _

 

Florencia está desaparecida. O, en todo caso, eso es un poco dramático. Pero Jazmín no la ve desde el desayuno y no le respondió ninguno de los dos mensajes que le mandó en la mañana. Son casi las tres de la tarde y Flor no volvió a almorzar. Miranda no la vio por ningún lado, Leo la está buscando por un problema con el proveedor de las flores, y Jazmín no le quiere preguntar nada a Virginia para no preocuparla. Pero no puede evitar preocuparse ella. De hecho, ya casi ni presta atención a lo que está cocinando. El cheesecake de chocolate blanco bien podría tener sabor a pepino que Jazmín ni se enteraría. 

 

Mira su celular por tercera vez en… diez minutos. Flor sigue sin contestar. Jazmín mueve los hombros, intentando descomprimir la tensión, y ordena las ideas.

 

Flor es una persona grande, se sabe cuidar. Y las malas noticias vuelan más rápido que las buenas. Ya va a aparecer.

 

Pero… si no aparece… en una hora Jaz le va a escribir a Vir.

 

Está por volver la vista y la atención al cheesecake cuando alguien irrumpe por la puerta de atrás, y un par de brazos la rodean con fuerza por la cintura. Jaz reconoce las manos que se cruzan sobre su abdomen al instante.

 

\- ¡Flor! ¿Qué pasó?- inquiere, sintiendo la preocupación en su voz, y girándose con dificultad en los brazos de Florencia que en ningún momento la suelta. Es más, Flor esconde su rostro en el pecho de Jazmín en cuanto puede, como evitando mirarla de frente. Jaz se limpia las manos en el pantalón y le devuelve el abrazo.

 

\- Hey… estaba preocupada por vos, no te vi en todo el día, no me respondias los mensaj- 

 

No puede terminar la frase porque los labios de Flor se clavan en los suyos en un beso urgente que amortigua su discurso. Jamás se besaron así. Nunca con tanta premura y necesidad, casi al borde del ahogo, como si ambas estuvieran buscando aliviar lo que sea que a Flor le sucede, y la angustia que Jaz cargaba por haberla extrañado todo el día, por haberse preocupado tanto. Flor la besa y la presiona contra la isla de la cocina y Jaz cree que no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo porque están en el medio de la cocina, a media tarde, con todo el mundo yendo y viniendo y los huéspedes del otro lado de la puerta. Pero Jaz la deja porque, aparentemente, Flor necesita eso.  _ Esto.  _ Y, ¿quién es Jazmín para negarse?

 

Quizás sin querer le transmite algo de eso entre beso y beso, porque Flor se separa de ella al instante, dando casi un salto, apoyándose en la alacena de enfrente.

 

\- Perdón… perdón… perdón…- repite, sin mirarla, chasqueando los dedos. Jaz inspira y se acerca, limpiándole el labial corrido con su pulgar.

 

\- Mirame…- le pide, acomodándole ahora el flequillo. Flor obedece. Tiene los ojos llenos de esa culpa rara que a veces la invade. Jazmín odia eso más que a nada en el mundo. Intenta controlar su voz cuando vuelve a hablar, para imponerle el tono dulce y amoroso que Flor merece.- Te voy a decir dos cosas, ¿me escuchas?- pregunta, acariciándole la mejilla. Flor asiente.- Primero, cuando me besás… o me abrazás… o me buscás…  nunca, jamás me pidas perdón, porque no estás haciendo nada malo. 

 

Flor la mira por un segundo, manteniendole la mirada. Ahora, cuando la vuelve a besar, lo hace con la dulzura de siempre. Y sus ojos han vuelto casi a la normalidad. Jaz los examina por un buen rato en cuanto se separan.

 

\- ¿Y la segunda cosa? - pregunta Flor, con la voz ronca, y un atisbo de una sonrisa. Jazmín sonríe abiertamente, invitandola.

 

\- Que así como nunca tenés que pedir perdón, jamás pidas  _ permiso _ . No hace falta: la respuesta es siempre  _ “Si” _ .

 

Ahora si a Flor se le ensanchan los labios y aparecen sus dientes y suspira como si acabara de sacarse un peso de los hombros. Toma a Jaz de los antebrazos y la atrae directamente a su cuerpo para dejarle un beso sonoro contra la sonrisa de la cocinera, que ya casi no está preocupada.

 

_ Casi. _

 

\- ¿Me vas a decir que pasó?- le pregunta, volviendo a limpiarle el rouge corrido. Flor inspira hondo y cierra los ojos.

 

\- Ahora no. ¿A qué hora salís?

 

\- Cuando llegue Javo para el turno de la noche.

 

\- Bueno. Me voy a cambiar y te espero. Comemos algo por ahí…

 

No está preguntando. No tiene que preguntar. Algunas cosas las aprende rápido.

 

\- Obvio. Lo que quieras.- contesta Jazmín con convicción. No la suelta, de todos modos. No quiere que se vaya ahora, no cuando hace dos minutos que volvió.

 

\- ¿Querés que me quede?- inquiere Flor. Sabe la respuesta. Está jugando. Jaz dobla la apuesta.

 

\- Como te parezca. A mi me parece que… no te vi en todo el día y te extrañé muchísimo.

 

\- ¡Tanto vas a extrañar que ande… revoloteando por acá, sin hacer nada!

 

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey, momentito señora! Primero… no “revoloteas” y no andás “sin hacer nada”...- empieza, colocando una mano a cada costado de la cadera de Flor, a quien no parece importarle en lo más mínimo la situación porque en ningún momento intenta escaparse de ahí.- ¡En segundo lugar… usted es, ante todo, fuente de inspiración!

 

\- ¡Ah no te puedo creer lo chamuyera que sos!

 

\- No es chamuyo. Menos cuando te pones este vestido. Es mi favorito.

 

\- Ya se que es tu favorito…

 

Ahora si, la cosa se está por desmadrar. Jaz admite la derrota, niega con la cabeza y le regala media sonrisa cómplice. Flor entiende a la perfección lo que está haciendo. Se pone en puntas de pie y abraza a Jaz por los hombros, apretándola fuerte.

 

\- Te busco en un rato.- dice, dejandole un beso marcado en la mejilla. Jazmín no se lo limpia.

 

\- Ok jefa.

 

\- Así me gusta.

 

-oo-

 

Más tarde, cuando caminan por la calle hacia el restaurante de un amigo de Jazmín, Flor no pide permiso para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su compañera mientras mantienen el ritmo relajado de quien no tiene apuro para llegar a destino. Tampoco pide permiso cada vez que al frenar en una esquina elige ponerse en puntas de pie y dejarle un beso clavado a Jaz en los labios, en la sien, en la mejilla, en el cuello. Menos aún pide permiso para sentarse a su lado en la mesa y no frente a frente, para poder así robar del plato de Jazmín cuando se le antoja, y robarle un beso. No pide permiso para invitarse a su casa después, ni para adueñarse de la remera de los Sex Pistols que Jaz siempre usa para dormir, ni para buscarla abajo de las sábanas deslizando una mano entre el borde del camisón de Jazmín y su muslo derecho, trazando un rumbo errático que ambas saben adonde va a llevar. No pide permiso para enroscar sus piernas con las de Jaz para dormir así hasta que suena el despertador.

 

No pide permiso, y no pide perdón.

  
  


_ Arrúllame, ahógame, aplástame  _

_ Desármame, cómeme, fúmame  _

_ Amor inquieto  _

_ Amor drogado  _

_ Amor completo* _

 

_ *Amor Completo - Mon Laferte _

  
  
  



	2. Completo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca, ni siquiera en sus momentos de extrema debilidad, Jaz se permitió imaginar las escenas que ahora vive a diario, que disfruta, que cosecha. La vieja Jazmín, la que se conformaba con tazas de té y charlas entre ollas y sartenes, apenas si se atrevía a imaginar cómo se sentirían los labios de Flor sobre los suyos. Y nada más. Porque la vieja Jazmín sabía que el terreno de los futuros inciertos siempre proyecta fantasmas que de momento calman algunas ansiedades, pero que terminan por resquebrajar el espíritu. Así que ahora todo lo que Flor y ella hacen la sorprende, la toma por imprevisto, le encanta.  
> Ama la relación que tienen y ama a Florencia y a sus salidas inesperadas e inexplicables e incluso se ama un poco más a sí misma, porque también termina por sorprenderse. Jazmín creyó que se conocía por completo. Ahora sabe que estaba equivocada. Era imposible conocerse del todo, cuando le faltaba que Flor viniera a completarle la vida.

_ _ Capítulo II: Completo

 

I

_ Muchacha ojos de papel,  _

_ ¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba.  _

_ Muchacha pequeños pies,  _

_ no corras más. Quédate hasta el alba.  _

  
  


Florencia Estrella no duerme casi nada. Duerme profundo, se mueve, se enreda en las sábanas y a veces hasta habla. Pero duerme poco. A Jazmín le parece imposible que una mujer con tanta energía, que suele llevarse el día por delante, no duerma nada. Quizás es una más de las tantas cosas que la hacen tan especial.

 

Es la única que le pone a Jazmín los pelos de punta.

 

En todo caso, el problema no es que Flor duerma poco, si no que nunca está a su lado en  la cama cuando Jaz se despierta. No hay peor sensación que estirar la mano entre las sábanas y encontrar un vacío en el lugar en el que esperabas acariciar un hombro, una mejilla, el cabello suave de la persona con la que te fuiste a dormir. 

 

Jazmín la ama. Con locura. Flor es lo mejor que le pasó en la vida. Y por eso mismo quisiera despertarse un domingo en la mañana cuando logra tener un franco y no tener apuros, voltearse en la cama y abrazarla hasta no entender adonde empieza una y termina la otra. No pide mucho. 

 

Jazmín sabe también que Flor no lo hace a propósito, jamás lo haría. Por órden general, Florencia es del tipo de personas que nunca se proponen lastimar a nadie (incluso a esas personas que Flor detesta); menos aún a quienes quiere. Y Jaz está segura de que Flor la quiere (eso nunca estuvo realmente en duda, y nunca más lo va a estar). Así que a Jazmín se le ocurre que es sólo una cuestión de… charlarlo. De buscar el momento propicio. 

 

\- ¿Te molesta el colchón de casa? Es medio duro, ¿no? - pregunta al pasar, mientras ordenan las servilletas del comedor del hotel que acaban de volver de la lavandería. Flor frunce el ceño.

 

\- No, ¿porqué? Todo lo que hay en tu casa es genial.- responde, sin entender. Jaz intenta no detenerse en el detalle de que ella hizo referencia a “casa” casi incluyendola a Flor, mientras que su compañera la sigue considerando la casa de Jazmín. No lo es. Nunca lo fue. Es de ellas, de las dos. Pero eso es discusión para otro día.

 

\- No se, como por ahí te despertas a la mañana y… te levantas al toque, que se yo. No te gusta quedarte ahí… sin hacer nada…- se explica, manteniendo el tono casual. A Flor se le tensan los hombros.

 

\- No, o sea… me da…  _ hmmm… _ me da cosa… gastar el día…- se excusa, nerviosa. A Jaz le resulta demasiado extraño todo.

 

\- ¿Quedarte en la cama charlando conmigo es gastar el día?- le pregunta, bajando el tono, tratando de imponerle algo de esa ternura que Flor le genera. Se estira y le acomoda el flequillo, dándole tiempo para que genere una respuesta. Casi la puede sentir pensando.

 

\- Obvio que no, no es eso. Pasame los manteles.

 

Y así como empezó, así termina la conversación. 

 

Jazmín sabe que a veces charlar con Florencia es un arte. Uno que ella pretende dominar. Uno que la entusiasma tanto como todo lo demás. Así que la deja, y le da su espacio, y espera otro momento. Porque Jaz también sabe que las cosas a su tiempo decantan.

 

Duerme mejor con Flor al lado. Y arriba. Y entrelazada con ella. Duerme mejor cuando se queda dormida despacio y sin darse cuenta después de haberle hecho el amor, con las piernas suaves de Flor entre las suyas y el inconfundible olor de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Incluso duerme bien cuando alguna película aburrida las deja muertas en el sillón, y duerme mejor cuando ambas abandonan de a poco alguna conversación interesante que están teniendo para entregarse al sueño, siempre abrazadas bajo las sábanas, tan cerca la una de la otra que cuando Flor contiene un bostezo Jaz lo siente en su propio cuerpo.

 

Si dormir con Flor es lo mejor del mundo, Jaz supone que despertarse con Flor debe estar más o menos al mismo nivel.  _ Supone. _

 

Jazmín no se da cuenta de cuánto valor tiene eso en su rutina hasta que no le toca, por primera vez en un par de semanas, dormir sin Flor. Las sábanas le pesan, la cama le parece grande, la casa está llena de ruiditos que la desconcentran. Logra dormise sólo cuando se da cuenta de que sobre el costado de Flor la almohada todavía tiene vestigios de su perfume. La abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 

A la mañana siguiente tiene dos bolsas debajo de los ojos del tamaño de un auto chiquito. Flor se da cuenta, por supuesto. Flor se preocupa.

 

\- Anoche me costó dormir sin vos…- le murmura como respuesta a sus preguntas, mientras ordenan el deck para una reunión que Lucía y Virginia van a tener en un rato con unos clientes. Flor suspira y sacude la cabeza.

 

\- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que a mi no más me había dolido despertarme y no tenerte ahí, al lado mio…- responde, casi con alivio, como si eso le hubiera estado pensando todo el día y no hubiera encontrado forma de decírselo a Jazmín.

 

Es tan linda que a Jaz le representa un dolor real, físico, no poder agarrarla de la cintura y clavarle un beso en el medio del deck.

 

(No ahora, no todavía).

 

\- ¡Ahora ves como me siento yo cada vez que me despierto y vos te escapaste como un ladrón en la noche! 

 

Quiere bromear, pero la frustración y la falta de sueño le terminan dando a la frase un tinte de reclamo que Jazmín nunca pretendió darle. Florencia agita los hombros, casi dolida, y esconde la mirada. Jaz quisiera cortarse las dos manos.

 

\- Hey, Flor, te estoy cargando…- empieza, pero su compañera niega con la cabeza y finje una sonrisa.

 

\- Todo bien, te veo después. 

 

Y se va. Tan rápido como siempre que quiere escaparse de algo que no la hace sentir cómoda. A Jazmín le duele que, por un momento, ella sea la que le provoca esa incomodidad. Se queda tan enojada consigo misma que termina quemando las dos tartas de coco que tenía que preparar para la cena.

 

No vuelven a hablar del tema esa noche. Cenan con Fede y Leo y Miranda en el deck y se toman unas cervezas, y a Jaz no le molesta para nada porque se divierte, de verdad, y porque en algún momento de la noche Flor encuentra por debajo de la mesa una de sus rodillas, y sus dedos empiezan a jugar disimuladamente con el tajo que adorna el par de pantalones favorito de Jaz (precisamente porque a Flor le gusta jugar con los pedazos de piel que se dejan ver). 

 

La mira por un segundo de más, confiando en que el resto no va a notar la intensidad de su mirada. Flor si lo nota, porque le devuelve el gesto y le rasguña la rodilla con cariño, hasta con deseo.

 

Jazmín no sabe cómo, ni cuándo, ni donde… pero está segura de que va a morir en manos de Florencia Estrella.

 

Media hora después, se le presenta un escenario que bien podría confirmar esa teoría.

 

\- Vamos a casa…- le pide, le ruega prácticamente, mientras Flor le muerde el lóbulo de una de las orejas.

 

¿En qué momento le sacó los pendientes? Es terrible. 

 

\- Un ratito más…- responde, tomando a Jaz de las manos y guiándola hasta el fondo del armario de las toallas. Es una paradoja que el mejor lugar para besarse sea… adentro de un armario. 

 

La oscuridad del lugar sin ventanas no le permite a Jazmín mirar a Flor a los ojos, pero no le hace falta. Sabe que brillan con esa chispa que la vuelve loca, porque los conoce de memoria, porque nunca se aburre de mirarlos. Están casi recostadas sobre la pila de las toallas limpias, las manos de Jazmín a cada lado de las caderas de Flor, sosteniéndose para no caer con todo su peso sobre ella, y las manos de Flor están… en todos lados. En su pelo y debajo de su camisa e intentando desabrocharle el pantalón. Jazmín inspira profundo, más para contener un gemido que por otra cosa.

 

\- Flor… vamos a casa…- repite, y Flor intenta callarla con un beso, y es tan insistente que ella incluso considera ceder por un momento. Pero… no. No pueden ahí. No en una habitación de dos metros cuadrados con una puerta sin cerrojo y cuando literalmente cualquiera puede entrar en cualquier momento. Se separa, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, poniendo entre ellas todo el espacio posible. Las manos de Flor la vuelven a encontrar en la oscuridad, tomándola del cuello y tirando de ella hasta que sus frentes se chocan.

 

\- ¿Porqué? Quedémonos acá, dale, te quedás un ratito y después te vas…- murmura, suspira, musita contra los labios de Jazmín que casi por instinto quieren volver a capturarla en un beso. Pero algo le sigue haciendo ruido.

 

\- ¿No querés… ir a casa? Mañana a la mañana tengo franco, y nos podemos quedar ahí, dormir hasta tarde, desayunar juntas…- 

 

\- … basta.- dice Flor, y las manos que sostenían el rostro de Jaz caen a los costados de su cuerpo y Jazmín la siente deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo del armario. Hace lo propio, tanteando en la oscuridad hasta que puede sentarse a su lado, con la espalda contra una torre de toallas, y busca una de las manos de Flor para sostener entre las suyas. Le besa los nudillos, la palma de la mano, la muñeca, la sostiene contra su rostro para evitar así que Flor se golpee, porque sabe del inevitable golpe que va a venir, porque le reconoce la electricidad que le corre por los dedos.

 

\- ¿Querés contarme que te pasa así te ayudo? - pregunta, y su voz es apenas un susurro amortiguado por la cantidad de toallas que las rodean. Flor suelta un ruidito muy suyo, y se frunce de hombros.

 

\- No me sale.- explica, y Jazmín no la ve porque la poca luz que entra por abajo de la puerta no se lo permite, pero sabe que está llorando. La abraza por los hombros hasta que la cabeza de Flor está reposando en su pecho, y la sostiene ahí un rato, hasta que la siente calmarse. No le habla, no le pregunta nada más. Apoya su mejilla contra el pelo de Flor y juega con sus dedos, entrelazandolos. En la oscuridad, las siguientes palabras de Flor resuenan con una profundidad extraña. En todo caso, le pesan a Jazmín en el centro del pecho, en el mismo lugar en el que Flor se recuesta.

 

\- No sos vos el problema, y no es tu casa, soy yo, ¿entendés? Soy yo que…  _ hmm _ … que no me sale, no se. No puedo. Soy una estúpida, una cagona de mierda.

 

A Jaz se le rompe el corazón porque las puteadas de Flor vienen en un susurro contenido, roto y triste, y no en un exabrupto como normalmente sucede cuando está nerviosa, o enojada, o a punto de tener un brote de Tourette.

 

Esta puteada es una que Flor se susurra a sí misma. 

 

\- ¿Qué no podés?- la ayuda, consciente de que su voz está cargada de angustia sólo cuando se escucha a sí misma. Flor inspira profundo, carraspea un par de veces, y se desprende de los brazos de Jazmín hasta quedar frente a ella. El haz de luz que entra por debajo de la puerta le ilumina menos de la mitad del rostro, y Jaz no puede evitar estirar la mano para acariciarla con suavidad, como si Flor se fuera a romper, como si realmente estuviera hecha de ese pálido naranja que le adorna la mejilla.

 

Ese gesto parece darle a su compañera el empujón que le faltaba.

 

\- Es que no se por donde empezar porque es una pelotudez, ya se que te va a parecer una pavada, pero a mi me… no sé, me pone nerviosa. No se como explicarlo. 

 

\- Intenta. Dale, te escucho.

 

Están susurrando, pero a Jaz le parece que la conversación se está dando más allá de lo que se dice y lo que se omite. Se da en la manera en la que las manos de Flor se aferran a su cintura con fuerza, como si así estuviera intentando no golpearse, mientras que los ojos de Jaz nunca dejan de buscar su rostro en la oscuridad. Están charlando, incluso cuando están en silencio. 

 

Pasa un buen rato hasta que Flor vuelve a hablar. 

 

\- Yo nunca hice esto, ¿entendés? - dice, apoyando su frente en la de Jazmín. Jaz se estira un centímetro hasta que puede sentir la nariz de su compañera contra sus labios.

 

\- Ya se, Flor. Yo se que estar conmigo es… todo nuevo para vos. No me lo tenés que explicar…

 

\- No, si te lo tengo que explicar. Porque no es nuevo… en el sentido en el que vos crees. Si, es nuevo y es raro y es… increíble. Pero me refiero a que yo nunca hice esto con nadie. En general.  En la vida. Esto de… de querer tanto a alguien y que te quieran tanto que todo tiene… tiene un significado y un sentido… y  _ CONCHA PUTA NO ME PUEDO EXPLICAR _

 

Se esconde en el hombro de Jazmín para putear porque, a fin de cuentas, siguen escondidas en un armario a dos metros de las habitaciones del hotel. A las tres de la mañana.

 

Jazmín no sabe que responder, no porque no la entienda, si no porque la entiende perfectamente. Es como si Flor acabara de echarle un balde de agua fría por la cabeza. Jaz entiende ahora, mientras entrelaza los dedos en el pelo de Flor y mira al vacío, que quizás para Florencia esto que están haciendo es completamente nuevo, en todos los sentidos. Nunca Flor tuvo este vínculo con nadie. Ni con otra mujer, ni con un tipo.

 

Jazmín la ama tanto que tiene que contener la respiración por un segundo, porque siente que está a punto de decir una estupidez. 

 

Como pedirle que nunca jamás en la vida se aleje de ella.

 

Vuelve a respirar profundo antes de hablar, y el inconfundible perfume del shampoo de Flor le inunda los pulmones, y le desata algo en el centro del pecho que la angustia había atado. Angustia, sí, porque Jaz siente por primera vez que quizás no tiene algo para decirle a Flor que vaya a servirle. Para Jazmín las palabras faltan. Así que se deja llevar, por un momento, sin saber muy bien hacia donde va.

 

\- ¿Te acordas lo que me dijiste el día que me besaste por primera vez? - empieza, e inconscientemente sonríe. Porque no puede evitarlo. Flor suspira una risita también.

 

\- El día que  _ nos besamos _ por primera vez. Vos te enganchaste también.- dice, fingiendo un enfado que Jaz sabe que es de cotillón. Tiene los hombros relajados y sus manos, todavía en la cintura de la cocinera, buscan otra vez conectarse con la piel de su espalda. Jazmín niega con la cabeza, divertida.

 

\- Si, yo me enganché. Pero ese beso fue todo tuyo. Vos buscaste el momento y generaste el clima y te animaste. Diste el salto. Si no me hubieras dado ese beso… no se donde estaríamos.- le explica, diciendo en voz alta por primera vez algo que ha pensado bastante pero que nunca se atrevió a enunciar. En la oscuridad, Flor ladea la cabeza y sonríe. O al menos eso es lo que cree Jazmín que pasa. 

 

\- Te besé porque ya no me podía contener. Porque eras lo más lindo que me había pasado en la vida. Porque  _ sos  _ lo más lindo.- dice, y la vuelve a besar tanto como la sonrisa de su rostro se lo permite. Jaz deja que sus manos caigan hasta la cintura de Flor y la rodea con fuerza, obligándola a que se siente en su falda. Intenta no pensar en las piernas de Flor alrededor de su cintura ni en lo cerca que están la una de la otra porque quiere terminar con la idea antes de pasar a otra cosa.

 

\- Eso me dijiste, si. Que era “todo lo lindo de este mundo”. Y, ¿sabés qué? Fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo algo que literalmente me cortó la respiración. Te fuiste, y me quedé tirada en el sillón con la sonrisa más ancha del universo pensando que en cualquier momento me iba a explotar la cabeza de felicidad. Jamás en la vida alguien me había hecho sentir tantas cosas en… diez segundos. 

 

\- ¿Posta? - pregunta Flor, incrédula, con esa voz chiquita que Jaz le conoce tanto. Ella asiente, y le acomoda el cabello atrás de los hombros, imaginandose los ojos de Flor en la oscuridad.

 

\- Posta. Y eso me lo hacés sentir… cien veces por día. Todo el tiempo. Esa mezcla de… alegría y amor y…

 

\- Ansiedad…- completa Flor. Jazmín vuelve a asentir. 

 

\- Por querer hacer todo al mismo tiempo… y querer que el tiempo no pase… y planear mil cosas para hacer juntas…- sigue ella, mientras que Flor la toma por las mejillas y usa uno de sus pulgares para acariciarle los labios, casi como si estuviera midiendo el lugar exacto en el que va a besarla en un rato. Jaz le muerde el dedo porque no se puede contener. 

 

\- ¿Es raro eso… es normal? - pregunta. Jazmín se frunce de hombros.

 

\- No se. Ni idea. Pero para mi… no hay nada más aburrido que ser normal.- le responde, esperando que Flor se acuerde que no hace tanto, en otras circunstancias, también le dijo lo mismo. Flor parece acordarse, porque vuelve a apoyar su frente contra la de Jazmín, y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

 

\- Es que a veces siento que no… que no me va a alcanzar la vida para hacer todo lo que quiero hacer con vos, ¿entendés?- sigue, y Jaz asiente, ayudandola a continuar.- Me despierto y te miro ahí dormida y me parece… irreal. Quisiera quedarme al lado tuyo mirandote hasta gastarte. Y me pone nerviosa porque no quiero estar arriba tuyo todo el tiempo, porque no quiero ser… una pibita intensa que anda como loca colgada de tu espalda todo el día…¡no te rías!

 

\- ¿Cómo no querés que me ría si sos lo más exagerado que hay?

 

\- Listo, no te digo más nada…

 

\- Hey… _ también sos lo más lindo que hay _ .

 

Ahora, cuando Flor la besa, Jazmín vuelve a sentir ese dejo de seguridad que sintió la primera vez que se besaron. Ese que viene con una sonrisa adosada, usualmente.

 

\- Para mi también todo es… nuevo y raro e increíble. Porque vos también sos todo lo lindo de este mundo. Y todo lo que me pasa con vos es distinto al resto, se siente como si fuera la primera vez porque de alguna forma lo es. No tiene… ni punto de comparación.- agrega, porque le parece pertinente.

 

Jazmín no la nombra a Elena y no le hace falta. Como Flor no lo nombra a Daniel ni a ninguno de los pibes que vinieron antes que él. Porque no es una cuestión de trazar una lista de momentos pasados, de hacer una calificación minuciosa. Es como es. Flor es el amor de su vida. De la vida que le queda, y de la que tuvo antes, que la trajo hasta acá.

 

Algún día se lo va a decir.

 

\- ¿Entonces?- inquiere Flor. Jazmín suelta una risita.

 

\- Entonces vos y yo vamos a hacer las cosas como las vinimos haciendo hasta acá… a nuestro ritmo y nuestro tiempo. Y vamos a coleccionar una buena lista de primeras veces y segundas veces y así. ¿Te parece?

 

Florencia asiente tanto que Jaz cree que se está por lastimar el cuello.

 

\- Porque yo soy para vos, y vos sos para mi.- dice, y le acaricia con tanto amor el rostro que a Jazmín se le eriza la piel. No hay duda en su voz, no hay siquiera un titubeo. Esos tiempos ya pasaron.

 

Cuando se besan ahora no hay urgencia. No al principio. Es como si estuvieran firmando algo, como una especie de apretón de manos pero… distinto. Flor la besa como esa primera vez, primero con dulzura y sin presión y despacito, como si Jaz se fuera a romper. Incluso se separa para mirarla en la oscuridad y cuando entiende que va a ser imposible intercambiar una mirada, opta por volver a besarla. Ahora sí con más urgencia. Ahora si con manos y dientes. Y cuando el beso toma calor y color, la vuelve a presionar contra las toallas y aprieta más sus piernas, que todavía la rodean por la cintura, buscando fricción. Inevitablemente, las manos de Jazmín se deslizan por debajo de la pollera de Flor, maravillandose por millonesima vez al sentir como la piel de Flor se eriza al contacto de sus manos, de lo tibia que siempre le resulta su piel al tacto, de la suavidad de sus piernas, de lo fácil que le resulta olvidarse de absolutamente todo lo que la rodea. Es Flor la que la trae de nuevo al armario, antes de que Jaz pueda hacer su próximo movimiento.

 

(Que usualmente infiere descartar alguna que otra prenda de ropa interior).

 

\- Vamos a casa…- suplica, entre besos. Es la primera vez que dice “casa” y no “tu casa”. Jazmín asiente, abrazandola con fuerza para ponerse de pie y llevarse a Flor con ella.

 

Recién cuando llegan al vestíbulo y la luz de la calle las ilumina de frente, Jazmín nota que lleva todos los botones de la camisa mal prendidos.

 

Es la primera vez que se sube a un taxi en ese estado, con la ropa desarreglada, el labial corrido, y sus manos cruzadas sobre su falda en un intento por evitar que vuelvan a ese lugar en el que estaban hasta hace un par de minutos, registrando cada poro de la piel de Flor como si fuera su trabajo.

 

La mira, le sonríe, y le guiña un ojo. 

 

Las dos, sin saberlo, anotan esta primera vez en una lista imaginaria que no tiene fin previsto.

  
  


-oo-

 

Flor se queda a dormir. 

 

(Eso en realidad es más una expresión coloquial que otra cosa, porque mucho no duermen).

 

Flor se queda dormida antes de que salga el sol y Jazmín la abraza fuerte en un intento por lograr que Flor no se escape de la cama en cuanto se despierte. La abraza por detrás, llenandosela cara del cabello de Flor, sosteniendola de tal manera que al pasar su brazo por el pecho de ella su compañera entrelaza sus dedos, le besa la mano y la lleva hasta su rostro, y Jaz se empieza a quedar dormida respirando despacio, amoldando sus ritmos, sintiendo la mejilla y las pestañas de Flor contra la palma de su mano. La cama les sobra por todos lados. Jaz tiene frio en los pies, pero no se atreve a moverse ni un centímetro para buscar las sábanas, así que opta por buscar los pies de Flor para mezclarlos con los suyos. Flor siempre está tibia. Eso es lo último en lo que piensa antes de caer presa del sueño.

 

Sin embargo, un par de horas después, Jaz abre los ojos para encontrarse con un escenario totalmente diferente. 

 

Alguien cerró las persianas para que la luz del día no moleste, y prendió el televisor de fondo pero sin sonido, y le tapó los pies. Alguien que se sentó en la cama, apoyandose contra el respaldar, y cruzó las piernas para que Jaz las use de almohada. Alguien que le acaricia el pelo con cuidado, con cariño. Alguien que le devuelve la mirada más dulce que Jaz ha visto en su vida. El primer suspiro del día le llega con una oleada del perfume a esa crema de coco que Flor suele ponerse en las piernas antes de irse a dormir. La besa ahí, en la piel desnuda de su muslo, porque no lo ppuede evitar.

 

\- Buen día linda…- murmura, y su voz está cargada de sueño.

 

Y de amor. 

 

\- Buen día…- responde Flor, acercándose hasta que logra besarla de lleno en los labios, pasando primero por su frente y sus pestañas y sus mejillas, haciendola reir. Jazmín la abraza por los hombros y la empuja hasta que Flor queda recostada a su lado en la cama. 

 

\- Te ordené el cajón de las medias. Tenías un lío increíble.- le comenta, al pasar. Jazmín tiene que contener una carcajada. El cajón no estaba  _ tan _ desordenado. 

 

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que te tengo que devolver el favor?- pregunta, usando su mano para trazar una línea en el rostro de Flor, memorizandola, guardando cada detalle para dejarla después plasmada en un lienzo, en el borde de la hoja de algún pedido a un proveedor, en la esquina del borrador del menú del martes. Tiene los ojos chiquitos e hinchados por el sueño y las mejillas casi sonrosadas y la cara limpia, sin nada. Le brilla igual.

 

\- Ya se te va a ocurrir algo…- murmura, divertida, posando su mano sobre la de Jaz, sosteniendola contra su mejilla. Ella asiente. Le va a preparar el desayuno y le va a preparar un buen baño y, sobre todo, la va a besar hasta que se le duerma la boca. Pero todavía no. 

 

Ahora prefiere enterrar la cabeza en el hueco que queda entre el cuello de Flor y la almohada, y llenarse los pulmones del perfume de su piel, y las mejillas del algodón de su remera, y los poros de eso que Flor emana sin siquiera proponerselo. Así, media despierta y media dormida, Jazmín cree que podría pasarse la vida. Flor parece tener más o menos la misma idea.

 

\- ¿Viste todas esas cosas que dijimos ayer que queremos hacer juntas…?- pregunta Flor, sonriendo contra su sien. Jaz asiente. No es una lista muy puntillosa, si no una idea general. Pero entiende el concepto. Flor contiene una risita antes de volver a hablar. - Me parece que… no vamos a avanzar mucho hoy.

 

Ahora si, ambas sueltan una carcajada. Ahora si, las piernas se entremezclan abajo de las sábanas y Flor desliza una mano debajo de la remera de Jaz para apoyar la palma directamente contra su piel, y Jazmín aprovecha para dejarle un beso en el punto en donde su hombro desnudo y su cuello se encuentran, para abrazarla más fuerte, para enredarse más en la cama. 

 

Ahora si Jazmín confirma lo que supuso desde un principio: si dormir con Flor es la gloria, despertarse con ella es, definitivamente, la mejor manera posible de empezar el día. O de terminarlo. Porque Jaz tiene la impresión de que jamás va a poder bajarse de ese colchón.

 

Horas después, cuando abandonan la cama a regañadientes para comenzar con la rutina del día, Jazmín nota al mirarse al espejo que, aparentemente, alguien le trenzó el pelo mientras dormía. Tiene casi una decena de trencitas diminutas que le adornan la cabeza, que se entrecruzan y se entremezclan cuidadosamente, para perderse entre la maraña descontrolada de cabello pelirrojo. Jaz pasa sus dedos con cuidado sobre esa obra de arte mañanera, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios. _ Alguien  _ va a tener que peinarla para ir a trabajar sin arruinar el trabajo previamente hecho.

 

Esa si que es una primera vez digna de guardar. Es, definitivamente, la primera vez que Jaz siente que  _ alguien _ la quiere de forma tan completa.

  
  
  
  


II

_ Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos _

_ hasta que por la ventana suba el sol.  _

_ Muchacha piel de rayón,  _

_ no corras más. Tu tiempo es hoy.  _

  
  


A Flor le cuesta recordar cómo era su vida antes de que Jazmín del Río ocupara todos sus ratos libres, y sus momentos de esparcimiento, e incluso sus lapsos de reflexión o sus jornadas de trabajo. Porque ahora, las 24 horas de su día estaban delimitadas por Jazmín, divididas entre pasarlas con ella o pensando en ella o extrañándola. A veces, esas nociones se solapan. A veces, Florencia la piensa brevemente mientras Carla le da directivas confusas en la oficina, y su cerebro no retiene nada que no sea ese espacio detrás del oído de Jaz donde parece condensarse todo su perfume. A veces, se le escapa un momento cuando encuentra manchas de acuarela mientras dobla los gastados jeans que usa los domingos, y tiene que detenerse por dos segundos para pensar si ponerlos a lavar o no, si dejar las manchas ahí como una condecoración, una cucarda, una mancha de rouge en el cuello de una camisa de un amante furtivo (de esas también encuentra). A veces, la invade una nostalgia, un duelo sin funeral, cuando Jaz no puede salir de la cocina por quince minutos para tomarse un té con ella en el deck, o caminar un par de cuadras hasta la tienda de las flores para encargar los pedidos de la semana, o simplemente acompañarla hasta su habitación para besarla en silencios interrumpidos sólo por suspiros, por risitas adolescentes, hasta que las caras de ambas quedan pintarrajeadas por completo (y aún así, no importa cuán grande sea la mancha, o cuán rojo el rouge, nada logra ocultar las idénticas sonrisas que quedan grabadas en sus rostros).

 

Pero lo peor para Florencia es la sensación de extrañar a Jazmín cuando Jaz está con ella. Suena absurdo, pero no hay mejor manera de explicarlo. La invade una tristeza sin igual cuando alguien rompe el equilibrio que llevan, cuando de momento tiene que volver a esconderse en ese lugar extraño y horrible en el que siente que se escabulle cada vez que la ataca esa cuota de duda, de temor, de culpa que todavía la persigue. Jamás le había pasado antes de sentirse atrapada contra la espada y la pared, enjaulada, pura y exclusivamente por no atreverse. Por no darel último paso. Porque a Flor le queda siempre esa sensación: siente, de momento, que ha caminado cuesta arriba la mayor parte del tramo, y que le falta un sólo paso para poder amar a Jazmín como ella se merece. Es injusto, y es estúpido, y Flor se va a dormir todas las noches pensando en momentos, en espacios, para romper con ese esquema que tanto las lastima, aunque Jazmín nunca se lo diga abiertamente, aunque no le exija otra cosa, aunque se conforme con la dinámica de ser una cosa y decir otra. 

 

El dia va a llegar. Flor está segura. Porque Flor ama a Jazmín, más que a nadie en la vida, y ese amor la convence de que eventualmente las cosas van a encontar su ritmo. 

 

De momento, Flor espera. Porque, por mucho que quiera e intente, ese amor no se puede compartir con todo el mundo. No todavía.  

 

No ahora, cuando están tomando el té en la cocina y comiendo los muffins de banana y miel que Jaz le preparó especialmente, y Virginia y Lucía irrumpen en escena.

 

A Vir se le escapa casi una risita cuando las ve. Florencia evita contarle a su hermana mayor los detalles de su flamante relación no porque tenga vergüenza, si no porque Virginia actúa como si tuviera quince años, con una especie de entusiasmo adolescente al respecto que Flor no le conocía hasta ahora. 

 

La respuesta de Virginia ante este cambio de actitud es que simplemente, hasta ahora, nadie había querido a Flor tan bien como Jazmín. En ese punto están de acuerdo.

 

Lucía es otro cuento. Flor no tiene con ella el vínculo que tiene con Virginia. De hecho, es sin lugar a dudas la hermana con la que menos comparte. Y sin embargo últimamente siente la necesidad de contarle acerca de su relación con Jazmín, por algún extraño motivo. Primero, porque Lucía ha demostrado algunas actitudes en los últimos días que le pintan un tono más humano a su andar, y que Flor no entiende. Es casi como si de pronto Lucía quisiera aprender a ser buena hermana. Flor la ama, incluso cuando no la tolera. Pero últimamente la quiere más, porque ella sabe cuánto cuesta intentar corregirse a uno mismo, y muchas veces lo que cuenta es la intensión, aunque no se tengan los mejores resultados.

 

Por otro lado, en los últimos días se le hace cada vez más imposible contener todo lo que le pasa con Jazmín. Es casi aburrido por momentos jugar a ese juego en el que pretenden ser sólo amigas. Es aburrido cuando Flor ya la conoce como mujer, como compañera, como amante, como la persona que la completa. Sobre todo, hay algo en amar tanto a Jazmín que la está volviendo ególatra, por extraño que suene: Flor quiere enrostrarles a todos que ella, y nadie más, ha sido capaz de conquistar a la cocinera. Que costó, que lo sufrió, y que todavía cuesta… pero que eso lo hace todo mucho más especial, más increíble, más personal.

 

Se pertenecen, completamente. Y no en ese sentido enfermo que Florencia conocía hasta acá. Ninguna es dueña de la otra. Hay un baile entre ellas, sin embargo, que las une sin ataduras, pero con fuerza. Flor ama a Jazmín porque sí. Porque le es imposible no amarla. Porque la elige. Porque siente por ella un amor tan puro y tan profundo que no se le ocurre cómo hizo para vivir toda su vida sin amar a alguien así. Sin sentirse tan completa. Y, además, como corolario, Jazmín también la ama. Y le devuelve todo eso. ¿Cómo no querer gritarlo desde la punta del Everest?

 

Ahora, en la cocina, las cosas son más complicadas. Jazmín se para para poner distancia del lugar que ocupaba justo al lado de Flor, con la excusa de prepararles los respectivos tés a Vir y a Lucía, y cuando vuelve a sentarse deja un espacio entre ellas que hasta acá no había. Es casi como si entre ellas hubiera caído un meteorito, dejando un cráter con el tamaño y la forma de la cobardía de Flor. 

 

(Jaz siempre le dice que no es cobardía, que no es miedo, que el amor de Flor no vale menos por tener otros tiempos. Florencia no se convence del todo).

 

Ahora evita mirarla, porque toda la situación le duele. Quiere decirle que las cosas van a cambiar. Que algún día Lucía va a entrar, y Flor le va a clavar un beso a Jaz de esos que la dejan sin aire ahí mismo, frente a su hermana, y las cosas van a ser más simples. Pero no hoy, no todavía. Y Jazmín lo sabe. Por eso no pone reparos. Por eso aprieta la mano que sostiene la taza, como conteniendo las ganas de agarrar la mano de Flor que hasta hace dos minutos estaba entrelazada con la suya. Y no la mira y no le sonríe y prácticamente la ignora mientras entabla conversación con sus hermanas. Porque a Jaz esto de extrañar a alguien mientras lo tenés al lado tuyo también le cuesta horrores.

 

Después, cuando estén solas, Flor le va a recompensar la paciencia. Porque se lo merece. Y porque, sinceramente, a ella no le cuesta para nada. 

 

Flor se pierde un buen rato de la conversación que están manteniendo pensando en eso, y en nada, y en la forma en la que Jazmín rompe un muffin con sus dedos hasta dejarlo hecho migajas que no se come, como si estuviera conteniendose de hacer otra cosa. No puede evitar los tics que le saltan por todos lados, primero obligándola a chasquear los dedos, después haciéndola mover los hombros. Está por golpearse el pecho cuando siente los dedos de Jazmín envolviendo su muñeca, con dulzura pero con presición, y sus ojos se cruzan al instante. A Flor le corre una electricidad por el cuerpo que nada tiene que ver con el Tourette.

 

Nada en el mundo le causa la tranquilidad que suele darle la mirada de Jaz.

 

\- ¿Vos que opinás?- le pregunta, invitándola a la conversación, soltándole la mano con la misma rapidez con la que se la sostuvo en primer lugar. Flor está perdidísima.

 

\- ¿De qué?- responde, frunciéndose de hombros. Lucía suelta un resoplido cansino tan propio de ella que su hermana tiene que contener la necesidad de blanquear los ojos.

 

\- Florencia, ¿adonde estás? Hace diez minutos que tu hermana no para de hablar de lo mismo…- se queja, terminandose su té. No se va, sin embargo. Se queda atornillada a la silla, porque la conversación parece interesarle en serio.

 

Flor está empezando a creer que Lucía se debe haber golpeado la cabeza, o algo por el estilo. No tiene sentido que una charla ocasional entre hermanas le esté causando tanto placer. Menos aún si está Jazmín de por medio.

 

Virginia se encarga de ponerla al día, y tiene ese brillo casi infantil y cómplice en los ojos que le resta 10 años a sus facciones. A Flor le provoca un amor que le es difícil de contener.

 

\- Lucía se puso muy reflexiva más temprano y estamos dándole vueltas a este temita del destino… si existe, si no existe, si importa…- explica Vir, terminandose también su té. Flor lo piensa por un segundo.

 

Estas son el tipo de cosas que en un principio Florencia Estrella no se cuestionaba. O, en todo caso, su vida hasta no hace mucho se había presentado como una sucesión de malas escenas con desenlace triste, incierto, que siempre terminaba lastimándola. Entonces, si el destino existía, de seguro odiaba a Florencia Estrella. Ante esta perspectiva, mejor ignorarlo: un destino que te rompe el corazón a los 6 años y no te deja resto para volverlo a armar, no debería controlar tu vida.

 

Eso, hasta Jazmín del Río. Eso, hasta que la misma mano misteriosa que le estrujó el pecho el día que descubrió que su padre tenía otra familia, otras hijas, otro mundo… le abrió ese espacio entre las costillas en el que no había más que angustia, y le plantó a Jazmín ahí, con sus ojos infinitos y su pelo perfecto y la sonrisa siempre dispuesta a derretirle el cerebro. Jazmín, que está a dos metros mirándola como si la respuesta pendiente de Flor fuera trascendental, como si su vida dependiera de eso, que levanta las cejas invitándola a contestar, divertida por toda la situación.

 

\- ¿Y porqué querés saber esto ahora? - le pregunta a Lucía, más para ganar tiempo que para otra cosa. Su hermana se acaba de meter el segundo muffin entero en la boca, en un gesto tan poco típico de ella que no hace más que aumentar las sospechas de Flor de que, en algún momento, Lucía se debe haber golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. O la cambiaron mientras todos dormían.

 

\- Porque mi terapeuta dice que creer en el destino es desligarnos del peso de nuestras decisiones. Es como esa gente que le echa la culpa a sus padres de todo lo que les pasa…- empieza Lucía, después de tragar a regañadientes el bocado de muffin. Virginia larga una risa seca.

 

\- A veces, como en nuestro caso, los padres tienen bastante que ver con las cagadas que nos pasan en la vida…- dice, y a pesar de que trata de imponerle un tono jocoso a la declaración, sus palabras cargan una amargura que es imposible de ocultar. Flor la entiende. Ella no le guarda rencores a su viejo, pero en el fondo todavía le duelen muchas cosas. Y una de esas es la historia de Virginia. Vir, que es su hermana preferida, que es un pedazo de su vida, que es suya, incluso cuando no compartan el cien porciento del código genético.

 

\- No se bien qué pienso del destino. La verdad que nunca… nunca me detengo en esas cosas…- dice Flor después de un rato de discusión, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Jazmín, porque siente los ojos de la cocinera clavados en su rostro desde que empezó a hablar, y mirar a Jaz en estas circunstancias sería casi suicida. Quiere redondear la idea para que Lucía se quede tranquila y las deje solas de nuevo. Así que prosigue.- Me genera un poco de ilusión la idea de que hay cosas que están pensadas para nosotros, o que son inevitables. Pero no me parece que por eso tengamos que cruzarnos de brazos a esperar.

 

\- En esa te banco…- dice Lucía. Virginia asiente, también, y los labios se le curvan un poco, casi conteniendo una sonrisa. Virginia la fan. La insoportable y adorable en partes iguales. 

\- Y vos Jazmín, ¿qué opinás?- inquiere Lucía, estirandose sobre la mesa de la cocina y robando un trozo de chocolate de entre los que Jaz está cortando prolijamente. Flor la conoce lo suficiente como para reconocer que la arruga que acaba de aparecer en la frente de Jazmín es de incredulidad. Al parecer, no solamente Florencia está sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Lucía, que ahora las mira expectante como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta de Jazmín. Es Flor la que le regala una mirada breve de coraje, invitandola a sumarse. Jaz se frunce de hombros y sonríe.

 

(Es tan linda que Flor se tiene que concentrar mucho para poder escuchar su respuesta).

 

\- Yo creo que creer en el destino es bajarle el precio a lo que uno consigue en la vida. A esas cosas por las que uno luchó mucho. Que son las que se viven de forma más plena, ¿no? No se. Cuando las cosas nos cuestan, después se disfrutan más. Creer que conseguimos eso porque hay un… poder superior que así lo dispone no está mal. Es casi romántico. Pero creo que lo que le da valor es el empeño, la paciencia y el amor que le pusimos nosotros para conseguir lo que es nuestro. Eso es más romántico todavía.- dice, casi como al pasar, con ese tono casual y relajado que le pone a todo, que hace que todo el mundo la quiera. Y no es fingido, ni sobreactuado. Jazmín vive su vida así. Y Flor la ama por eso.

 

Mucho.

 

\- Ahí concuerdo. Totalmente. Bien Jaz, zanjaste la cuestión.- es todo lo que dice Lucía, y le regala esa media sonrisa que le hace brillar los ojos, esa media sonrisa que sólo guarda para sus hermanas. Se pone de pie y así, sin más, se retira de la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado. 

 

A su paso se lleva dos muffins más.

 

Virginia se queda sentada en el taburete, con su cara de hermana orgullosa, mirando de costado a Jaz y a Flor, como quien no quiere la cosa, y revolviendo la taza aunque ya no queda nada adentro.

 

\- O sea que ustedes dos están más o menos de acuerdo entonces…- dice, sin ocultar más la picardía en su voz.

 

\- Ponele. Pero Jaz lo supo expresar mucho mejor. Con esa capacidad de hacer todo más lindo que tiene…- agrega Flor, consciente de que ya abandonó casi por completo el decoro, mirando a la cocinera con todo el amor del que es capáz. Jazmín se sonroja, y se oculta detrás del tupido flequillo colorado, mordiendose los labios para no sonreir como una tarada. Es lo más lindo que Flor vio en la vida.

 

Vir opina lo mismo.

 

\- Ustedes dos… son increíbles.- dice, ahora si poniendose de pie, como si estuviera satisfecha con la situación. 

 

\- Basta Virginia, me das vergüenza…- responde Flor cuando su hermana la ahoga en un abrazo y le llena la mejilla de besos estruendosos, de esos que te dan las abuelas o las tías solteras. Flor le echa una mirada de fastidio a Jaz por sobre el hombro de Vir, buscando complicidad.

 

\- ¡Si te encanta Florencia, no mientas! - grita Virginia, como si no pudiera contener su propia felicidad. 

 

\- No sabés la suerte que tenés de ser hija única…- le tira Flor a Jazmín cuando su hermana ya se calmó un poco y está juntando sus cosas para irse. 

 

\- Es  _ horrible _ ser hija única…- confiesa Jazmín, intentando ocultar la tristeza en su tono. Virginia se detiene en seco, se gira, y la mide con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Vos sos hija única?

 

\- Si. ¿Por?

 

\- No sé. No tenés como… personalidad de hija única.- dice, incrédula. Jazmín se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Ustedes son cinco hermanas y no hay dos iguales. 

 

\- En eso tiene razón…- adhiere Flor, arremangándose la camisa y poniéndose un delantal limpio. Está visto que no va a abandonar la cocina en el resto de la tarde, así que como mínimo puede poner manos a la obra. Virginia se queda dos segundos más en su lugar, mirando intermitentemente a Flor y a Jazmín. 

 

\- Tenés razón, por partida doble. Primero si, todas somos distintas. Y segundo, debe ser horrible no tener una hermana como Flor.- reflexiona, y se acerca de nuevo a su hermana menor para abrazarla por los hombros. Jaz sonríe, y se le iluminan los ojos con picardía.

 

\- De todas maneras… menos mal que Flor no es mi hermana.- bromea, despacito, como pidiendo permiso.

 

Las carcajadas de las Estrellas inundan la cocina al instante. Es casi poco decoroso. A Flor no podría importarle menos. Sobre todo cuando, antes de irse, Virginia le deja un beso en la mejilla a Jazmín casi tan grande y tan cariñoso como el que le dejó a ella y le tira un “chau, cuñada”.

 

Es la primera vez que le dice así. A Flor se le estruja el pecho de la alegría. Aparentemente a Jaz también.

 

\- Tu hermana es lo más...- murmura, mientras le pasa una bandeja con tomates. Flor la agarra fuerte del codo y le planta un beso en la boca que la deja sin aire.

 

\- Vir es lo más. Pero no te olvides nunca de quién es tu Estrella favorita...-

 

La sonrisa de Jaz tiene el tamaño del Obelisco. 

 

\- Imposible.- es todo lo que responde, acariciandole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. 

 

Flor la ama tanto que es capaz, incluso, de compartirle por un ratito a sus hermanas. Por un ratito, no más.

  
  
  


III

_ Y no hables más, muchacha _

_ corazón de tiza.  _

_ Cuando todo duerma _

_ te robare un color.  _

  
  


A decir verdad, después de un tiempo se torna difícil llevarle el paso a la lista de “primeras veces”. Por los menos para Jazmín. A riesgo de sonar demasiado enamorada (y casi indecentemente cursi), podría decirse que para Jaz todos los días con Flor se sienten como una nueva aventura. Incluso esos días en los que no pasa nada del otro mundo.

 

Quizás tenga que ver con que Jazmín jamás pensó en un futuro (por muy hipotético que fuera) en el que Florencia formara parte integral de su vida. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus momentos de extrema debilidad, Jaz se permitió imaginar las escenas que ahora vive a diario, que disfruta, que cosecha.

 

La vieja Jazmín, la que se conformaba con tazas de té y charlas entre ollas y sartenes, apenas si se atrevía a imaginar cómo se sentirían los labios de Flor sobre los suyos. Y nada más. Porque la vieja Jazmín sabía que el terreno de los futuros inciertos siempre proyecta fantasmas que de momento calman algunas ansiedades, pero que terminan por resquebrajar el espíritu. Así que ahora todo lo que Flor y ella hacen la sorprende, la toma por imprevisto, le encanta.

 

Ama la relación que tienen y ama a Florencia y a sus salidas inesperadas e inexplicables e incluso se ama un poco más a sí misma, porque también termina por sorprenderse. 

 

Jazmín creyó que se conocía por completo. Ahora sabe que estaba equivocada. Era imposible conocerse del todo, cuando le faltaba que Flor viniera a completarle la vida.

 

Hay una simbiosis entre ellas, un ritmo, un paso. Es casi como si estuvieran armando una estructura cotidiana que nunca se repite y, aún así, sabe a rutina. A la mejor rutina. A esa que se construye sobre la base del amor y la complicidad, de esa que deja siempre la sensación de que lo que están viviendo no es nada más que un punto de partida. A Jazmín esa noción la vuelve loca. Lo que proyectan, lo que proponen, y lo que se da naturalmente… todo la entusiasma. Flor no deja jamás de sorprenderla, de entretenerla, de enamorarla. Y, al parecer, ella tiene un poco el mismo efecto sobre Flor.

 

\- ¿Hoy no juega el Bicho?- se sorprende a sí misma preguntando en voz alta, mientras limpia el rojo furioso que usó hasta recién del pincel para poder tomar otro color. Flor levanta la vista de la revista que está leyendo y la mira por un segundo de más, como si no hubiera entendido una sola palabra de lo que Jaz le acaba de decir. No puede ocultar la sonrisa que le crece en los labios, sin embargo.

 

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta, y se le forma esa arruga entre los ojos que Jazmín quisiera borrar de un beso. Intenta hacer memoria por un segundo, antes de contestar.

 

\- Creo que los escuché a Lucho y a Leo hablando de eso. ¿No juega con River?- agrega, consciente de que no tiene mucha más información para brindar al respecto. Florencia ladea la cabeza, se cruza de brazos, se queda en silencio. 

 

Jazmín está a punto de descartar el cuadro que está pintando y agarrar un lienzo nuevo para retratarla así, con su cara de confundida y cansada después de un jueves intenso, con el pelo recogido atrás y el pijama casi infantil, cruzada de piernas sobre el sillón. No lo hace porque, realmente, si tuviera que retratar a Flor cada vez que le provoca esta explosión de amor en el pecho, Jaz viviría con un pincel en la mano. Se guarda la imagen mental, de todas formas.

 

\- ¡CONCHA PUTA! ¡Me olvidé! ¡Ya empezó el partido! - se queja Flor, después de chequear en el celular. Se tira en el sillón dándole un aire de dramatismo a la situación de lo más gracioso. Jaz sabe que no se tiene que reir, igual.

 

\- Buscalo en la tele, seguro lo pasan.

 

A Flor se le disloca la mandíbula de la sorpresa, pero los ojos le brillan con ese dejo de picardía que Jazmín ya le conoce de memoria.

 

\- ¿Tenés el canal de deportes?- pregunta, entre incrédula y entusiasmada. Jaz finge un enfado que, de verdad, no siente (ni cree que vaya a sentir alguna vez con Flor, no al menos mientras siga en la fase de “Luna de Miel”).

 

\- Florencia, por favor. No soy extraterrestre…-

 

\- A veces pienso que si, porque no podés ser real.- 

 

Lo que no puede ser real (o es demasiado real, en todo caso) es la forma en la que a Jazmín le tiemblan las piernas cuando Flor pasa a su lado en busca del control del televisor y se detiene un segundo para abrazarla por detrás, para besarle el hombro, para respirar en ese punto del cuello de Jaz que parece ser su favorito. Jazmín sonríe, y cierra los ojos, dejandose envolver por los brazos de Flor y por esa tibieza que le invade cada poro de su piel cuando tiene a Flor así cerca, toda para ella.

 

\- ¿Querés que cocine algo y me siente a ver el partido con vos?- pregunta, en un susurro, mientras Flor prende el televisor y empieza a buscar entre los canales, sin soltarla. Flor niega con la cabeza y le besa la mejilla con fuerza.

 

\- No, vos ya hiciste demasiado en el día de hoy como para ser la mujer perfecta. Vamos a pedir algo, y vos te vas a quedar ahí siendo hermosa y espléndida y pintando, y yo me voy a sentar acá a putear y a gritar como una desaforada. ¿Te parece bien?- propone, volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón. Jaz contiene una risotada.

 

\- Más que bien. Me parece perfecto.- concede, porque le gusta la idea, porque el sonido del partido de fondo y los comentarios de Flor la divierten, porque al cuadro no le falta mucho y el día fue largo y le gusta la idea de plasmar esta imagen, por muy abstracta que sea, en algo. Es casi una foto mental, un lapsus. Es la primera vez que Jaz siente que podrían hacer esto por quince o veinte o cincuenta años. 

 

Jaz necesita poner en algún lado esa energía que ahora le recorre los dedos, así que deja el pincel y comienza a pintar directamente con las manos, pintándose hasta los codos. 

 

Es la primera vez que ven un partido del Bicho en su casa y es la primera vez que el Bicho pierde en el campeonato y se quiebra la racha positiva que Jaz venía teniendo. 

 

Es también la primera vez que Jaz y Flor hacen el amor en el sillón del living, porque a Jazmín no le alcanza con pintar un cuadro entero para sacarse esa electricidad que la noche le provoca y porque ama demasiado la manera en la que Flor se enoja y le grita al televisor cuando el partido termina y, realmente, porque puede y tiene ganas.

 

La empuja contra los almohadones que eligió con tanta dedicación y se ríen tanto, se besan tanto, se enredan tanto para sacarse la ropa que Jazmín entiende, por sobre todo, que es la primera vez en la vida en que un resultado de un partido de futbol la emociona tanto.

 

Si cada vez que el Bicho pierda Flor se va a poner así, Jaz es capaz de hacer siempre fuerza por el otro equipo.

 

(Eso, claro está, no se lo dice).

 

-oo-

  
  


\- ¿Sabés que quiero hacer hoy?- le pregunta Flor, casi retóricamente, entrando a la cocina con esa energía que parece emanarle de los poros sin esperar que Jaz conteste siquiera un monosílabo antes de seguir.- Quiero que salgamos. Quiero que te vuelvas a tu casa, y te pongas un vestido lindo, y te pintes preciosa como siempre, y me esperes ahí. Hasta que yo te busque. Para ir a un lugar  _ sorpresa.  _

 

Jaz termina de decorar el plato que tiene que mandar a la mesa dos y sonríe con picardía.

 

\- Florencia Estrella… ¿me estás invitando a una cita romántica?- pregunta, divertida, mirándola a través de sus pestañas. Flor sonríe y se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Puede ser.- es todo lo que dice, sin brindar más información.

 

\- Acepto. Obvio.- responde ella, limpiándose la mano en el delantal para extendersela. Flor tira de la mano hasta que la tiene a centímetros de su cara. Hoy Jazmín está en zapatillas, por lo que están más o menos a la misma altura. Los ojos de Flor son pura pupila.

 

\- Más te vale aceptar…- murmura, antes de dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios que dura un segundo de más o veinte minutos de menos, y que le corta a Jaz el aire. Y así sin más se va de la cocina, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta roja, dejándola a Jazmín con un plato terminado enfriándose en sus manos y una sonrisa de idiota total que no se puede sacar por un buen rato.

 

-oo-

 

\- ¿No te intriga saber a donde vamos? - le susurra Flor, mientras juega con los dedos y los anillos de Jaz, aprovechando la oscuridad momentánea de una calle casi sin luz. El poco espacio que queda entre sus cuerpos en el asiento trasero del taxi le parece infinito. Jamzín le echa una mirada al taxista por un segundo antes de girar su mano sobre el sucio tapizado del asiento, con la palma hacia arriba, a la espera de que Flor entrelace sus dedos. La respuesta llega al instante, con apretón incluído.

 

\- Me gusta la idea de que sea una sorpresa.- contesta, porque es verdad. Flor está tan entusiasmada por esta cita que a Jaz realmente no le interesa adonde están yendo, con quien se van a encontrar ni cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar en ese taxi mugriento porque hay algo de toda la escena que la encandila. Flor tiene el pelo medio recogido y los ojos delineados y se puso un vestido que Jaz no le conoce y que cree que es de Carla y tiene la cara contra el vidrio de tal manera que las luces de la ciudad pasan como una estela de colores intermitentes que a Jazmín le gustaría poder filmar. Se conforma con acariciar los dedos de Flor con su pulgar, casi como si estuviera memorizandolos.

 

\- Llegamos, piba.- masculla el chofer, cargando una mala vibra que logra sacar a Jaz de su ensueño. Flor agarra rápido su cartera antes de que su compañera pueda pagar.

 

\- Dejá, hoy me toca a mi. La próxima te encargás vos.

 

\- ¿La próxima?- pregunta Jaz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Flor vuelve a meter sus cosas en la cartera y le extiende la mano para cruzar la calle.

 

\- Jazmín del Río, hoy te tengo que explicar todo.- responde, divertida, mientras caminan a paso seguro por la avenida, hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que Jaz entiende que es un teatro comunitario. Hay unas veinte personas esperando en la puerta para entrar, y Flor se saluda animadamente con un chico de unos veinte años que está cortando las entradas en la puerta.

 

\- Él es José, era mi compañero en un taller de teatro que yo hacía acá. José, ella es Jazmín.

 

Flor no le agrega ningún título. No la etiqueta. A Jaz le dolería un poco la situación de no ser por la mano de Flor que todavía sostiene la suya. En perspectiva, toda la noche de hoy es un paso adelante. Uno gigante. Jazmín no va a detenerse en un detalle tan insignificante.

 

José es simpático y charlatán, y le echa incluso una mirada a las piernas de Flor que a Jazmín le genera una sensación extraña, rayana en los celos. Es una de las pocas cosas de su personalidad que Jaz desearía poder cambiar. Opta por hacerse la idiota y no comentar nada. O, en todo caso, opta por decirle a Flor lo que realmente siente cuando la mira ahora, iluminada por la tenue luz de un reflector barato envuelto en celofán azul.

 

\- Estás  _ tan linda…-  _ le susurra, una vez que se ubicaron en sus asientos, usando el tono que sólo guarda para ella. Porque es la verdad. Porque Flor es linda. Pero hoy es uno de esos días en los que se come el papel. A Jaz la vuelve loca siempre, pero en noches como en la de hoy muchísimo más.

 

\- ¿Y vos? Parece que te hubieran sacado de un catálogo.- le responde, fingiendo envidia. Jaz suelta una carcajada al aire porque, realmente, Florencia es la persona que más la hace reir.

 

\- Sos exagerada…

 

\- No, estoy enamorada, que es distinto.

 

Jazmín aprovecha que las luces de la pequeña sala se apagan para acortar el espacio que las separa y dejarle un beso clavado a Flor en los labios. Flor hace lo propio, y toma ventaja de su posición para dejar que su mano caiga en uno de los muslos de Jaz que el vestido no llega a tapar. Esta tibia como siempre. Como si recién hubiera salido del sol. Jaz suspira, le sonríe, le acaricia la mejilla.

 

La obra empieza y los actores irrumpen en escena en el pequeño escenario, a menos de tres metros de donde están sentadas, y la música está demasiado fuerte y alguien en la primera fila se ríe a carcajadas.

 

La atención de Jazmín, sin embargo, no logra despegarse de la mano de Flor, que nunca se despega de su pierna.

 

-oo-

 

\- No me dijiste que te pareció la obra…- comenta Flor al pasar, mientras lee el menú del restaurante que eligió meticulosamente para esta… “primera cita”. Jazmín sonríe, y deja su propia carta sobre la mesa.

 

\- ¿La verdad? No le presté mucha atención. Había…  _ algo _ … que me distraía.- confiesa, y casi sin pensar extiende su mano para tomar la de Flor, en un gesto automático. Queda ahí, entre la panera y el vaso de vino, a la espera. Flor sonríe y abandona su propia carta.

 

\- No se que te habrá distraído, pero no te perdiste de mucho. Era bastante mala.- susurra, tomando la mano de Jaz en la suya. Está coqueteando. Abiertamente. Tiene los labios pintados de un rojo furioso y le regala  _ esa _ sonrisa, la que sabe que a Jaz le encanta, la que le empieza por los ojos. A Jazmín toda la escena le parece irreal. Por un instante se pregunta a qué dios tiene que agradecerle. Le dura poco la duda, porque en ese mismo momento Flor opta por acariciarle la pierna con el filo de su zapato por debajo de la mesa, y a Jaz no le quedan muchas opciones.

 

\- ¿Vos sabés que sos lo mejor que me pasó… en la vida?- pregunta, porque necesita realmente saber. Porque nada es más importante en este momento que hacerle entender a Flor que para Jazmín nada supera esto, esta noche, esta complicidad certera, este acto de amor. Flor inspira profundo, ensancha la sonrisa, y niega con la cabeza. Se lleva la mano de Jazmín a los labios y la besa, dejándole una marca de rouge que Jaz no se va a limpiar por el resto de la noche.

 

\- Espero que toda esta adoración quede plasmada en nuestra próxima cita…- juega, dándole un trago largo a su vaso de vino. Jazmín la imita, dejando que el sabor familiar de la bebida que antes era su compañía en las noches de soledad le quite ahora un poco de la ansiedad que le genera no poder cruzar la mesa y clavarle un beso en la sonrisa a Flor. 

 

\- Olvidate. Se te van a caer las medias…-

 

\- Mejor sería que se me caiga la tanga…-

 

Es Jaz ahora la que se deja llevar por la picardía.

 

\- Para eso no hay que esperar hasta la próxima cita.-

 

Es la primera cita, y es la primera vez que Flor le deja un moretón a Jazmín en la pierna de tanto apretar su taco aguja contra la piel de su compañera. Jaz no lo descubre hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ambas se están dando una ducha antes de salir para el hotel. A Flor le causa tanta risa que se dobla hacia adelante en la bañera y termina resbalándose en el agua jabonosa. Jazmín la tiene que abrazar por la cintura para que no se caiga, pero de todas formas Flor se da un golpe contra el vidrio que le deja una linda marca sobre la ceja izquierda.

 

La primera cita deja un saldo de dos heridas, una mala obra de teatro, una excelente mousse de maracuyá que decidieron compartir en el restaurante y un pijama de Flor que queda debajo de la almohada que usa siempre cuando visita a Jazmín y que nunca se lleva.

 

A Jaz le parece que va a ser difícil de superar. Hará el intento, de todas formas.

 

-oo-

 

A Jazmín no lo sorprende que la cuestión de las citas semanas termine tornandose en una especie de concurso o competencia entre las dos. En el fondo, era de esperarse que así sea cuando a) Florencia Estrella es una de las personas más competitivas que conoce en la vida y b) realmente a ambas se les da muy bien esto de demostrar afecto. Cada vez mejor, de hecho.

 

Quizás de toda la experiencia, eso es lo que Jaz más disfruta: la celebración semanal, única e increíble, de eso que sienten todo el tiempo pero que por cuestiones de agenda y de rutinas a veces no disfrutan. Jaz espera toda la semana por la llegada del jueves, porque el jueves es el día en que ella no tiene que cubrir el turno de la cena en la cocina, y puede dedicarle toda su atención a ese juego que Flor le propone.

 

Las citas son una excusa. Una muy entretenida. En el fondo, Jazmín siente que están probando otra cosa: están intentando llevar una relación de dos al mundo que las rodea. Construir otra cosa. Transformarse en algo más.

 

Pasan muchas cosas entre jueves y jueves. A Jaz a veces la semana se le torna eterna, incluso cuando pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Flor. Entre jueves y jueves o no pasa absolutamente nada, o explota el Mundo.

 

Entre jueves y jueves, Mario Estrella aparece con vida. Y esa semana, Jazmín opta por pedirle un favor a un viejo amigo y logra armarle a Flor un picnic especial en la glorieta del Rosedal, con todas las cosas que aprendió a cocinar en Paris, con lucecitas de fondo y música sonando en vivo y la noche estrellada perfecta sobre sus cabezas, como si el cosmos supiera que Florencia Estrella tuvo la semana más extraña de su vida y necesita de eso, de esa noche de jueves. 

 

Es la primera vez que hacen un picnic y es la primera vez que Jazmín le cuenta a Flor la historia completa de su mamá, y de sus años en París.

 

\- Me tenés que llevar algún día…- le pide, con los ojos brillosos, como si con el relato de Jaz le hubiera alcanzado para enamorarse de la ciudad que transformó a Jazmín en la persona que es. Mentalmente, Jaz empieza a sacar la cuenta de cuántos días de licencia tendría que tomarse para poder mostrarle a Flor todo lo que ama de París.

 

Entre jueves y jueves, Flor graba un video contándole a todo el mundo lo que siente por Jazmín, y su madre se entera, y Flor tiene un ataque, y Jazmin cree que es la primer semana en la que se saltearán las citas de los jueves porque, realmente, hace al menos tres días que Flor casi no duerme y tiene los hombros tan cansado que Jazmín desearía poder abrazarla hasta que recargue toda la energía que perdió.

 

Pero Flor la sorprende. Como siempre la sorprende. Y la lleva a un bar de mesas viejas y apretadas, con una orquesta que toca tango en vivo y una pista de baile improvisada con cuatro luces tenues que apenas si logran darle un aire de nostalgia al salón. A Jazmín le parece lo más hermoso que vio en su vida. Después, claro está, de la versión en zapatillas y vestido floreado de su compañera, que la invita a bailar su tango favorito, aunque ninguna de las dos sabe bailar.

 

\- ¿Sabés que el tango al principio se bailaba hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer?- le pregunta, mientras a su alrededor el resto de las parejas también intentan llevar el ritmo a pasos torpes y descoordinados. Jazmín niega con la cabeza, divertida. 

 

\- Contame más…- le pide, porque le interesa, y porque nada le gusta más que escuchar a Flor hablando apasionadamente de las historias que su abuela una vez le contó, mientras que bailan al paso de una canción tristísima, de dos personas que se aman pero que no pueden estar juntas, y el brazo de Flor la rodea por la cintura y la frente de Jazmín encuentra la de su compañera y se quedan ahí, respirándose, en el medio de la pista.

 

Es la primera vez que salen a bailar y es la primera vez que se besan desenfrenadamente en el sucio baño de un bar, hasta marcharse los rostros de rouge.

 

Jazmín sigue tarareando “Los Mareados” por un par de días. 

 

Entre jueves y jueves Javo renuncia a la cocina del Hotel y Jazmín está pasada de revoluciones, cansada, al borde del colapso. No se imagina cómo va a sobrellevar los próximos meses hasta que Carla se decida y traiga a alguien más.

 

Se imagina, en todo caso, que la única parte positiva de que Javo no esté más es que Flor ocupa el doble de tiempo en la cocina. 

 

\- ¿Ahora que puedo hacer?- le pregunta por tercera vez en el día, mientras preparan los últimos detalles para dejarle a Miranda todos los platos de la cena listos para sacarlos cuando haga falta. Flor ya la ayudó con los postres y con las entradas. Tiene una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla derecha de lo más linda.

 

\- Ahora subí y pegate una ducha así salimos. Hoy viene casual la onda.- le dice, acercándose para limpiarle la mancha con una repasador. Sin embargo, en cuanto la tiene lo suficientemente cerca no puede evitar acortar esos centímetros que las separan para sentir la mejilla de Flor contra sus labios. Sabe a chocolate y a canela y a eso que Flor tiene y que Jaz no quiere dejar de probar en su vida. Inspira profundo y se permite un momento de debilidad, empujada por el cansancio, y deja caer su frente en el hombro de Flor. Instantáneamente sus brazos la rodean con cuidado, con ternura, con amor.

 

\- ¿Estás segura de que querés salir?- le susurra al oído, dejandole un beso en la sien. Jaz asiente, y se separa para mirarla, abrazándola por la cintura.

 

\- Obvio que si. El jueves es mi día favorito de la semana…- le confiesa, besándola con cuidado para no correrle el maquillaje.

 

\- ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Porque es el día que me dejás a cargo de la cocina?- pregunta Miranda, irrumpiendo en la habitación con su energía habitual. Jaz asiente, mientras se saca el delantal.

 

\- Exactamente. Yo me las tomo de acá, vos quedás a cargo, y yo puedo sacar a tu hermana a pasear como se merece.- dice, tendiéndole el delantal con una reverencia. Miranda aplaude.

 

\- ¡Impresionante! ¡Increíble! Ustedes dos no valoran todo lo que yo hago  _ constantemente _ por esta pareja…- bromea. A medias, de todos modos. Por que en el fondo ahora Jaz conoce la historia completa y sabe lo fundamental que Miranda fue para el proceso personal de Flor, para que ahora Flor no tenga vergüenza ni miedo de besar a Jazmín en los labios delante de su hermana antes de salir por la puerta para dejarlas con el último comentario flotando en el aire.

 

\- Yo si lo valoro, Miru. Nuestra primera hija se va a llamar como vos.- dice, al pasar, mientras la puerta roja se cierra detrás de si, dejando una estela de algo a su paso que hipnotiza a Jazmín. Se queda clavada en el piso, con la vista fija en el lugar que ocupó Flor hasta hace un segundo, pensando en toda la escena, pensando en cómo pasa el tiempo, pensando sin pensar.

 

Hasta que un repasador en la cara la saca de su ensueño.

 

\- Rodetes, ¿podés ir a cambiarte así no la hacés esperar a mi hermana?- la despierta Miranda, mientras se pone a revisar las notas que Jaz le escribió en un menú. 

 

\- Si. Gracias, Miru.- dice antes de irse. Gracias por sacarme del ensueño y gracias por cubrirme esta noche y gracias por acompañar a tu hermana y gracias por ser mi amiga, también. Todo eso le dice sin decir. Miranda parece interpretar bien la idea general.

 

\- De nada. Ustedes se lo merecen.- le responde, frunciéndose de hombros, sonriendo con esa mueca característica que le saca diez años a su rostro, que le da un aire de adolescente que a Jaz le encanta.

 

No en la manera en la que le encanta la sonrisa de Flor, que diez minutos después ya la está esperando en la entrada del Hotel, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón celeste y el pelo recogido perfecto. Como siempre.

 

\- Yo estoy convencida de que estás cada día más linda…- le dice, para llamarle la atención, abrazándola por atrás. Flor suelta una puteada, pero mantiene la sonrisa.

 

\-  Si me lo seguís diciendo a cada rato me la voy a creer.

 

\- ¡Ojala! Es la idea…

 

Flor pone la cara que siempre pone antes de decirle “Te amo”. A Jaz le gusta tanto ver esa expresión como escuchar las dos palabras que, inevitablemente, siempre salen de los labios que ya conoce de memoria a fuerza de haberlos besado cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

 

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

 

Como la besa unos minutos después, mientras toman un colectivo hasta el Museo que Jazmín pretende que recorran.

 

Como la besa cuando Flor le compra un ramo de flores a un vendedor de la calle y se las regala, cortando una de las margaritas blancas que eligió y poniéndosela en el pelo.

 

Como la besa cuando se sientan frente a uno de los cuadros favoritos de Jazmín, uno de dos señoras mayores sentadas en un banco de espaldas a un prado, con un perro durmiendo a sus pies. Jaz no sabe exactamente porqué le gusta tanto, pero siempre ha sido uno de sus favoritos. Es de la colección estable del Museo, y se ha pasado buenos ratos mirando a las dos señoras y su aburrido perro.

 

\- No se qué es lo que me gusta tanto de este, la verdad…- le murmura, frunciendose de hombros. Flor lo examina por un segundo.

 

\- Yo no entiendo nada de arte, viste que soy re bruta para esto pero… tiene como algo que llama la atención. ¿No?- dice, con el seño fruncido y los ojos enfocados y toda la concentración puesta por completo en la obra a dos metros de ellas. Jaz la abraza por la cintura y deja que su cabeza caiga en el hombro de Flor por segunda vez en esa noche.

 

\- Es que no hay que “entender” nada. Es más simple que eso. ¿En qué pensás cuando la ves?- le explica, mientras ella se abraza más a los brazos de Jaz que la toman por la cintura. Medita por un rato la respuesta.

 

\- Es raro porque… hasta hace un tiempo te hubiera dicho que son dos hermanas. Con un perro. De esas personas que ya se aburrieron de todo, ¿viste? Pero ahora me suena más a que quizás… quizás son pareja. Me dan como esa vibra a matrimonio viejo de gente que ya no tiene ni de qué hablar.

 

Se gira un poco para mirar a Jaz como si estuviera esperando la aprobación de la lección. Quizás sea por el cansancio, quizás por el silencio que las rodea, quizás porque Flor todavía tiene la margarita en el pelo o tal vez simplemente porque la ama mucho, en demasía, pero Jazmín siente de pronto como si estuviera viendo la obra por primera vez en su vida.

 

Y por primera vez se le formula una incógnita en la mente, con luces de neon, con fuegos artificiales y una banda de fondo sonando al compás de la canción que escucha cada vez que Flor la toma de la mano en la calle. Suspira, porque no puede hacerla en voz alta. Porque no hay manera de formularla para que parezca retórica, hipotética, a años luz. 

 

Por primera vez siente la necesidad de preguntarle a Florencia si se casaría con ella.

 

Y cree que Flor lo sabe, lo siente, lo intuye. Porque la mira con la intensidad típica con la que suele mirarla en los momentos bisagra. Como antes de darle el primer beso. Como antes de confesarle su amor en la cocina del Hotel. Como el día en que se apareció en su puerta con un ramo de jazmines en la mano y la propuesta de avanzar en la piel. 

 

Florencia la está mirando, y la está leyendo. Y sonríe. Y le dice que sí, sin emitir palabra.

 

No es la primera vez que Jazmín siente que se va a desmayar.

 

Es Flor la que retoma la charla, como si quisiera salir de ese lugar en el que silenciosamente se han metido, para no arruinar nada, para dejar todo impoluto. 

 

\- ¿Vos pensás que en algún momento nos vamos a poner así...viejas, aburridas, con un perro bobo?- le pregunta, e intenta imponerle un dejo de broma a su voz. Sus ojos mantienen la intensidad, traicionándola. Jazmín sonríe, le besa el hombro y el cuello y la mejilla y piensa cien veces qué contestar.

 

\- Jamás en la vida me voy a aburrir ni de vos, ni con vos. Y… lo del perro lo podemos charlar.- responde, antes de besarla en los labios. Flor sonríe y suspira, aliviada. Porque en realidad estaba preguntando otra cosa. Porque Jaz también acaba de confirmarle, sin mucha vuelta, que no se le ocurre un final posible en el que no estén juntas. Se besan por un buen rato, sin prisa alguna, hasta que Jazmín la siente a Flor sonreir contra sus labios.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- No que… estaba pensando… tienen cara de viejas divorciadas. Podríamos ser nosotras también…- dice, limpiandole a Jaz el rouge corrido con el pulgar. Jazmín sonríe y le besa la palma de la mano.

 

\- Divorciadas ya estamos. Eso de casarnos con el primer tipo que nos lo propone ya lo cumplimos las dos…- bromea, sumándole al juego porque realmente la divierte. Y a Flor también, porque larga una carcajada y la abraza por los hombros y se quedan ahí otro rato, riéndose e imaginando escenarios y trazando conjeturas.

 

Es la primera vez que hablan de sus fallidos matrimonios (no consumados), y es la primera vez que Flor le cuenta a Jaz de los sueños que tenía antes de casarse con Dani y es la primera vez que Jazmín le hace un relato de la mentira que tuvo que pergeniar para poder irse de su casa a los 19 años del brazo con un tipo al que no amaba. 

 

Es la primera vez que alguien se ríe en carcajadas cómplices, entre beso y beso, en esa sala del Museo. Jazmín está segura.

  
  


IV

_ Muchacha voz de gorrión,  _

_ ¿adonde vas? Quédate hasta el día.  _

_ Muchacha pechos de miel,  _

_ no corras más. Quedate hasta el día. _

  
  


Jazmín nunca la besa con apuro. A veces la besa cortito y sin mucha perorata, es verdad. Porque el momento lo amerita o porque es al pasar o porque sí. Pero cuando realmente la besa, cuando se toma su tiempo para besarla, cuando no piensa en hacer otra cosa… jamás, nunca, la besa con apuro. Incluso cuando la besa con urgencia.

 

A Flor la vuelve loca. Se le erizan los sentidos, se le encandila la piel, cada vez que los labios de Jazmín hacen eso que solamente ella puede hacer, que nadie hizo antes y que Flor está segura de que nadie hará nunca más en su vida. Porque Jaz la besa y la besa entera. Y, sobre todo, la besa con mucho más que con su boca.

 

(Aunque la boca no está nada mal. Curvada en una sonrisa o mordida, conteniendo una muesca, contra su pulso y bebiendo vino y cantando bajito y en paz, durmiendo. Es la boca más hermosa que Flor vio en su vida. Quisiera poder tatuarse los labios de Jaz en todo el cuerpo, pero particularmente en la cara interior de su muslo derecho, ahí adonde quisiera sentirla siempre).

 

Así que Jaz la besa con los labios, y con los dedos, y con las palmas de sus manos y con sus mejillas, y con sus piernas, con sus pestañas y su mirada y la punta de su nariz, y con cada poro de su piel. A Flor le parece imposible sentir tanto en tan corto tiempo, en esos segundos en que se encuentran después de extrañarse todo el día. No hay nada ni tan enorme ni tan hermoso como sentirse así, en esa exquisita intimidad que Jaz construye para ella.

 

Por cada beso que le da hay una palabra, un suspiro, una mirada. Una caricia furtiva, una pierna que encuentra el lugar indicado entre sus muslos, una mano que descarta ropa y desprende botones, una sonrisa contra su cuello. 

 

No hay nada que Florencia disfrute más que ese momento preciso y precioso en el que se cierra la puerta de la habitación cuando el día termina y Jaz arrastra los pies cansados hasta su cama, tumbándose a su lado en la oscuridad. A veces Flor la espera despierta y a veces la espera dormida, pero siempre la espera. Bañada y con el cabello húmedo, en pijama o con las ropas del día, desnuda entre las sábanas o con una bata de baño, mirando una película o leyendo un libro o simplemente mirando a la nada, a la espera del inconfundible sonido de la tarjeta de seguridad abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

 

No le habla, usualmente. Porque a estas alturas sabe que Jaz termina el día tan agotada y tan tarde que prefiere el silencio cómplice de quien la ha acompañado en la mayor parte de la jornada, antes que los comentarios al pasar. Y hoy Flor también está particularmente cansada. Tuvo dos reuniones con Carla y Lucía que salieron bastante mal, y se equivocó horriblemente en uno de los pedidos a los proveedores por lo que ahora Jazmín va a tener que fijarse qué hacer con treinta kilos de frutillas que Flor compró de mas. 

 

Con todo, ha sido un día agotador. Tanto así que desde hace una hora que está tumbada en la cama, con la ropa puesta, sin pensar en nada y sin poder dormirse. Lo único que hizo antes de tirarse en la cama fue quitarse el maquillaje y cepillarse los dientes. Nada más.

 

Le da un brinco el corazón cuando siente a Jaz entrando casi en puntas de pie, y cruzar el cuarto en diagonal hasta que se pierde por dos segundos detrás de la puerta del baño. Se gira en la cama para quedar de cara al techo, con los pies colgando. Muy de fondo siente la música que viene del deck, y los sonidos cuidadosos de Jazmín limpiándose en el baño. Le agarra una ansiedad extraña, casi eléctrica. Tirada ahí, inmóvil, Flor siente como si estuviera esperando el primer trueno que anuncia una tormenta.

 

El trueno no llega, pero Jaz abre la puerta del baño y un haz de luz ilumina el cuarto, y sus pies descalzos caminan con cuidado hasta la cama. A su paso, se quita las pulseras pero no se desata el pelo. Sabe que a Flor le encanta hacerse cargo de esa parte.

 

Se sienta a su lado en la cama y le acaricia una mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula, la punta de la nariz. Flor inspira profundo y la mira en la oscuridad, intentando incorporarse en la cama para quedar frente a ella. Pero Jazmín tiene otras ideas, al parecer, porque la toma por los hombros y la presiona más contra la cama tendida.

 

\- No…- le murmura, y sus manos abandonan la presión que ejercen en el pecho de Flor para empezar a desprenderle la camisa estampada que todavía lleva puesta. Con paciencia suelta cada botón hasta llegar al borde de la pollera de jean favorita de Flor, y hace lo propio con el cierre, tan despacio y con tanto cuidado que Flor no puede contener el impulso de levantar sus caderas para que Jaz pueda quitarle del todo la falda. Jazmín suelta un sonido que es mitad suspiro y mitad risita, y Florencia aprovecha para tomarla por las mejillas y traerla tan cerca como puede sin besarla.

 

\- Te gusta torturarme. ¿Por qué sos así?- le pregunta, en un susurro, sintiendo como los labios de Jaz se curvan en una sonrisa contra sus propios labios. Entierra su rostro en el cuello de Flor, mientras que sus manos la rodean por la cintura y la atraen más contra su cuerpo, de tal modo que a Florencia no le queda más alternativa que pasar su pierna sobre las caderas de Jazmín, pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, respirar el perfume a coco que parece siempre emanar de su pelo.  _ ¡Ah, el pelo…! _ Con cuidado empieza a desenredar los rodetes, a liberar esa maravilla de la naturaleza que es la cabellera de Jazmín, a peinarla con sus dedos, a sentirla contra su piel. Jaz comienza a besarla, ahora sí por fin, contra su pulso. Sus manos nunca dejan de trazar patrones en su abdomen y en su espalda y en el poco espacio de los pechos de Flor que no está cubierto por su sostén.

 

\- Soy así... porque vos sos  _ así…  _ perfecta… hermosa… única... _ \-   _ susurra, y más que escucharla Flor la siente hablar. La siente vibrar contra su pecho mientras que Jazmín recorre con sus labios uno de sus hombros, y su mandíbula, y su esternón. Todavía no la besó en los labios. Todavía no le sacó la camisa del todo. Todavía ni siquiera se acercó a los muslos de Flor, menos aún a su centro. Y, sin embargo, a Flor le parece que está a segundos de desmoronarse bajo las caricias cuidadosas de Jazmín. 

 

Flor no necesita siquiera trazar una vil comparación para saber que nunca jamás en su vida nadie la hizo sentir ni la mitad de las cosas que Jaz le genera. Se siente amada, deseada y contenida todo el tiempo, todo el día. Pero en momentos como este, cuando sólo quedan suspiros en la oscuridad y caricias certeras y besos irrepetibles, sólo entonces Florencia Estrella se siente adorada. Idolatrada, incluso. Jazmín la ama de tal manera que cuando el día se termina, y se dispone a hacerle el amor, descarta cada prenda de ropa con cuidado y la acaricia como si Flor estuviera por romperse, como si tratara de memorizarla, como si no existiera en el universo nada como Flor.

 

_ Perfecta, hermosa, única. _

 

A Flor eso le suena irreal. Porque es exactamente lo mismo que ella ve en Jazmín. En sus piernas interminables y en sus suspiros acalorados. En la manera en la que sus labios siempre buscan nuevos trazos de piel de Jaz para probar. Y nunca es suficiente. Nunca alcanza. Siempre quiere más. Quiere sentirla en cada poro, en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sentirla con la misma intensidad con la que la ama.

 

Y Jazmín nunca la besa con apuro. Ni siquiera ahora, cuando el aire en la habitación ha cambiado y Flor ya le ha arrancado prácticamente la remera, tirándola al otro extremo de la habitación. Intenta con dedos furtivos desprenderle el pantalón, y Jaz vuelve a sonreír y se separa de ella, negándole el contacto.

 

\- Todavía no…- le dice, y no es una orden, es una sugerencia amorosa. Jaz tiene otras ideas y Flor tiene… tiene  _ muchas _ ganas de hacer todo lo que Jaz quiera hacer de ella.

 

(A veces es al revés. A veces es Jaz la que espera, tumbada en la cama, a que Flor le demuestre cuánto la ama. Y hay días en que ambas se suman en una danza de idas y vueltas que terminan siempre en noches sin dormir y ojeras que adornan sus rostros en la mañana. Y sonrisas, por supuesto. ¿Quién no sonreiría después de una noche así?)

 

Flor pierde la noción del tiempo cuando Jazmín elige sentarse en la cama y traerla con ella, con una pierna de Flor a cada lado de su cintura, descartando por fin la camisa que ya le quemaba la piel, quitándole ahora si el sostén. La mira como si fuera la primera vez. Y Flor la observa con el mismo detenimiento. Está tan ensimismada que no sabe darse cuenta de si realmente el “te amo” que formula se le escapa de los labios o no.

 

A Jaz no parece importarle. Le toma el rostro entre las manos y Flor la imita, apoyando su frente contra la de Jaz, respirando el aire intoxicante que la rodea. Presiona su rostro contra el de Jazmín, le acaricia una mejilla con sus labios, la respira, memoriza el sabor de su piel tersa y limpia contra su boca, para recordarla después. Se le eriza la piel y le corre una electricidad insuperable por la espalda cuando Jaz la mira fijo antes de tomar uno de sus pechos desnudos en su mano. Sus ojos son pura pupila y respira entrecortado y Flor no aguanta más. La besa como le sale, desprolijo y sin cuidado, porque todo lo que siente la sobrepasa, porque es  _ demasiado _ como para mantener el decoro. Es un beso de dientes y lengua y dedos y puro deseo.

 

\- Odio… a todos los que te besaron… antes que yo…- musita, entre beso y beso, sin poder contener las palabras, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo, sin poder contener el movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas que buscan acercarse más a Jaz, sentir su piel, su calor. Jazmín sonríe con picardía, con esa sonrisa de costado que a Flor le despierta instintos sobrehumanos, y la vuelve a tomar del rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

 

\- Nadie…  _ nunca _ … fue así…- le murmura, con la voz cargada de deseo, besándola con esa parsimonia que a Flor va a terminar por darle un paro cardíaco. Antes de que Flor vuelva a hablar, la tumba sobre las almohadas y coloca un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza. Cuando vuelve a besarla, le muerde sin pudor el labio inferior, saborea con su lengua la boca hinchada de su compañera, aspira cada suspiro desesperado en una serie de besos encadenados que parecen no terminar jamás. 

 

\- No me importa quién te besó… ni quien me besó… no me importa. Cambio todo eso por una vida entera… comiendote la boca a vos.- termina diciendo, y sólo entonces deja que Flor le quite su sostén, y la vuelve a besar de lleno en los labios como si supiera que así, y sólo así, se puede terminar de sellar este pacto extraño en el que acaban de meterse. 

 

Y Flor asiente, y asiste, y se entrega. No tiene más remedio, y de nada sirve oponerse.

 

Y, en todo caso… ¿porqué lo haría?

 

Se le borra de su mente todo nombre y toda boca que no sean de Jazmín. Con su olor a coco y su sabor a nada más en el mundo y sus dedos expertos y su risa contagiosa y sus pechos  _ perfectos  _  y siempre cerca y su pelo fantástico adornando la almohada. Jazmín, con la piel tibia y los ojos teñidos por el deseo. Jazmín, entre sus piernas y entre sus costillas y adentro de ella y en todas partes.

 

Jazmín, que aún así… nunca la besa con apuro. Porque cuando tenés toda una vida por delante para besar a la persona que amás… no hay porqué andar corriendo.

 

No es la primera vez que Flor se da cuenta del efecto que Jazmín tiene en ella, ni la última.

 

Pero si es la primera vez en la que olvida por completo poner la alarma para la mañana siguiente, y es la primera vez en que Carla irrumpe en el cuarto horas después para arrancarla de la cama, y la encuentra desnuda y enredada con Jazmín, durmiendo sin preocupaciones.

 

Es la primera vez que su hermana les grita desaforadamente, sí. 

 

Pero Flor tiene la certeza de que no va a ser la última.

 

V

_ Duerme un poco y yo entretanto construiré _

_ un castillo con tu vientre hasta que el sol,  _

_ muchacha, te haga reír _

_ hasta llorar, hasta llorar. _

 

Conforme pasan las semanas, la lista de citas se acrecienta. También la lista de los problemas, pero eso no es novedad.

 

Javo no vuelve y Virginia se va a Lisboa. Todos en el Hotel se toman vacaciones, o se van de viaje, o desaparecen a veces por varios días (como Lucía) sin mucha explicación más. A Jazmín le parece que (a excepción de Leo y Trini) Flor y ella deben ser las personas que más tiempo pasan adentro de ese hotel. Por momentos la situación la desespera, la supera, y la deja prácticamente sin ganas de nada. Salvo, claro está, de pasar el resto de las horas del día con Flor.

 

A veces salen con Miranda y Fede y a veces con Trini y Leo, y a veces salen todos. A veces no salen, y se quedan tomando cerveza hasta tarde, a la espera de algún huésped que llame a recepción para pedir una toalla o algo de la cocina. A Jazmín no le molesta para nada. Le gusta pasar tiempo con los chicos, y más todavía desde que Flor y ella ya no tienen que ocultarse y a Flor parece interesarle cada vez menos lo que el resto de las personas piensen de ellas. Sobre todo cuando en su grupo de amigos nadie se cuestiona la relación ni el amor que existe entre ellas dos.

 

Jazmín los adora y se divierte y le encanta pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero los jueves son los jueves. Y los jueves son de ellas dos.

 

Después de un par de meses la lista de citas incluye salidas al cine, otras dos obras de teatro (en este caso, mucho más entretenidas que la primera), un paseo nocturno por un cementerio, tres recitales, una veintena de restaurantes de distintas categorías, un par más de picnics, un paseo en bote por el rio, una clase de tango personalizada, dos salidas a un bingo y una a un parque de diversiones.

 

Lo que la lista no incluye por un buen tiempo es una pelea. 

 

En el fondo, Jazmín sabe que eventualmente ese momento va a llegar, porque es natural, y porque ella y Flor no son lo que se diría perfectas (aunque realmente están bastante cerca de serlo). Así que Jazmín se imagina que tarde o temprano tendrán alguna discusión. 

 

Lo que realmente no espera es que se de en una noche de jueves.

 

Esta noche le toca a Jazmín, y después de mucho pensarlo se decide por una de las opciones que viene posponiendo desde hace un tiempo: una cena con sus amigos. Con los amigos de Jaz, con los que aún conserva de la escuela de cocina. 

 

Leandro, uno de sus compañeros más antiguos, está inaugurando un bar nuevo y le envió hace unos días una invitación por mail. A Jaz le parece que Flor ya está lo suficientemente cómoda con su relación como para empezar a conocer más gente. Y, sobre todo, Jazmín quiere que conozca a esas personas que la acompañaron a ella en el proceso que la propia Flor está encarando ahora. 

 

\- Si no te sentís cómoda, por lo que sea, nos vamos. Vos me avisas, ¿si? - le dice, tomandola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos mientras esperan que el mozo las ubique en la mesa. Flor no parece nerviosa, pero hay un destello de inseguridad en sus ojos que a Jaz le preocupa. Asiente nada más, sin emitir una sola palabra. Eso es nuevo. Que Flor no tenga nada para decir, ni siquiera una puteada, no tiene precedentes. 

 

Se ubican en una mesa en el patio del bar. El lugar es precioso. Es una casa vieja, muy acondicionada, y está hasta el reviente de gente. Hay una banda tocando de fondo y una barra abierta para todo el mundo. Jaz se sienta muy cerca de Flor, dejando que su mano caiga en la rodilla de su compañera, acariciandola sobre el pantalón negro ceñido que Flor eligió ponerse. Está hermosa. 

 

\- Hoy estás particularmente preciosa…- le dice, porque de nada vale pensarlo y no decirlo en voz alta. Flor sonríe a medias, y se acomoda el pelo.

 

\- Quería impresionar a tus amigos.- explica, dejando que su mano se pose sobre la de Jaz, sonriendo casi con orgullo. A Jazmín se le infla el pecho.

 

\- Te van a amar. Todo el mundo te ama…

 

\- No, vos me amas. Entonces no sos objetiva.

 

\- Porque te amo, y mucho, lo digo por experiencia.

 

Los dedos de Flor se clavan tanto en la mano de Jazmín que de seguro le van a dejar alguna marca. A Jaz no le importa. Se queda mirandola fijo bajo la luz tenue del bar, porque siempre le queda a impresión de que algún rastro del rostro de Flor le debe quedar sin memorizar. Florencia hace lo propio, acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

 

\- ¡Jazmín del Rio! ¡Quién te ha visto y quien te ve!- exclama Leandro Arteaga, cruzando el patio del bar con los brazos extendidos, rompiendo el hechizo. Jaz suelta una carcajada y se pone de pie al instante para abrazarlo.

 

Leandro es uno de los tipos más hermosos que Jaz ha conocido en su vida. En sus primeros años en la escuela de cocina, Lean llegaba a tener dos o tres novias por semana, cosa que a Javo le parecía detestable. De hecho, todo lo que Leandro hacía a Javier le parecía detestable. En cierto sentido son dos polos opuestos: Lean está siempre de buen humor, jamás se toma nada muy en serio, y no suele tener ningun tipo de objeciones para con nadie. Es cariñoso, es gentil, y es la persona más inmadura que Jaz conoce. Ahora, con su camisa estampada de flores amarillas y sus tiradores verdes, sonríe tanto cuando la ve que a Jaz le parece que tiene veinte años de nuevo.

 

\- A vos no te pasa el tiempo, bebe…- le dice, tomandole el rostro entre las manos y dándole una palmada en la mejilla. Leandro suelta una carcajada al aire tan típica de él que a Jaz le da un vuelco el corazón. Se había olvidado de lo linda que era su risa.

 

A Jaz la transporta a esas horas de la madrugada en las que él, Javo y ella se quedaban lavando platos y tomando vino en la cocina del primer hotel en el que trabajaron, hablando de la vida y de las mujeres y de los viajes que querían hacer. Fue la primera vez que Jaz sintió que pertenecía a algun lugar. 

 

\- ¿En qué andás? ¿Con quien viniste? ¿Javier?- inquiere Leandro, separandose para mirarla de cuerpo entero. 

 

\- ¿Todo junto me preguntás?

 

\- Es que quiero saber, me da intriga…

 

\- Empecemos por lo más importante…

 

Jaz se gira y le extiende una mano a Flor, invitándola a unirse a la conversación. Hasta acá su compañera se la había pasado sentada en la oscuridad, mirando desde afuera. Le pide permiso a Jazmín con la mirada para acercarse, y a Jaz se le estruja el pecho de la ternura.

 

\- Leandro, esta es Florencia. Flor, este es Leandro Arteaga. Un atorrante, pero un buen atorrante…- los presenta, acomodándole a Flor el cabello detrás de los hombros, en un gesto que ya reconoce como propio, como de  _ ellas _ . 

 

\- ¿Qué tal, Florencia? Encantado…- dice Leandro, tendiendole la mano, sonriendo con toda la gracia de la que es capaz. 

 

Parece un modelo de revista. Flor opina lo mismo.

 

\- ... _ dientes perlados  _ ¡Perdón! Perdón. Un gusto conocerte. ¡Hermoso el bar! ¡ _ PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR DE RABAS!-  _ vocifera, y aunque intenta contener los tics se le está haciendo difícil. Está nerviosa. Jaz opta por sonreirle y tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas para que Flor no se golpee. 

 

Leandro la mira por un segundo, como midiendola, con el ceño fruncido. Y después ensancha la sonrisa y mira a Jazmín con adoración, como si Flor le pareciera la persona más interesante del mundo. Porque él es así. Porque no hay mejor tipo que Leandro. 

 

A excepción de Javo.

 

\- Les propongo algo. ¿Se vienen a sentar con nosotros en la cocina? Así charlamos mejor…- dice, divertido. Jaz le pide opinión a Flor con la mirada antes de contestar. Es Florencia la que toma la posta.

 

\- ¡Si, obvio! Yo encantada…- dice, con entusiasmo, con los hombros relajados, y con una sonrisa que le ilumina los ojos. La reacción de Lean parece haberla tranquilizado.

 

Cuando pasan por el rincón más oscuro del pasillo hacia la cocina, Jaz no pierde la oportunidad y tira de la mano de Flor que todavía sostiene la suya para traerla más cerca y besarla en ese punto detrás de su oído en donde la besa sólo cuando están solas. Flor sonríe, entrelaza sus dedos, y sigue caminando con seguridad.

 

-oo-

 

La mayoría de los que trabajan en la cocina también son viejos conocidos de Jazmín. Leandro trabaja de esa manera: junta un grupo de personas, comienza un proyecto, lo deja andando, se aburre y se muda al próximo proyecto dejando a cargo a algún amigo. Lean viene de una familia con mucha plata, y a diferencia de Jaz nunca le tembló la mano para gastarse la fortuna familar. De hecho, es una de las pocas cosas en las que no lograron ponerse de acuerdo jamás: para Jazmín el único dinero válido es el que te ganás con esfuerzo. Para Lean, cualquier dinero que cae en su mano es digno de ser gastado en pos de un bien mayor.

 

No hay una postura correcta o incorrecta, pero así es la vida.

 

\- A Paco lo hice venir desde Sevilla, estaba laburando en un Hotel de mala muerte… y a Teté la trajimos desde París, pero en unos días ya se vuelve, nos está dando una mano…- le explica Leandro a sus invitadas, mientras rondan por la cocina saludando a los presentes. 

 

\- ¿Vos la conociste a Jazmín cuando vivía en París?- le pregunta Flor, con intriga, mientras se sientan en una mesa para cuatro que espera en el fondo de la cocina, al lado de un ventanal. Leandro suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Obvio que si. Era una muñequita de porcelana, con su bicicleta yendo y viniendo por los Champs Elysées, con el canasto lleno de pinturas y cuadernos y su carita de nena que enamoraba a todo el mundo. Le rompió el corazón a la mitad de Paris…

 

\- ¡Sos exagerado Leandro!

 

\- No, no exagero. ¿Te acordás del viejo del bar de las lavandas?

 

Ahora es Jazmín la que suelta una carcajada estruendosa, mientras Paco les sirve vino. 

 

\- ¡Contame, por favor! - pide Flor, divertida. Leandro se acomoda en la silla, casi de forma solemne. No hay nada que le guste más que tener un público ávido por información.

 

\- Eso fue en el… ¿segundo viaje a París?- le pregunta a Jaz. Ella asiente.- Exacto. Habíamos terminado hacía poco la escuela de cocina y viajamos durante la temporada de verano para juntar plata para poner nuestro propio restaurante. 

 

\- Plan que nunca se concretó…- acota Jazmín por lo bajo.

 

\- Pero lo intentamos, que es lo que vale. En fin. Jazmín ya conocía París, Javo y yo no hablábamos ni una palabra de francés y no sabíamos distinguir entre las entradas del subte y los baños públicos, pero por esas casualidades de la vida terminamos teniendo suerte y caímos en el restaurante de un uruguayo que acababa de divorciarse de su mujer y que no sabía  _ nada  _ de administrar una cocina. Estaba tan desesperado que terminó contratando a tres purretes argentinos para que le saquen el barco a flote.

 

\- Te hubiera encantado el restaurante. Tenía un patio interno con dos árboles gigantes y enredaderas de flores que daban una sombra espectacular.- le comenta Jaz a Flor, aprovechando una breve pausa. Florencia escucha la historia con atención, con intriga. No parece importarle que su mano y la de Jaz yacen entrelazadas sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos.

 

\- En fin, el primer día abrimos la puerta… y no entró nadie. Pero  _ nadie.  _ En toda la jornada. Un desastre total por donde lo mires…- continúa Lean.

 

\- El uruguayo lloraba.- agrega Jaz, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

 

\- ¡Claro que lloraba! Ese negocio era lo único que le quedaba. Lo mismo pasó casi durante una semana. La gente pasaba por la puerta, miraba, pero no entraba. Hasta que Jaz se aburrió. Se sentó en una de las mesitas, sacó el cuaderno, y se puso a hacer uno por uno una centena de panfletos del restó, pintados a mano, con dibujos y florcitas y esas cosas tan bonitas que a ella le salen…-

 

\- Las más lindas…- murmura Flor, mirándola por un segundo. Lean sonríe con picardía.

 

\- Claro que sí. Más lindas todavía cuando las cargó en la bici y se fue, desapareciendo toda la mañana. Pedaleó y caminó y repartió por todo el barrio hasta que no le quedó ni un sólo panfleto. Volvió con la nariz roja de tanto estar al sol.

 

Jaz se había olvidado de lo mucho que disfrutaba de este Leandro. Del poeta. El cuentacuentos. El tipo que llenó con esas chucherías horas y horas de tedioso trabajo en la cocina, y noches de frustración porque algún plato no salía, o porque el jefe les exigía de más, o porque Elena no llamaba. 

 

Espera que esa parte no surja en la conversación. Si Leandro sigue siendo el tipo empático que ella conoce, calcula que no tendrá que preocuparse. Cruza los dedos, de todas formas.

 

Cuando Leandro retoma el relato, elige hablarle a ella más que a Flor.

 

\- En ese viaje en París me di cuenta de dos cosas: que Javo y yo sabíamos mucho de cocina, pero poco de comensales. De la gente, en general. Y que Jazmín era, y siempre va a ser, de esas personas que siempre quieren formar parte de la solución, y nunca del problema. Sobre todo, Jaz es de esas que no se rinden tan fácilmente.- confiesa, con un dejo de emoción en la voz. Jazmín sacude la cabeza, y le golpea el hombro.

 

\- Chamuyero…- murmura, emocionada. 

 

\- No, doy fe. Todo lo que dice… es verdad.- dice Flor, sumandose a la conversación, con un tono de adoración completa que nunca usa frente a otras personas. Salvo Vir. O Javo.

 

Es la primera vez que lo hace frente a tanta gente y es la primera vez que se acerca a Jaz para dejarle un beso en los labios frente a alguien que, realmente, no conoce. A Jazmín se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Se pierde en esa sensación por un momento.

 

La sensación de entenderse  _ completa _ en compañía de Flor

 

\- En fin, a la mañana siguiente teníamos tres personas para el desayuno. Una semana después, logramos llenar seis mesas. Cuando redondeabamos el primer mes, tuvimos que empezar a tomar reservas. Todo eso, gracias a Jazmín. Todas las mañanas se levantaba horas antes que Javo y yo y salía a repartir lo panfletos. Llegaba al restó con las piernas cansadas y la sonrisa ancha. Le salvó la vida al uruguayo, y nos salvó el verano a Javo y a mi. Y tuvo su recompensa…- juega Lean, levantando su copa. Jaz se siente sonrojar.

 

\- Ay no, por favor…- murmura, escondíendose detrás de su flequillo.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Flor, intrigadísima. Leandro vuelve a servir vino en las copas. A este paso, van a terminar emborrachándose antes de que termine la historia. Le gusta jugar con una cuota de misterio.

 

\- Pasó lo que siempre pasa: alguien se enamoró de Jazmín del Río.- dice, con un aire de naturalidad casi cómico, frunciéndose de hombros. Flor suelta una risita.

 

\- Obvio. Raba irresistible.

 

Eso no sale como resultado de la coprolalia. Jaz lo tiene bien en claro. Leandro también.

 

\- Exacto. Irresistible. Un viernes a la mañana llega un tipo… de unos 60 años. Impecable, eso hay que reconocerlo. De traje y pelo canoso, con la barba arreglada y unos anteojos para leer bien gruesos. Era… como un hermano parisino de Robert De Niro. Se sienta, saca una libreta, y pide un café. Se queda toda la mañana ahí, escribiendo en la libreta, paga y se va. A la mañana siguiente, aparece de nuevo. Ahora pide un café y tostadas. Y saca una computadora. De nuevo, se queda toda la mañana escribiendo, se para y se va. Y así durante… semanas. Meses, te diría. Mañanas enteras sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Escribiendo, editando, leyendo, corrigiendo… y mirando a la moza de reojos. Una y otra vez. Hasta que un día se anima, y le habla. O, más bien, le hace un regalo. Le trae envuelto en papel brilloso un libro. Que él escribió. Mejor dicho… que el  _ le escribió. _

 

A Flor la mandíbula le llega hasta la mesa. Se gira para mirar a Jaz, entre indignada y divertida, y niega con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo no me contaste nunca que te escribieron un libro?- le pregunta, casi ofendida. Jazmín se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Porque no es el tipo de libro que le prestarías a alguien para que lea…- explica, brevemente, como si con eso fuera a alcanzar. A Leandro le parece que tiene que profundizar la idea.

 

\- ¡Contalo como era, Jazmín! ¡Era un libro  _ pornográfico _ directamente!

 

Ahora Flor estalla de la risa, prácticamente llorando sobre los platos perfectamente decorados que acaban de traerles. Jazmín también se rie, porque no lo puede evitar. Porque la risa de Flor es lo más contagioso del mundo. Intenta salvar un poco de su imágen, de todas formas.

 

\- Estaba bien escrito, por lo menos…

 

\- Estaba tan bien escrito que siento que conocí partes tuyas que de otra manera jamás hubiera conocido…

 

Leandro siempre fue mejor que ella en esto de contar historias, eso Jazmín lo tiene bien en claro. La mirada de adoración de Flor, sin embargo, es toda para ella.

 

-oo-

 

Lean se pasa la noche contando historias, acaparando la atención. De hecho, Flor y Jaz apenas si hacen uso de la palabra. Se limitan a escuchar, reírse, y probar todo lo que se prepara en esa cocina. Leandro ha mantenido el nivel. La comida es exquisita, los tragos son casi tan buenos como los de Fede, y a juzgar por la forma en que los cocineros se mueven el lugar debe estar lleno. Jazmín está contenta por él. La velada no podría ser mejor.

 

Hasta que Lean mete la pata.

 

\- Hace unas semanas me llamó Javo…- comenta al pasar. 

 

\- ¿Si?- inquiere Jaz. Leandro asiente. 

 

\- Se, estaba buscando laburo. Desesperadamente. De hecho me sorprendió que me llamara, porque Javier no es así. Se ve que no aguantaba más el trabajo que tenía, me dio pena. Creo que la expresión que usó fue “necesito irme de este infierno de mierda en el que estoy laburando”. 

 

Flor y Jaz se ahogan con el vino al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¿Eso dijo Javo?- pregunta Flor. A Jazmín le duele físicamente el tono roto de su voz.

 

\- Si, estaba… no se, estaba raro, casi deprimido. Creí que me estaba cargando. Pero cuando me contó que estaba trabajando para  _ Carla Estrella  _ entendí. Eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

 

Ahora Flor tiene la cara desencajada.

 

\- Carla es mi hermana…  _ pajero.-  _ murmura. Jazmín cree que está por romper la copa de tanto apretarla. Con dificultad se la saca de entre las manos.

 

Leandro la mira por un segundo, midiendola. Y entonces, hace lo peor que podía hacer. Suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Lean…- le advierte Jaz, pero él no escucha.

 

\- ¡Es imposible! Carlita tiene una sola hermana, Lucía. Yo la conozco. Está buenísima, pero es más mala onda que Hitler. Infumable.

 

\- ¡Leandro…!- vuelve a decir Jazmín, ahora ya consciente de que Flor está al borde de brotarse. Leandro está demasiado borracho como para entender lo que está pasando.

 

\- Uff, ya se que no te gusta que hable así de la gente Jaz pero… las Estrellas son tremendas. Siempre fueron insoportables pero, ¿te las imaginás de jefas? ¡Los humos por el cielo deben haber tenido! Me imagino a Javo laburando en ese hotel, con esas pretenciosas de mierda. Se debe haber querido rebanar los huev-

 

\- ¡ _ CERRA EL ORTO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡COSETE EL CULO ANTES DE HABLAR ASÍ DE MIS HERMANAS! ¡SORETE! _

 

Toda la cocina se queda en silencio. De fondo se siente nada más el sonido de la carne sobre la plancha caliente y de las ollas en el fuego. Leandro está pálido, como si acabara de vomitar. Y Flor tiembla mientras junta sus cosas, poniendose de pie.

 

\- ¿Sos la hermana… posta?- pregunta Lean con la voz cortada. La culpa le desfigura el rostro. Jazmín le quiere pegar.

 

\- Si. Flor es una Estrella. Es… una historia complicada. ¿No querés sentarte y se la contás?- le pide Jaz, intentando tranquilizarla. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

_ \-  _ No. Me quiero ir de esta cocina  _ DEL ORTO.  _

 

Jazmín también junta sus cosas.

 

\- Esperen, no se pueden ir así…- empieza Leandro, pero Flor ya desapareció por la puerta de servicio, dejando una estela de insultos a su paso. Jaz suspira angustiada, y se pone la campera.

 

\- Después te llamo.- le dice a Lean, dejandole un beso en la mejilla.

 

Lo único que le preocupa ahora es encontrar a Flor.

 

-oo-

 

Para cuando la localiza, Florencia ya le sacó una cuadra de ventaja. Incluso desde lejos Jazmín le puede escuchar las puteadas. Apura el paso tanto como se lo permiten los zapatos de tacón que lleva puestos, y se le ciñe el pecho cuando ve a Flor cruzar la calle sin mirar, sin prestar atención. Le grita, pero Flor no parece escucharla. Jazmín empieza a correr.

 

\- ¡Flor!- le vuelve a gritar cuando está a un par de metros. 

 

\- ¡Dejame sola  _ conchuda!-  _ musita, entre lágrimas. Ya tiene la voz cascada de tanto gritar. A Jaz le duele más ese detalle que el insulto.

 

\- No hagas eso, no me pidas que te deje sola cuando estás así Flor, ¡dale!

 

Jazmín también está llorando, no lo puede evitar. La toma por el codo para obligarla a detenerse porque no puede seguirle el paso. Se paran debajo de la luz de la calle, que apenas si logra iluminarlas proyectando algo de luz entre las copas de los árboles. Flor tiene el rimmel corrido y la cara desencajada.

 

\- ¡¿Porqué no nos defendiste?! ¡¿Porqué no dijiste nada?! ¡Te quedaste parada ahí, callada,  _ CONCHUDA! _

 

_ \-  _ No es así Flor, no fue así. Me tomó por sorpresa… calmate, por favor…

 

\- ¿Cómo querés que me calme si el tipo ese dijo… cosas horribles de mis hermanas y del hotel y vos te quedaste inmóvil?

 

\- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar…

 

\- ¡O PENSÁS IGUAL QUE ÉL Y EL  _ SORETE MAL CALGADO  _ DE JAVO!

 

\- Basta Flor, te vas a lastimar…

 

\- ¡Sos igual que Daniel!

 

A Jazmín se le parte el alma en dos. Sabe que Flor no quiere decir lo que está diciendo… pero lo dijo. Lo dijo, y las palabras resuenan en la calle vacía como un gong que anuncia el inicio del segundo round de una pelea de box. Jazmín la suelta, da un paso al costado, e inspira profundo. 

 

\- No me podés decir eso.- es todo lo que le dice, y ni siquiera se preocupa por ocultar el dolor en su voz. Detrás de la bronca y del enojo, ve un destello de culpa en los ojos de Flor. De momento, a Jaz no le alcanza.

 

Se gira sobre sus talones y comienza a desandar el camino recorrido, alejándose de Flor, sintiendo como el sonido de sus tics se pierden en cuanto dobla la esquina.

 

Es la primera vez que Jazmín camina sin saber muy bien adonde va. 

 

Es la primera vez que discuten así, en la calle. Es la primera vez que discuten así en general. Jazmín tiene que contener la necesidad de pegarle una patada al árbol más cercano.

 

Es la primera vez que Flor le asesta un golpe bajo de esa magnitud, dejandola sin aire, sin resto, sin ganas de mirarla a la cara. Es la primera vez que las dos, en mayor o menor medida, se sienten traicionadas.

 

-oo-

 

Lo primero que ve al entrar a la casa es el paraguas a lunares de Flor colgando del perchero. Jazmín todavía siente como si un auto la hubiera atropellado. La imagen del paraguas inerte, colgando entre sus cosas, le anuda tanto la garganta que le provoca dolor. 

 

Se quita los zapatos en silencio y los deja a un lado de la puerta. El reloj de la cocina marca las 3.37 de la madrugada. En cuatro horas Jazmín tiene que estar en el hotel. Sabe que no va a dormir. No, al menos, en una cama que ahora le resulta siempre demasiado grande cuando Flor no está.

 

Hay un dejo de su perfume en toda la casa que a Jazmín se le hace intolerable.

 

Lo único fuerte para tomar que tiene en la alacena es ron. No tiene hielo. Para variar. Se sirve tres medidas en un vaso viejo de cristal, y se queda mirando por el ventanal de la cocina hacia el patio, hacia la noche, hacia la nada. 

 

Quiere no pensar, y piensa. Piensa en Flor. En que no debió dejarla sola en la calle, tan rota como estaba. En que le prometió que siempre iba a estar ahí para ella. En que no sabe adonde está, si está bien, si llegó al Hotel sana y salva. 

 

Jazmín está enojada. Con la situación, con la noche, con todo. Pero, más que nada, Jaz está preocupada. Y ante eso, no hay orgullo que valga.

 

Toma el resto del vaso de ron antes de tomar coraje.

 

\- Flor… necesito saber si estás bien. Llamame por favor.- pide, enviandole una nota de voz. 

 

Se le sobresalta cada poro del cuerpo cuando siente el celular de Flor sonando a metros de distancia.   

 

Por un segundo, Jazmín cree que se lo imaginó. Pero en cuanto se gira en sus talones y enfoca la vista, nota una figura en la semioscuridad. Alguien está durmiendo en el sillón. Alguien de hombros huesudos que no se molestó en quitarse siquiera los zapatos.

 

Jazmín suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

Se acerca muy despacio hasta Flor, arrodillándose a su lado sobre la alfombra de tal manera que sus rostros quedan nivelados. Flor duerme de forma pesada, como si el cansancio le hubiera ganado la pulseada, pero aún así tiene los hombros tensos y los puños apretados. Jaz le acaricia una mejilla, limpiandole el maquillaje corrido, sintiendo como el alivio se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Se estira, muy despacio, y apoya su rostro contra el cuello de Flor, respirándola. Las lágrimas le hacen arder los ojos y el ron todavía le raspa en la garganta, pero Jaz se siente en paz. No importa cómo estén las cosas, Flor está bien. Con eso a Jazmín le alcanza y le sobra.

 

La teoría se confirma cuando siente una de las manos de Flor entremezclándose en su pelo, presionando más el rostro de Jaz contra su piel. Jazmín la siente respirar profundo antes de hablar, como si estuviera intentando encontrar su voz.

 

\- Perdón por venir a esta hora, pero me diste la llave de tu casa y no sé… entré, y no estabas, y no quería ir al hotel porque no quería irme a dormir sin verte y sin hablar con v-

 

Jazmín ya captó la idea general, por lo que decide callarla de un beso. Firme y decidido, directo en los labios, poniendo en ese gesto todo el alivio que siente al tener a Flor tan cerca. Y Flor le devuelve el gesto con la misma urgencia, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, hincándole los dientes en el labio inferior.

 

\- Esta es tu casa, ya te dije. Estaba muy preocupada por vos…- dice Jaz, separándose para poder mirarla bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas. Flor aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

 

La culpa casi no la deja hablar.

 

\- No te quise lastimar…  _ nunca _ te quiero lastimar…

 

\- Ya se. Ya se, tranquila.

 

\- Es que… mis hermanas son todo para mi, ¿entendés? No me pude contener, no supe como reaccionar, y vos no te merecés que te trate así, no fue tu culpa…

 

\- Vos no te merecías que te deje sola en la calle a esa hora…

 

\- ¡Sí, si me lo merecía! ¡Porque fui injusta con vos!

 

\- Y yo te prometí que siempre iba a estar ahí para acompañarte. ¿O no te prometí eso?

 

Jaz intenta sonreír a pesar de que todavía tiene un nudo en la garganta. Sonríe, porque Flor lo necesita. Porque quiere transmitirle seguridad, tranquilidad… amor. Flor la besa de nuevo, ahora con más ternura. La besa una, dos, diez veces. Jazmín tiene las piernas dormidas, pero no le importa.

 

Cuando Flor vuelve a hablar, toma las manos de Jaz entre las suyas casi en un gesto de reverencia, como si lo que está por decir fuera de vital importancia.

 

\- Vos… entendés que sos una Estrella, ¿no? Que sos una de nosotras.- inquiere, mirandola muy fijo a los ojos como intentando que el concepto se fije en las retinas de Jazmín. Jaz no sabe qué decir. Flor lo nota, porque reformula el concepto.- Jazmín… yo te amo como no amo a nadie en el mundo. Como nunca quise a nadie. Y te amo como me sale, como se. Aprendo… todos los días. Pero más que nada te amo porque somos algo más que… dos personas, dos mujeres, que se quieren mucho y nada más. Te amo porque sos mi familia. Sos mi sostén. Y mis hermanas son eso también. En mayor o menor medida. Por eso me dolió porque sentí que… no se, que no te importaba. Que hablen así de ellas. Y a mi me importa que a vos te importe. 

 

Ahora si Jazmín no puede aguantarse las lágrimas. No tiene sentido contenerse, tampoco. Vuelve a dejar que su cabeza caiga contra el cuello de Flor, abrazándola por los hombros para sentirla más cerca, tan cerca como puede, tan cerca que siente como las lágrimas de Flor le empapan uno de los hombros de su camisa. Siente que tiene que decir algo, pero no sabe por donde empezar. Le deja un beso en el punto en el que se encuentran su hombro y su cuello, en la línea de su mandíbula, en la mejilla, en el borde de su oído, en la sien. La besa tanto como puede y en cualquier lugar que encuentra a la espera de que le surjan las palabras.

 

\- ¿Sabés cuál es una de las cosas que más me gustan de vos?- le pregunta, separándose para mirarla de nuevo. Flor niega con la cabeza, y Jaz aprovecha para acomodarle el flequillo porque no puede creer, no puede entender, que a esta altura Flor no pueda nombrar una cosa, una sola, de las millones que Jazmín ama de ella. Eso es tarea para otro día. Ahora la idea es otra.- Una de las cosas que más me enamoró de vos, que más me encantó desde el primer día, es el amor incondicional y la lealtad que tenés para con tus hermanas. La paciencia amorosa que le tenés a Lucía… la forma en la que endulzás a Carla, descontracturandola… la manera en la que acompañaste a Miranda desde el principio, sin dejarla nunca sola, sin juzgarla jamás… esa sociedad irrompible que tenés con Vir, de respeto mutuo, de amor puro. Todo eso… me hace amarte todos los días. Y me hace amarlas a ellas, porque las veo con tus ojos. Y durante mucho tiempo yo pensé… que nunca me ibas a querer así, ¿sabés? Que nunca nadie iba a amar tanto a otra persona como vos amás a tus hermanas. Y me enamoré de vos igual. Porque no me dejaste alternativa. Me importan tus hermanas, porque son tu vida. Me importan tus hermanas, porque las adoro. Me importan tus hermanas porque son tuyas. Y estoy enamorada de todo lo que sos. Sobre todo, estoy enamorada de que seas Estrella. Ellas son tu familia… y vos sos la mía. Jamás, nunca, dudes de eso. Perdón si te hice dudar. 

 

Lo próximo que Flor dice queda perdido en un beso, pero Jazmín está convencida de que Flor intentó decirle “te amo”. Por lo menos eso es lo que interpreta, en todo caso, cuando Flor la toma de los codos y la obliga a ponerse de pie y a recostarse a su lado en el sillón, sin perder el tiempo, sin esperar más, deslizando una de sus manos debajo de la pollera de Jaz, como si ya no soporta no sentir el contacto de piel. En todo caso, es Jazmín la que ya no lo tolera.

 

Le desabrocha la camisa a Flor entre suspiros de alivio y risitas cómplices y palabras susurradas y besos de labios en el cuello y manos en sus pechos y piernas entremezclandose. La besa y la muerde y la ama como nunca amó a nadie en la vida. Se besan y se charlan y no se fijan que el sol ya empezó a asomar por las ventanas.

 

\- Lean me cayó bien, igual…

 

\- Obvio que te cayó bien, es un ser de luz.

 

\- ¿Vir es tu hermana Estrella favorita?

 

\- Florencia es mi hermana Estrella favorita.

 

\- ¡Ya sabés qué es lo que te estoy preguntando!

 

\- Vir es mi favorita, si. Después viene Miranda, muy de cerca. Después Lucía…

 

\- ¿Lucía?

 

\- Si. A Carla la quiero, pero me quiere sacar a Javo.

 

\- A Javier es mejor perderlo que encontrarlo.

 

\- ¡No seas así!

 

\- Callate, te encanta.

 

\- Obvio que me encanta. Vos me encantás. Toda.

 

\- Vos también me encantás. No tanto como para escribirte un libro  _ casi pornográfico _ , peeero…

 

\- No te hagas problema, no te va a hacer falta el libro para entretenerte.

 

Flor le muerde tanto el labio al escuchar eso que Jaz puede sentir un leve dejo de sabor a sangre en su lengua. En la mañana va a tener el labio partido. Por primera vez.

 

Jazmín olvida hacer el detalle minucioso de todas las primeras veces que acumulan en esa noche. Porque cree que quizás ya ha perdido el sentido. Porque las primeras veces tienen importancia cuando no van a tener subsiguientes. 

 

No sería el caso de ellas dos.

 

Si se queda con la sensación de que por primera vez entiende que la felicidad cabe en ese abrazo, en ese sillón, en la pila de ropa desprolija que va quedando en el piso, en la sonrisa de Flor contra su pelo, en dormir enredadas entre los incómodos almohadones, sosteniendo sus cuerpos desnudos para contrarestar el frio de la primera mañana, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas poco complicado.

 

No es la primera vez que Jazmín se siente feliz. 

 

Pero si es la primera vez en que se siente completa.

 

_ Y no hables más, muchacha _

_ corazón de tiza.  _

_ Cuando todo duerma _

_ te robare un color.* _

 

_ *Muchacha ojos de Papel - Almendra _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno la verdad que estoy completamente sorprendida por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia que, debo confesar, en un principio escribí pura y exclusivamente para mi. Al parecer, no era la única que a veces se quedaba con sabor a poco después de mirar algunos capítulos, incluso cuando nos han dado casi todo lo que podía pedirse para una pareja. En fin, espero que disfruten de este segundo capítulo tanto como disfrutaron del primero. Tantísimas gracias a quienes dejaron mensajes!! Un abrazo, y a esperar con paciencia el final.


	3. Por elección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flor, siempre se creyó rota, y poca cosa, e incapaz; Flor, siempre sincera, siempre un libro abierto, incluso cuando no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Así, transparente, como cuando tocaron el tema en ese desayuno en su habitación, sin saber adonde iban a llegar. Como cuando le sostuvo la mano por primera vez en el lobby del hotel, saludandola con la simpleza y la simpatía de quien no tiene nada que perder.
> 
> Ese día, piensa Jazmín, empezó esta conversación. Jaz lo supo en ese entonces. Siempre lo supo. Se lo negó, lo reprimió, se contuvo, intentó no generarse expectativas. Intentó no enamorarse, en síntesis. Pero todo fue en vano. Inevitable. Un hielo derritiendose bajo el sol.
> 
> El día que se conocieron empezó esta charla… porque al tomarla de la mano Jaz supo que Florencia no iba a ser ni su jefa, ni su amiga, ni siquiera simplemente su novia.
> 
> Jazmín del Río siempre supo que Florencia Estrella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en primer lugar quiero pedirles perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. En realidad el problema surgió cuando me senté a diagramar el capítulo y vi que iba a tener el triple de extensión que los dos anteriores, jajaja! En fin, decidí cortarlo a la mitad, por lo que en algunas semanas estaré publicando el capítulo final. Me ha costado mucho desprenderme de esto, pero quizás regalandoselos a ustedes duela menos. He querido llenar en todos esos blancos que la novela dejó y sumar un poco más de historia para Jazmín, porque me niego a creer que en tanto tiempo juntas Jaz y Flor sólo discutían por la vida amorosa de Virginia y Javo. En fin, que lo disfruten, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y *miles de gracias* por todos los mensajes increíbles que me dejaron!!

I

 

_ Tengo tu voz _

_ Tengo tu tos _

_ Oigo tu canto en el mío _

_ Rumbos paralelos _

_ Dos anzuelos _

_ En un mismo río _

 

La citación le llega a Jazmín entre una pila de cartas de cuentas a pagar, una postal de un amigo que ahora vive en Nueva York, y una revista de Alta Cocina. En cuanto ve la dirección del remitente, Jaz sabe que no es una carta para abrir mientras sale apurada de su casa, con las llaves ya en la mano y la mochila a medio poner. Tira el resto de la pila en la mesa más cercana, pero no puede hacer lo mismo con el sobre membretado. Lo dobla con cuidado por la mitad y se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados jeans, a la espera de pegarle una leída en algún momento de la mañana.

 

No sabe porqué, ni sabe con qué motivo, pero le intriga saber porqué su padre le envió una carta formal cuando hace meses que no le escribe ni la llama.

 

Se sube a la bicicleta y se engancha los auriculares y se olvida de todo en el preciso momento en que ingresa al Hotel y ve la sonrisa de Flor esperandola en el deck.

 

-oo-

 

Jazmín se olvida de la carta por varias horas, empujada por la cantidad de trabajo acumulado que tiene. La siente en el bolsillo trasero, quemandole la piel de a ratos, pero no puede abrirla. La saca, de momento, y lee mejor el sello que adorna la esquina izquierda del pulcro sobre.

 

“ _ Estudio Sosa y asociados - Derecho de Familia - San Martín de los Andes - Argentina _ ”, reza, con letras pretenciosas y un firulete debajo. Jaz cree que conoce a Sosa, o al menos a un Sosa que era amigo de su viejo. Desagradable, como todos los amigos de su papá. 

 

Jazmín no sabe fehacientemente cuánto de lo que recuerda de su niñéz es verdad, y cuánto está reinventado por el cristal absurdo de los recuerdos de una nena que odiaba a su padre pero no sabía muy bien porqué. Jaz creía que su mamá los había abandonado porque no los amaba, y porque sobre todo su papá no había hecho nada para que su madre no se fuera. El tiempo le demostró que algo de razón tenía. Su padre, en el fondo, nunca hizo nada para satisfacer a su madre más allá de los efectos materiales, de la misma manera en la que nunca se había esforzado con Jazmín, ni siquiera cuando ambos quedaron solos. 

 

Su padre era un hombre grande, tradicionalista, ortodoxo a más no poder. Todo lo que Jazmín no era. Y, eventualmente, las diferencias pudieron más que el amor que ambos se tienen.

 

Porque todavía se quieren. De eso no hay dudas. Se aman, pero no saben cómo. Cómo ser padre e hija, como mantener un vínculo, como pasar por alto las diferencias, cómo esforzarse más.

 

Porque lo quiere, Jazmin busca un cuchillo con poco filo y abre la carta con cuidado, leyendo las primeras frases tan por arriba que tiene que volver a leerlas. No las entiende. Le frustra no entender. Siente una tristeza rara, pero conocida. Es la tristeza de quien cree que no puede seguir desilusionandose de una persona en la que no ha puesto mayores expectativas y, sin embargo, se siente desilusionada.

 

Su padre le envió una citación, y no pensó en llamarla para siquiera avisarle. La cita por una carta notariada, como si Jazmín fuera un socio de poca monta. Le manda a uno de sus abogados para resolver algo que él no se atreve a hacer, o no le interesa.

 

Y así, invadida por la tristeza, Jazmín hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza: prepara un té de manzanilla y una porción de tarta de nuez.

 

Porque son los favoritos de Virginia.

 

-oo-

 

Vir está tapada de papeles. La mesa de la oficina tiene apenas un cuadrado sin carpetas e impresiones. En dos días se va de viaje a Lisboa y hace una semana que viene adelantando trabajo y firmando cosas para dejarle todo en órden a sus hermanas. Hace una semana que no desayuna, ni almuerza ni cena si Jazmín no se acuerda de llevarle algo.

 

\- ¿Vir? ¿Te puedo apoyar acá?- pregunta Jaz, señalando el único espacio vacío del escritorio. Sólo entonces Virginia parece darse cuenta de que alguien más entró en la oficina.

 

\- ¡Jaz, perdón! Estaba metida en otras cosas. Dejalo ahí, sin drama. Gracias, sos lo más.- dice, sacándose los anteojos y dándole un apretón en el codo al pasar. Tiene los ojos cansados y el pelo revuelto, pero sigue siendo una de las mujeres más lindas que Jazmín vio en su vida. Hay algo de Virginia que hace que no puedas evitar mirarla. Es como un magnetismo raro.

 

\- Te dejo tranquila, así terminas. Avisame si querés que te traiga la cena después más tarde…- responde Jaz, regalandole una sonrisa. No se mueve, igual. Dubita por un segundo en su lugar, inspirando profundo, sin saber que hacer. Quiere hablar con Vir, pero claramente está ocupada. Instintivamente, aprieta más la carta que todavía tiene en la mano.

 

Virginia se da cuenta.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo?- pregunta, preocupada, y se aleja definitivamente de los papeles, revolviendo el té sin pensar. Mira a Jazmín expectante.

 

\- ¡No! No, no pasó nada. Llegó esta carta…

 

\- ¡Más papeles del hotel! Te juro que este lugar tiene más cartas que el Correo Argentino…

 

\- No, no es del Hotel. Es mía.

 

Jazmín no sabe porqué toda la situación le genera pudor, pero perdió el empuje inicial en el momento en que entró en la oficina. Ahora se quiere ir, dejar a Vir tranquila, y esperar a un par de días para contestar la citación.

 

Virginia tiene otras ideas. Empuja con su pie la silla vacía que está frente a ella y le hace a Jaz una seña con la cabeza, invitandola a sentarse.

 

\- Dale Jazmín…- dice, dandole el primer sorbo a su té. Sonríe al ver la etiqueta, como si no pudiera creer que Jaz conoce su tipo favorito. Jazmín se sienta, y suspira.

 

\- Problemas familiares…- susurra, a sabiendas de que eso es poco específico. Vir asiente.

 

\- ¿De tu familia, de la mía o de la que más o menos compartimos?- pregunta, empujandola. A Jazmín le parece lo más increíble del universo tener una familia compartida con Vir. Pero existe, está. Está decorando el deck con Miranda para un baby shower que va a empezar en un rato.

 

\- Me llegó está citación hoy… de mi papá.- suelta, como si Virginia y ella ya hubieran tenido antes alguna conversación al respecto, como si no fuera la primera vez en la vida que están hablando de la familia de Jaz. Virginia deja la taza, y extiende la mano. Jazmín obedece.

 

Vir se vuelve a poner los lentes y le pega una leída rápida al papel. En dos segundos entiende lo que Jazmín no entendió en todo el día.

 

\- No es nada grave, te citan a San Martín de los Andes… a que tomes posesión de unos bienes que van a poner a tu nombre. Les podemos mandar una carta similar con un poder firmado para que no tengas que ir hasta allá. Si me das hasta mañana te la armo y vos la firmás en alguna escribanía. ¿Te parece?- pregunta, con una sonrisa que sólo se ensancha en el momento en que le da un mordiscón a la tarta que Jaz le trajo. Jazmín inspira profundo, aliviada.

 

\- Sí. Gracias, mejor así. No quiero… dejar la cocina sola por esto.- miente, descaradamente. Miente porque no es esa su preocupación. Miente, porque no es por eso por lo que vino. Y Virginia lee la mentira, la detecta, y no se la deja pasar. Frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, y de momento se parece tanto a Flor que a Jazmín se le humedecen los ojos.

 

\- No es la cocina el problema…- murmura, y su voz está cargada de empatía. Jazmín niega con la cabeza, pero no profundiza. Vir insiste.- ¿Me querés contar qué pasa?

 

Esta es la cuestión: Jazmín tiene a Flor, que es el amor de su vida. Jazmín tiene a Javo y a Gero y a mucha gente a la que podría llamar. Jaz no está sola. Pero la pregunta de Virginia está cargada de algo que a Jaz le provoca una mezcla casi imposible de angustia y felicidad. Ahora, cuando Vir la mira, le impone a su mirada lo mismo que Jaz ha visto en sus ojos cada vez que Virginia se preocupa por Flor. 

 

Virginia la mira, la espera, la acompaña con interés… como si fuera su hermana más grande. 

 

Eso es exactamente lo que Jaz vino a buscar a la oficina.

 

Todo lo que viene después sale de la boca de Jazmín como si fuera un rosario de angustias y de broncas que ella ni siquiera sabía que reprimía.

 

\- Hace meses que no hablo con mi viejo y me manda… un papel, una citación, sin siquiera avisame o llamarme por teléfono. No sabe si estoy bien, si me quebré un brazo, si estoy de viaje, adonde trabajo, si estoy…  _ completamente enamorada _ . No me llama para saber cómo estoy o qué es de mi vida, pero si me manda una carta para regalarme las cosas que le quedan porque eso es lo que él entiende que significa ser un padre, ¿entendés?

 

No llora, porque no es el lugar ni el momento, pero no puede evitar el temblor en su voz. Virginia inspira profundo, y se estira sobre los papeles para dejar que su mano caiga sobre la de Jaz.

 

\- Te entiendo perfectamente...- dice, con la mirada cargada de una sinceridad que es imposible de fingir. Jazmín sabe que Virginia entiende de eso. Porque Flor entiende, y Miranda, y Carla y Lucía. Mario no es tan distinto a su propio padre. La diferencia es que además de un Hotel, Mario también les dejó una familia. Jazmín no tiene ese lujo. 

 

O no lo tenía hasta ahora.

 

Cuando vuelve a hablar, Vir baja la voz y se pone a jugar con la cuchara de su té, como si estuviera teniendo no sólo una conversación con Jaz, si no también consigo misma.

 

\- Mirá, yo pienso que… no sé, hay gente que no está hecha para esto, ¿viste? Para ser padres o hermanos o para estar en pareja. Pero por lo menos tu papá, como el mío, nos enseñaron por defecto cuáles son las cosas que  _ no hay que hacer _ . Que eso no te parezca poco. El día que vos seas mamá vas a saber exactamente qué evitar. Y la vas a romper…- termina bromeando Virginia, para aligerar la carga de sus palabras, pero Jazmín sabe que las piensa, que las siente. No puede siquiera empezar a explicarle cuánto valor tiene eso en su vida. Así que hace lo que cree que Virginia necesita de ella, porque de eso se trata.

 

\- ¿Sabés que yo hice lo mismo que vos estás por hacer?- inquiere. Virginia abre los ojos sorprendida, mientras se termina su té.- Me fui a París a buscar a mi mamá cuando tenía 19 años. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

 

\- ¿Y la encontraste?- pregunta Vir. Jazmín asiente.

 

\- Si, pero eso no fue lo más importante. Lo importante fue encontrarme a mi misma. Hasta que no cerré ese ciclo con ella… no pude empezar a ser yo.

 

Virginia deja la taza y se cruza de brazos, mirandola como si estuviera viendo a Jazmín por primera vez. A Jaz le pasa más o menos lo mismo. No ve a Vir como la hermana mayor de la mujer a la que ama con locura. Ni la ve como a la chica que logró ganarse el corazón de su mejor amigo. Ni como a la jefa a la que a veces tiene que pedirle el día libre.

 

Es la primera vez que ve a Virginia, y nada más. Entiende porqué Flor la ama tanto. 

 

Casi como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Florencia irrumpe en la oficina. Jazmín la siente entrar antes de verla, como si estuvieran atadas por un lazo invisible.

 

\- ¿Qué hacen, están hablando de mi?- pregunta, divertida, abrazando a Jaz por detrás y dándole un beso en la sien. Virginia ladea la cabeza y sonríe como si estuviera viendo su película favorita. Jaz se guarda la carta en el bolsillo instintivamente.

 

\- Para tu información no sos el centro de todas las conversaciones…- bromea Virginia. Flor chasquea la lengua.

 

\- ¿De qué más pueden hablar ustedes dos que no sea de cuánto me quieren o del  _ pito traidor _ de Javo?

 

Jazmín blanquea los ojos. Un poco tienen razón de estar enojadas con Javier, pero Jaz no entiende porqué Flor tiene que volver  _ siempre _ a ese tema, como si Javo le hubiera mentido a ella en lugar de a Virginia.

 

Jaz supone que para Flor, que alguien lastime a Virginia es peor que ser lastimada. Por eso no se enoja. Porque es una de las cosas que más ama de ella.

 

\- Jazmín me estaba contando de su viaje a París, cuando fue a buscar a su mamá… en vistas de que en un par de horas me voy, no se si te acordás…- dice Virginia, como si en algún momento por arte de magia hubiera interpretado que Jaz no quiere hablar de la carta de su papá con Flor. 

 

Jaz no sabe que quiere, pero se alegra de que el eje de la discusión cambie.

 

\- Jazmín vivió cien vidas en una sola, ¿o no?- dice Flor. Está  _ alardeando _ . Toda la situación le provoca a Jazmín un cariño que es imposible de contener. 

 

A veces, como ahora, le cuesta recordar que ya no tiene que contenerse. Que puede estirar la mano y buscar el cuello de Flor para atraerla a sus labios, y clavarle un beso sonoro en el medio de la oficina, frente a Virginia, frente a la puerta abierta, frente a cualquiera.

 

Lo hace,  _ porque puede _ , y porque hace casi dos horas que no siente los labios de Flor contra los suyos.

 

Eso es imperdonable.

 

\- Me voy a empezar con las cosas de la cena. Las dejo así se sacan las ganas de estar juntas y después no se extrañan tanto…- murmura, separándose de Flor, porque reconoce al instante la sonrisa que Florencia le regala contra sus labios, y es una sonrisa que le dice que no le alcanza simplemente un beso y dos manos aferradas a su cintura, que quiere más.

 

_ Algunas cosas _ deberían quedar en privado, piensa Jaz, y se lo dice sin palabras, con una risita contenida y un beso en la mejilla.

 

Le dedica una sonrisa también a Virginia antes de cerrar la puerta, aunque bastante distinta a la que le acaba de regalar a Flor.

 

Es un “gracias” que, de fondo, pretende camuflar la necesidad cada vez más imperante de sentirla un poco también su hermana.

  
  


-oo-

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la quietud a su alrededor le indica que deben ser por lo menos las doce de la noche. Jazmín se sirve la tercera copa de vino, y se acomoda mejor debajo de la manta. Las cosas en el Hotel venían tranquilas, así que Jaz dejó a Fede a cargo de los últimos pedidos antes de emprender la vuelta a casa, sin bañarse y sin quitarse siquiera los rodetes. Está tan cansada que sabe que no podrá dormir. Apenas si siente los dedos de los pies, entumecidos por el frío de la noche y por la posición en el viejo sillón reposera de jardín que su abuela usaba para tejer. Se sentaba ahí todas las tardes, recostada al sol, a la espera de que Jazmín apareciera, con el té listo y dos medialunas saladas. Jazmín amaba este jardín, y lo sigue amando. Su abuela era profesora de literatura, y solía dejarle una pila prolija de libros para que Jaz le leyera en voz alta, mientras tejía o cocía o simplemente miraba hacia sus plantas, siempre cuidadas con destreza, con amor.

 

“ _ En los detalles está el cariño”,  _ solía decirle, mientras bordaba margaritas en algún mantel. Jazmín se acuerda de eso en cada plato que cocina, y en cada té que le prepara a Flor.

 

Las plantas a su alrededor están marchitas, y la carta en el bolsillo de Jazmín debe estar reducida a papel picado, porque no volvió a sacarla desde la reunión con Virginia de esa tarde.

 

¿Espera su padre una respuesta? Jazmín se imagina un escenario en el que no responde, no asiste a la citación, y se queda con su casa y con sus cosas sin preocuparse más por las pretensiones de un hombre que nunca supo como quererla del todo. ¿Le manda él otra citación? ¿Dona los bienes, y con eso se termina todo?

 

Jaz no sabe porqué toda la situación le genera tanta rebeldía. En ese patio, envuelta en esa manta, con el frío comiendole los huesos y las costillas desde adentro, Jazmín siente de nuevo que tiene quince años. Entonces, se escapaba de su casa para buscar refugio en esta misma residencia, y se robaba alguna botella de licor que su abuela tenía escondida, y tomaba hasta que se quedaba dormida. Soñaba con París y con la liberación. Todavía no sabía muy bien que tan lejos iba a llegar con ese sueño.

 

Por ese entonces, su padre a veces no notaba que ella faltaba en su casa por cuatro o cinco días. Y no avisaba cuando se iba de viaje. Y no llamaba cuando no iba a volver a cenar. Por eso a Jaz no le sorprende que ahora tampoco intente generar un vínculo más profundo. No le sorprende, pero no por eso no deja de dolerle.

 

Si la sorprende el inconfundible sonido de la puerta del frente abriendose, y los pasos de Flor llenando el espacio que hasta hace dos segundos estaba silencioso, vacío y frío.

 

\- ¿Qué hacés acá afuera?- pregunta, intrigada, y su rostro es un borrón confuso debajo de la luz de la luna. Su mano encuentra el rostro de Jazmín, que no puede evitar ceder ante el contacto. La toma del brazo y la invita a sentarse en su falda. Flor no opone resistencia.

 

\- Nada, no sé… estuve encerrada en la cocina todo el día, tenía ganas de respirar un poco de aire puro.- responde. A ciencia cierta, es la verdad. Flor se quita los zapatos y se recuesta sobre Jaz, mirando hacia el cielo, envolviendose en sus brazos y en la manta. El suspiro que se escapa de sus labios es uno de esos sonidos que Jaz quisiera poder pintar.

 

\- No me esperaste para venir para acá. Cuando fui a la cocina me dijo Fede que ya te habías ido…- susurra, entrelazando sus dedos y sus piernas. No es un reproche. Está preocupada. Jazmín sabe que en algún momento va a tener que contarle a Flor lo que le pasa, pero no puede ahora. Ahora está confundida. Ahora, todo lo que necesita, es abrazarla más fuerte y respirar en ese espacio detrás de su oído en donde quisiera vivir toda la vida.

 

\- Creí que te ibas a quedar a dormir con tus hermanas. Como Virginia se va mañana, y les preparé la cena para las cinco, no sé… supuse que ibas a dormir con ellas.

 

De nuevo, no está mintiendo. Para Flor sus hermanas son siempre una prioridad. Y las prioridades de Flor también son las prioridades de Jazmín. 

 

El suspiro que ahora Flor suelta no viene de un lugar de comodidad, si no de cansancio. Se le achican más aún los hombros, como si hubiera aguantado ese peso durante todo el día. Jazmín le besa el cuello, tan despacio como puede, y la siente relajándose entre sus brazos hasta que la piel de Flor cosquillea contra sus labios.

 

\- Era un poco la idea, pero Miranda y Lucía discutieron, y la verdad que no tenía ganas de quedarme ahí de referí otra vez…  _ conchudas. _

 

A Jazmín se le escapa una risita, porque la puteada contenida de Flor viene desde el fondo de sus entrañas, como si recién ahora, en la oscuridad del patio, se animara a soltarla.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta, porque quiere saber y porque cualquier conversación que la aleje del tren de pensamientos que venía sosteniendo antes de que Flor llegara es bienvenida. Su compañera se acomoda en sus brazos, recostándose ahora sobre su costado derecho, abrazando a Jazmín por la cintura. Apenas si caben las dos en el desvencijado sillón, pero no les importa demasiado.

 

\- En resúmen, Lucía quiere criar a los bebés sola, sin la ayuda del padre, porque cree que así es mejor. Y Miranda se lo toma siempre como una cuestión personal porque… porque a ella Coki la crió sola, ¿viste? Y ella sintió la falta de un papá, lo sufrió mucho. Es una discusión que no lleva a ningun lado, pero que nunca termina bien. 

 

\- ¿Y vos que opinás?- inquiere, aprovechando la nueva posición para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Flor, dejandole un beso en la frente. Flor mide muy bien sus próximas palabras.

 

\- Yo creo que las dos tienen un poco de razón. Entiendo por qué Miranda se siente así, porque siempre se sintió de segunda o… abandonada. Y entiendo que Lucía crea que es preferible criar los hijos solos antes de que sea con alguien con quien no te llevás bien, o que no te genera seguridad, que se yo. Me cuesta un poco definirme porque antes yo pensaba que los chicos necesitan una familia… “normal” para ser felices… ¿viste? - razona, dibujando unas comillas invisibles en el aire, y Jazmín asiente porque quiere ayudarla a continuar.- Pero ahora siento que eso es una pavada, es un cuento. Siento que… que para que los hijos sean felices, la familia tiene que ser feliz. Tiene que elegirse. No hay un… manual para eso, no hay una norma. Hay que criarlos con amor. Y eso lo pueden hacer una persona o diez. O dos mujeres.

 

Jazmín tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide pensar con claridad. Porque Flor tiene ese efecto sobre ella: con dos palabras, pone todo en perspectiva.

 

Hace tanto tiempo que se enamoró de Florencia que le cuesta pensar en retrospectiva. Una parte de ella cree que siempre estuvo enamorada de Flor, incluso cuando no la conocía. Amaba a Florencia cuando besó a un pibe por primera vez y se dió cuenta de que eso nunca la iba a llenar. Amaba a Florencia cuando empezó a fumar en París porque se sentía sola, y cuando dejó de fumar porque se dió cuenta de que nada lograba con autodestruirse. Amaba a Florencia cuando decidió dejar a Elena porque nunca iba a tener con ella lo que Jazmín realmente deseaba, y amaba a Florencia cuando Florencia no se animaba a amarla. La amó cuando la vio, y la amó mientras la esperaba sin esperarla, y la amó con paciencia, y nunca dejó de amarla.

 

Ahora no sabe que decir, porque esta Florencia no es la Flor de la que ella se enamoró en un principio. Jamás soñó siquiera con que esta Florencia pudiera existir. La abraza más fuerte con la esperanza de que no se aleje nunca, la abraza para sentirla en cada poro y sentirla real y no una ilusión, un sueño de pipa, un espejismo generado por el vino que le recorre la sangre.

 

Flor espera, nerviosa, una respuesta. Una seña. Aprobación. Jazmín no sabe qué decir.

 

\- ¿Me querés decir qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunta, con voz chiquita, llevandose una de las manos de Jazmín a los labios y besándola con reverencia. Jazmín no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que no siente las lágrimas en su propia voz.

 

\- Me pasa que me siento… tan completa. Con vos, con esto, con todo lo que nos pasa. No puedo dejar de mirar para adelante, no puedo dejar de disfrutarte, de sentirte… todo el tiempo conmigo. 

 

\- ¿Y eso está mal? ¿Por eso lloras?

 

\- No… no, obvio que no.

 

\- ¿Entonces?

 

Jaz se incorpora, sentándose en el sillón de tal manera que ahora Flor la mira de frente, y se le cierra el pecho cuando ve la preocupación en el rostro de su compañera, iluminado apenas. Tiene que hacerle entender que nada de esto tiene que ver con ella. O que todo tiene que ver con ella, en todo caso.

 

Desde que ama a Flor, todo se siente más profundo. Incluso la desilusión.

 

\-  _ Entonces _ … te amo como no amé nunca a nadie en mi vida. Y yo se que te lo digo todo el tiempo, y que vos lo sabés… pero hoy fue un día difícil porque reapareció mi viejo y no se como manejarlo y vos… sin saberlo, acabas de decirme exactamente lo que necesitaba oir.- le dice, y le toma el rostro entre las manos porque quizás así Flor entienda mejor, y porque le arden las puntas de los dedos por no sentir su piel. Ella hace lo propio y coloca sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín, como manteniendola en su lugar.- Vos también me diste vuelta la vida. Me la llenaste, me la completaste. Y quizás es por eso que ahora me quiero desprender de ciertas cosas, pero no se si me sale.

 

\- Yo te ayudo.- dice Flor, con convicción, con esa fuerza que le pone a todo, con el empeño con el que vive, sin titubear. Apoya su frente en la de Jazmín y deja que sus dedos acaricien su cuello, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su pelo. Con paciencia, con dulzura, empieza a desenredar el complejo peinado de Jazmín y a dejar que su cabello caiga libre, mientras la respira de cerca, como si Jaz fuera un vidrio empañandose sobre el que Flor va a escribir su nombre. Jaz desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Flor sin intención alguna, buscando sentirla más cerca, intentando obtener esa sensación que empieza por la punta de sus dedos y no termina hasta que no le llena ese espacio vacío entre las costillas que Jazmín no sabía que tenía hasta que la conoció. 

 

\- No estás más sola…- le murmura Flor, besandola en la frente,  envolviendola en sus brazos hasta que el rostro de Jazmín se pierde entre sus pechos. Jaz apoya su mejilla contra el suave algodón floreado de la camisa de Flor, e inspira profundo, llenandose los pulmones de ella. 

 

Se quedan así, envueltas en la manta, dibujando en caricias sin rumbo alguno de yemas de dedos contra la piel de la otra, de suspiros sincronizados, de besos tibios bajo la noche fresca. Las envuelve la manta y las envuelve ese silencio de las primeras horas del día, de sonidos sincopados que aparecen de la nada para no aparecer más, de muebles que crujen y pájaros sobrevolando la ciudad dormida. 

 

Jazmín no sabe si está soñando o está despierta. Sólo cuando Flor habla de nuevo recuerda que toda la escena es real, que no forma parte de un sueño.

 

\- Hay que darle más amor a este patio. Está en ruinas…- murmura, y tiene la voz rasposa, cargada por el sueño. A Jazmín se le suelta una carcajada desde el centro del pecho.

 

\- Tenés razón. Está horrible. Mi abuela se volvería a morir si lo viera así.- bromea, y entonces Flor es la que se rie, vibrando contra el cuerpo de Jaz, abrazandola más fuerte antes de volver a hablar.

 

\- El domingo nos levantamos temprano y metemos mano. 

 

\- ¿En el patio o…  _ en otro lado _ ?

 

\- Un poquito de las dos. Cochina.

 

\- ¡Ese no fue el Tourette!

 

\- No, ese no fue el Tourette.

 

Ahora, cuando la besa, es un beso de sonrisa y dientes, y de puro amor. 

 

\- ¿Mañana me acompañás a llevarla a Virginia al aeropuerto? Así me abrazás fuerte cuando despegue el avión y te cercioras de que no me meta en su valija…

 

\- Obvio…- contesta Jaz. No sabe si con palabras o con un beso. A veces le cuesta decir.

 

No son las plantas el único desastre que Flor va a acomodar con su amor. Es en esos detalles, piensa Jazmín antes de besarla, en los que está el cariño. 

 

-oo-

  
  


La atmósfera frenética y nerviosa de los aeropuertos siempre le pone a Jazmín los pelos de punta. Hay algo raro en eso, en las terminales de los autobuses y en las estaciones de tren y en las puertas de migración. Se respira en esos lugares como una especie de sentimiento encontrado entre la transición y el cierre. Es rarísimo.

 

Tan raro como despedirte de alguien sin saber en realidad por cuánto tiempo. Quizás por eso Virginia revisa por tercera vez los papeles que ya chequeo, antes de cruzar la última puerta de los embarques.  

 

\- Bueno… se me cuidan todas, ¿eh?- pide Vir, y aunque le intenta imponer un tono ligero a su voz, sus ojos la traicionan. Tiene miedo, piensa Jazmín. Y está bien que así sea. Para ser feliz hay que tomar decisiones, tomar riesgos. Si no hay miedo de por medio, no estás realmente arriesgandote.

 

\- Te voy a llamar todos los días…- promete Miranda, aferrandose al brazo de Vir como si ella fuera su madre, dejandola en el jardín de infantes por primera vez. Vir sonríe y le deja un beso color carmín marcado en la mejilla.

 

\- ¡Por favor! Pasame información del resto, te pido…

 

\- ¡Obvio! De estas dos sobre todo…- dice Miranda, señalando a Flor y a Jazmín. La sonrisa de Virginia es muy distinta ahora. Tiene un tinte de orgullo que a Jazmín le parece irreal. Flor la abraza tan fuerte que Jaz cree que la va quebrar. Le dice algo al oído que Jaz no escucha, pero que a Vir le humedece los ojos. Cuando se separan, Virginia le extiende un brazo a Jazmín.

 

\- Me llamás. Por cualquier cosa, por lo que sea. Si hace falta, me llamás.- le dice, apretandola fuerte. Jazmín asiente y sonríe.

 

\- Vos andá tranquila que yo te la cuido.- le responde, porque es verdad y porque cree que es lo que Virginia necesita oir. Pero Vir sonríe, se muerde el labio, y le da una palmada en la mejilla.

 

\- Eso ya lo sé, Jazmín. Te digo que  _ vos _ me llames si  _ vos _ necesitás algo. ¿Si?- inquiere. 

 

Jaz no sabe que decir. Asiente, sonríe, intenta contener la emoción que la embarga y que sólo se profundiza cuando Vir le da el último beso a sus hermanas y Flor se larga a llorar y abraza a Jaz por la cintura, esperando que Jazmín la envuelva en su abrazo. Es exactamente lo que hace.

 

Se quedan las tres ahí, frente a la puerta de vidrio del aeropuerto, viendo como despegan los aviones sin saber cuál de todos lleva a su hermana. 

 

Jazmín piensa que hay una diferencia entre su experiencia y la de Virginia. Vir se va a Lisboa a buscar a su papá… pero su familia queda esperándola ahí, a que regrese, en la puerta 12A del sucio aeropuerto de Buenos Aires.

 

Jaz no tuvo ese lujo, pero ahora sí lo tiene.

 

Por eso nota la diferencia.

 

II

 

_ Vamos al mar _

_ Vamos a dar _

_ Cuerda a antiguas vitrolas _

_ Vamos pedaleando _

_ Contra el viento _

_ Detrás de las olas _

 

La primera vez que Florencia Estrella vio a su hermana Lucía se sintió la nena más fea del mundo. Lucía parecía una de esas nenas que suelen salir en las propagandas de pañales o de yogur, con su pelo rubio blanquecino, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos perfectos. Flor tenía poco más de siete años y, por algún extraño motivo, su padre había considerado que a la pequeña Lucía, de casi cuatro, le iba a entusiasmar ir a la cancha a ver un partido de Argentino Jrs. En retrospectiva, a Flor le parece que Mario siempre se caracterizó por tomar decisiones bastante tiradas de los pelos.

 

El tema de hacerse pasar por muerto era casi previsible con ese curriculum bajo el brazo.

 

Flor no odiaba a sus hermanas. Ni siquiera a Carla, nacida el mismo día que ella, caída como una bomba en el centro de la cocina de su casa, desordenando todo y desordenandola a ella. Le era imposible odiarlas porque incluso a su corta edad Flor sabía que no tenían la culpa. Sin embargo, le provocaban una envidia poco sana que, a veces, le hacía desear que desaparecieran. Carla y Lucía vivían con su papá, mientras que Flor y Virginia se tenían que conformar con los simples fines de semana. Nunca se cruzaban, por pedido expreso de sus madres. A Virginia no le importaba. Pero a Flor le hacía un poco de ruido porque, muy en el fondo, le generaban intriga. ¿Se llevaban tan bien ellas como Flor y Vir? ¿Su papá las quería tanto como ellas, o más? ¿Les leía cuentos, les trenzaba el pelo, les enseñaba a andar en bici?

 

Ahora Flor sabe que la respuesta a todo eso es un rotundo “no”. Mario las amaba tanto como amaba a Flor y a Virginia, pero se quedaba con ellas por compromiso, por ese vínculo culposo que mantenía con Elisa. Ahora, Flor sabe que de todas sus hijas ella fue siempre la favorita. O a la que más lástima le tenía Mario. En definitiva, era la única por la que hacía cosas especiales y fuera de lo común.

 

Así que el ritual de la cancha y los helados que para Flor era algo natural, para el resto de sus hermanas era impensado. Ni Carla, ni Lucía, ni Virginia, ni Miranda (sobre todo Miranda) habían mantenido con Mario Estrella un vínculo como el que Flor tenía. 

 

Por eso a Flor le hizo tanto ruido encontrarse con Lucía ese domingo por la tarde cuando subió al auto de su papá con sus dos colitas, su camiseta del Bicho y su perro de peluche Fido (indiscutido amuleto de la suerte). Lucía llevaba el pelo suelto, recogido sólo con una vincha roja, y un vestido de jean que parecía recién salido de un catálogo de modas. Eran dos polos opuestos. Pero a Mario parecía no importarle.

 

\- Luchi quería venir con nosotros a ver al Bicho, así que la vamos a llevar. ¿Que te parece Flopi?- le había preguntado Mario desde el asiento del conductor. Flor recuerda haberse fruncido de hombros, sin emitir palabra, intentando ignorar a Lucía y la manera en la que parecía medirla con la mirada, sobre todo cuando Flor empezó a chasquear la lengua, sin poder contener los tics que empezaban a brotarle.

 

La tarde había sido un desastre. Lucía se había aburrido muy rápido del partido y había empezado a llorar como una desquiciada. Mario la había ignorado durante gran parte del partido, pero llegado el entretiempo no tuvo más remedio que juntar a Lucía sobre su hombro y agarrar a Flor del brazo para llevarselas de vuelta al auto. 

 

\- Se quedan las dos acá. Si cuando vuelvo seguís llorando, Lucía, tiro tu helado por la ventana.- había aseverado Mario, antes de bajarse del auto para buscar los helados correspondientes. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Lucía paró de llorar.

 

Eso era peor. Tenía el rostro perdido, con una expresión de tristeza que le agregaba por lo menos 10 años. Flor no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Flor estaba acostumbrada a Virginia, que lloraba con bronca y se metía debajo de las sábanas, y que se calmaba cuando Flor le acariciaba la frente. Flor no sabía cómo consolar a otra hermana. Pero de todas maneras sentía la necesidad. 

 

Se arrimó en el asiento del auto hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Lucía, que se sobresaltó al instante como si Flor acabara de tocarla con un cubo de hielo.

 

\- ¡Perdón! Pero estás triste…  _ hmmm…  _ y no me gusta que estés triste.- recuerda haberle dicho. Por un segundo, Lucía la había mirado con algo parecido a la ternura en los ojos, como si Flor hubiera tocado una fibra sensible de su pequeño cuerpo huesudo. Había durado poco.

 

\- Papá te quiere más que a nosotras.- había murmurado, con su vocecita joven cargada de la misma intensidad filosa que aún hoy Flor le escucha. 

 

Flor no había tenido tiempo de contestar porque Mario había vuelto cargando dos helados: uno de menta granizada, y uno de frutilla. 

 

\- El de menta para Florcita. Y el de frutilla para Luchi.

 

\- No me gusta el helado de frutilla…- había murmurado Lucía. Mario ya había perdido la paciencia.

 

\- Te lo comés igual.

 

A Flor le había parecido lo más triste del universo que Mario no tuviera idea siquiera del gusto de helado favorito de su hija. Tan triste como la expresión de Lucía, comiendo el helado mientras las lágrimas le trazaban surcos en el rostro perfecto, sin volver a repetir palabra por el resto del viaje.

 

Esa imágen no se la olvidó jamás. Flor no sabía, hasta ese día, que algo tan hermoso y tan chiquito pudiera causarle tanta tristeza. 

 

Ahora, más de veinte años después, se acuerda de esa tarde porque no le queda otra opción. Lucía está tumbada en el sillón de su departamento, con los pies sobre la falda de Carla y la cabeza en las piernas de Miranda, comiendo helado de frutilla directo del pote porque la atacó un antojo incontenible, rompiendo con la pulcritud occidental minimalista de su departamento, pintando un cuadro casi tragicómico. Flor dejó de prestarle atención a la película desde hace un rato. Primero, porque desde su lugar en la alfombra debajo del sillón tiene una posición insuperable para sentir como se mueven los bebés en la panza de su hermana. Segundo, porque mientras más lo piensa más extraño le resulta que esa nena de los ojos tristes sea la que ahora se ríe a carcajadas de lo que sea que está pasando en la pantalla. 

 

(Tercero, porque  _ ama _ a sus hermanas y las extraña todo el tiempo y no las cambiaría por nada del mundo… pero le genera ansiedad saber que Jazmín ya debe haber salido del Hotel y la está esperando en su casa).

 

Inconscientemente, chequea su teléfono y suspira cuando ve que no tiene mensajes nuevos. A Miranda no se le pasa el gesto.

 

\- ¿Me parece a mi o hay una que yo se que está pensando en  _ cualquiera _ ?- dice, divertida, golpeandola en el hombro con su pie. Miranda siempre la molesta. A Flor le divierte en demasía que su hermana disfrute tanto de fastidiarla, porque en el fondo demuestra que está feliz de que Flor sea feliz. Para ser que tiene muy poco tiempo de experiencia, Miranda realmente si que sabe como ser buena hermana.

 

\- Para tu información, estaba pensando en otra cosa, no en lo que vos creés.  _ Conchita sabrosa. _

 

_ \-  _ A ver, compartí con la clase.- empuja Miranda, olvidandose de la película por completo. Flor se gira para quedar de frente a sus hermanas.

 

\- Me acordaba de la primera vez que la vi a Lucía… un día que papá nos llevó a la cancha.

 

Lucía asiente, de forma casi triste, como si ella también se acordara de eso por todos los motivos erróneos.

 

\- Dejame adivinar. Mario la cagó y terminó siendo un desastre.- dice Carla, y su voz carga una mezcla rara de amargura y diversión, como si no pudiera decidirse. Flor y Lucía sonríen, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

 

\- Qué tipo raro Mario Estrella…- susurra Miranda, y en su voz si que no hay ni un mínimo dejo de diversión. Se termina la cerveza de un sólo trago y deja la botella en el piso, como si con eso lograra aplacar la angustia que Flor le ve en los ojos. Florencia se figura que tener una mala anécdota con tu papá debe ser mejor que no tener ninguna.

 

\- Nunca hablamos de eso, igual. Ahora que lo pienso.- dice Lucía, acomodándose más en el sillón, estirando los pies hinchados que automáticamente Carla empieza a masajearle.

 

\- ¿De qué, de la tragedia de los helados?- pregunta Flor, sacándole el pote y metiendose una buena cucharada de chocolate en la boca. Lucía niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No, no, de eso no. De la  _ conchita sabrosa.-  _ dice, imitando el tono de Flor, con un brillo en los ojos que su hermana le conoce desde hace muy poco tiempo. Es tan hermosa cuando deja caer la fachada que a Florencia le parece un pecado que no lo haga más seguido. 

 

\- ¿Y qué querés saber,  _ metiche del orto?  _ ¡Perdón! Perdón…- se lamenta, devolviendole el helado. Es Carla la que retoma el tema.

 

\- A ver, Florencia… vivimos hablando literalmente  _ de todo _ y a vos te parece una pavada que durante meses saliste con Jazmín y no dijiste nada…- dice, y recién ahora Flor entiende que este es un tema pendiente para ellas. Al parecer, Carla todavía le guarda cierto resentimiento.

 

\- ¡Y bueno ustedes no preguntaron!

 

\- ¡Te estamos preguntando ahora!

 

\- Si, después de que me putearon…

 

\- Ya te pedí perdón, no seas hija de puta…

 

\- ¡Bueno, basta!- sentencia Miranda, pausando la película que ya quedó definitivamente olvidada y tomando las riendas de la conversación. Nadie pensaría, al ver el fuego en su mirada, que Miru es la más chica de las hermanas. De momento, Flor la ve gigante.

 

(La quiere demasiado. Quizás debería decírselo más).

 

\- Flor… contales. Como me contaste a mi…- le dice, y su voz le propone una complicidad rara, casi como si estuviera extendiendole la mano. A Carla se le disloca la mandíbula.

 

\- ¡¿Miranda sabía y yo no?!- grita, incorporándose tan de pronto en el sillón que los pies de Lucía caen inertes en la alfombra, con un golpe seco. Miru blanquea los ojos.

 

\- No es una competencia, Carlita. Y si Flor me contó fue porque yo me di cuenta, y porque  _ algo _ de experiencia tengo…

 

\- ¿Vos anduviste con minas también?

 

\- Ay, Carla… ¡Fui escort! Obvio que si. Pero es distinto. Yo no me enamoré.

 

\- ¿Vos estás enamorada?

 

A Flor la pregunta la sorprende porque es la voz de Lucía la que quiebra la discusión, y la encuentra en el medio de la habitación como si fuera la luz de un reflector en una sala de interrogatorios. Lucía, a la que en teoría no le importa nada, le mantiene la mirada, expectante, y se mete una cucharada generosa de helado en la boca sin dejar de mirarla.

 

La vio filmando el video. La escuchó. Sabe perfectamente qué es lo que Flor siente por Jazmín. Pero Lucía no quiere la versión de la historia que Florencia le contó al mundo entero. Quiere la versión detallada, minuciosa y entretenida. La que le contás a una confidente.

 

Del tipo que le confesás a una hermana.

 

Hasta ahora Flor no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había esperado por este momento. Siente esa electricidad en el cuerpo que nada tiene que ver con el Tourette, y mucho tiene que ver con la felicidad con la que vive últimamente.

 

\- Muy enamorada. Jamás… en la vida quise a alguien como quiero a Jazmín.- dice, consciente de la emoción en su propia voz, esa que le surge sólo cuando habla de Jaz, esa que hasta ahora ella misma no se conocía. Lucía ladea la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla, y frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿Y cómo es enamorarse de una mina? ¿Es distinto?- inquiere. No le pregunta por simple curiosidad. Quiere saber. Quiere formar parte de eso que a su hermana le pasa.

 

Quizás también quiere entender porqué su marido la dejó por otro tipo.

 

\- Yo creo que enamorarse siempre es distinto, porque no amamos a dos personas de la misma manera. Lo que me pasó con Jazmín, lo que sentí por ella en un principio, no tuvo que ver con que ella fuera mujer si no con que ella es… mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. De hecho me costó  _ meses  _ hacerme cargo de lo que sentía precisamente porque ella era mujer, y era mi amiga, y gustaba de mi. Me lo negué por mucho tiempo. Lo… reprimí. Pero la terminé eligiendo a ella por sobre todos los prejuicios y los miedos porque quererla me era inevitable.- explica, consciente de que quizás para sus hermanas esto no tenga sentido. Ahora Lucía tiene la mirada perdida, mirando hacia un punto muerto en su cocina, y Carla parece medir muchísimo sus próximas palabras, como si estuviera caminando en un terreno jabonoso.

 

\- Entonces… ¿vos decís que la sexualidad se elige?- pregunta, con cuidado. Flor lo medita un segundo.

 

\- No. No se. Yo primero me enamoré de otras cosas de Jaz, y después  _ SE ME HIRVIÓ EL ACEITE. _

 

Las risas de sus hermanas inundan el departamento, y a Flor le da la impresión de que nunca nadie había sido tan feliz ahí, entre esas cuatro paredes, antes de que ellas llegaran.

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta Miranda, divertida, con esa picardía que le impone siempre a estas conversaciones. Flor no se achica.

 

\- Ahora no me la quiero sacar de encima. ¡ _ VULVA SABROSA! _

 

A Carla le da tanta risa que se ahoga con el helado, obligando a Lucía a golpearla en la espalda. 

 

\- La colorada debe ser un fuego…- sigue Miranda, probando los límites, tanteando hasta dónde puede llegar, como una nena a la que le prohíben jugar con fuego y descubre una caja de fósforos. Se la guardó durante tanto tiempo, esperando a que Flor de el paso y se anime, que ahora Flor cree que siente todo como una victoria propia. Y se lo merece, merece sentirse así. Flor no estaría donde está si no fuera por Miranda.

 

Así que Flor le da el gusto.

 

\- La colorada es  _ insaciable _ . Le gusta más chargar que comer o cocinar…

 

\- Le gusta comer otras cosas en todo caso…

 

\- ¡ _ EL BERBERECHO _ !

 

Ahora es Lucía la que se dobla de la risa, sosteniendose la panza de seis meses de embarazo como si tuviera miedo de que los bebés pudieran escaparse en la próxima carcajada. 

 

Flor nunca la vio reírse tanto. No  _ con ellas _ , en todo caso.

 

\- Entonces… ¿bien?- pregunta Carla, intentando sonar casual, sin imponerle a sus dudas ese toque de picardía que Miranda si se atreve a soltar. Flor asiente.

 

\-  _ Muy bien.  _ No tiene punto de comparación siquiera. 

 

\- ¡Agrandate Chacarita!

 

Miranda está disfrutando tanto que Flor no puede parar de hablar.

 

\- No, es que es en serio. Es como si el mundo hubiera pasado de ser una foto en blanco y negro a una película en 3D.

 

\- ¡Ah es un 10 entonces!- grita Carla, casi desaforada, como si la situación le generara una mezcla en partes iguales de gracia y curiosidad. Hay algo de eso en la mirada de Lucía también. Ya no preguntan pura y exclusivamente porque no quieren quedarse afuera. Preguntan porque están intrigadas. Preguntan porque están  _ charlando. _

 

Flor no sabe porqué tenía tanto miedo al respecto.

 

\- Es más que eso. Jaz es… distinta. Insuperable. Piensa en mi todo el tiempo y me tiene paciencia y me hace sentir la mina más hermosa del mundo. Del uno al diez… es  _ un cien _ .- alardea, porque puede y quiere, y porque realmente no está mintiendo. 

 

Sólo ahora, cuando siente el calor en sus mejillas y la energía en sus dedos, se da cuenta de que necesitaba esta conversación. No sabe muy bien porqué se la negó durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora no quiere vivir más en un mundo en el que no habla de Jazmín, de cuánto la ama, de lo bien que la hace sentir, de lo increíble que es hacerle el amor, y hacerle la cama, y hacerle una trenza. Todo es digno de ser contado, con orgullo y con cariño, y más aún a sus hermanas.

 

Quizás ellas también sienten lo mismo, porque por un breve lapso se quedan en silencio, recuperando el aliento después de reírse tanto, mirandose de reojos. 

 

\- ¿A Dani lo dejaste por ella? - pregunta Lucía, poniendo ahora sus pies en la falda de Flor, buscando confort. Su hermana comienza a masajearlos automáticamente, mientras acomoda las ideas.

 

\- En el momento me parecía que no, o no lo pensé así. Estaba muy confundida, porque… yo sabía que a Jaz le pasaban cosas conmigo pero no sabía que me pasaba a mi con ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de que incluso en ese momento, me entusiasmaba más pasar una tarde con Jazmín que el resto de la eternidad con el que teóricamente era el hombre de mi vida. Pero cuando nos fuimos de esa Iglesia yo no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar después. No sabía, no me imaginaba… lo  _ feliz _ que una persona puede llegar a ser. Hay cosas que no las podés prever.

 

Lucía parece a punto de llorar. Se cruza de brazos y la mira como si Flor acabara de decirle lo más hermoso del mundo y quizás así fue. Quizás en este año las cinco hermanas aprendieron la misma lección, por distintos métodos. 

 

Quizás se animaron a lo imprevisible porque se tenían las unas a las otras.

 

\- Yo me daba cuenta de que ella gustaba de vos, pero nunca creí que le ibas a dar bola.- dice Carla, casi con culpa. Flor abre grande los ojos, sorprendida.

 

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- inquiere, intrigada. Su hermana se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Que se yo… ella estaba siempre como muy pendiente de vos. Y nadie hace tanto por otra persona si no se la quiere levantar. 

 

\- Jazmín si.- salta Miranda, raspando el fondo del pote de helado. Con esa simple frase la pone a Jaz en un pedestal prácticamente. Carla suelta una risita seca, incrédula.- ¡Dale Carla, no seas cínica! ¡Jaz nunca hizo nada de lo que hacía por Flor para conquistarla, lo hacía porque la quería! ¿O no? Jazmín es lo más.

 

A Flor la sonrisa no le entra en la cara. Carla ahora vuelve a reírse desde el centro de sus entrañas.

 

\- ¡Vos también estás enamorada de la cocinera!- dice, divertida. Miranda se muerde el labio, como conteniendo una puteada. 

 

\- ¡No seas básica, estamos teniendo una conversacion re linda!

 

\- ¡Ya se, si no estoy diciendo nada malo, aflojá fan de Jazmín!

 

\- Yo nunca me di cuenta de nada.- dice Lucía, con la voz chiquita, rompiendo el momento otra vez. Y de repente Flor está de nuevo en el asiento trasero del auto de Mario Estrella, con un helado en la mano que se le derrite bajo el sol de la tarde, mirando como Lucía intenta contener una tristeza culposa que Flor siente que nunca se pudo sacudir del todo. Se acerca hasta su hermana y le coloca las palmas de las manos contra el vientre, mirandola de frente en la luz tenue del living.

 

\- Lu… ya está. Ya fue. Y si te sirve de consuelo, durante mucho tiempo ni yo me daba cuenta…- le dice, porque cree que Lucía necesita escucharlo, porque de verdad ahora ya no importa. No importa lo que Lucía decía, hacía, omitía. No importa la reacción inicial. 

 

Lo que importa es que ahora la mira con amor, y estira su mano para acariciarle una mejilla, y Flor sonríe y le deja un beso en el ombligo porque la ama, porque es su hermana, porque va a ser mamá.

 

Porque Lucía siempre va a saber cuáles son los gustos de helados favoritos de sus hijos.

 

\- El lado positivo de todo esto es que nunca me voy a tener que gastar en hacerles una torta de cumpleaños a estas dos criaturas. Jazmín queda eternamente obligada a ocuparse del tema.- agrega Lucía, como si pudiera leerle la mente a Flor. 

 

A Florencia la emoción le pesa tanto que no sabe qué decir. Miranda parece intuir algo de eso, porque elige volver al tono anterior de la conversación.

 

\- No, si Jaz garcha tan bien como cocina, te digo que está para entrarle duro y parejo…- 

 

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡ _ Pendeja traga sable _ !- Flor sabe que están jugando, pero de todas maneras la respuesta le sale desde el fondo del pecho, como si acabaran de tocarle un botón secreto. 

 

Miranda se ríe, y Carla se ríe, y Lucía se ríe, y Flor la extraña a Virginia porque ama a sus hermanas con toda el alma, tanto como puede, pero si las ama así es porque Vir le enseñó como se hacía.

 

La hora siguiente se pasa entre historias de primeros besos y primeras veces, de Jazmín y de Flor y de Lucía y Mariano y de todos los tipos que pasaron por la vida de Carla y del primer novio que tuvo Miranda que, en realidad, estaba enamorado de Coqui.

 

Hablan de todo lo que se les pasa por la cabeza hasta que Lucía cae presa del sueño. 

 

De lo que no hablan nunca más es de esa primera vez en que compartieron helado y compartieron desdicha.

 

Porque eso es de otro vida. Porque ya cambiaron de piel.

 

-oo-

 

A Flor no le sorprende encontrar a Jazmín dormitando en la cama con una revista de cocina francesa a medio leer en la mano. Tiene el cabello suelto y desparramado, y apenas si se mantiene erguida contra el respaldo de la cama. La estaba esperando despierta. O eso intentó al menos.

 

Flor no le había dicho que iba a dormir con ella, y Jaz la estaba esperando igual.

 

No, la imagen no la sorprende. Pero si la enternece.

 

Hace todo lo posible por ponerse el pijama y quitarse el maquillaje sin hacer ruido alguno, volviendo a la habitación sólo cuando ya está lista para irse a dormir. Con cuidado, le saca a Jazmín la revista de las manos y la deja en la mesita de luz. Se sube a la cama y se sienta muy despacio en la falda de Jaz, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, y le toma el rostro entre las manos.

 

Jazmín se despierta con una sonrisa que queda amortiguada en un beso.

 

\- Hola linda…- susurra, mientras sus manos se deslizan debajo de la remera que Flor usa para dormir, acariciandole la espalda desnuda. A Flor se le eriza la piel.

 

\- ¿Linda yo? Vos parecías una obra de arte ahí durmiendo, pacíficamente…

 

\- Te quise esperar pero fue un día largo. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal tus hermanas?- pregunta, contra la comisura de los labios de Flor, besandola despacito y con ternura, como si en realidad la estuviera respirando. Flor deja que sus manos bajen hasta el borde del camisón de Jazmín, y empieza a tirar para arriba hasta que logra deshacerse de él, dejandola sólo con su ropa interior. Jaz sonríe, y le concede el gesto.

 

(Siempre lo hace de todas formas).

 

\- Mis hermanas hicieron muchas preguntas.

 

\- ¿Ah, si?

 

\- Si. Estuve alardeando un poco. O no, en realidad… no dije nada que no fuera verdad.

 

\- ¿De qué estuvieron hablando?- inquiere Jaz, aunque por la manera en la que le brillan los ojos Flor cree que ya se da una idea. Es ella la que se permite ser indulgente ahora.

 

\- De vos. De lo increíble que sos. De cómo me hacés sentir. De lo que me gusta tenerte así… cerca…- susurra, dejandole un beso en el hombro, en el cuello, sobre su pulso. Las manos de Jaz se aferran a su cintura, presionandola más contra sus piernas.

 

Por un buen rato no van a dormir.

 

\- ¿Tanto te gusta?- murmura Jazmín, y su voz tiene ese tono rasposo que a Flor la vuelve completamente loca. 

 

\- Del uno al diez, te puse un cien…- dice Flor, consciente de que ya le está costando respirar (sobre todo cuando los dedos de Jazmín se deslizan por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior y raspan contra la piel sensible de su glúteo, apretando sin lastimar).

 

\- ¿Un cien no más? Voy a tener que esforzarme más…- bromea, empujando sus cuerpo entrelazados hasta que la espalda de Flor impacta contra el colchón. En esta nueva posición sus pechos desnudos quedan a centímetros de las mejillas sonrosadas de Florencia, que no puede evitar besarla justo ahí, en cada centímetro de piel que encuentra. Jazmín huele a jabón y a manzanas y canela, y a las tibias sábanas, y al sueño que de pronto se esfumó de su rostro. 

 

Flor suelta un suspiro, y suelta la lengua, dejandose besar y aclarando las ideas.

 

\- No hace falta que te esfuerces… vos sos lo más lindo que hay… te voy a elegir toda la vida, todos los días.

 

Jaz separa sus labios por dos segundos del cuello de Flor para mirarla a los ojos. Tiene la cara tan linda bajo la luz del velador que Flor estira sus dedos para trazarle la línea de la sonrisa, para contarle las pecas de la nariz, para peinarle las pestañas.

 

\- Si me seguis diciendo estas cosas voy a morir muy joven…

 

\- ¡No por favor! Joven… ¿pero feliz?

 

La carcajada de Jazmín es como una electricidad que le nace en el centro del pecho y que termina envolviendo cada poro de la piel de Flor.

 

\- La más feliz del mundo…- susurra, apoyando su frente contra la de Flor, mientras que sus dedos se enganchan en el borde de la ropa interior de su compañera y tiran hasta que la deja completamente desnuda. La examina por un segundo, como si la viera por primera vez. Como en esa primera vez, a Flor le tiemblan las piernas.

 

\- Menos mal, porque ya quedaste comprometida a preparar las tortas de cumpleaños de todos nuestros sobrinos…- dice, sin pensar pero no sin querer, movida por eso que sólo Jazmín le puede provocar. La siente sonreir contra su vientre, antes de contestar.

 

\- Dalo por hecho.- es todo lo que responde, pero Flor sabe que Jaz entiende a la perfección el peso de las palabras que ahora quedan flotando en el aire de la habitación, que empieza a llenarse de todos esos gestos y sonidos que Florencia después demora horas en quitarse de la piel. 

 

“Quiero todo con vos”, dice entrelíneas. Lo que entre en esa cama y lo que entre entre tus brazos y lo que nos entre en la vida.

 

Y Jazmín dice que sí. Sin articular palabra alguna. Pero es un “sí” rotundo.

 

Un buen rato después, antes de quedarse dormida, Flor se abraza más al cuerpo desnudo de Jaz debajo de la sábana y piensa que sus hijos van a tener las mejores tortas de cumpleaños, y dos mamás que nunca se van a olvidar de sus gustos de helado favoritos, y cuatro tías que se van a pelear para malcriarlos.

 

Y una casa, un hogar, en donde siempre tendrán la posibilidad de reinventarse, redescubrirse, y elegir.

 

III

 

_ Tengo una canción _

_ Para mostrarte _

_ Tal vez cuando vaya _

  
  


Flor no quiere leer, en serio no quiere. En ningún momento tiene la intención de violar la privacidad de Jazmín, porque no es de ese tipo de personas. Pero en las últimas semanas Jaz se ha portado de la manera más extraña del mundo, y Flor quiere saber porqué. Sabe que tiene que ver con su padre, con asuntos familiares, y que Jaz prefiere no hablar del tema porque realmente no tiene mucho para decir. Y en el día a día, Flor se olvida que eso todavía parece pesarle a su compañera porque realmente, la mayor parte del tiempo, Jazmín está tan bien como siempre. Hermosa y de buen humor y con ganas de trabajar y, sobre todo, con ganas de estar con Flor.

 

_ Muchas ganas. _

 

Sin embargo, por momentos su rostro se vuelve triste, casi sombrío, como si recordara algo en lo que no quiere pensar. Y Florencia la ha pescado hablando en sueños un par de noches, como si tuviera pesadillas. Entonces, cuando eso pasa, la abraza por detrás cruzando sus brazos en el pecho de Jazmín hasta que ésta se calma. Es extraño, porque es un cambio en la dinámica. Usualmente es Jaz la que está pendiente de Flor, la que la sostiene. Y eso sigue pasando, en igual medida. Por eso es que Flor tiene la necesidad de entender que pasa. Porque quiere ayudarla como Jaz la ayuda a ella.

 

Porque la ama más que a nadie en el mundo y no tolera verla así, aunque la tristeza no dure más de un segundo y la pesadilla se termine al instante.

 

Por eso no puede evitar tampoco echar un vistazo mínimo a los papeles que Jazmín lleva en su mochila. No tiene mucho tiempo porque, en teoría, sólo vino a buscar el teléfono de Jaz a la cocina mientras que ella la espera en el piano. Sus ojos alcanzan a captar lo que parece ser una carpeta de una escribanía o un tribunal, de un papel grueso amarillo, y varios papeles sueltos con el nombre de Jazmín y, si mal no recuerda, el de su madre. 

 

Lo que sí entiende es que hablan de una propiedad en París.

 

Casi como si quisiera salvarla de cometer un error, el celular de Jazmín vibra en la palma de la mano de Flor, asustándola. La pantalla se prende. Es un mensaje de Javo. 

 

\-  _ Pajero del orto…- _ suelta Flor, alejándose de la cocina al instante, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por haber husmeado entre las cosas de Jazmín. Intenta contener los tics porque sabe que si Jaz llega a verla así va a sospechar.

 

Se tranquiliza en cuanto la ve sentada en el banco del piano, con el pelo desatado y una copa de vino en la mano. 

 

\- A veces no sé de dónde sacás la energía para tener ganas de hacer estas cosas después de trabajar quince horas…- le dice, sentándose a su lado y dándole el teléfono. Jazmín aprovecha para tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella, hasta que los labios de Flor impactan contra los suyos en un beso seco, pero que promete más.

 

\- De ahí saco energía.- murmura, sonriendo con sus labios color carmín contra la boca de Flor, que no puede evitar clavarle un segundo beso, y un tercer beso, y un cuarto…

 

\- Te estoy recargando…- le susurra, tomando coraje y mordiéndole el labio superior (cosa que Florencia  _ ama  _ hacer, y que Jazmín  _ ama  _ que haga). Jaz contiene un risita que sabe a vino y al postre de coco que comieron hace un instante. No queda casi nadie en el Hotel. Flor tiene que cubrir a Leo en el turno de la noche y Jaz tiene el roomservice. Se nota que Miranda armó el cronograma de esa semana.

 

Hay un huésped tomando brandy y leyendo en el deck, y una pareja terminando de cenar en el comedor. La cantidad perfecta de objetivos para el juego que se viene a continuación.

 

\- ¿Por cuál empiezo?- inquiere Jaz, terminandose el vino y dejando la copa en el piso. Flor lo medita por un segundo.

 

\-  Vamos con el Llanero Solitario…- dice, señalando al hombre del deck con la cabeza. Jazmín lo mira, lo mide, se concentra y frunce el ceño. Se le dibuja una sonrisa en el momento en que se decide, y se acomoda mejor frente al piano.

 

\- Suena más o menos así…- murmura, y empieza a tocar con pericia, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Flor se acerca tanto como puede al cuerpo de Jazmín sin incomodarla, porque toda la situación le genera una sensación de magnetismo de la que no se puede desprender. Deja que su cabeza caiga en el hombro de Jaz y cierra los ojos, dejandose envolver por la música.

 

\- Eso es “Menta y Limón” de Roque Narvaja, ¿no?- inquiere. 

 

\- Exacto. ¿Cómo sabés?- responde Jazmín, y aunque Flor no la ve puede sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

 

\- Es una de las canciones favoritas de mamá.

 

\- ¡Mirá Teresa! Tiene buen gusto musical…

 

\- Es un bajón esta canción, igual…

 

Jaz tiene que contener una carcajada. Son casi las doce de la noche, después de todo, y la mayoría de los huéspedes ya deben estar durmiendo. 

 

\- Pero… ¿no te imaginás que ese tipo tiene una historia tipo de amor no correspondido o algo así?- juega Jazmín, sin dejar de tocar el piano. Flor lo vuelve a mirar, con más detenimiento.

 

\- Me imagino que es el típico que en su momento no se la jugó por amor y se quedó con eso toda la vida…- aventura, porque hay algo en los hombros caídos y el semblante triste del huésped que sólo puede atribuirse a un corazón roto.

 

\- No hay nada más triste que la gente que no se la juega por amor.- sentencia Jazmín, apartando su vista del piano en cuanto llega a las últimas notas de la canción, y mirando a Flor con una sonrisa cómplice. 

 

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo…- asiente, tomando ventaja de la mano con la que sostiene a Jazmín por la cintura, para amoldarse a su cuerpo tanto como puede, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jaz. Tiene los hombros tensos de tanto trabajar, y una de sus manos encuentra la pierna desnuda de Flor y se posa ahí, sin pretensión alguna, como si con eso bastara. Y a Flor también le basta.

 

Por  _ ahora. _

 

\- ¿Y los tórtolos?- inquiere, señalando disimuladamente a la pareja que charla en susurros en el comedor, dándole espacio a Jazmín una vez más.

 

(Y también dandose espacio a sí misma porque a Flor le está costando contener las ganas de recostar a Jaz en el banquito del piano para besarla hasta que se le gasten los labios).

 

\- Ésta es más fácil…- murmura Jazmín entusiasmada, y comienza a tocar una segunda canción en el piano que a Flor le resulta conocida.

 

\- Esta es de una película…- dice, intentando hacer memoria. No hay nada peor que tener un concepto en la punta de la lengua y no poder darle forma.

 

\- Es de una película, si… una en blanco y negro…- susurra Jazmín, y la escena parece divertirla a más no poder, porque tiene ese brillo en los ojos que le ilumina toda la cara, que le curva los labios rojos en una sonrisa. Flor sacude la cabeza. Jaz es tan linda que no puede concentrarse.

 

\- No me va a salir el nombre…- se queja, consciente de que suena casi infantil, trazando con su mano un patrón errático en la espalda de Jazmín. Hoy tiene puesto el uniforme negro. Flor  _ ama _ el uniforme negro.

 

\- La película se llama Casablanca… y el tema “As Time Goes By”. Curiosamente… es la canción favorita de mi mamá.- explica Jaz. Flor suspira y asiente. 

 

Es el momento para preguntarle. Es ahora o nunca.

 

\- No hablás nunca con tu mamá… o con tu papá.- suelta, como si se tratara de una reflexión momentánea y no de un pensamiento que viene carcomiendole la cabeza a Flor por semanas. Jazmín inspira profundo y hace una breve pausa.

 

\- No. No hablamos mucho.- dice, antes de volver a tocar. Es la misma canción pero suena distinta, como si ahora Jaz le impusiera un poco de esa melancolía que Flor nota a veces en sus ojos. Le duele que así sea. No se le ocurre como alguien en el mundo puede perderse la oportunidad de tener a Jazmín en su vida. No debe haber privilegio mayor que ser su padre o ser su madre.

 

O sí. Sí lo hay. Ser su novia es el mayor privilegio del mundo.

 

Flor acumula una angustia y una sensación de impotencia en el pecho que no puede contener. Opta por distraerse, porque claramente Jazmín no quiere hablar más del tema. Así que se concentra en las notas que la envuelven, y vacía  la mente. Por un segundo todo lo que importa en el mundo es el suave sonido de los dedos de Jazmín arrancándole notas al piano, y el silencio que las rodea más allá de la música. Cuando Flor esta empezando a convencerse de que la noche no puede ponerse mejor, su compañera la sorprende. De la nada, y muy bajito, empieza a cantar.

 

\-  _ You must remember this… a kiss is still a kiss… a sigh is still a sigh… the fundamental things apply… as time goes by…-  _

 

Su voz es tan suave, tan dulce, que a Flor le arden los ojos. Escuchar a Jazmín cantando le provoca la misma sensación que la invade en esas veces en que sin querer sus manos se rozan, o sus ojos se encuentran en una habitación llena de gente. Es difícil de explicar, pero a veces Flor siente que hay algo dentro de ella que siempre existió, pero que no se encendió hasta que Jazmín no llegó a su vida. Es raro, y es cursi, y es casi infantil… pero a Flor no le importa.

 

No cuando Jazmín canta en un susurro contenido, porque quiere que solo su compañera de banco escuche, porque es un regalo para ella.

 

\- Cantás tan lindo…- murmura Flor en el momento en el que Jaz deja de entonar las estrofas de la canción y toca las últimas notas en el piano. Jazmín se muerde el labio, intentando contener en vano la sonrisa que se le ensancha en la cara.

 

No quedan rastros de melancolía.

 

\- Porque canto para vos…- le dice, con ese tono de voz dulce que usa sólo para ella. Ahora es Flor la que suelta una risita.

 

\- ¡Es increíble lo versera que sos!

 

\- ¿Está mal eso?

 

Cuando Jaz juega a hacerse la inocente, a Flor se le para el corazón. 

 

\- Para nada…- responde, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, besándole el cuello, respirandola. Jaz la abraza por la cintura, presionandola más contra su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro que Flor ya le conoce muy bien.

 

\- ¿Falta mucho para irnos a casa?- pregunta, y su voz suena casi infantil. 

 

\- Sí. Si querés paro…-

 

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! 

 

Es una amenaza camuflada, un juego adolescente. Jazmín se despega lo suficiente de Flor para poder clavarle un beso en los labios, sonoro y rápido, que la deja deseando más. Flor vuelve a atraparla en un beso en cuanto Jaz se separa, abrazandola por el cuello para que no se escape. La besa más lento, más profundo, como si nadie las estuviera viendo.

 

Mientras la besa, Flor piensa que un par de meses atrás se encontraron una noche frente a ese mismo piano, después de su primera discusión. Entonces, Flor no se imaginaba que eso que sentía por Jazmín era amor, el amor más puro del mundo. No sabía, en definitiva, que esa canción que Jazmín le dedicó iba a ser la primera de muchas.

 

No sabía que la felicidad sin límites podía existir.

 

Quiso besarla esa noche. Casi no pudo contener el impulso. Por eso ahora no se contiene. Tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

\- No se como hice para no comerte la boca de un beso ese día que me cantaste por primera vez…- susurra ahora contra los labios de Jazmín, sintiendo el sabor de su labial en la punta de su lengua. Es Jazmín la que ahora sonríe, y la besa profundo, mordiendole el labio.

 

\- Yo tampoco se como hice para aguantarme tanto…- confiesa, divertida. 

 

Jaz nunca hace esos comentarios con malicia, o con rencor. Al contrario, si ahora puede bromear al respecto es porque es una etapa más que superada, porque ahora tiene lo que deseó durante tanto tiempo, sin expectativa alguna. 

 

Pero a Flor siempre se le cierra el pecho cuando piensa en ese tiempo, en cuánto la hizo sufrir, en lo cerca que estuvo de no animarse, de perderla.

 

De perderlo todo.

 

\- Ese día que me cantaste yo me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Yo no sabía… adonde me iba a llevar todo lo que me pasaba con vos, o qué era, o qué había que hacer. Lo que si sabía… era que no lo podía evitar. Que no tenía sentido.- le explica, tomándola del rostro y limpiando con su pulgar los rastros de rouge que le adornan las mejillas, los labios, el mentón. Jazmín le regala una sonrisa ladeada, y le acomoda el cabello detrás de los hombros. Le brillan los ojos con esa chispa que a Flor la tranquiliza al instante, con esa mezcla de amor, de ternura y de picardía.

 

\- Hubiera sabido que la cosa venía por ahí… te cantaba mucho antes.- vuelve a bromear, tomándola del mentón con firmeza. A Flor se le escapa una carcajada casi indecorosa. No le importa.

 

\-   _ Chinita de mierda _ …- dice, sin poder contenerse. Jazmín finge sentirse profundamente ofendida por el comentario.

 

\- ¿Chinita? ¿Y eso? - pregunta, cruzandose de brazos. Flor se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Porque cada vez que te reís se te achinan los ojos.

 

Es un callejón sin salida, una jugada sucia. El falso enojo de su compañera desaparece al instante. Flor usa el tono de voz que sabe que  _ derrite _ a Jazmín, y se lleva una de sus manos a los labios para besarle los nudillos, como si fuera una de las cosas más preciosas del  universo.

 

Lo es, en definitiva.

 

Ahora, cuando Jaz la acaricia, se toma su tiempo para recorrer con su mano libre la línea de su mandíbula y su mejilla, los cabellos rebeldes de su flequillo, el contorno de su oreja, cada una de las pecas de su nariz.

 

\- Sos tan linda…  _ chinita…-  _ le susurra, como testeando la palabra en su lengua, saboreandola. Flor sonríe. Le gusta. Presiona su rostro contra la palma de Jaz, dejandole un beso marcado.

 

\- ¿No vas a tocar más?- inquiere. Al instante, Jazmín vuelve a acomodarse.

 

\- ¿Cuál querés?

 

\- No se… una que te haga pensar en mi. ¿Yo cómo sueno? - pide, sin avergonzarse. 

 

Jazmín se esconde detrás de su flequillo por un segundo.

 

\- Vos sos… todas las canciones.- responde con simpleza, frotandose las manos en las rodillas no porque quiera limpiarlas, si no como por inercia, casi con pudor. 

 

Flor cree que es lo más lindo que Jazmín (o alguien en general) le ha dicho en la vida. Y eso es decir mucho, porque Jaz vive diciendole cosas preciosas.

 

\- ¿Ves que te no exagero cuando te digo que sos todo lo lindo de este mundo?- susurra, y no es consciente de cuánto amor le provocan las palabras de Jaz hasta que no lo escucha en su propia voz. Jazmín sacude la cabeza, sonríe, y empieza a tocar.

 

\- Empezamos por esta, porque si querés que te toque  _ todas _ las canciones que me hacen acordar a vos vamos a estar toda la noche…- bromea a medias. A Flor no se le ocurre mejor plan.

 

Jazmín empieza a tocar una balada simple, que a Flor le hace pensar en un sábado a la tardecita, en un ramo de flores, en un beso robado, en un suéter liviano, en el calor del sol, en un té recién hecho. Es raro. Siente que la conoce, pero no sabe de donde. 

 

\- Esta no la voy a adivinar nunca…- murmura, cerrando los ojos. A su lado siente a Jaz asentir.

 

\- Es imposible que la adivines… porque es la primera vez que la escuchás.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabés?

 

\- Porque la escribí yo. Para vos.

 

Cuando Flor abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada verde penetrante de Jazmín clavada en su rostro. No tiene que mirar las notas para poder tocarlas: las sabe de memoria. Es la canción más linda que Flor escuchó en su vida. 

 

Es  _ todo lo lindo de este mundo. _

 

\- ¿La hiciste para mi?- pregunta, con un nudo en la garganta. Jaz asiente, y le brillan los ojos.

 

\- La hice por y para vos. Hace un montón. Y, ¿la verdad? Nunca pensé que la ibas a escuchar...- agrega. Y no hay dolor en su voz. No hay resentimiento. No hay nada que no sea ese profundo amor que Jazmín le expresa cada día, a cada momento, de mil maneras distintas. En la comida que prepara y en las caricias que le regala o los besos que le roba. En los mensajes de texto y los cuadros que pinta y las sonrisas cómplices.

 

Ahora, Flor puede agregar una canción en esa lista.

 

Le genera una ansiedad extraña no sentirse a la altura de las circunstancias, porque ella no puede hacer nada de todo eso por Jazmín.

 

\- Esto es lo que vos me inspirás, ¿sabés? Todos los días me… das vuelta el mundo. Estas cosas son mi manera de agradecerte por eso.- susurra Jaz, como si pudiera leerle la mente, como si ya supiera de memoria lo que Flor está pensando, y a qué se debe la tensión en sus hombros, y el nerviosismo en sus dedos.

 

Es la palabra justa. Armonizada con una melodía preciosa. Envuelta en el perfume de Jazmín. Sellada por un beso que Flor deja en su mejilla antes de dejar que su cabeza vuelva a caer en el hombro de su compañera.

 

\- No paro nunca de enamorarme de vos.- le responde, porque es la pura verdad. Porque Flor creia que enamorarse era cuestión de un momento, algo finito, que te pasaba o no te pasaba. Ahora sabe que no tiene realmente un techo, que puede crecer todos los días, incluso con los gestos más sencillos.

 

Se olvida de atender el frontdesk y se olvida de los huéspedes que siguen dando vueltas y se olvida de Elena y de Daniel y de los comentarios de su mamá. Se olvida de los papeles en la mochila de Jazmín que hasta hace unos minutos le quemaban en la conciencia, se olvida de los padres que nunca llaman y de la preocupación que cargaba desde hace unos días.

Cuando Jazmín toca el piano, Flor no puede pensar en otra cosa.

 

Cuando Jazmín toca el piano, le toca el alma.

  
  


-oo-

 

Mario Estrella es un hombre extraño. Eso no es novedad alguna, pero Flor no deja de asombrarse nunca con las salidas de su propio padre. En todo caso, Mario Estrella es un hombre poco convencional, y con un sentido del deber y la lealtad lejos de la norma. Flor no sabe si eso lo convierte en el peor o el mejor padre del mundo. 

 

Si sabe que lo ama de todas formas.

 

A veces, Mario desaparece por varias semanas sin dejar rastro alguno. A veces, llama durante 5 días seguidos, en los horarios más extraños. A veces envía postales, o regalos, o cartas, o más entradas para ir a ver al Bicho, o una caja de bombones.

 

A Florencia le encanta. Porque lo quiere, porque lo extraña, y porque sabe que aún cuando desaparece, siempre es a la primera que llama. Sus hermanas la llaman la “consentida”. Y en el fondo tienen razón.

 

Por eso Flor no se sorprende cuando la rutina del domingo por la mañana se ve interrumpida por una videollamada de su padre.

 

(Antes de atender Flor se sonroja al pensar que si Mario llamaba un par de minutos antes iba a encontrarse con la imágen de su hija y Jazmín disfrutando de una ducha conjunta en la que lo último que hicieron fue pasarse el jabón).

 

\- ¿Cómo anda mi Florcita?- pregunta Mario, y su rostro es una mancha de borrosos pixeles, con el mar celeste de la primera mañana de fondo. A Flor se le estruja el pecho de tanto que lo extraña.

 

\- ¡Hola pa! Acá, por desayunar con Jazmín…- dice, al pasar. Mario suelta una risita cómplice, de esas que Flor tanto añoraba volver a oír durante el largo año en el que lo creyó muerto.

 

\- ¿Porqué será que siempre que te llamo estás con Jazmín?- inquiere, pasandose una mano por el pelo. Su hija se frunce de hombros, fingiendo no entender.

 

\- No sé de que me estás hablando…

 

\- ¡Ah, nos hacemos las desentendidas!

 

\- No, no, para nada. Pasa que como no llamás nunca, es raro que me encuentres  _ siempre _ con Jaz, hay algo que no cierra…

 

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Ese dolió…- susurra Mario, jugando. 

 

Los dos se ríen, y se hace un silencio. Es del tipo de silencio que no preocupa a nadie.

 

\- Están bien entonces, ¿no?- pregunta su padre un momento después, y su rostro se enfoca lo suficiente en la pequeña pantalla para que Flor pueda apreciar el brillo en sus ojos. Ella asiente, y se acomoda mejor en el viejo sillón del jardín.

 

\- Mejor que nunca. Me está preparando el desayuno, y ahora nos vamos a poner las pilas con el jardín porque lo tenemos descuidado.

 

\- ¿El jardín del hotel?

 

\- No, no, el de…  _ la casa de Jaz. _

 

Flor sabe que oficialmente la casa de Jaz no es  _ su _ casa aunque así la sienta. Si, Jaz le dió la llave hace unas semanas y si, Flor ya tiene un cajón con sus cosas y un pijama debajo de la almohada y un cepillo de dientes y una taza con su nombre… y, sobre todo, tiene la necesidad de terminar ahí todas las jornadas de trabajo, descalza y despeinada y abrazada a Jazmín en el sillón.

 

Se guarda el comentario, pero la sonrisa de Mario le dice que en el fondo su papá entendió el concepto, incluso si Flor no lo puso en palabras.

 

\- ¿Cómo está Virginia?- pregunta, en un susurro que a Flor casi se le pierde entre la estática del teléfono. 

 

\- Lejos. En Lisboa. La extraño mucho.- suspira ella, permitiendose el momento de debilidad con su viejo. Extraña a Vir tanto que por momentos le provoca un dolor físico.

 

\- Me imagino. La llamé pero no atendió. ¿Y Miranda?

 

\- ¿Por qué no la llamás y le preguntas?- sugiere Flor, imprimiendole a sus palabras todo el amor que siente porque papá y su hermana. Mario suelta una risa seca.

 

\- Si, si. La voy a llamar. No me retes.

 

Flor sonríe y niega con la cabeza. A veces siente que para su papá ella es una especie de niñera del resto de sus hermanas, una mensajera, una mediadora. A Florencia no le molesta, pero los ama demasiado, y todo lo que quiere en el mundo es que se lleven bien, que se quieran, que se respeten.

 

De a poco lo va logrando.

 

\- Vamos a tener que ir al super porque nos quedamo sin té.- sentencia Jazmín, interrumpiendo la escena sin tener la menor idea de qué es lo que está pasando, cargando una bandeja llena de bote a bote de todas las cosas que Flor ama desayunar.

 

\- ¡Buen día Jaz! ¡Feliz domingo!- saluda Mario a la distancia, con alegría, casi como si la estuviera abrazando con la voz. Jazmín se sonroja y le echa a Flor una mirada, pidiéndole perdón. Está tan linda con su camisa azul gastada y su pelo recogido con un pañuelo y sus mejillas rosadas por la mañana del domingo que Flor la toma del brazo en cuanto Jaz deja la bandeja en la mesita que usan para ese propósito y la sienta en su falda, invitandola a la conversación.

 

\- ¿Cómo le va, Mario? ¿Qué tal Uruguay?- pregunta, de forma casi ceremoniosa. Mario chasquea la lengua.

 

\- Por favor Jazmín, tuteame. Ya sos de la familia.

 

Flor la siente inspirar profundo, como si no supiera qué decir. A Flor se le ocurre que quizás Mario metió la pata, que de alguna forma metió presión donde no debía, porque ese tema, el tema de la familia, ha sido el tema sensible de las últimas semanas.

 

Pero entonces Jaz sonríe, y mira a Flor por un momento antes de volver a hablar. Le brillan los ojos verdes bajo el sol mañanero, con ese tinte inigualable que a Florencia le provoca besarla. Le deja un beso en el hombro, cubierto por el suave algodón de su camisa, y la envuelve con el brazo con el que no está sosteniendo el teléfono.

 

Mario las mira, y sonríe.

 

\- ¿Cómo viene el Hotel? ¿Cómo la llevan?- les pregunta. Ahora es Jazmín la que suelta una risita seca.

 

\- Bien… si por “bien” entendés que Carla siga sin encontrarle un reemplazo a Javier y me tenga a mi trabajando a doble turno…- dice, mitad a modo de queja, mitad en broma. Mario finge sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Carlita se puso exigente? ¡No lo puedo creer!

 

\-  _ Concha áspera.-  _ suelta Flor, y a su padre le provoca una carcajada. Jazmín también sonríe.

 

\- Ya entrevistamos a seis personas. Creo que a estas alturas ni el mismo Francis Mallmann sería suficiente.- explica, jugando sin pensar con el agujero de los pantalones de Flor, justo en su rodilla. 

 

Hasta hace menos de media hora sus dedos jugaban con  _ otras cosas _ , pero Flor no puede pensar en eso ahora.

 

\- ¿Querés que hable con Carla?- pregunta Mario, tomándose muy en serio la conversación. Jazmín niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

 

\- ¡No, no! No me estoy… quejando, ni nada por el estilo. No es para tanto…

 

\- Jaz…- susurra Mario, y suena a advertencia cariñosa. Flor le ha escuchado ese tono cientos de veces a su papá, pero para Jazmín es nuevo. Se queda callada por un segundo como si no supiera muy bien que contestar. Casi como si la emocionara formar parte de toda la escena.

 

A Flor la emociona, por lo menos.

 

\- No es tanto drama, yo puedo sola.- responde después de un momento. Mario vuelve a sonreír.

 

\- Y nadie está dudando ni de tu capacidad ni de tu talento. Pero nunca nos hace bien dedicarnos tanto al trabajo, Jazmín. Nos quita tiempo y energía para hacer…  _ otras cosas _ .

 

Mario se atreve incluso a la picardía. Porque así de extraño es. Y Jazmín parece estar disfrutándolo tanto como Flor.

 

\- Igual… yo no me quejo de las largas jornadas laborales porque por lo menos le puedo echar el ojo a la encargada de los proveedores…

 

\- Linda piba, ¿no?- juega Mario. Jazmín asiente exageradamente.

 

\- La más linda. Y buena jefa, también.

 

Flor no sabe si se sonroja por el comentario o por el sol de la mañana o por los dedos de Jazmín que no se quedan quietos, pero las mejillas se le encienden y tiene que esconderse detrás de su despeinado flequillo para ocultar la mezcla de orgullo y pudor que la embarga. Extraña mezcla. Pero, de nuevo, Mario es un hombre extraño. Y sus hijas también lo son.

 

\- Bueno, bueno… cambiemos de tema porque Florcita está teniendo un ataque de modestia…- bromea su padre, soltando esa risa seca que es casi su firma personal. Jaz también sonríe, y le deja un beso a la mano de Flor que la sostiene por los hombros.

 

\- Cambiemos de tema pero no hablemos del Bicho porque perdimos tres partidos seguidos.- agrega Jazmín, sirviendo con cuidado las dos tazas de té. 

 

\- ¡ _ PERROS DE MIERDA!-  _ suelta Flor, indignada, porque realmente es un tema que la pone mal. Mario también suspira.

 

\- Si, me enteré. Es uno de los motivos por los que quiero que Carla las libere de la cocina. Si siguen sin ir a la chancha, el Bicho va a perder. No nos podemos dar ese lujo.- dice, con un tono severo fingido. Jaz asiente exageradamente.

 

\- Adhiero. Si nos vamos a la B, Carla va a tener que trabajar el triple porque yo renuncio al día siguiente. Y que se joda por  _ boluda del orto… _

 

Flor no sabe porqué el sonido de las risas de Jazmín y Mario explotando al unísono le resulta tan increíble, tan hermoso, tan digno de guardar en un pequeño cofre para que el resto del mundo no los lastime nunca más.

 

O si sabe. Son dos de sus personas favoritas en el universo. Los ama con locura. Tenerlos a los dos le resulta irreal. Tenerlos y que además  _ se quieran…  _ eso parece directamente salido de un cuento de hadas.

 

\- Las dejo tranquilas ahora así pueden seguir con lo suyo. A ver cuando vienen a visitarnos a Uruguay, che. Las espero. No me hagan esperar demasiado.- pide Mario, con esa media sonrisa compradora que le ha valido la misma cantidad de alegrías que de problemas. 

 

A Flor no se le escapa que Jazmín la mira de costado, casi casualmente, como si de pronto temiera que toda la situación fuera demasiado para Florencia. Eso es su culpa, en el fondo. Si Jazmín todavía tiene algunas dudas acerca de las reacciones que Flor puede tener cada vez que intentan avanzar en su relación es porque durante mucho tiempo Flor no supo como reaccionar, y la incertidumbre siempre la llevaba a ese peligroso lugar que se asemeja mucho al miedo, y bastante a la vergüenza. Pero Flor ya no tiene pánico, como al principio. Nada más lejos de eso. Y eso… eso si se lo debe a Jazmín.

 

\- Conseguinos un fin de semana libre y vamos. Pero creo que va a ser más fácil lograr que Carla se rape la cabeza a que suelte a Jaz por dos días.- dice Flor, con seguridad, manteniendo ese tono ácido en su voz que rara vez usa, y que le suena casi ajeno. 

 

Por el rabillo del ojo ve que Jaz sonríe contenta mientras corta una manzana en cuartos, usando el movimiento como excusa para escaparse por dos segundos de una conversación que creyó que ya no la incluiría más. Pero la incluye. Esta y todas las propuestas que Flor formula para su vida, para el futuro cercano y para el incierto.

 

Ya no hay proyectos sin Jazmín. O, en todo caso, Jaz  _ es el proyecto. _

 

_ - _ Se me portan bien entonces, hacen buena letra, y volvemos a hablar. ¿Si? Que tengan un lindo domingo.- agrega Mario, con ojos brillosos. A Flor le provoca un ataque de amor difícil de contener.

 

\- Chau, pa.- es todo lo que le sale decir antes de que Mario desaparezca y la llamada se corte, porque a veces le cuesta poner en palabras todo lo que le pasa. De la nada, una taza de té humeante aparece frente a sus ojos.

 

\- Todavía es raro, ¿no? Hablar con tu viejo, digo…- murmura Jaz, sentándose frente a ella en el sillón que a estas alturas les pertenece por completo. Flor asiente, y estira sus piernas hasta que logra colocarlas a cada lado de la cintura de Jazmín.

 

\- Ya no tanto como antes. Pero sí… es raro. Que esté de nuevo en mi vida, y que me acompañe tanto con… lo nuestro. No sé, me resulta irreal.- confiesa Flor. La combinación del té caliente en sus manos, el sol de la primera mañana y la tibieza del cuerpo de Jazmín logra relajarla de tal manera que Flor hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retener cada detalle de la escena, para repetirla en su mente hasta el hartazgo la próxima vez que algún proveedor le cause un ataque de nervios, o que su madre haga un comentario fuera de lugar, o que simplemente el Bicho pierda otro partido.

 

Jazmín inspira profundo, casi con melancolía, mirando hacia el rincón del patio en el que crece sin límites un limonero cargado de frutos. Hay algo tan hermoso en ese gesto que Flor desearía poder pintarla tal y como Jaz la pinta a ella para que su compañera pudiera verse a través de sus ojos.

 

No hay nada más hermoso que la belleza de Jazmín cuando es chiquita, desprolija, un susurro, un gesto delicado. Siempre es hermosa, pero a Flor la cautiva sobremanera cuando su amor es hermosa… pero no lo sabe.

 

\- Lo  _ linda _ que sos los domingos a la mañana… es increíble.- le susurra, acercándose con cuidado, intentando no derramar el té que con tanto amor Jaz le preparó. Su compañera se muerde el labio, pretendiendo contener una sonrisa en vano, y se gira en el sillón hasta que sus piernas quedan casi enredadas, y Flor está prácticamente sentada en su falda.

 

\- Ahora que lo conozco más a Mario veo a quién saliste tan compradora…- dice, bajando la voz a ese tono que tiene perfeccionado y que sabe que a Flor le encanta. Esconde la sonrisa pícara detrás del borde de su taza de té, pero los ojos la traicionan.

 

Flor la presiona más contra su cuerpo, cerrando sus piernas, hasta que puede sentir la mejilla de Jaz contra la punta de su nariz.

 

\- Yo en cambio estoy empezando a pensar que vos provenís de algún experimento genético…- susurra, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Debajo de sus piernas, el cuerpo de Jazmín se tensa, y el aire a su alrededor cambia.

 

Sólo entonces Flor entiende que quizás su comentario fue malinterpretado, o que puede haber herido a su compañera. Se separa un par de centímetros hasta que los ojos de Jaz aparecen de nuevo en su línea de visión, y confirma la penosa teoría. 

 

\- Porque sos perfecta, digo. Es… imposible que seas simplemente humana…o sea, ¿se entiende, no? No lo digo por el hecho de que no conozco a nadie de tu fam-¡ _cerrá el orto Florencia dejá de meter la pata!_ \- agrega, a sabiendas de que arruinó todo al final con su exabrupto, pero que en definitiva el mensaje llegó. Jazmín sonríe a medias, deja la taza en la mesita, y le acomoda el pelo con ese amor que le pone a Flor la piel de gallina.

 

\- No hagas eso…- le pide, en un susurro. Flor frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Andar en puntas de pié alrededor mío.

 

Ahora si la tristeza le tiñe la voz, como si no supiera como salir de esa conversación, como evitarla. Flor deja su taza junto a la de Jaz y le toma las manos entre las propias. Están tibias. Siempre están tibias. No puede evitar llevárselas a los labios.

 

\- Me cuesta un poco entenderte últimamente, nada más.- dice, intentando contener la imperante necesidad que de pronto la invade de chasquear los dedos. Jazmín nota esa tensión, ese nerviosismo familiar, y entrelaza sus manos de tal manera que a Flor le resulta imposible entregarse al tic. 

 

\- Me cuesta a mi entenderme, así que no te hagas drama.- le dice, al pasar, como restándole importancia a la situación. La curiosidad de Flor la traiciona.

 

\- ¿Tiene que ver con los papeles que tenés en tu mochila? No quise ver, te juro que no quise, pero me ganó la intriga, yo se que no tendría que haber revisado tus cosas, lo sé, pero no me pude contener-

 

Como siempre, Jaz decide cortar el discurso desprolijo de Flor con un beso que guarda una sonrisa, como si la divirtiera la imágen de Flor espiando entre sus cosas para conseguir alguna pista de lo que realmente está pasando. No la enoja, la enternece. 

 

Flor sabe que se ganó la lotería.

 

\- Tiene que ver con el futuro. Con mi familia, con… el vínculo inexistente que tenemos. Un poco de todo. Que se yo…

 

No elabora más, y Flor no quiere presionar. Asiente, acompañando, para que Jazmín sepa que con eso le basta. Confía en ella. Confía en  _ ellas,  _ más que nada, y en la capacidad que tienen de sortear obstáculos.

 

Jaz suspira, y suelta lo último que le queda atragantado.

 

\- Sé que en el último tiempo estuve un poco... rara. Y que es injusto que no te lo cuente, o que no te participe, cuando vos… me tenés que aguantar así,  _ rara.  _ De nada vale que te diga que no tiene que ver con vos si después sos vos la que de una u otra forma tiene que tenerme paciencia. Perdoname por eso. 

 

A Flor le parece que todo lo que Jaz acaba de decir es la estupidez más grande del mundo.

 

\- Jazmín… ¿vos estás loca?- le susurra, intentando imponerle a su voz ese tono que Jaz siempre usa con ella en las conversaciones como esta. El tono del amor paciente, desinteresado, de total entrega. A Jaz se le nublan los ojos, y Flor toma eso como señal para proseguir.- Desde que te conozco, desde el día uno, que lo único que hacés es preocuparte por mi, y acompañarme, y tenerme la mano. Incluso cuando eso… te lastimaba, o te hacía mal. Yo aprendí de vos que eso es amar a una persona. No te estoy “teniendo paciencia” y no es injusto ni “aguantarte”. Es un acto de amor. Eso es lo que me enseñaste.

 

Se le ocurre ahora, cuando Jazmín está a punto de llorar, que quizás pasó demasiado tiempo entre ellas hasta que los papeles se invirtieron. Que siempre es Jaz la que se mantiene como el pilar de eso que construyen, que siempre es Flor la que está en el piso, que quizás sólo ahora ambas entienden que lo que pasa entre las dos es mucho más que simplemente una relación de pareja.

 

Bajo el sol de la primera mañana del domingo, mientras Jazmín la besa con urgencia y sus lágrimas se mezclan con el sabor del té y las manzanas, Flor entiende que están construyendo una familia. Chiquita, distinta, remendada, y por elección.

 

Del mejor tipo de familia.

 

Quiere decírselo, pero por alguna extraña razón se contiene. Porque hay algo en el tema que urtica a Jazmín. 

 

Flor sabe que el momento de esa conversación va a llegar.

 

\- Sabés que recién estaba pensando que mi abuela te hubiera amado con locura…- le dice Jazmín, volviendo a tomar su taza de té en una mano, mientras la otra no se desprende de la de Flor. Ella la imita, y deja que su cabeza caiga en el hombro de Jaz, sintiendo el suave algodón contra su mejilla, llenandose los pulmones del aroma del jabón para la ropa que ahora comparten, y que huele a hogar.

 

\- ¿Sí? ¿Posta decís?- pregunta, porque quiere saber más. Jaz asiente, y suelta una risita.

 

\- ¡Obvio! Mi abuela era… la persona más entretenida del mundo, y le encantaba coleccionar gente y amigos por todos lados. Y la gente como vos, la gente con historia, sincera, hermosa… era su estilo de gente favorita.- dice, y es raro escuchar a Jazmín hablando de otra persona con el mismo tono de voz cargado de amor que Flor le escucha cuando habla de ella. Le encanta. Es como abrir una ventana a esa parte de la vida de Jazmín que Flor se muere por conocer.

 

\- Suena como la persona más increíble del mundo…- dice, invitándola a seguir. Jaz asiente, y sonríe.

 

\- Me gusta creer que en eso me parezco a ella, o que ella me crío así. Con esa visión del mundo, ¿viste? De que todos tenemos una historia digna de ser escuchada.- explica, y se le ensancha la sonrisa, y se le agranda el pecho, y le brillan los ojos, y Flor la ama tanto que la quiere guardar en una cajita y cuidarla del resto del universo. Se conforma con presionar la mano que aún sostiene la suya contra su mejilla.

 

\- A mi tus historias me encantan…- le susurra, porque quiere que Jaz entienda que Flor quiere construír un futuro con ella, y que a ese futuro lo quiere impregnar de todo esto, de lo que Jazmín cree importante, de lo que le hace bien, de lo que ama. 

 

\- Vos me encantás…- le devuelve Jaz, y no queda un rastro de melancolía en su voz. Flor la besa porque el domingo es demasiado perfecto como para no hacerlo.

 

\- El patio no se va a arreglar sólo…- le susurra después, cuando las manos de Flor se olvidan del desayuno y empiezan a desabrochar con cuidado la camisa de Jazmín. Porque el sol pica y la mañana está tibia y perfecta y los dedos de Flor ya no toleran no sentirla vibrar bajo su tacto. 

 

\- Precisamente por eso estoy poniendo manos a la obra…

 

Flor se guarda la carcajada estruendosa de Jazmín, y el beso en el cuello que le da y que le corta el aire, y la historia del día que plantaron con su abuela el limonero, y la mañana de un domingo perfecto incluso cuando todavía le queda la sensación, como un resabio de algo que no pasó, de que Jazmín le oculta algo y Flor no sabe cómo ayudarla.

 

Pero la besa, la ama y la adora. Porque por ahí se empieza.

 

-oo-

 

\- La extraño a Vir.

 

Su voz suena como a la distancia, como si formara parte del documental de Nina Simone que ha quedado de fondo en el televisor, sonando apenas sobre el sonido de la tarde que cae y se filtra por la ventana. Jazmín sonríe, y se gira en la cama para dejar que su cabeza caiga en el regazo de Flor.

 

\- Llamala.- susurra, con la voz rota por el cansancio. Es la primera vez en una semana que no tiene que trabajar en el turno de la noche. Se ganó un baño de espuma, una hora de masajes, y la posibilidad de quedarse en la cama con Flor mirando un documental hasta quedarse dormida. Flor cree que es su plan favorito en todo el mundo. O, en todo caso, cuando Jazmín disfruta, Florencia disfruta. Y verla así, con el cabello a medio recoger y el torso completamente desnudo, suspirando con delicadeza cada vez que los dedos de Flor le acarician la espalda, es el epítome de la felicidad plena.

 

Flor se separa dos segundos del respaldo de la cama, en el que tiene apoyado la espalda, para dejarle un beso a Jaz entre los omóplatos, y regodearse al sentirla suspirar otra vez, soltando ese sonidito de puro placer que Jazmín le regala siempre. Huele a vainilla y a jabón y a piel limpia. No hay un lunar en su espalda que Flor no le conozca.

 

\- Son como las tres de la mañana en Lisboa, no la puedo llamar ahora…- continúa. Hay algo tan hipnótico en mantener una conversación parsimoniosa, sin tiempos y sin fluidez. Es de esas conversaciones que quedan flotando en el aire pesado, que no van a ningún lado, pero que tienen validez de ley. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelve a hablar de nuevo, pero se pierde por un rato en el sonido de la voz de Jaz tarareando una canción que suena de fondo en el documental. 

 

\- Aparte las últimas dos veces la llamé yo. Que se curta.  _ Conchuda.-  _ agrega, entre despierta y dormida, después de un siglo. Jazmín suelta una risita que es mitad susurro mitad un beso en el muslo derecho de Flor.

 

\- No podés enojarte así con Virginia.

 

\- ¿Porqué no?

 

\- ¡Porque te ama con locura, sos… lo más importante del mundo para ella!

 

\- ¡Pero no me llama! 

 

\- ¡Qué chiquita celosa, sos tremenda!

 

La indignación divertida de Jazmín hace que la fachada de Flor se caiga al instante. 

 

\- ¿Sabés que es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo separadas así?- le cuenta, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Jaz hasta que las yemas encuentran su cuero cabelludo. 

 

\- ¿Posta? ¿Nunca clavaron unas vacaciones largas con  _ pito seco? _

 

A Flor le causa risa que Jaz la imite. Mucha risa. Se dobla en la cama hasta que la puede abrazar y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Jazmín, mordiendole el pulso para después saborear con la punta de su lengua la victoria.

 

\- Que falta de respeto, chinita.- se queja, y Jaz aprovecha para clavarle un beso que la deja sin aire y sin ganas de pelear.

 

No existían tales ganas en primer lugar.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para sobrevivir hasta que Virginia vuelva?- mumura Jazmín, besando sus labios y su mentón y su hombro, bajando hasta que vuelve a ubicarse en el regazo de Flor, dejando que sus manos jueguen con las piernas desnudas de Florencia trazando patrones que le dejan la piel de gallina a su paso.

 

\- Estoy en buena compañía…- responde, porque es la verdad. 

 

Antes, sin Virginia Flor se sentía vacía. Sola. Incompleta. Ahora tiene otras tres hermanas. Y a sus amigos del hotel. Y un trabajo que le gusta. Y a Jazmín.

 

Sobre todo, específicamente, a Jazmín. Con su cabeza en su falda haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no quedarse dormida, conteniendo un bostezo, intentando no abandonar la conversación como si estuvieran hablando del tópico más importante del mundo. Jazmín, con su pelo recién lavado y su espalda interminable y sus tatuajes como marcas de espuma en la arena mojada.

 

\- Este es mi favorito…- dice Flor, pasando su dedo con cuidado sobre la flor en forma de roseta, del tamaño de una moneda, que Jaz tiene tatuada en simple tinta negra en la base de su espalda. La roza apenas con su yema, como si temiera borrar con su propia piel lo que el tiempo ha dejado impoluto. Jazmín inspira hondo.

 

\- ¿Te conté la historia de ese tatuaje alguna vez?- inquiere. 

 

\- No.- responde Flor con seguridad, rotundamente, porque está segura de que recordaría algo así. Algo tan de Jazmín, tan suyo.

 

Jaz se pone de pie muy de prisa, rompiendo con el sosegado equilibrio logrado entre las dos, asustando a Flor sin preocuparla. Se dirige hasta el ropero más cercano y hurga por unos segundos en el estante de más arriba, donde guarda sus bufandas y sus gorros, hasta que encuentra un arcón de madera del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Lo limpia con la palma de su mano, quitandole los restos de polvo que pueda tener, y vuelve a la cama para sentarse frente a Flor, con las piernas cruzadas. Flor la imita, súbitamente intrigada no sólo por la historia del tatuaje, si no por la caja en general. En cuanto Jazmín la abre, una colección interesante de las más diversas chucherías hace aparición: cartas, postales, púas de guitarra, monedas y caracolas, varios menúes de restaurantes, un collar viejo, un aro de oro con la forma de un delfín, incluso un tenedor. Y fotos. Una decena de fotos que hacen que los dedos de Flor se electrifiquen, sin poder contener las ganas de fisgonear en ese lugar al que aparentemente la han invitado, pero no le han dado vía libre. La idea de poder ver fotos de Jazmín viejas, quizás incluso de cuando era chica, la entusiasma sobremanera. Pero espera, y cruza sus dedos sobre su falda, y contiene los mil tics que la ansiedad le dispara, porque sabe que Jaz va a mostrarle todo cuando esté lista.

 

Como ahora, cuando saca del fondo de la caja un cuaderno de tapa de cuero gastado, y deja la caja a un lado.

 

\- Cuando llegué a París en busca de mi vieja no sabía muy bien que hacer, ¿viste? Tenía su dirección, me había invitado un montón de veces, habíamos incluso hablado de la posibilidad de que yo me fuera a vivir con ella… pero éramos dos extrañas. Ella se había ido hacía un montón y yo estaba en pleno proceso de descubrir quién era, y no fue hasta que no puse un pie en la vereda de su casa que no me di cuenta de que quizás… quizás había cometido un error al cruzar el océano para ir a buscar a alguien que me había abandonado.- empieza, con un dejo de algo parecido a la melancolía en la voz, pero que no termina de estar ahí. A Flor le parece que bajo la luz del velador, Jazmín acaba de rejuvenecer diez años, como si de pronto fuera de nuevo la misma piba que se casó sin amor pura y exclusivamente para escaparse de su casa.

 

\- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que tu mamá no te iba a querer?- pregunta, ayudandola. La mira por un segundo y le susurra con los ojos que esa alternativa es absurda. Nadie en su sano juicio podría ignorar a Jazmín. Menos aún odiarla.

 

Jaz frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza.

 

\- El tema es que cuando te pasás tanto tiempo idealizando a una persona, soñando con ella, proyectandola… eventualmente perdés noción de quién es esa persona en realidad. Yo había deseado tanto reencontrarme con ella, abrazarla, sentirla, olerla, hablarle de frente… que de pronto me asaltó un miedo estúpido. Me dió miedo, un segundo antes de tocar el timbre, de que ella no fuera nada de lo que yo estaba yendo a buscar. De romper esa ilusión, esa burbuja. Así que dí media vuelta, y me fuí.

 

\- ¡¿Te fuiste?!

 

Flor no quiere gritar, pero la sorpresa la obliga. Jazmín suelta una risita, enternecida de pronto, y se estira hasta que alcanza a pintarle un beso desprolijo al rostro casi estupefacto de su compañera.

 

\- Me fui, si. Me volví al hostel en el que estaba parando. Y durante semanas volví todos los días, y nunca golpee la puerta, ni toqué el timbre, ni me arrimé.- explica, abriendo por fin el cuaderno del que Flor ya se olvidó, a fuerza de estar demasiado compenetrada en la historia.

 

\- ¿Y qué hacías?- pregunta, aunque cree que ya tiene la respuesta. Jaz busca entre las páginas hasta que encuentra la deseada. Gira el libro, y se lo deja a Flor en la falda.

 

\- Dibujaba.- susurra, pasando su dedo sobre la página. Flor inspira profundo, porque lo que se le revela es hermoso. Entre las páginas, ahora amarillentas por el efecto del tiempo, hay decenas de dibujos en lápiz gris muy chiquitos, del tamaño de una medalla o de un boleto de tren. Hay rostros y perros y puentes y carteles de la calle y tazas. Hay árboles y farolas y escaleras y puertas. Hay un par de ojos, una mano, un zapato. Y la roseta, repetida una y otra vez, en todos los lugares vacíos en donde Jaz pudo meterla.

 

\- Esto es precioso, Jazmín…- murmura Flor, acercándose las hojas al rostro tanto como puede, y no la sorprende para nada el tono de profunda admiración en su voz. Jazmín suspira, y le acomoda el flequillo, como si Flor estuviera exagerando.- No seas modesta, en serio. Todo lo que dibujas es hermoso, pero esto… 

 

Florencia se queda sin palabras. Sabe lo que quiere decir, sin embargo. Quiere decirle que ahora mismo, sin titubear, extendería su brazo y pagaría una fortuna para tener esa colección de pequeños momentos indefinidos tatuados en la piel.

 

Se guarda el sentimiento, pero no la intención.

 

\- Me sentaba todos los días en las escaleras de la librería que había al otro lado de la calle, y me quedaba ahí durante un rato, hasta que terminaba el dibujo. Y siempre volvía a esa flor, que estaba tallada en la madera oscura de la puerta, porque me parecía hipnótica. Era como mirar algo prohibido, como proyectar ahí la ansiedad que no sabía canalizar en otro lado. Pensaba, todos los días, que del otro lado de esa flor estaba todo lo que yo quería… siempre y cuando me animara a golpear la puerta. Y así me pasé días enteros. Y pasó lo más extraordinario de todo. 

 

Hace la pausa, casi dramática, porque está disfrutando del momento. Y Flor también. Se acerca hasta que puede sentir sus rodillas contra las de Jaz, y se aferra tanto al libro que le tiemblan los dedos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta, con un hilo de voz. Jazmín sonríe.

 

\- Un día la puerta se abrió. Sin que yo la toque. Y mi vieja salió de la casa y me miró al pasar… y me reconoció. Sentada ahí, con la cara adentro de una bufanda y la vista clavada en las hojas de esta libretita. Igual me vió, cruzó la calle, y me abrazó fuerte. Y no nos separamos por un buen rato.

 

Es Jazmín ahora la que toma el cuaderno, sosteniendolo en sus manos y atrapando las manos de Flor entre las suyas, conteniendo una sonrisa acuosa. A Flor le parece increíble que algo tan simple como ese gesto le pueda provocar el espasmo de amor puro que siente ahora en el pecho.

 

\- Y la perdonaste…- murmura Flor, porque esa parte de la historia si la conoce. Jazmín asiente, y suelta una risa seca.

 

\- Si, la perdoné. ¿Sabés porqué?

 

Flor niega con la cabeza, y el gesto le desprende una lágrima que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Jazmín la limpia antes de que se escurra en su mejilla, sin soltarle la mano.

 

\- La perdoné porque en todo ese tiempo, mientras miraba la rosa, no estaba esperándola a ella. Me estaba esperando a mi. Estaba dejando que se me caiga una idea. Intentando formar la mejor versión de mi misma para presentarle a ella, la más genuina, la real. Esa puerta estaba cerrada para mi. Ella abrió eso, cuando la abrió. Sin saberlo…  _ me abrió.  _ Por eso el tatuaje. Por eso el dibujo. 

 

Florencia asiente despacito, saboreando cada palabra, como si la explicación de Jazmín fuera más que un discurso, casi como si se tratara de alguno de los tantos postres complicados que Jaz hace con tanta pericia, y con tanto amor. A Flor le cuesta creer que Jazmín no nació así, perfecta y sincera y fresca y genuina como ella la conoce ahora. Le cuesta creer, por un segundo, que Jaz no fue siempre la mujer de la que ella se enamoró. Ahora entiende, mientras la mira repasar con cariño el resto de los dibujos de su cuaderno, que Jazmín es una historia incompleta. Al igual que ella. Que está juntando las piezas, para armarse y rearmarse.

 

Que la invitó a Flor a ese juego, y que ahora lo intentan de a dos.

 

\- ¿Y ella era como te la imaginabas?- inquiere, en un susurro, porque todavía le queda esa duda. Jaz niega con la cabeza.  

 

\- No. Pero no era su culpa, en todo caso. Casi nunca se cumplen esas expectativas, ¿viste? Menos cuando sos tan chica y le imponés a todo esa lógica media infantil, imposible de satisfacer. Ella es… es una buena mina, perdida en la vida, que me quiere mucho. Es mi mamá. Aunque no sepa muy bien que hacer con eso. Y a su manera me ayudó. Pero nunca iba a estar a la altura de mis sueños.- explica, sin un rastro de rencor en su voz. Flor la entiende.

 

\- Casi nunca las cosas están a la altura de nuestros sueños, ¿no?- aventura, mirando a Jaz con picardía, con esa complicidad tácita que las envuelve. La forma en la que Jaz reprime una sonrisa sin lograrlo del todo le da a entender a Flor que el mensaje llegó.

 

\- Si, es verdad.  _ Casi _ nunca están a la altura…

 

\- Pero a veces se superan las expectativas…

 

\- ¡Y cómo!

 

Las dos sueltan una carcajada al unísono y Flor ya no puede contener más las ganas que tiene de besar a Jazmín hasta que suene el despertador al día siguiente y rompa el hechizo, como una suerte de Cenicienta en versión jueves por la noche. Deja el cuaderno a un lado y se olvida de la caja, que todavía guarda mil secretos, porque nada es más importante ni más hermoso que la mujer que abre sus brazos y su pecho desnudo para recibirla, besándola con amor y con pasión y con ese dejo de inexplicable tranquilidad que Jazmín le impone a todo y que a Flor la vuelve loca.  

 

\- Sos tan hermosa que te quiero guardar a vos adentro de una cajita…- dice, entre beso y beso, desatando el pelo de Jazmín para dejarlo caer por su espalda. Jaz aprovecha para hacer lo propio, y quitarle la remera a Flor para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. 

 

\- Vos sos lo más lindo que vi en mi vida…- le dice, dejándole un beso en el hombro, en el cuello, mordiendole el lóbulo, volviendo a sus labios.

 

\- ¿Más lindo que París? ¿Y que todos estos dibujitos preciosos?- juega Flor, sabiendo cuál es la respuesta. Jazmín se separa, y vuelve a tomar el cuaderno que espera en el borde de la cama, a punto de caerse. Automáticamente, busca entre las últimas páginas hasta que encuentra una más cargada aún que la primera que compartió con Flor.

 

Sin siquiera enfocar la vista, reconoce el par de ojos que le devuelven la mirada desde el margen superior izquierdo.

 

\- Soy yo…- murmura, encantada.

 

\- Obvio…- responde Jaz, acomodandole el cabello detrás de los hombros en ese gesto automático pero sentido que Flor ya le conoce de memoria. 

 

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?- inquiere, con un hilo de voz, pasando su dedo por un garabato de una sonrisa, de dos manos entrelazadas, de un sobre de té (de canela y naranja, su favorito). Jazmín se frunce de hombros, con pudor. Es quizás una de las expresiones más hermosas que Flor le ha visto.

 

\- Cuando no me mirabas.- responde con simpleza, sin titubear, y de nuevo  _ sin una gota de resentimiento en su voz _ . Flor se muerde el labio para no largarse a llorar. 

 

\- Yo creo… de verdad… que estaba más ciega que Stevie Wonder.

 

Jazmín suelta una carcajada estruendosa frente a la respuesta de su compañera, una de esas carcajadas que salen burbujueantes desde el estómago, que te obligan a tirar la cabeza para atrás. Y Flor se le une, porque no puede evitarlo, porque está  _ tan felíz _ de que estén compartiendo estas cosas, este manojo de historias, que cree que se va a reír hasta que se le gasten las cuerdas vocales. 

 

Esto es lo que Flor se quiere tatuar. Este momento. La sensación de las manos de Jaz en su cintura, de sus labios rozandola sin besarla el todo (porque la risa no le permite tal acto de coordinación), el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, la luz tenue del velador, la piel de Jazmín en todos lados, el perfume de las sábanas que ya le resultan propias. Eso quiere tatuarse. La pura, completa, impoluta felicidad.

 

\- Me voy a tatuar todo el cuaderno…- asegura, sin dudar, colocando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura de Jazmín, sentandose del todo en su falda, maravillandose al sentir sus pechos desnudos contra los propios como si se tratara de la primera vez.

 

(En esa misma cama, bajo esa misma luz, con el mismo ardor entre las piernas, pero sin la cálida seguridad que ahora la envuelve).

 

\- Lo que quieras. Elegí. Son todos tuyos.- susurra Jazmín, y su respiración ya está cargada de esa electricidad que antecede a todo lo que va a pasar en un minuto, y en una hora, y en el resto de sus vidas. 

 

Después van a mirar las pocas fotos de su infancia que Jazmín guarda, y van a reírse de los peinados ridículos, y de las sonrisas sin dientes, y del disfraz de frutilla que una vez le tocó usar. Después, Jazmín le va a contar con exactitud que significa cada uno de los dibujos que hay en las seis páginas que le dedicó a Flor, y van a besarse un buen rato por cada vez que la historia tenga que ver con un “me gustás” que no se animó a decirle, o un beso que nunca le dió, o una caricia que quedó plasmada en una hoja porque no pudo plasmarse en la piel. Después, Flor va a elegir dos dibujos chiquitos: un bosquejo del ramo de Jazmines que le compró a Jaz en el día de su primera vez, y que ella dibujó mientras Flor dormía esa misma noche, antes de despertarse y de huir como un ladrón que teme ser descubierto. Y un segundo ramo, de cinco flores, que Jaz dibujó para sus hermanas. Todas distintas, todas preciosas, con el trazo fino y delicado de quien puso mucho empeño en reflejar en lápiz y papel lo que otros no verían ni con un telescopio.

 

Hay una rosa para Lucía, una hortensia para Carla, una flor de cerezo para Miranda, una orquídea para Virginia, y un lirio para Flor.

 

Después, mucho después, Jazmín va a acompañarla a un local chiquito en el centro de la ciudad, y Flor va a dedicarle dos horas de su sábado y un espacio en cada brazo a ambos dibujos, sufriendo por momentos la quemadura de la aguja y la tinta, apretando la mano de Jaz todo el tiempo.

 

Pero todo eso…  _ después. _

 

Ahora traza ella un dibujo desprolijo, indeleble y certero, con un sólo objetivo, desde el cuello de Jazmín hasta su centro, hasta el espacio entre sus piernas que nadie más ocupa, y que Flor siempre reclama como propio. Ese que besa y siente y respira hasta que Jazmín ya no cuenta otra historia que no sea de suspiros y peticiones indecorosas y declaraciones de amor. 

 

Y antes de desarmarla por completo, antes de sentir el shock eléctrico bajo sus labios, antes de que todo termine Flor  _ levanta la vista. _

 

_ La mira. Profundo. Tanto que, incluso en medio del total placer, Jazmín nota su mirada. _

 

Se miran. Se memorizan. Se sienten. Se reflejan. Por todas esas veces en las que se amaban… y Flor no estaba mirando.

  
  


IV

  
  


_ Tengo tu sonrisa _

_ En un rincón _

_ De mi salva pantallas _

  
  


El segundo sobre llega, y Jazmín no lo abre. Es idéntico al primero, con el mismo membrete pretencioso y el remitente de San Martín de los Andes. Jaz lo sostiene por un segundo entre sus manos, quizás menos. Es el tiempo que le toma darse cuenta de que ya se aburrió de toda la cuestión, y que su padre realmente no le importa.

 

Es muy triste. Es terrible. Quizás otro día se preocupará por eso. Un día en el que no tenga que cubrir un turno de 14 horas en el hotel.

 

Lo deja al tope de la pila que contiene otras dos cartas que Jaz no abre: la cuenta de la luz, y un sobre azul de un viejo Instituto de Cocina parisino en el que Jazmín solía trabajar.

 

Flor ve el sobre desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras termina de juntar las cosas del desayuno, y no comenta absolutamente nada. Jazmín la siente carraspear dos veces, conteniendo un tic, y opta por hacerse la idiota y dejar el sobre en la mesita en la que usualmente deja las llaves y las cuentas a pagar.

 

Lo que sea que esa carta diga nunca será más importante que estos últimos cinco minutos de soledad con Florencia Estrella, mientras terminan de prepararse para el día, dejando para lo último en su ya conocida rutina compartida de todas las mañanas la selección y aplicación de los respectivos labiales. Porque así pueden robarse dos, mil, un millón de besos con sabor a pasta dental en ese breve lapso de paz que antecede al caos del día.

 

En cuanto cruzan la puerta de salida, el día primaveral las recibe con una lluvia de pétalos rosados que el viento desprende del árbol de la esquina, y Flor entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jazmín mientras deciden, sin mediar palabra, que hoy van a caminar las 12 cuadras que las separan del hotel.

 

En el fondo, ahí reside la respuesta. Nada de lo que su padre quiera regalarle, a través de sus sucios intermediarios, tendrá jamás el valor del gesto automático y despreocupado con el que Florencia, venciendo todo miedo y todo prejuicio, desliza su piel en la palma de Jazmín hasta que sus manos no son más que una maraña indivisible de dedos en la que es imposible detectar adonde empieza una y termina la otra.

 

\- Está hermoso el día, ¿no?- murmura Flor, en un suspiro que todavía guarda un resabio de ese sueño que nos persigue durante un rato en las primeras horas de la mañana. Jaz asiente, tira de su mano, y le besa una mejilla en la que todavía quedan marcas de la almohada.

 

\- El más hermoso de todos.

 

Flor ni siquiera intenta contener una carcajada. Y está muy bien, porque Jaz no intenta tampoco contener su amor.

  
  


-oo-

 

\- ¿Hay algo para comer, negri?- pregunta Miranda, irrumpiendo en la cocina pasado el mediodía, cuando Jaz recién está terminando de cargar el lavaplatos. Miru tiene un lápiz detrás de la oreja y un librón pesado en las manos, lleno de marcas de colores entre las páginas amarillentas. Jazmín se propone una meta mental de hacerle a Miranda la torta más grande de su carrera el día que su cuñada se reciba, porque realmente es toda una proeza poder estudiar en un Hotel que usualmente se prende fuego tres veces por jornada, en sus días más tranquilos.

 

\- Obvio. ¿Querés algo rápido o preferís comida posta?- pregunta, ordenando un rincón de la isla para poder prepararle la mesa como Miru se merece. 

 

\- Comida  _ posta.  _ Y mucha. No me acuerdo si desayuné hoy, pero tengo un hambre bárbaro. ¿Comés conmigo?- le pide, dándole una palmada tan fuerte en el hombro que le alinea los chacras. Jazmín no se puede negar. Primero, porque también tiene hambre. Y segundo porque está tan cansada y tan tensa que la perspectiva de pasar 15 minutos comiendo el almuerzo con Miranda le parece lo mejor del universo.

 

\- Terminá de acomodar acá, que yo caliento los platos.- dice, como respuesta, dándole el resto de la vajilla. Miru sonríe como si le hubieran regalado un auto nuevo, de sorpresa, con seis cachorros adentro.

 

\- No te merecemos, Jazmín del Río. De verdad, no te merecemos. Voy a tener que regalarte a alguna de mis hermanas para pagar la deuda que esta familia tiene con vos.

 

\- ¡Ay, qué difícil elegir, no me pongas en un aprieto!

 

\- Igual, a Florencia te la regalo con un moño. La amo, es mi hermana preferida, pero para dormir es un perno. Mejor perderla que encontrarla.

 

\- ¿Vos no estarás buscando que yo te cuente de los…  _ hábitos nocturnos _ que tu hermana tiene conmigo?- aventura Jazmín, sirviendole un vaso de jugo de naranja. La rubia se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Ella no tuvo ningún problema de andar alardeando acerca de  _ tus _ hábitos nocturnos. Y matutinos. Y de media tarde...

 

A Miranda le brillan los ojos con picardía, y Jazmín no puede evitar sonreir. Usualmente se olvida de que Miru es la más chica de las Estrellas, hasta que Miranda sonríe. Quizás tenga que ver con que carga siempre en sus hombros con un peso extra, incluso ahora, cuando ha pasado el tiempo y las cosas han encontrado su ritmo. Quizás tenga que ver con que Miranda está siempre pendiente, a su manera, de lo que le pasa a todas sus hermanas.

 

Si la miraras sin saber su historia, creerías que Miranda Estrella ha nacido y crecido entre sus cuatro hermanas, porque tiene la técnica aprendida a la perfección. Como si se hubiera pasado horas estudiando “Como ser una buena hermana” en algún libro pesado, como el que ahora ha quedado olvidado entre tomates y cebollas. 

 

\- Tu hermana es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.- sintetiza Jazmín, sin pudor de sonar cursi, porque sabe que Miranda no va a reírse de ella. O sí, pero no con malicia. 

 

\- Otra de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común, entonces. ¿Adonde anda ahora la muy tarada?- pregunta, con dificultad, porque acaba de meterse un trozo de pan demasiado grande en la boca. Jazmín hace memoria por un segundo.

 

\- Salió con Lucía a buscar unos manteles para un cena que hay el viernes y a comprar el asiento para bebés para el auto.- repasa, haciendo un esfuerzo, porque en el momento en que Flor se despidió de ella y le hizo el repaso del itinerario Jazmín tenía una decena de comandos que preparar en la cocina.

 

Todavía siente el fantasma de los labios de Flor en su mejilla, como una marca de agua evaporándose bajo el sol. 

 

Miranda sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Qué cosa más rara…- murmura, más para ella que para Jazmín. 

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Los asientos para bebés?- inquiere, sirviendole un generoso plato de pollo con puré. Miranda no pierde tiempo, y empieza a comer como si fuera la última vez.

 

\- No, no. La… la  _ familia _ , digo. Que cosa rara.

 

Jazmín deja el trozo de pollo que estaba por llevarse a la boca en el plato, sin pensar, porque hay algo en la expresión de Miranda que la conmueve. Porque la quiere, claro, pero sobre todo… porque la  _ entiende _ . Porque la historia de Miranda es tan similar a la suya, que Jaz se siente estúpida por un momento, una completa idiota. Nunca se le ocurrió esta conversación. Se ha pasado horas charlando de trivialidades con Miru y jamás pensó, nunca se detuvo a pensarlo siquiera, que las historias de ambas son muy similares. Que quizás Miranda pueda entenderla mejor que nadie en el mundo.

 

\- Es rarísimo, si. El simple hecho de  _ tener una familia,  _ en primer lugar, ya es… no sé, a mi me parece increíble.- susurra, y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, que exterioriza algo que ha estado pensando durante meses, pero que no se ha atrevido a compartir ni siquiera con Flor. Miranda asiente, y la mira por un segundo.

 

\- Vos… no tenés mucha onda con tus viejos, ¿no?- pregunta, como tanteando el terreno, como midiendo la temperatura del agua con la punta del pie. Su mirada está teñida de ese tono genuino, sin dobleces, que Jaz le conoce a Florencia a la perfección. Algo de cierto tiene que haber en el tema de la genética, porque Miranda y Flor son demasiado parecidas, incluso cuando no se criaron juntas. Jaz inspira profundo.

 

\- Mi vieja me abandonó cuando yo era muy chica. Y mi viejo… me mantuvo, digamos. Pero no me crió. Cosa que pretende seguir haciendo hasta el día de hoy, porque eso es lo que él entiende que significa ser padre, ¿viste?- explica, jugando con la comida en su plato, pero sin probar bocado. Miranda asiente.

 

\- Te entiendo. Es… es un bajón, posta. Y yo la tuve a Coki que, pese a todo, hizo lo mejor que pudo para criarme. Pero ahora que lo tengo a Mario de nuevo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que resentí que él no estuviera para mi. No como yo quería.- confiesa, y aparentemente a ella la conversación no le cerró el estómago porque sigue engullendo lo que Jaz le preparó como si fuera su última cena. 

 

\- Mario te dió a tus hermanas también, ¿no? O, al menos, te generó la chance de tenerlas. Vos después elegiste que hacer con eso.- Jazmín no quiere pecar de metida, sobre todo porque en los últimos meses ha comenzado a desarrollar un cariño particular por Mario Estrella, a fuerza de estar enamorada de su hija predilecta, que es una gran militante del amor por su padre. Espera, en el fondo, que Miru entienda que las decisiones de nuestros padres no nos marcan si no las dejamos marcarnos. Al menos eso es lo que Jaz quiere creer.

 

Y Miranda asiente, y sonríe, y adhiere.

 

\- Eso es tremendo. Pasar de estar totalmente sola a tener… cuatro hermanas más grandes que se preocupan por vos, y que te aman, a su manera. Es… increíble. Y un dolor de cabeza.

 

Termina bromeando porque así es ella, pero Jazmín puede sentirle la emoción en la voz, casi como un desliz, un permitido, algo que no debería estar ahí. Pero está.

 

\- Eso es, posta,  _ increíble. _

 

\- Imaginate que yo detestaba tanto ser hija única que le pedía a Papá Noel que me traiga hermanas… tardó el viejo, pero llegó.

 

Jazmín sabe que cuando Miranda habla del “viejo” no está hablando de Papá Noel. 

 

_ \-  _ Yo odié toda la vida ser hija única. Creo que es lo único en claro que tengo con respecto al futuro y a mis hijos, ¿viste? Eso lo supe desde el día uno. Mis hijos nunca van a estar solos.- expresa, y le parece extraño sentir en su propia voz la declaración porque, de nuevo, no es algo que suela poner en palabras, o decir en voz alta. Pero esa es la ley primera en la vida de Jazmín. Siempre lo fue. Es el motivo por el cual su relación con Elena estaba destinada al fracaso. Es el motivo, también, por el que tiene puestas tantas esperanzas en su futuro con Flor. Porque no es sólo una relación de pareja la que construyen, si no algo más. Algo que las supera, que las excede.

 

Algo que las completa.

 

Miranda la mira como si estuviera leyendo su mente, como si supiera exactamente en lo que Jaz está pensando, en esa foto íntima y difusa en la que se refugia en los días largos, de risas llenando la cocina y el patio de su casa y su vida. En esa foto también está Miranda. Porque Jaz no concibe la vida sin Flor, y Flor trae ese cúmulo maravilloso y desprolijo de Estrellas que Jazmín adora tanto.

 

\- Menos mal que mi hermana no se casó con Daniel.- murmura, cruzando sus cubiertos sobre el plato vacío, dando por terminado el almuerzo (pero no la charla). Y a Jaz se le anuda la garganta porque Miranda está diciendo tanto en una oración que no sabe que responder.

 

Miranda entiende, o al menos eso cree Jaz, que incluso si Dani le daba esa vida a Florencia… Flor nunca iba a ser feliz. No como lo es con Jazmín. No con esa felicidad que las supera, que las excede, que las completa.

 

A esa felicidad se llega por elección. En eso, Jaz y Miranda son expertas.

 

Está por formular alguna frase tonta cuando el sonido del teléfono de Miranda llena el silencio que de momento invade la cocina.

 

\- Hablando de taradas. ¡Hola Vir!- grita la menor de las Estrellas con entusiasmo, sentándose mejor en el taburete de la cocina y saludando a la pantalla de su celular. 

 

\- ¡Hola chiquita! ¿Cómo estás?- inquiere la voz de Vir, cargada de cariño, desde el otro lado de la línea. Sólo entonces, cuando la escucha, Jaz se da cuenta de que la extraña bastante. Sin pensarlo se arrima por sobre el hombro de Miru para echarle un vistazo.

 

\- Almorzando a las tres de la tarde con Rodetes, porque no damos a basto…- se queja Miranda, exageradamente, provocándole una carcajada a su hermana. Vir tiene el pelo recogido y los anteojos de leer apenas balanceados sobre la nariz. Se la ve cansada, pero contenta. A Jaz le provoca una oleada de cariño que no puede contener.

 

\- ¡Hola Jazmín! Vos sí tenés cara de cansada, Miranda creo que exagera…

 

\- ¡Hey, estoy estudiando un montón!

 

\- De eso doy fe…- dice Jazmín, de pronto sintiendo una necesidad casi visceral de defender a Miranda. Las sonrisas que recibe a cambio son un bono extra.

 

\- ¡Ves!  _ Esa es mi cuñada preferida _

 

 _-_ ¡No seas zanatera, es la _única_ cuñada que tenés! A menos que desde que me fui las cosas hayan cambiado mucho…

 

\- Que sea la única no quita que sea la mejor…

 

\- En eso tenés razón.

 

Se hace un silencio que no es incómodo, no del todo, pero que pone a Jazmín en un lugar muy extraño. Jaz nunca sabe cómo reaccionar cuando la gente habla de ella en general, menos aún con el cariño con el que Miranda y Virginia están hablando. No sabe qué decir. Se sonroja, incluso. Tanto así que Virginia, del otro lado del Atlántico y vía conexión de internet, lo nota.

 

\- Jaz, ¿te pusiste colorada?- pregunta, divertidísima por la situación. Miranda se gira para mirarla y suelta una carcajada.

 

\- ¡Ah no, vos sos mandada a hacer! ¡Sos una bebé!- agrega, y las palabras de las Estrellas no la ayudan para nada, porque mientras más hablan, más la hacen sonrojar.

 

\- ¡Basta, che!- sentencia ella, blanqueando los ojos. Miranda niega con la cabeza, y chasquea la lengua.

 

\- No señorita, usted se la va a bancar. ¿No quería tanto tener hermanas? Bueno, esto es tener hermanas también, Jazmín del Río. A ponerle el pecho.- dice Miranda, con solemnidad, y ahora Jazmín es la que no puede contener la carcajada, porque tiene razón. Miranda tiene  _ toda la razón.  _

 

Jaz tampoco sabe qué hacer con eso, más que reír y poner el resto de los platos en el lavavajillas.

 

\- Cuentenme que las extraño. ¿Qué hacían, de que charlaban?- pregunta Vir, y si Jazmín cierra los ojos puede imaginarsela del otro lado de la isla de la cocina, tomando su té preferido y robandose algo dulce a su paso. Miranda suspira.

 

\- De la familia. Del hermoso lío que es. De los padres abandónicos…- comienza a enumerar, mientras Jaz le sirve una porción de flan con dulce de leche. No preguntó si Miranda quería postre, asumió que sí.

 

\- Hablando de padres abandónicos, me llegó al mail una notificación del tema de tu viejo…- empieza Vir, y Jazmín le hace una seña con la mano para que Virginia deje de hablar.

 

\- Si, me llegó la carta también. Vos despreocupate, ya hiciste más que suficiente. Ahora disfrutá del viaje y a la vuelta vemos.- le dice, zanjando la cuestión, porque se siente muy bien como para arruinar la charla con el tema de los bienes en el sur. Y Vir la entiende, y la respeta, y no presiona. Le devuelve una sonrisa, nada más. Es más que suficiente. 

 

\- ¡Este flan está espectacular!- suelta Miranda, ajena a todo el tramo de conversación silenciosa que acaba de darse entre Jaz y su hermana. Virginia suelta una risita.

 

\- Extraño la comida del hotel…

 

\- ¿Extrañás la comida o al cocinero?

 

Miranda nunca, jamás, le va a dejar pasar una a sus hermanas. Es así. Así la quieren. Virginia se muerde el labio, conteniendo la respuesta.

 

\- Listo, me voy así hablan de Javier tranquilas…- dice Jaz, poniéndose de pie.

 

\- ¡Esperá! Antes de irte… ¿se quedan quietas un segundo así les saco una foto y me la guardo?- pide Vir, casi con pudor. Miranda se rie tanto que Jaz la tiene que sostener, abrazandola por los hombros, para que no se caiga del taburete.

 

\- ¡Virginia que pedido más de abuela!- dice, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de su hermana mayor. 

 

\- ¡Listo, ya te saqué! Tomá un poco de tu propio consejo y aceptá el amor de hermana, Miranda…

 

\- ¡Ah, lo  _ peleadora _ que te puso el viaje es tremendo!

 

\- Sos vos la que me está peleando desde el momento en que atendiste la llamada…

 

Jazmín no sabe cómo termina la discusión porque elige dejarlas solas y bajar al sótano a avanzar con el inventario porque incluso cuando está cansada sabe que esa simple tarea va a ganarle por lo menos media hora para estar con Flor cuando ésta vuelva.

 

Se queda pensando en Miranda y en Virginia y en el menú de la noche mientras repasa los estantes de la bodega y escribe automáticamente en la planilla que ya debe haber llenado mil veces. Está por volver a la cocina cuando siente su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo del delantal.

 

Virginia la etiquetó en una publicación. 

 

Es una foto, movida y borrosa. Una captura de pantalla de su teléfono. A Jazmín le hormiguean los dedos y le crece una sonrisa cuando ve su rostro en la foto, pixelado y en baja calidad, repleto de esa alegría espontánea que no podrías jamás planificar. Virginia captó a Jaz y a Miranda en el preciso momento en el que su hermana lanzó la carcajada que casi la tumba de la silla, y la foto final las muestra riendose, abrazadas, intentando que Miranda no termine en el suelo. En una esquina inferior, en un cuadrado chiquito, se ve el rostro de Virginia cargado de ese cariño tierno que guarda para sus hermanas.

 

(Y para Jaz, por extraño que parezca).

 

Abajo Vir escribió, simplemente, “Extraño un toque el flan con dulce de leche”.

 

Jaz inspira hondo, le pone “Me gusta”, y la comparte en su perfil. Incluso se guarda la foto, porque le gusta sobremanera. 

 

Dos segundos después, le llega una segunda notificación.

 

\-  _ ¡¿Cómo es eso de que vos hablaste con Virginia y yo no?! _ \- inquiere el mensaje de Flor, acompañado de una sinfonía de emojis de corazones rotos. Jaz se ríe sola como una loca, en medio del sótano vacío, sintiendo como su propia risa envuelve las paredes oscuras.

 

Ahora entiende un poco más a Mario Estrella.

 

No es fácil mantener contentas a todas sus hijas.

 

A Jazmín no se le ocurre un desafío mejor.

 

-oo-

 

\- No hacía falta que me cocines…- murmura Jazmín, sin contener el amor en su voz, cuando vuelve a la cocina después de ducharse y quitarse el uniforme y se encuentra con la imagen de Flor, ahogada en un mar de ollas, preparando lo que parece ser una lasagna. Flor extiende los brazos, invitandola.

 

\- No te vi en todo el día, no hablamos casi, no te doy un beso desde hace ochocientas horas, y vos trabajaste doble turno.  _ Obvio _ que te voy a cocinar…- responde, en cuanto Jaz la abraza por la cintura, tirandole los brazos al cuello. Frente contra frente, se respiran por un segundo.

 

\- ¿Cuánto dijiste que pasó desde nuestro último beso?- inquiere, permitiendole a sus dedos que jueguen con esa franja de la espalda de Flor que su remera no tapa. Su compañera finge hacer una cuenta mental.

 

\- Hmm… ochocientas horas y… quince segundos… dieciséis… diecisiete…

 

\- Me gusta el número novecientos, por ejemplo. ¿No te jode esperar?- juega Jaz, separandose dos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver el deseo vibrando en las pupilas de Flor, que inspira profundo y se muerde el labio.

 

\- Jazmín, me generás un daño físico, te juro…

 

No termina la idea porque Jaz no va a permitir jamás que Flor siquiera infiera que ella la quiere lastimar. Ni en broma. 

 

La besa como si estuvieran en el living de su casa, empujando su cuerpo sobre el de Flor hasta que siente el frío de la mesada de granito en sus manos, presionandola sin atraparla, respirando cada uno de los sonidos amortiguados que Flor no quiere dejar escapar. Es tarde, sólo queda Fede en el Front Desk cubriendo el turno de la noche, y no hay nadie en el restaurante ni en el lobby. Y Jazmín la extrañó durante todo el día. No hubo un momento en el que no estuviera extrañandola, queriendo sentirla contra su piel, poder aunque sea captar algún trazo de su perfume entre los olores de la cocina, sentir su voz entre el ruido del caótico día. Cuando Flor no está, Jaz la extraña. Quizás sea el enamoramiento de los primeros meses de relación, quizás sea la etapa de la Luna de Miel. A Jaz no le parece. 

 

Flor la muerde sin lastimar, tira de su labio, le llama la atención. Es algo que ahora hace siempre, pero que antes no hacía.

 

\-  _ Hoy cuando vi como esta chica Eva miraba a Miranda pensé que… yo también te miro a vos así, a veces. _

 

_ \- Si. Si, vos también me mirás así. _

 

Eso pasó hace una vida. Y hace menos de un año. Jaz se queda sin aire. Se suelta de la cintura de Flor, y su mano derecha busca su pelo mientras que la izquierda se aferra a la mesada.

 

\-  _ Vengo a trabajar pensando en vos, en que vas a a estar y por eso me pongo contenta. Quiero estar con vos para hacerte sonreír. Porque me gustás, boluda. Me gustás mucho _

 

Flor se las ingenia para que sus dedos se deslicen por la cintura del jean de Jaz, dejando que su mano tibia se pose sin hacer presión, sin otras pretensiones, en el hueso de la cadera de su compañera.

 

\-  _ No quiero pasar un minuto más de mi vida sin estar sin vos. Cuando me despierto te pienso, cuando me acuesto sueño con vos, nunca me pasó esto en mi vida. Te amo, y me gustaría poner un pasacalle gigante en la puerta del hotel, y me gustaría hacer un gigantografía con tu cara y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que me pasa con vos _

 

Hay olor a quemado, probablemente de lo que sea que Flor puso en el horno, y a Jaz no podría importarle menos. Siente los labios de Florencia contra los suyos como nunca antes los sintió, como si este fuera de nuevo el primer beso, como si el peso de todas esas conversaciones imposibles, sin futuro, que tuvieron en esa misma cocina estuviera ahora cayendo sobre los hombros de ambas, como una nieve finita, como una lluvia de abril.

 

_ \- A mi también me encantaría tener un bebé con vos… _

 

Es ese recuerdo el que le dispara una electricidad única en la base del estómago. Jazmín se separa, casi contra su propia voluntad. Flor detesta el gesto.

 

\- ¡Dale, Jaz, no hay nadie!- susurra, buscando sus labios de nuevo como si se tratara de dos imanes, con una urgencia en la voz que Jazmín le conoce en contextos muy distintos, de total intimidad. Nunca así. Nunca en la cocina. En  _ su cocina. _

 

\- Hay algo que se está quemando…- responde ella, automáticamente.

 

\-  _ Esta…-  _ contesta Flor, y Jaz ya anticipaba la palabra antes de que salga de sus labios. Suelta una carajada estruendosa, y la vuelve a besar.

 

\- ¡Qué atrevida, chinita! - bromea, separandose con dificultad del cuerpo de Florencia y buscando un trapo para sacar las bandejas del horno sin quemarse las manos. La siente soltando un suspiro exagerado.

 

\- Qué desgracia que seas tan profesional, te juro…- se queja, limpiando a medias la isla de la cocina e improvisando una mesa para cenar mientras que Jazmín revisa la lasagna, y dictamina si puede comerse o no. El veredicto final es positivo.

 

\- El único plato malo es el plato quemado, decía mi abuela.

 

\- ¿Sabés que te re imagino?- dice Flor, mientras se sientan una al lado de la otra, casi sin dejar espacio. Jazmin sonríe.

 

\- ¿Haciendo qué?- pregunta, haciendose la desentendida.

 

\- Así, de chiquita, con tus dos trencitas y tu carita perfecta correteando por la cocina, aprendiendo…

 

\- Rompiendo todo…

 

\- ¡No! Seguro ya eras aplicada, ¿o no? Te imagino… decorando tortitas de barro.

 

Jaz niega con la cabeza y le planta un beso rápido con sabor a berenjenas tostadas en la boca. 

 

\- Igual en ese entonces me gustaba cocinar, pero no sabía que iba a hacer de eso una profesión.- explica, dándole un trago largo al vaso de vino tinto para pasar el bocado de lasaña. No está  _ mal.  _ Tampoco está bien, es verdad. Pero se deja comer. Flor lo medita por un segundo.

 

\- Es raro eso, ¿no? Las cosas que soñamos cuando somos chicos…- empieza, más para ella que para su compañera. Jazmín se mueve un poco en la silla, para verla mejor.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo decís?- inquiere, realmente interesada. Flor deja el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato.

 

\- Vos… ¿qué querías ser cuando eras chica? ¿Cuando jugabas… cuando tenías todas las posibilidades? ¿Con qué soñabas?- le pregunta, planteandole casi un juego. Jaz lo piensa. Se le ocurre una sóla cosa, pero por algún extraño motivo le resulta una respuesta casi… infantil. 

 

\- No sé… ¿vos con qué soñabas?- responde, porque no se atreve realmente a decir la verdad. Flor inspira, y chasquea los dedos.

 

\- No soñaba mucho porque no se me ocurría… teniendo los problemas que tengo, no sabía como iba a ser mi vida. Pero siempre quise, siempre soñé… con ser mamá.

 

A Jazmín se le anuda la garganta. 

 

\- ¿En serio?- susurra, y no le preocupa la intensidad en su voz, porque es la misma que ve en los ojos de Flor. Flor, que siempre se creyó rota, y poca cosa, e incapaz; Flor, que tuvo la fortaleza y la sinceridad de contestar  _ exactamente lo mismo _ que a Jazmín se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando empezaron a hablar hace un instante, cuando formuló la pregunta por primera vez. Flor, siempre sincera, siempre un libro abierto, incluso cuando no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Así, transparente, como cuando tocaron el tema en ese desayuno en su habitación, sin saber adonde iban a llegar. Como cuando le sostuvo la mano por primera vez en el lobby del hotel, saludandola con la simpleza y la simpatía de quien no tiene nada que perder.

 

Ese día, piensa Jazmín, empezó esta conversación. Jaz lo supo en ese entonces. Siempre lo supo. Se lo negó, lo reprimió, se contuvo, intentó no generarse expectativas. Intentó no enamorarse, en síntesis. Pero todo fue en vano. Inevitable. Un hielo derritiendose bajo el sol.

 

El día que se conocieron empezó esta charla… porque al tomarla de la mano Jaz supo que Florencia no iba a ser ni su jefa, ni su amiga, ni siquiera simplemente su novia.

 

Jazmín del Río siempre supo que Florencia Estrella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos.

 

La eligió. Pagó el precio. Esperó. Y ahora… ahora obtiene los resultados.

 

\- ¿Vos sabés que yo quiero todo con vos, no?- le dice, acomodandose en la banqueta de tal manera que sus piernas quedan a cada lado de las piernas de Flor. Están frente a frente. No hay posibilidad de escapatoria. No hay intenciones, tampoco.- Siempre damos vueltas alrededor del tema, o lo hablamos en joda… pero, en serio, a mi no se me ocurre una vida sin vos. No sé si alguna vez te lo dije.- finaliza, tomandola de las mejillas. Flor le sonríe… como nunca le sonrió antes.

 

\- Yo también quiero todo con vos.  _ Todo.-  _ remarca Flor, entrelazando sus manos con las de Jazmín, besandole los nudillos. Jaz inspira profundo.

 

\- Todo es… todo, entonces. La casa, el perro, los chicos…- sigue, y ahora que lo dice en voz alta, ahora que se le descomprime el pecho, se da cuenta de que fue una estupidéz no decirlo antes, no charlarlo, no hablar de esto con Flor.

 

Flor no es Elena. Y Jazmín, en su afán de no repetir la historia, olvidó por completo ese detalle.

 

\- Todo es todo, si. La casa, el perro, el hotel, las vacaciones, mis hermanas, la cocina, la pintura, el Bicho… y los chicos. Sobre todo, los chicos.  _ Muchos _ .- dice Flor, con los ojos de decir “te amo” y sin titubear. A Jaz se le escapa una carcajada. Está tan aliviada que el aire le resulta demasiado liviano, como si la gravedad no existiera, como si lo único que la retuviera en el taburete fueran las manos de Flor sostienendo las suyas.

 

\- Una tribu entera de nenas y nenes Estrella del Río…- acota, bromeando a medias, y ahora es Flor la que suelta una carcajada.

 

\- ¡Me encanta! - exclama, poniendose de pie y abrazando a Jaz por los hombros, llenandole la cara de besos, casi tirandola al suelo.

 

Es un “sí” a todo. A vivir juntas y a criar una mascota y a discutir mucho y a pasar Navidades cocinando budines y a casarse (algún día) y a llenar la casa de música y a no estar nunca más solas y, sobre todo, a tenerse la una a la otra, para transformar ese amor en algo más. En hogar. En familia. Incluso cuando ninguna de las dos tiene mucha idea de los conceptos, porque no han tenido escuela.

 

Es un “vamos a intentar”.

 

\- Te amo mucho…- le susurra, se le escapa, como una respuesta a todo lo propuesto, como una expresión de deseo, como un “empecemos ya mismo”.

 

\- ¡Yo te amo mas! - suelta Flor. Porque  _ claro que es una competencia. _ Jaz sonríe, y niega con la cabeza. 

 

\- Yo te amo  _ desde mucho antes de que vos me ames a mi…-  _ juega. Con fuego, con las armas letales, creyendo que con esto le asesta el golpe debajo del cinturón. Pero Florencia Estrella nació para esto. Ladea la cabeza, sonríe con picardía, le brillan los ojos por un segundo con algo parecido a la malicia, aún cuando es incapaz de tal cosa.

 

\- Y yo te amaba incluso antes de conocerte.- sentencia, segura. Y es verdad. Porque todo lo que dice Flor, siempre, es verdad. Porque Jazmín soñaba con alguien como Flor incluso cuando todavía no sabía que se podía querer tanto a alguien en la vida, que podía amar a otra mujer, que eso estaba permitido. Porque Jaz es eso que Florencia deseaba cuando, en la oscuridad de su cuarto de la infancia, se preguntaba si algún día alguien la iba a querer. 

 

Se esperaban, sin saberlo. Sin certezas, sin proyectos, sin ser la una para la otra más que un cúmulo de ilusiones casi infantiles, una madeja de respuestas mágicas a todo lo que les hacía mal. Se aferraban la una a la otra, sin expectativas. Se buscaban, sin darse cuenta. Se amaban, sin conocerse.

 

Así que sí, Flor tiene razón. Y Jazmín la deja ganar. Porque si gana Flor, ella también gana.

 

-oo-

 

Esa noche, Jaz junta coraje. Flor la envuelve por completo, al punto de que Jazmín no sabe a ciencia cierta a dónde empieza una y termina la otra. Las sábanas les sobran, y la respiración de Flor contra su pecho desnudo es como un bálsamo, una caricia a esos rincones de Jazmín a los que nadie nunca ha podido llegar. Todo en Florencia, desde su piel suave y perfumada hasta su pelo revuelto contra la nariz de Jaz, es perfecto. Le transmite una tranquilidad imposible de conseguir en otro lado, en otro rostro, en otro amor.

 

(No es que Jazmín quiera buscar, tampoco).

 

Sin embargo, aún cuando se encuentra en un estado de completa paz, Jaz no se puede dormir. Y no va a poder dormirse hasta que no solucione eso que le ajusta el pecho desde hace semanas.

 

Así que toma coraje, y envía el mensaje. Es tarde, así que empieza pidiendo perdón por la hora. Después pone un par de saludos casi protocolares, pura y exclusivamente porque sabe que a su padre le gustan, porque es un hombre que la educó para que, antes que nada, Jazmín nunca pierda los modales. Después vienen una o dos líneas en las que Jaz se excusa por no haber escrito antes. Y, por último, el remate.

 

\- “ _ Cuando puedas llamame, así hablamos mejor. Beso” _

 

Se debate por un segundo si el beso está de más. Decide enviarlo así, sin volver a leerlo, antes de que el poco resto de coraje que le queda se disuelva.

 

Deja el teléfono en la mesita, y se gira un poco en la cama hasta que puede abrazar a Flor por completo, entrelazando sus piernas, deleitándose en la sensación de la piel desnuda contra su propia piel, acariciandole el hombro con sus labios. Flor inspira hondo, en sueños, y se aferra más a ella, presionandola con sus brazos, buscando con su nariz ese punto del cuello de Jazmín que, ella dice, es su favorito. Jaz sonríe contra su pelo.

 

\- ¿China?- dice, entre sueños, en voz bajita, en un suspiro. Jazmín contiene una risita.

 

\- ¿Que pasa, amor?

 

\- Mañana hay que regar las plantas.

 

Jaz cree que es lo más lindo que le escuchó a Flor en la vida.

 

\- Si. Mañana. 

 

Y pasado mañana, y el día después de ese. Y si las plantas se secan, se compran nuevas plantas. 

  
  


_ V _

 

_ Años atrás _

_ De pronto la casa _

_ Se llenó de canciones _

_ Músicas y versos _

_ Que brotaban  _

_ Desde tantos rincones _

 

_ Vamos al mar _

_ Vamos a dar _

_ Guerra con cuatro guitarras _

_ Vamos pedaleando _

_ Contra el tiempo _

_ Soltando amarras _

  
  


El teléfono de Flor vibra con tanta insistencia que termina por caerse de la mesita de luz, como si en ese acto de arrojo intentara jugar su última carta para llamar la atención de su dueña. Cae, con un golpe seco contra la alfombra de la habitación, y ahí queda.

 

\- Debe ser importante…- musita Jazmín, tiritando contra el cabello de Flor en el preciso momento en el que una de las piernas desnudas de su compañera se desliza entre las propias, presionando en el lugar preciso. Flor inspira, incorporandose lo justo y necesario desde ese recoveco en el cuello de Jaz en el que tenía enterrada la cara para poder mirarla.

 

\- Es la  _ argolluda mal parida  _ de Carla. ¿En serio querés que pare por la  _ concha áspera  _ de Carla?- inquiere, casi al borde del desquicio, porque no puede tolerar que Jazmín sea tan responsable en su trabajo, no cuando están a un segundo de hacer el amor (si no es que ya lo están haciendo).

 

\- No.- responde Jaz, con la voz cargada de deseo y las pupilas encendidas.

 

\- Así me gusta.

 

Vuelve a lo suyo, porque no quiere perder el hilo de la conversación. De la  _ otra _ conversación, de esa que se da sin palabras, a menos que cuenten como palabras las expresiones de puro deseo que Jazmín le regala de vez en vez y que le dejan a Flor la piel vibrando como si se tratara de una lluvia nuclear.

 

Es exagerado, si. Pero así se siente Florencia Estrella.

 

En el momento preciso en el que está descartando prolijamente las bragas de Jaz, el teléfono de la cocinera empieza a vibrar con la misma furia con la que el aparato de Flor sonaba hasta hace un instante.

 

\- ¡ _ CARLA HIJA DE UN CAMIÓN DE SORETES MAL CAGADOS-! _

 

\- No es Carla… es Lucía.- dice Jazmín, extrañada, atendiendo el teléfono. No alcanza a contestar siquiera antes de que Flor se lo saque de las manos.

 

\- ¡Lu! ¿Qué pasa?- inquiere, preocupada, porque se le ocurren cien escenarios que justifican esta llamada, y todos son fatales.

 

\- Hey. ¿No llamé al celular de Jaz?

 

\- Si, está acá conmigo.

 

\- ¿Y porqué no atendés tu teléfono?

 

-...  _ pajera.  _ ¿Qué pasa? Dale, me estás asustando.

 

\- ¿A que hora venis para acá? Te necesito.

 

A Flor se le esfuma la tensión de los hombros al instante. Se sienta en la cama, atrapando a Jazmín debajo de sus piernas, intentado no prestar atención a la imágen que ahora se le presenta del pecho desnudo de su compañera, de su pelo desparramado en la almohada.

 

\- Lucía, sabés que cuando Jaz no tiene el turno del desayuno yo entro a las 10 con ella.

 

\- No, vení antes.

 

\-  _ Conchuda.  _ ¿Es muy necesario?

 

\- Obvio, si no ni te lo pediría. Conchuda.

 

Es el tono entre casual y cariñoso de Lucía lo que termina por comprarla a Flor. 

 

(Con qué poco la convence).

 

\- Dame media hora… ¡cuarenta y cinco minutos, mejor!- se corrige, después de que Jazmín le hinque un dedo en el muslo, como diciéndole “hey, todavía estoy acá”. Como si acaso Flor pudiera olvidarse de ella.

 

Flor deja el teléfono en la mesita y vuelve a poner manos a la obra, atacando el cuello de Jaz con su boca como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido la cabeza bajo el agua y recién ahora estuviera saliendo a la superficie. 

 

\- Odio a tus hermanas…- murmura Jaz, sus manos enredandose en el pelo de Flor, sus piernas volviendo a la posición anterior, ejerciendo presión para acercar más sus cuerpos. 

 

\- Yo también las odio…- refunfuña ella, mordiendole la clavícula, deleitándose al instante con el sonido de placer puro que le sale a Jazmín desde el centro del pecho.

 

Por un rato largo, ninguna de las dos vuelve a hablar de las hermanas Estrella.

 

-oo-

 

\- Yo no puedo creer que vos me hiciste venir dos horas antes para esto  _ boluda del orto. _

 

En cualquier otro contexto, a Flor la enternecería que Lucía la considere la más indicada para ayudarla a elegir el coche de los bebés, pero hoy no es un buen día. Es imposible que sea un buen día si ella creyó que iba a empezar con tres horas de parsimonioso y dedicado sexo, que se resumieron en unos escasos 40 minutos (y una ducha compartida). Literalmente, Flor quiere llorar.

 

\- ¿Quién te entiende a vos? Cuando te llamo te quejás, cuando no te llamo también…- empieza Lucía, volviendo a su tono habitual, ese que cada vez aparece menos, pero que aún le tiñe los ojos. 

 

\- Llamame cuando quieras, bancate que me ponga de mal humor si me  _ cagás el garche. _

 

Lucía la mira fijo, abandonando sobre la mesa la revista de modas que está leyendo. Se frunce de hombros.

 

\- ¿Para qué atendés el teléfono si estás garchando, nena?

 

Flor no lo puede creer.

 

\- Agradecé que estás embarazada, porque si no te  _ cagaría una patada en la cara, forra. _

 

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! Bajen un cambio. No pueden estar discutiendo así a las 8 de la mañana, me dan dolor de cabeza.- interfiere Carla, entrando con una bandeja con la correspondencia y tres tazas de té.

 

Por un segundo, sus hermanas obedecen. No dura mucho.

 

\- Pongamos una palabra clave, al menos, para que esto no vuelva a pasar…- propone Lucía, revolviendo la taza con pereza. Flor resopla una risotada.

 

\- Dale, ¿te parece “conchuda” o es muy fuerte?

 

\- ¡Ah, sos una rencorosa Florencia, soltá!

 

\- ¡Bas-ta! - grita Carla, golpeando el puño contra la mesa de la oficina. De momento se parece tanto a Mario Estrella que Flor se tiene que sentar.

 

\- Boluda, sonaste igual a papá…- masculla, llevandose una mano al pecho. Carla finge no darle importancia, pero su media sonrisa la deschava.

 

\- Bueno, a ver si así me hacen caso…- agrega, usando el abrecartas para romper un sobre azul que está al tope de la pila. Está linda hoy, con su pelo suelto y sus anteojos de leer y una camisa gris perla que le resalta el color de los ojos. Flor se pone de pie para buscar su té y aprovecha para dejarle un beso en la coronilla porque, realmente, ama mucho a Carla. Es su casi gemela. Es, quizás, la hermana que más se parece a ella. 

 

Es con la que más compite, y disfruta de esa competencia.

 

\- Flor…- murmura Carla, y su voz suena rara.

 

\- ¿Qué, ahora vos también detestás el cariño?- pregunta, extrañada. Carla niega con la cabeza, e inspira profundo. De pronto está pálida.

 

\- No, no es eso. ¿La podés ir a buscar a Jazmín?

 

Ahora Flor es la que siente que el alma se le escapa por los piés, porque el tono de la voz de Carla no le gusta para nada. Algo pasó. Algo dice la carta que tiene entre las manos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa con Jazmín?- pregunta, alarmada, robándole el papel de la mano, rompiéndolo en el arrebato. No entiende nada de lo que dice, está en francés. Lo deja sobre la mesa porque las manos le tiemblan demasiado.

 

\- Buscala, dale. Decile que quiero hablar con ella…- vuelve a pedir Carla, sacándose los anteojos y frotandose los ojos. Lucía también la mira extrañada, y toma el papel que Flor dejó sobre la mesa y le pega una leída rápida.  _ Por supuesto que las dos entienden francés. _

 

\- Qué hija de puta…- murmura Lucía sin pensar, con la voz cargada de bilis. Flor ya no aguanta más.

 

\- ¡Me pueden decir qué mierda dice esa carta del orto por Dios!- grita, golpeándose el pecho. Lucía se pone de pie tan rápido como su abultado vientre de seis meses le permite, y se acerca hasta su hermana.

 

\- Tranquila, no te pegues.- le pide, con la voz más maternal que Flor le ha escuchado hasta ahora.

 

\- ¡Decime que dice la carta y me dejo de pegar!

 

\- Dale, Flor, no seas infantil…- empieza Carla, y a ella no le gusta  _ para nada  _ la amargura en su voz.

 

\- ¡No soy infantil, Carla! ¡Necesito que me digas qué pasa con Jaz! ¡Lo que le pasa a Jaz me pasa a mi!

 

Lucía la toma por los hombros y la obliga a mirarla. A Flor le parece que de pronto los ojos de Lu son  _ demasiado parecidos _ a los ojos de Virginia. 

 

\- Se va a ir. A París. Le dieron un trabajo en París, en un Instituto de Cocina, eso dice la carta. Nos puso como contacto de referencia para que mandemos su legajo laboral.- le explica, con una paciencia casi ajena.

 

Ahora sí Florencia siente un vacío en el pecho, un frío que le corre las venas, una electricidad que la paraliza.

 

Lo mismo que sintió el día que Virginia la llamó para decirle que su viejo se había muerto.

 

Ahora entiende porqué Jazmín estaba tan esquiva. Ahora entiende los papeles de París que vió en su mochila una semana atrás. Ahora entiende esas conversaciones a medias en las que nunca terminaba de decirle qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Ahora entiende que Jaz no sabía cómo decirle que, eventualmente, las cosas se iban a terminar.

 

Eso es lo que entiende en ese preciso momento, mientras que Carla y Lucía intercambian miradas que son mezcla de preocupación, rencor, lástima.

 

Ahora Florencia entiende que lo que ella y Jazmín tienen es  _ demasiado bueno para ser real _ . Y, como todo en su vida, estaba destinado a terminar así.

 

Antes de darse cuenta, sale disparada de la oficina chocándose la planta de la puerta, tumbándola y rompiendo la maceta en añicos, sintiendo los pasos de Carla y de Lucía a sus espaldas. 

 

-oo-

 

Técnicamente, Jazmín llegó dos horas más temprano al trabajo, por lo que hoy las cosas se tendrían que dar con más tranquilidad.

 

Pero en ese hotel las cosas no suelen darse como uno las espera.

 

En cuanto cruza la puerta de la cocina nota que los dos ayudantes de esta semana (un señor de unos cuarenta años y una piba recién salida de la escuela de cocina) han olvidado que es Viernes, y que los Viernes llega el pedido del pescado. La heladera está colmada de porquerías, cuando usualmente hay que hacer lugar para poner los productos. En eso está Jazmín, con las manos llenas de contenedores con comida de hace dos días, cuando Flor irrumpe en la cocina.

 

La reconoce, aún sin mirarla, por la forma en la que suenan sus zapatitos en el piso de porcelanato. Eso es amor.

 

\- Pichi, si no estás ocupada, ¿me das una mano? Porque en cualquier momento viene el de la pescadería y no hay lugar para poner-

 

\- Jazmín, mirame.

 

La voz de Flor suena como un jarrón de vidrio rompiendose. A Jaz se le hiela la sangre, y se le escapan los contenedores de las manos, regando el piso de la cocina con sobras de Foie gras.

 

\- Flor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me estás asustando?- dice, acercándose hasta Florencia, que da un paso al costado. Sólo entonces Jaz nota que Carla y Lucía la están acompañando, flanqueando sus hombros como dos escoltas prusianas.

 

\- ¿Vos te anotaste para dar clases en un Instituto en París?- pregunta, y Jazmín no puede creer que esa voz y esos ojos le correspondan a Florencia. Casi no la reconoce. Es como estar viendo una mala imitación de la peor Lucía. 

 

\- Sí, pero dejame explicarte…- empieza, porque no puede mentirle. Nunca le miente, y menos ahora.

 

\- No. No. No.- repite Flor, sin gritar, sin estallarse, preocupando mucho más a Jazmín. Carla niega con la cabeza, consternada.

 

Y dice lo peor que podría decir.

 

\- Flor… dejanos solas.- pide. Y sólo entonces… Florencia se estalla. 

 

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy  _ hasta las tetas  _ de cansada de que todos hagan lo mismo! ¡De que ustedes se vivan creyendo más que yo, de que no me cuenten cosas, de que me protejan, de que me tengan… en una caja de cristal! ¡Ustedes…!- tira, girandose sobre sus talones para mirar a sus hermanas;- ¡Ustedes  _ me la pueden sobar _ ! ¡Me  _ chupa el orto _ que se crean por encima mío, que me minimicen, que me dejen afuera, que me quieran “cuidar” todo el tiempo como si yo fuera una bebé que no puede hacer nada sola! ¡¿CUÁNDO LO VAN A ENTENDER,  _ CHONCHUDAS DE MIERDA?!  _ ¡YO SOY TAN CAPAZ COMO TODAS USTEDES!

 

\- Flor…- intenta Lucía, pero su hermana no la escucha. Se vuelve a girar, y sus ojos se posan de nuevo en Jazmín.

 

\- Flopi, en serio, dejame que te explique, no es lo que parece…- empieza de nuevo, imponiendole a su voz todo el amor del que es capaz. Le importa poco que Carla y Lucía estén ahí. Para Jazmín sólo existe Florencia.

 

\- ¿Sabés que pasa, Jazmín? Vos también sos igual. Vos también me proteges. Y en este momento… eso es lo que más me duele.- dice, sin gritar, sin soltar una sola puteada, con una tranquilidad que a Jaz le pone los pelos de punta, que no la deja pensar con claridad. 

 

Y así como si nada, con la misma rapidez con la que entró, sale por la puerta de entrada de la cocina dejando una estela de palabras que Jaz y sus hermanas lanzan al vacío, porque ya no las escucha.

 

Les pesa el silencio de la cocina, como si ninguna de las tres pudiera moverse.

 

\- La voy a ir a buscar…- sentencia Carla, sacudiéndose esa extraña sensación que las acaba de embargar.

 

\- No. Dejala sola. Quiere estar sola.- dice Jaz, y no sabe de donde sacó la fuerza para pronunciar ese racimo de palabras, porque tiene un nudo en la garganta que apenas la deja respirar. Se agacha para juntar el desastre que hizo en el piso, y se permite un segundo de debilidad, inspirando hondo.

 

Carla no la escucha, hace caso omiso, y sale por la misma puerta por la que Flor desapareció. 

 

Lucía se queda clavada ahí por un segundo, mirando a Jazmín como si estuviera haciendo lo más interesante que ha visto en su vida. Después suspira… y pone la pava.

 

\- No te vas a ir, entonces.- dice, como si hasta recién ella y Jazmín hubieran mantenido una conversación casual. Jaz se incorpora, y tira los restos de basura en el tacho correspondiente.

 

\- ¿A vos qué te parece?- responde, enojada. Entiende que ella y Lucía rara vez han hablado. Lucía no es Miranda o Virginia, no tiene con Jazmín esa relación. Y entiende que quizás por eso la Estrella puede llegar a creer que Jaz haría una cosa así. Pero Lucía conoce la historia de Jaz y Flor, y nadie que conozca esa historia puede creer realmente que Jazmín fuera a dejar a Florencia así.

 

\- Pero lo pensaste…- agrega Lucía, buscando dos tazas y dos saquitos de té. Jazmín se lava las manos, y se las seca con su delantal.

 

\- Envié la carta para concursar por ese puesto hace casi un año, cuando tu hermana estaba por casarse con Daniel.- le explica, aunque quizás está intentando entender ella cómo es que llegaron a este punto. Lucía asiente, deja las dos tazas en la isla, y se sienta con dificultad en el taburete.

 

\- Flor tiene razón.- susurra, después de un momento. Jaz la mira, porque no le reconoce la voz. Lucía se frunce de hombros, y le da un sorbo al té.- Todo el tiempo creemos que le hacemos un favor corriendola del medio, endulzandole las cosas… pero es al revés. Ella no necesita eso. Es un error que todos cometemos. Mientras más la queremos, más la cuidamos. Mientras más la cuidamos, más daño le hacemos.

 

Tiene razón. A Jazmín no se le ocurre una situación en la que Lucía haya protegido a Flor así, pero quizás se le escapa. En el fondo, importa el ahora. Y ahora Lucía está afligida. Si no, no se quedaría en la cocina a tomar un té, intentando entender qué es lo que está pasando.

 

\- Tu hermana es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y la admiro y la amo por eso. Pero pasó… por tanta mierda en la vida, ¿viste? Que yo a veces intento dejarla al margen de mi propia mierda. Ahora veo que cometí un error, que se prestó a confusión. Pero yo la amo, amo este hotel, amo nuestra vida. Eso no lo cambio por nada.

 

Hay una sutileza en la forma en la que Lucía esconde una sonrisa detrás de la taza de té que hace que a Jazmín casi se le escape.  _ Casi. _

 

Acomoda los hombros antes de volver a hablar, como si quisiera deshacerse de cualquier resabio de ternura que le haya quedado en el cuerpo, y en ese movimiento el vientre de embarazada es aún más evidente. Jazmín tiene que contener la tentación repentina de posar su mano ahí, de sentirlos latir contra su palma.

 

Cuando vuelve a hablar, Lucía evita mirarla por todos los medios.

 

\- Hace un par de meses, pensé en surgerirle a mis hermanas un sistema de premios y castigos para los empelados y los que trabajamos en el Hotel. Para ustedes…- se corrige, como si esta flamante amistad con Jaz le hubiera concedido algo de humanidad. Jazmín asiente, para que continúe.- Después me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido porque… todos los premios tendrían que haber sido para Flor y vos. 

 

Jaz frunce el ceño, y se quema la lengua con el té, porque lo toma de un sorbo largo sin pensar. A Lucía la escena la divierte. En el fondo, no deja de ser un víbora.

 

(Una que se está ganando el corazón de Jazmín).

 

\- ¿Porqué nos correspondían los premios?- pregunta, intrigada, y porque preguntando se olvida por dos segundos de Flor, de la imágen que la persigue desde que se fue de la cocina, de una Flor rota y llorando en el banco de alguna plaza, en la tribuna de la cancha del Bicho, en una mesa del bar de Carlitos.

 

Lucía deja la taza, y cruza las manos sobre su vientre.

 

\- Por todo. Asistencia perfecta, llegar siempre a horario, cubrir a sus compañeros, hacer doble turno… en fin. Parecía una estupidéz premiar siempre a la misma gente. La idea no funcion+o, en definitiva. Pero a mi me ayudó a abrir un poco más los ojos. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que sin ustedes dos… este Hotel no anda. 

 

Jazmín no sabe cómo se siente al respecto. Hay algo en la forma en la que Lucía está haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarle a Jaz que esto le importa, que quiere a su hermana, que cambió… que a Jazmín la conmueve. Pero Jaz tiene la impresión de que con eso no alcanza.

 

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a Flor alguna vez?- pregunta, porque ya sabe la respuesta. Lucía inspira hondo, poniendose a la defensiva, y sus ojos vuelven a pintarse de ese gris acero que todos los que la rodean detestan tanto.

 

\- A Florencia no tendría que importarle tanto lo que la gente piensa de ella.

 

Es literalmente la peor excusa que Jazmín escuchó en la vida, está segura. Porque Lucía esconde la mirada de tal manera que le da a Jaz a entender que nunca le dijo esto a Flor porque, simplemente, no puede. No está en su naturaleza. Eso sí que le da tristeza.

 

\- A Flor no le importa lo que piensa  _ la gente.  _ A ella le importa lo que piensa su hermana.

 

Ahora si Jazmín sabe que el mensaje llegó. No hay nada en la cara de Lucía Estrella que se asemeje a la Lucía que todos conocen. Quizás es la primera vez en todo este tiempo en que Jaz ve a Lucía como Mariano un día la vio.

 

A su manera, es hermosa.

 

Jazmín considera que la conversación está terminada, aunque su taza todavía tiene más de la mitad de la bebida sin tocar. Su interlocutora no parece querer hablar más, y francamente Jazmín tampoco.

 

\- Gracias por el té.- es lo último que le dice, antes de bajar al sótano, dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando va de salida.

 

Cuando vuelve a subir, Lucía ya no está. Las tazas están lavadas, y la heladera acomodada a la perfección

 

-oo-

 

De pronto, el mundo le parece a Flor desabrido. Al menos este rincón de la Plaza se le configura gris, y monocromático, y olvidable. Es la misma Plaza de siempre, con sus juegos para los chicos y las mesas de ajedrez que congregan siempre al mismo grupo de abuelos, y el señor que vende dulces y jugo de naranja en la esquina. Es la misma Plaza, pero no es la misma Florencia. Una parte de ella se apagó. De eso Flor está segura.

 

Se recuesta sobre el banco, y su espalda ya reconoce las rugosidades, los recovecos. Los ojos se le cierran solos bajo la luz del sol.

 

_ ¿Por qué Jazmín no confió en ella? _

 

No se le ocurre una respuesta sensata.

 

¿Por qué no le dijo algo tan simple, tan sencillo, como que estaba considerando dar un paso más en su carrera? ¿Creyó que Flor no la iba a entender? ¿Temía que su relación se interpusiera en la decisión? ¿Realmente Jazmín la conoce tan poco?

 

Ahora, mientras el sol de la primera mañana le quema los párpados, Flor cree que todo esto es su culpa. Durante todos estos meses, siempre fue prioridad su bienestar, su familia, su negocio, sus sueños confusos, sus idas y vueltas. Si hace el esfuerzo, le sobran los dedos de una mano para contar la cantidad de veces que ella hizo eso por Jaz. Sus prioridades, las prioridades de ambas, siempre fueron las prioridades de Flor. Porque Jazmín la ama así. Y Flor la ama con locura, tanto que ahora se le escapan las lágrimas.

 

Llora, porque no puede creer lo injusta que fue. Y llora, porque Jazmín se tiene que ir.

 

_ Jazmín se tiene que ir _ . Flor se lo repite a sí misma, mientras contiene el impulso de pegarse en el pecho. Jazmín se tiene que ir, y no hay discusión. Es jóven, es brillante, es la persona más talentosa que Flor conoce. La cocina de ese Hotel no puede ser su techo, Florencia no lo va a permitir.  _ Jazmín se tiene que ir.  _ No se va a ir si Flor la retiene. La conoce como a la palma de su mano (o eso creyó, hasta esta tarde). Sabe, cree saber, que Jazmín no aceptaría esa oferta ahora, hoy, si Flor le pidiera que se quede. Y Florencia jamáz haría eso. No puede.

 

No puede, porque  _ Jazmín se tiene que ir. _

 

Abre los ojos para cerciorarse de que la Plaza siga ahí, porque por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que no sea esa simple noción, esas cinco palabras, la oración que ahora se repite para convencerse, para consolarse, para tomar coraje.

 

_ Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir… _

 

Miranda está en Uruguay, visitando a sus viejos. Virginia está del otro lado del Atlántico.

 

Y, sin Jazmín, Flor no tiene a nadie.

 

\- ¿Cómo te vas a ir así? Me asustaste, boluda, me dejaste con el corazón en la boca…- dice la voz de Carla. Flor se incorpora lo suficiente hasta que la figura de su hermana entre en su campo de visión. Tiene el pelo revuelto, los zapatos en la mano, y la respiración jadeante como si hubiera corrido una maratón. La debe haber buscado por todo el barrio.

 

\- ¿Qué hacés acá, Carla?- murmura, sentandose en el banco y dejando lugar para su hermana. Carla le devuelve una mirada de profunda indignación.

 

\- Florencia… ¿qué hago acá? Te vine a buscar, para hablar con vos…

 

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero hablar con vos, si quiero estar sola…  _ conchuda? _

 

_ \-  _ Me chupa lo que vos quieras, vamos a hablar.

 

Ahora es Flor la indignada. Se pone de pie, sintiendo de pronto como las baldosas de la plaza le queman los pies descalzos. No le importa.

 

\- ¡Es que ese es el problema, siempre les chupa un huevo lo que yo quiero! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije hace dos minutos  _ cabeza de chota? _ \- Flor está hablando tan fuerte que un par de palomas abandonan sus nidos y se echan a volar, asustadas. No le importa. No se olvida de que sintió como una doble traición a toda la situación que la llevó a esa plaza. No se olvida que detrás de su preocupación principal, todavía está enojada con sus hermanas por querer resguardarla siempre de las cosas que ellas creen que no puede tolerar.

 

_ Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir… _

 

Eso lo va a solucionar después.

 

\- Sentate, por favor. Hablemos. Dale…- le ruega Carla, con un hilo de voz. Está arrepentida. Está pidiendo perdón sin pedirlo. Flor accede.

 

\- No tengo nada para decirte.- susurra, pero ya bajó la guardia. Porque sus hermanas tienen ese efecto en ella. Carla se quita sus zapatos, se gira en el banco, y se cruza de piernas para mirar a Flor a la cara. Florencia se queda rígida en su lugar.

 

\- Venía caminando para acá y pensaba… que tenés razón, ¿sabés?- le dice, acomodándole el pelo. El gesto le recuerda tanto a Jaz que Flor chasquea los dedos.

 

\- Ya sé que tengo razón.- responde, intentando sonar dura y fallando en el intento. Carla se ríe, y se muerde el labio.

 

\- Tenés razón, claro que la tenés, y eso… me entristece un montón. Me duele hacerte sentir así. No quiero que te sientas así, que te sientas menos, porque lo que vos me inspirás está muy lejos de eso.- le explica, y Flor sabe que Carla se está por largar a llorar, porque la conoce. Sólo entonces la mira.

 

\- Carla…

 

\- No, dejame terminar.- le pide, sonriendo a medias. Flor asiente.- Flopi… vos no te das una idea de lo orgullosa que yo estoy de vos. De todas ustedes, pero de vos en particular. De lo que hiciste con tu vida, de lo mucho que creciste, de lo que hacés por todas nosotras. Nos amas de una forma tan única, tan necesaria… que a veces uno lo naturaliza. Y no está bien. Estoy orgullosa de vos, y te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, y evitarnos todo esto. Estoy orgullosa de vos porque te amo, porque sé que a vos hay cosas que te cuestan más, pero te la jugás igual. Porque siempre vas para adelante. Por todo. Y porque estoy segura de que si no fuera por vos, hoy estaríamos todas peleadas, el Hotel en bancarrota, y yo trabajando en un bar de playa.

 

A Flor se le escapa una carcajada socarrona, mezcla de llanto contenido y de plena felicidad. Toma una de las manos de Carla en las suyas y niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Tampoco es para que exageres…- dice, conmovida, y ahora es Carla la que sacude la cabeza.

 

\- No exagero, boluda. Sabés que soy frontal, que siempre digo la verdad. ¿O no?- Flor siente, y le arranca una sonrisa a su hermana.- Creeme cuando te digo que lo que vos hacés en el Hotel es fundamental. Lo que hace Vir, lo que hago yo, lo que hace Lucía… eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. Pero Miranda y vos le ponen todo de ustedes, y no pasa desapercibido. Vos sos… el alma de ese Hotel, Flor. Vos sos el corazón… y  _ Jazmín es tuya _ . Y las dos hacen algo que es único y hermoso y que se contagia. No la dejes ir. En serio. No la podés dejar irse.- termina con una nota de algo que a Flor le parece demasiado similar a la envidia. De la sana, de la que te ayuda a acomodar las ideas. 

 

_ Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir Jazmín se tiene que ir… _

 

\- Jazmín es el amor de mi vida, es mi compañera. Pero no es mía.- susurra Flor, y de momento las palabras le queman en la boca. 

 

\- Es lo mismo, vos me entendiste.- suelta Carla, fastidiada. No, no es lo mismo. No es para nada lo mismo, Flor es consciente de eso. Consciente, sobre todo, de lo triste que le resulta que Carla no conozca la diferencia. Quizás por eso su hermana sufre tanto. Con seguridad, nunca nadie la quiso como Jazmín la quiere a ella, ni tampoco como Flor la quiere a Jazmín. Ese amor, ese vínculo, te libera. De deja ser. Te abre al mundo. 

 

No hay un contrato firmado. No hay más que una simple y sencilla elección cotidiana. Un intercambio silencioso, sobre el café de la mañana, en el que siempre deciden elegirse la una a la otra. 

 

Flor una vez le preguntó a Jazmín, embebida por las hormonas de haber sentido por segunda vez la piel de Jaz contra la suya, si Jazmín era de ella. Y Jazmín había contestado que sí, como una adolescente que ama por primera vez.

 

Flor sonríe, cuando mira para atrás, porque eso fue hace un par de meses nada más. Y, sin embargo, ambas recorrieron un camino que las puso en otro lado, que les dió un mejor amor: un amor completo, distinto, y por elección. El amor que ahora Flor siente por Jazmín. El amor que la empuja a ponerse de pie.

 

\- ¿Adonde vas?- pregunta Carla, preocupada. Flor la toma por los hombros y le deja un beso en la mejilla. 

 

\- A casa.- dice, simplemente.

 

Se coloca rápidamente los zapatos y emprende la ruta ya conocida al ritmo de una sola noción.

 

_ Jazmín se tiene que ir. Y Flor no la va a detener. _

  
  


-oo-

 

\-  _ ¿Y vos cómo estás?-  _ pregunta la voz de Javo desde el otro lado de la línea. Jazmín inspira hondo.

 

\- Soy un desastre.- confiesa, porque hablar con Grace es como hablar consigo misma, porque no le avergüenza para nada reconocerse incompleta. Ahí, tumbada sobre el césped del jardín, con la carta del Instituto en una mano y los papeles que el abogado de su padre regados a su alrededor, Jazmín es literalmente un  _ desastre.  _ No hay mejor manera de describirlo. O al menos, no se le ocurre.

 

\-  _ Juanca… vos sabés que para mi sos un pedazo de cielo, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Pero en esta me parece que la cagaste. _

 

\- Ya sé, Javo. Ya sé.

 

_ \- Te entiendo igual. _

 

_ \-  _ ¿Sí? Poneme al día entonces porque ni yo me entiendo…

 

\-  _ Jazmín, dale. No le dijiste a Flor lo de tu viejo porque decirle a Flor era hacerte cargo de lo que te pasa con eso, y no tenés ninguna intención de hacerte cargo. _

 

Javo tiene razón. A Jaz se le anuda la garganta, y todo lo que puede hacer es emitir un sonido casi imperceptible, pura y exclusivamente para que Javier interprete que ella entendió lo que él le quiso decir.

 

Javo respeta ese silencio.

 

\-  _ ¿Querés que me pegue una vuelta por tu casa? En 20 minutos termino esta clase y voy, si querés.-  _ aventura. Jaz niega con la cabeza.

 

_ \-  _ No Grace, en serio no hace falta. En un ratito tengo que volver al Hotel, además. Después hablamos, ¿dale?

 

_ \- Dale. Te quiero, Cacho. _

 

_ \-  _ Yo también.- es lo último que le dice antes de cortar, tirando el teléfono en el pasto, al lado de ella.

 

Las plantas están secas. Hoy Flor no las regó, y Jaz asume que no lo va a hacer. Así que se pone de pie, casi por inercia, y abre la canilla de la manguera para cumplir con el rol que no le pertenece. En el patio, Flor riega y poda, y Jaz se encarga de la huerta y de transplantar. Además, Flor trajo dos guirnaldas de luces que ya no se usaban en el Hotel, y juntas pintaron la reposera, la mesita del té y dos sillas del tono azul cielo que a Flor le gusta tanto.

 

Ni en las épocas más inspiradas de su abuela el jardín estuvo tan precioso.

 

Jazmín riega una por una las plantas, mientras el leve viento primaveral vuela los papeles del estudio de abogados y los desparrama más sobre el césped. A Jazmín no le importa. No le importa la oferta de París, y no le importa que su papá le haya legado un total de 27 propiedades, incluyendo un apartamento en Río, uno en Nueva York, y una casa en París.

 

No cualquier casa en París, de hecho.  _ La casa de París.  _ La de la roseta de madera en la puerta. Esa en la que su madre vivió durante muchos años, hasta que consiguió un lugar propio. Esa en la que Jazmín pasó sus días más confusos, y sus noches más largas. 

 

Jazmín no puede ni siquiera pensar. Ya se pasó más de una hora haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que hizo mal. Ya le repasó, punto por punto, esa misma lista a Javier. Ya se cansó de darle vueltas a la cuestión. Lo único que quiere, lo que más quiere en el mundo, es hablar con Flor. 

 

No sabe que va a decirle. No sabe por adonde empezar.

 

_ No me voy a ningún lado. _

 

_ Te amo, perdoname. _

 

_ Es mi viejo el que me pone así. _

 

_ Ojalá pudiera cambiar la manera en la que hice las cosas. _

 

Toma en sus manos la canasta que espera en la base del limonero y se dispone a cortar las frutas que cuelgan. Las arranca con las manos, sin pudor, lastimándose incluso los dedos. Necesita de eso. Necesita llorar, pero no le sale.

 

Cuando termina deja la canasta en el piso y vuelve a tumbarse de espaldas en el mismo lugar. A su alrededor, el jardín guarda silencio. Nunca la casa se sintió tan vacía, nunca sintió tanto a ese lugar como un cúmulo de paredes pintadas y techos viejos. 

 

Cuando se abuela se murió y Jaz entró por primera vez de nuevo a esta misma casa, Jazmín sintió lo mismo que siente ahora. Ese vacío inexplicable. Esa falta de corazón. La misma sensación que nos provoca, siendo chicos, ver nuestro juguete favorito roto.

 

Jaz abre los ojos y nota que está empezando a bajar la luz del día. En minutos va a tener que volver al Hotel. No quiere ir. Quiere darle a Flor su espacio, su tiempo, porque siempre es mejor. Porque lo último que Jazmín quiere es presionarla. 

 

Está por ponerse en marcha cuando el sonido de la llave entrando en la puerta principal la descoloca, y la deja plantada contra el césped como si fuera ella una más de las tantas flores del jardín.

 

\- Regaste las plantas…- murmura Flor, desde la puerta del patio, como si eso fuera lo único fuera de lo normal de toda la escena, y no la imágen de los cientos de papeles volando por todos lados, o de Jazmín tirada en el suelo. Jaz se sienta, con dificultad, y se gira para verla. Está hermosa. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que dejó de llorar hace rato.

 

\- Si, yo… regué porque pensé que no ibas a venir.- le explica, casi como pidiendo perdón. Flor asiente, y guarda la llave en su mochila.

 

\- Y yo vine precisamente para eso.- agrega, acercándose un par de pasos, y dejando su bolso en la reposera. Jazmín inspira profundo. Tanto que, incluso cuando están a metros de distancia, puede sentir el perfume de su compañera. Le corre un frío por la espalda que nada tiene que ver con la repentina ausencia del sol.

 

\- Flor… no sabés lo  _ mucho que me duele haberte lastimado.  _

 

\- Sí sé.- constesta ella, con convencimiento.- Sé que nunca me querés lastimar. Sé que siempre querés lo mejor para mi. Y lo sé porque… porque así somos nosotras, ¿no?

 

Se sienta también en el pasto, dejando una distancia prudente. Jazmín tiene que cruzarse de brazos para contener el impulso de tocarla.

 

\- Así somos nosotras, si.- concede, asintiendo, intentando regalarle una sonrisa que Flor devuelve.

 

\- ¿Porqué no me contaste lo que te estaba pasando?- inquiere, y a Jaz no se le escapa el dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Y no la culpa. La entiende a la perfección. Ella también se sentiría traicionada. Se arrodilla en el sucio suelo de césped porque por algún extraño motivo así se siente más cerca de Flor.

 

\- Lo de París… es una estupidéz. Te lo juro. Mandé mi curriculum para ese trabajo la semana antes de que vos te casaras con Daniel, porque en ese momento… necesitaba irme. Me quería escapar. E incluso entonces cometía un error Flor porque… porque lo que yo siento por vos, lo que tenemos, no puede borrarse con la distancia. Me estaba engañando a mí misma si creía que cruzando el océano me iba a olvidar de vos. Fue una estupidez, fue un acto casi de cobardía, y en el momento en que ví en vos que quizás las cosas entre nosotras podían llegar a cambiar, a avanzar… me olvidé de París, del Instituto y de la propuesta. Me olvidé por completo.

 

Flor asiente, y se mira la falda como buscando respuestas. Tiene los hombros tensos, pero no tiene ni un solo tic. De hecho, quizás ella está más tranquila que la propia Jazmín.

 

\- ¿Y los papeles en tu mochila? ¿Los que vi hace unas semanas… que hablaban de una casa en París?- inquiere, con un hilo de voz, como si ese fuera el único punto que le cuesta unir. Jaz se frota los ojos.

 

\-  Mi viejo. Todo esto es de mi viejo. Los papeles, el mal humor repentino, las llamadas raras con Virgina, las cartas de San Martín de los Andes… todo eso tiene que ver con él. Eso es lo que no puedo manejar. Eso es lo que no supe nunca como decirte.- explica, y ahora si llora. Llora con bronca, y en un llanto contenido, y mordiendose el labio, y preocupando a Flor, que abandona su lugar para sentarse junto a ella, que le toma el rostro entre las manos, que le limpia las mejillas.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabés como decirme?- pregunta, también llorando, porque cuando Jaz llora Flor llora.

 

\- Que lo odio. Que es horrible, que no me quiero sentir así, que lo que más quería en la vida era olvidarme de lo despreciada que me hizo sentir siempre. Que con vos quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y avanzar y que tengamos todo lo que él nunca me dió. Y cuando lo estaba logrando… volvió a aparecer. No sé porqué, porque nunca lo entiendo. Porque siempre lo corro de atrás. Porque me frustra. Porque lo quiero y lo extraño. Pero lo odio. Y no quería cargarte con nada de eso. Nunca.

 

Sólo ahora, cuando llora y se agita y lo dice en voz alta, lo entiende. Sólo ahora, cuando Flor la abraza por los hombros conteniendola, apretandola al punto de hacerle doler. Le murmura algo al oído que Jazmín no llega a escuchar porque de pronto todo el peso que ha cargado en sus hombros por meses la embarga, la supera, la quiebra.

 

\- ¿Porqué no hablaste antes conmigo? No podés estar así, Jaz. No podés cargar con todo sola, dejame ayudarte…

 

Ahora sí la escucha a Flor, porque está enojada. Porque le golpea sin querer la espalda a Jazmín, como si Jaz fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, y al instante se queda dura en su lugar, arrepintiéndose. Jazmín se separa, le toma el rostro entre las manos, y suspira contra sus labios.

 

\- No te lastimes. No te lastimes porque me hacés mal.- le dice, con firmeza. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

\- A mi me hace mal que vos no confíes en mi…- susurra.

 

A Jazmín le hubiera dolido menos recibir un balazo en la cara.

 

\- Flopi, no es así…- empieza, pero sus propias lágrimas no la dejan seguir. Inspira hondo porque necesita más que nunca que Flor entienda.

 

\- ¿Cómo es? Explicame, Jaz…

 

Sólo entonces las palabras de Javier se le vienen a la mente.

 

\- No te lo dije porque no quería hacerme cargo. Porque… porque contártelo era en parte reconocérmelo a mí misma, ¿sabés? Reconocer que no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca logro superar la falta que me hace mi viejo. Fui infantil, fui cobarde, fui estúpida. Eso fui.  _ Estúpida _ . Por creer que negando algo, lo hacía desaparecer. Y ahora me duele más haberte lastimado que todo lo que pasó, o no pasó, con mi papá. Me duele en los huesos, Flor. En serio. No va a volver a pasar.

 

Flor la mira, la mide, la examina. Y después… le tiende la mano.

 

\- ¿No va a volver a pasar?- dice, como esperando sellar un trato. Jazmín suelta un sonido que es una mezcla rara de llanto y risa contenida.

 

\- Nunca más.- promete, tomando la mano de Flor en la suya y tirando de ella hasta que la acerca lo suficiente para besarla. No la besa, sin embargo. Espera que Flor lo haga. Porque no sabe si ya la perdonó. Flor sonríe.

 

_ Aparentemente si. _

 

Le clava un beso casi salvaje, con una fuerza que parece impropia de una persona tan chiquita como Flor. Y Jaz responde, abrazandola por la cintura y sentándola en su falda, porque necesita sentirla cerca, tan cerca como la física lo permita. Flor profundiza el beso y a Jazmín se le escapa un sonido indecoroso que es en parte de alivio, en parte de lujuria, en síntesis… de amor.

 

\- No discutamos nunca más, china.- le susurra en el breve momento en el que sus labios no se están devorando el uno al otro. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Discutamos un montón. Pero siempre así.- bromea a medias, tirando de los botones de la camisa de Jazmín hasta que logra tener acceso a sus pechos. Jazmín suelta una risita que, hasta hace dos minutos, sentía a años luz de distancia. 

 

Está por recostar a Flor en el piso cuando su compañera se separa de ella, poniendo distancia.

 

(Son tan sólo un par de centímetros, pero a Jaz se le hacen interminables).

 

\- No vine a regar las plantas, igual. Vine a decirte algo más…- empieza Flor, y a Jazmín no le gusta para nada el tono inseguro de su voz. Le acomoda el pelo detrás de los hombros como hace siempre, porque sabe que ese gesto suele darle coraje. 

 

\- Decime…- le invita, con media sonrisa de por medio. Flor inspira profundo.

 

\- Te tenés que ir a París.

 

Jazmín no sabe si reírse o llorar. Eso, muy en el fondo. Porque realmente a lo único que atina es a quedarse completamente muda. Flor no dubita. No pregunta. Está segura.

 

Para ella, Jaz se tiene que ir. Y lo da por hecho.

 

\- Flor, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado…- empieza, pero su compañera se pone de pie y comienza a caminar por el patio como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 

\- No, Jaz, escuchame. Todo este tiempo, todo este año, la prioridad siempre fui yo. Lo que yo necesitaba, lo que yo quería, mi familia, el Hotel, mis cosas. Nunca… nunca me detuve a pensarlo hasta este momento. Y te tenés que ir. ¿Entendés? Tenés que aceptar porque sos jóven, y sos talentosa… ¡Jazmín, sos la persona más capaz que conozco! No podés conformarte con la cocina de mierda de ese Hotel que siempre está cayéndose a pedazos…

 

\- Flor…- empieza Jazmín, poniéndose también de pie. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Jazmín, dejame terminar. Yo te amo.- continúa, enfatizando todo con esos gestos de manos que a Jaz le derriten el corazón, mirándola como si la vida de Flor dependiera de que Jazmín entienda lo que está por decirle.- Te amo con locura, y amo todo lo que sos, todo lo que somos. Pero no estamos siendo justas con vos, ni con esto que estamos armando, si no… si no te damos la posibilidad de crecer. Y vos te la tenés que dar, no yo. Jaz… tenés que aceptar esa propuesta.- finaliza, tomando ahora si las manos de Jazmín entre las suyas, apretandolas con fuerza.

 

Jazmín no entiende nada. Absolutamente nada.

 

\- Flor, si yo me voy, si acepto… no voy a poder hacer esto a distancia. No puedo.- le dice, porque es realmente lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Le parece increíble siquiera pasar una tarde al otro lado del mundo sin Florencia. No hay escenario posible.  

 

\- No, tenés razón. Yo tampoco puedo hacer esto a distancia.- adhiere Flor. Ahora, más que confundida, Jazmín está preocupada.

 

\- Pero querés que me vaya…

 

\- Quiero que lo decidas vos.

 

\- ¡Cómo voy a irme si estás… me estás diciendo que si me voy esto se termina!

 

\- Te estoy diciendo que no puedo hacer esto a la distancia. Te estoy diciendo que si te querés ir… yo me voy con vos. Si es lo que querés.

 

Ahora sí Jazmín siente como si acabaran de meterla debajo de una ducha fría. Porque, de nuevo, Flor no titubea. Sus ojos se ven vulnerables, pero no por la propuesta esbozada. Si no porque están a la espera de la respuesta de Jazmín.

 

\- ¿Vos dejarías… a tus hermanas, al Hotel, para venir conmigo a París?

 

Su voz no es más que un susurro lejano, como si alguien más estuviera formulando la pregunta. Porque realmente a Jazmín le parece lo más absurdo del universo.

 

\- ¿A vos te parece que no lo haría?- responde Flor, y se le forma esa arruga entre los ojos que en otro contexto Jazmín encontraría por demás de tierna. Ahora apenas si puede pensar.

 

\- Flor… creo que realmente no estás pensando en lo que decís…

 

\- Jazmín… hace dos días, en la cocina del Hotel, tuvimos una charla. ¿Te acordás, no?

 

Jaz asiente con fuerza.

 

\- Obvio que me acuerdo.

 

\- Y dijimos… dijimos que queremos tener  _ todo  _ juntas. ¿O no?

 

\- Sí.

 

\- Y hace un tiempo también dijimos que íbamos a ir a nuestro ritmo…

 

\- Sí, ya sé, pero esto es distinto.

 

\- No, no es distinto. No es distinto, Jazmín.

 

Ahora Florencia está frustrada porque no puede hacerle entender a Jaz lo que sea que se le está cruzando por la mente. Y Jazmín la entiende, porque a ella también la frustra la situación.

 

Ahora, cuando Flor rompe el silencio, su voz suena como esa vez que irrumpió en la cocina pra pregonar, a viva voz, que amaba a Jazmín y que no quería pasar un minuto más de su vida sin ella.

 

(Quizás esto no es más que la continuación de ese primer discurso).

 

\- Jaz, vos me amás como no me amó nunca nadie en la vida. Me amás porque sí, y a veces no sé porqué. Pero me amás bien. Y no por descarte. Me elegís. A mi, con todas mis cosas, que son muchas. Con mis problemas, y con mis hermanas, y con el Hotel, y con todo. Y yo te amo por igual, ¿entendés? Te amo porque sos la persona más maravillosa que conocí en mi vida, y no puedo esperar a ver hasta dónde llegás. Y quiero estar siempre al lado tuyo, quiero que me dejes estar. Quiero que vivamos en París, y quiero esa aventura con vos, y con nadie más. Quiero vender flores o leer la mano de la gente abajo de la Torre Eiffel, no me importa, no se. Pero quiero hacerlo porque quiero que lo hagamos las dos. Quiero sentir que te devuelvo algo de todo lo que vos me das. 

 

Cuando termina, se sienta abatida en la reposera, como si la confesión la hubiera agotado. Jaz se pone de pie lentamente, y cruza el jardín para sentarse a su lado. Le limpia el labial corrido, le acomoda los cabellos rebeldes del flequillo, le acaricia una mejilla… todo, a la espera de que le surjan las palabras.

 

\- Cocinar me da sustento, una profesión. Nada más que eso. Y esta ciudad me da… un lugar en el que puedo echar raíces, crecer. El Hotel me da un propósito. Ahí me siento útil. Y la lista sigue, pero no tiene importancia porque todo eso, Flor, puede cambiar. Mil veces en un día. Pero vos… vos me das un futuro. Más que eso. Vos me das un presente. Me das la magia del día a día. París, la cocina, la pintura… todas esas cosas llenaron mi vida mientras yo estaba a la espera de algo más. De un proyecto. De uno que se hace de a dos. Durante toda mi vida yo estuve distrayendome, entre ollas y libros y lienzos, para no darme cuenta de que me estabas haciendo falta, Florencia Estrella. Así que sí, estamos a mano. Bastante a mano. Y si nos queremos ir a París, nos vamos a París. Y si queremos comprar un motorhome y recorrer el mundo, lo hacemos. Lo charlamos. Pero eso… es anecdótico. Un pie de página. Yo lo que necesito es  _ volver siempre a casa _ .

 

Flor la mira por dos segundos, midiendola. Y después sonríe, devolviendole a Jazmín esa parte en el centro del pecho que le habían arrancado un par de horas atrás, cuando Flor salió corriendo de la cocina.

 

\- Si nos fueramos, y no digo que ya esté decidido pero… ¿cuándo tenés que estar en París?- pregunta, acercándose más a Jaz en el desvencijado sillón de jardín.

 

\- En tres días.- responde ella.

 

\- ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! ¡CONCHUDOS DEL ORTO, TE AVISAN A ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! 

 

\- Para ser honesta, ellos me escribieron hace bastante, pero yo no leí la carta…- empieza Jaz, pero Flor ya no la escucha.

 

\- Mi pasaporte… ¿mi pasaporte adonde está? No tengo idea. Tendría que buscarlo. ¡Y LOS PASAJES DEL ORTO! Jaz, los pasajes. Y, ¿adonde vamos a vivir? ¿Abajo de un puente?

 

\- Eso es lo de menos, mi viejo me acaba de poner la casa de París a mi nombre…

 

\- ¿Tenés una casa en París?- inquiere Flor, ahora sí completamente asombrada, con los ojos tan abiertos como la naturaleza le permite. Jaz asiente, divertida.

 

\-  _ Tenemos,  _ si. Y una en Río de Janeiro. Y otra en Nueva York. 

 

\- ¡JAZMÍN! ¿Quién es tu viejo, Pablo Escobar?

 

\- No, creo que Pablo por lo menos era más atento con sus hijos…

 

Quiere bromear, pero la amargura la traiciona. De todas formas, hay algo gratificante en poder hacer esos comentarios en voz alta, en compartirle a Flor esa parte de ella. Su compañera la mira por un segundo, la empatía brotandole por los poros, los ojos brillosos (quizás por tanto amor contenido).

 

\- Lo odio. Si vos lo odias, yo lo odio.- murmura, tomando a Jazmín por los hombros, como si estuvieran fundando una cofradía casi bizarra. Jazmín inspira profundo, y acorta la distancia hasta que puede besarla de lleno en los labios, saboreando cada trazo de la piel suave y blanda de Flor, deleitándose en el sutil suspiro que se le escapa, queriéndola como no quiso nunca a nadie. 

 

Poco le importa el Hotel, y el turno de la noche que la está esperando. Poco le importa París, que apenas si es una línea difusa en el horizonte de posibilidades de su vida. De hecho, en este momento, no le importa nada que no sea la forma en la que las manos de Flor vuelven a meterse debajo de su camisa, mientras que Jaz se ocupa de acomodarse más en la reposera de manera que de pronto ambas están recostadas, Flor con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín, Jaz presionandola contra la madera gastada del sillón con su propio cuerpo.

 

Y justo entonces, cuando Jazmín se convence de que nada en el mundo puede arruinarle el momento que está a punto de tener… suena su teléfono.

 

\- Debe ser la  _ cajetuda  _ de Carla.- susurra Flor, sin dejar de besarla. A regañadientes, Jazmín se pone de pie. Flor casi explota en llanto.- ¡No, Jaz, volve!

 

\- Va a seguir llamando como una boluda, dejame que…-

 

Se corta en seco, porque no es Carla la que está llamando. Es un número desconocido. De San Martín de los Andes.

 

\- ¿Jaz…?- pregunta Flor, preocupada. Jazmín traga saliva.

 

\- Es mi viejo…- murmura. Florencia se pone de pie de inmediato, como si tuviera un resorte en la columna.

 

\- Atendé…- le dice, tomandole la mano libre entre las suyas.

 

Y con ese simple gesto, Jaz encuentra el coraje que no consiguió nunca en los últimos meses (ni en toda su vida).

 

\- ¿Pa?- dice, con voz temblorosa, a la espera.

 

\- ¿Jazmín del Río?- responde la voz severa de una mujer desconocida. Jaz frunce el ceño.

 

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

 

En años venideros, Jazmín no recordará nada de esa conversación telefónica. Quizás tenga que ver con que todos solemos reprimir las cosas que nos hacen mal, los traumas. Quizás porque realmente no escuchó del todo lo que la señora le dijo, pero captó la idea general. Porque hay un sólo tono de voz para ese tipo de llamadas. Porque quizás una parte de Jazmín se había temido durante mucho tiempo que ese día llegara.

 

Ahora, en el medio del patio y mientras cae la tarde, Flor la mira expectante, como si no supiera muy bien que hacer.

 

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta, jugando con los dedos de Jazmín que sostiene en su mano.

 

Entonces, Jaz lo entiende. Entiende que el universo tiene formas muy raras de acomodar ciertas cosas. Entiende que toda la discusión de esa tarde con Flor acaba de caducar en una sóla llamada telefónica de una desconocida.

 

Sólo cuando habla, cuando abraza a Flor para susurrarle al oído la respuesta, entiende lo triste que todo le resulta. Lo escucha en su propia voz. Son las peores cuatro palabras que jamás pronunció.

 

\- Mi viejo se murió.

 

Y ahora sí, más que nunca, Flor llora... porque Jazmín llora. 

  
  


_ Brindo por las veces _

_ Que perdimos _

_ Las mismas batallas _

_ Tengo tu sonrisa _

_ En un rincón _

_ De mi salvapantallas* _

 

_ *Salvapantallas - Jorge Drexler _


	4. Que multiplica (y sana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violeta es chiquita, y risueña, y tan parecida a Jazmín que a Flor se le escapa el aire. Es casi una imitación de Jaz, con su pelo en rodetes, su sonrisa fácil y sus ganas de charlar. Irradia ese aire positivo y desenfadado que Jazmín tiene como bandera, y Florencia cree que quizás se la está inventando, que proyecta en una nena ese cúmulo de conversaciones y sueños que ella y Jaz estuvieron manteniendo en el último tiempo.
> 
> \- Detesto las matemáticas, por ejemplo…- dice Viole, con la boca llena, mientras comparten el desayuno. Jazmín sonríe. Peor que eso. Jazmín le regala la sonrisa cálida, tierna, conmovida que usualmente se reserva para Flor.
> 
> Florencia siente de pronto como si el sol de la mañana la estuviera calcinando.
> 
> \- Yo también detestaba las matemáticas cuando era chica, porque me parecían lo más aburrido del mundo, y que nunca me iba a servir. Y, al final, sin matemáticas no podría cocinar.- comenta Jaz, buscando al final la mirada cómplice de Flor. Y Flor la mira, y le sostiene la mirada, porque la ve enorme. Infinita. Como si justo ahora, frente a sus ojos, Jazmín hubiera crecido lo justo, suficiente y necesario como para convertirse en mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el capítulo final de esta historia. Ya sé, me tardé siglos. Y les juro que pensé en ustedes todo el tiempo, porque nada me frustra más como lectora que un fic sin terminar. Recibí todos sus mensajes y sus preguntas y sus "cuando actualizas?" y creanme, todo fueron de ayuda para poder dar el tirón final. Me costó terminar este fic porque me cuesta mucho desprenderme de los personajes. Demasiado. Extraño a Florencia y a Jazmín como se extraña a dos amigas que no ves desde hace tiempo. Y, sobre todo, quería hacerles justicia. A fin de cuentas no sé si lo logré, pero quizás soy yo que simplemente me pongo la vara muy alta. En fin, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, los likes, y el amor. En serio, lo valoro muchísimo. Les dejo el capítulo final y, quizás, les dejo la puerta abierta a Flor y a Jaz para futuros fics. Un abrazo.

Capítulo IV: Que multiplica (y sana)

  
  


I

_ Chiquita _

_ Es una forma de decir _

_ Es una mujer con carne de animal _

 

De entre las muchas cosas que Florencia tendría para decir de Jazmín, jamás se le ocurriría definirla como una persona frágil, o vulnerable. De hecho, Jazmín es una de las personas más fuertes que Flor conoce. Y Flor ama eso de ella: su templanza, su capacidad de mantener siempre la calma, su eterna paciencia, la manera en la que transforma la incertidumbre o el dolor en cosas hermosas. Jazmín exuda eso. Cambia el aire de una habitación, la tónica de una conversación, el humor del día con un sólo gesto, una palabra justa.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, Florencia la ve durmiendo en su regazo y le parece la persona más diminuta del mundo. Y no en forma peyorativa, ni restándole importancia. Al contrario. Flor siempre supo que Jazmín era fuerte, pero no fue hasta hoy que no entendió que Jaz, al igual que ella, no es irrompible.

 

Eso hace que todo en Jazmín cobre otro sentido.

 

Tiene la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y las manos hechas un puño en las sábanas, como si fuera una nena que se quedó dormida en medio de un berrinche. No quiso comer, apenas si accedió a que Flor la ayude a bañarse con la esperanza de tranquilizarla, y se acostó a dormir sólo cuando la venció el cansancio de las últimas horas.

 

Flor inspira profundo, y vuelve a desenredar con cuidado la trenza que le adorna el interminable cabello rojo para empezar desde cero, como ha estado haciendo por horas. La luz de la primera mañana se filtra por las rendijas de la persiana, y el bolso a medio armar a los pies de la cama la llama casi con urgencia, como si la tapa abierta y los pares de medias desarmados que Jaz tiró ahí desprolijamente le estuvieran gritando que en cualquier momento Jazmín se va a tener que ir, va a tener que partir al sur a enfrentarse con todo lo que se le viene encima. 

 

Flor mira de reojos el reloj de la mesa de luz. Son las 7.23 de la mañana, y ella no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Jazmín no quiere que ella vaya al sur. No quiere que la acompañe a enterrar a su papá. Y Flor se debate entre respetarla, y hacer caso omiso a sus peticiones y comprar un boleto a escondidas para no soltarle la mano por los próximos tres días. 

 

Recuerda lo difícil que fue enterrar a su propio padre, y lo imposible que le hubiera resultado todo ese proceso sin Virginia al lado suyo. 

 

Es  _ horrendo _ ser hija única. Es estar sola toda la vida. O no.

 

Casi como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, Jaz se mueve en su falda y abre los ojos a medias.

 

\- Tengo que hablarle a Carla para avisarle que por tres días no voy a ir a trabajar…- murmura, con la voz rota por el sueño (y por tanto llorar). Flor se mueve despacito en la cama hasta que puede besarla en la mejilla, con la suavidad que el caso se merece, sintiendo como los puños de Jaz se relajan contra su pierna, y como un suspiro abandona sus labios.

 

\- La voy a llamar yo, vos no te preocupés. Dormí otro ratito, dale.- susurra contra su oído, abrazandola por los hombros con cuidado, como si Jaz estuviera hecha de cristal, apretandola contra su pecho. Jazmín se gira en la cama hasta que logra ubicar su cabeza en el pecho de Flor, y la respira profundo, intentando quizás esconderse de todo lo que pasó, y de lo que está pasando, y de lo que va a pasar.

 

\- Hablá con Carla y volvé… que no puedo dormir sin vos.- es todo lo que dice, y su voz no tiene ese dejo de picardía que Jaz le impone siempre a esos comentarios, ni el trazo de deseo que siempre se palpita en sus conversaciones en la cama, ni siquiera el impulso jocoso que a veces la mueve a tirar alguna frase así cuando Flor abandona la cocina en algún día particularmente complicado. La voz de Jaz se pierde en el centro de su pecho, va a parar a ese recoveco en el que Flor guarda toda la angustia desde hace unas horas, cuando dejó de llorar porque Jazmín la necesitaba fuerte. Inspira ella ahora, llenandose los pulmones del perfume del cabello de Jaz, tomandola de las mejillas para dejarle un beso en los labios que no es más que una reafirmación de todo lo dicho antes (hace horas, hace meses, desde siempre). Y Jazmín le devuelve el beso con urgencia, casi con desesperación, como si ese simple contacto fuera lo único que evita que las lágrimas vuelvan a brotarle.

 

\- ¿Querés que te prepare un té?- inquiere Flor, sin soltarla aún, acariciando la mejilla de Jaz con sus labios. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Quiero que vuelvas rápido.- es todo lo que dice. Florencia asiente, porque las palabras de Jazmín le resultan una directiva ineludible.

 

Le echa una mirada antes de abandonar la habitación, para chequear que Jaz no se rompa en el preciso momento en el que ella se aleja de la cama. Su compañera se acomoda de cara al techo, y se cruza de brazos.

 

Va a estar bien. Son un par de segundos, nada más. Va a estar bien.

 

El celular de Flor quedó en la cocina. Casi no tiene batería. Tiene tres llamadas de Carla, una de Lucía, y una de Miranda. Hay casi un centenar de mensajes. Sólo entonces Flor recuerda que la tarde anterior le envió un breve mensaje a Carla para avisarle que ni ella ni Jaz iban a volver al Hotel esa noche, y nada más. Sus hermanas deben estar enojadas. A Flor no le importa.

 

Le devuelve la llamada a Carla, pero su hermana no atiende. La llama dos, tres veces. Le deja un mensaje en el contestador breve pidiéndole que se comunique cuanto antes. Quizás Carla está durmiendo. Flor intenta con la segunda opción, esa que quería evitar.

 

\-  _ Sos una hija de puta. No podés desaparecer así.-  _ dice la voz de Lucía, desde el otro lado de la línea, después de que el teléfono suena sólo dos veces. Es casi como si su hermana hubiera estado esperando esa llamada.

 

Flor no tiene tiempo para conmoverse.

 

\- Lu, escuchame, ¿vos estás con Carla?

 

\-  _ No, no estoy con Carla. Carla se fue con Fernan a un Congreso en Mendoza. Y menos mal que no estoy con Carla porque la calentura que tenía por como se borraron ustedes dos ayer era monumental. Mirá que te tenemos paciencia, Florencia, pero irte así para garchar con la cocinera sin volver al trabajo en toda la tarde- _

 

\- Lucía… se murió el papá de Jazmín. Por eso no fuimos anoche. Por eso la estoy buscando a Carla.

 

Se hace un silencio del otro lado del teléfono que le indica a Flor que el mensaje llegó. No quería tener esta conversación con Lucía, porque Lucía está embarazada y no tiene que pasar por este tipo de cosas. Pero no le queda otra opción. Virginia está en Lisboa, Miranda está en Uruguay, Carla está en Mendoza… Lucía es la única que  _ está _ .

 

\-  _ Flopi, ¡como no avisaste antes! ¿Cómo está Jaz? ¿Cómo estás vos? _

 

Es raro de explicar, pero el tono de voz de Lu se siente como un abrazo a la distancia, uno de esos que rara vez Lucía da. A Flor le empieza a temblar el labio inferior, porque toda la situación la sobre pasa.

 

\- Está mal, obvio. Tiene que irse a San Martín de los Andes a hacer todos los papeles y al velorio y al entierro y no consigue vuelo. Y no quiere que la acompañe-

 

\-  _ Florencia Estrella, si vos la dejás sola en ese momento yo te rompo la cabeza a patadas. _

 

Esa es la voz dura y amenazante que tanto le conoce la gente a Lucía, pero usada ahora como un arma letal, como un cuchillo de doble filo. Flor ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

 

\- Lucía te vas a quedar sola con el Hotel, embarazada…

 

\-  _ ME CAGO EN EL HOTEL FLORENCIA, DALE.  _

 

Flor se frota los ojos, esperando calmar con eso la angustia que de pronto la embarga. No sabe que decir. Lucía tiene razón. 

 

\-  _ Flopi… oime bien. Esa mina es de oro, ¿entendés? Te lo voy a decir una sola vez en la vida, porque lo amerita. Así que escuchame bien. Yo no conozco dos personas… que se amen y se entiendan como ustedes dos. Pero eso no sirve de nada si hoy Jazmín se sube sola a un avión. _

 

Lucía también está llorando, y Flor sabe que el llanto de su hermana no tiene nada que ver con las hormonas del embarazo. Florencia apoya su espalda contra la pared de la cocina y se desliza hasta el piso porque la situación es demasiado para ella. No quiere que Jaz la escuche llorar o putear, porque se va a preocupar mucho, y lo último que necesita ahora es preocuparse también por Flor. 

 

\- No sé como conseguir los pasajes. Uno de los amigos del papá de Jaz es dueño de un servicio de aviones privados, pero la oficina abre recién a las 9…- empieza ella, atendiendo quizás al menor de los problemas que tiene de momento. Lucía suspira.

 

\-  _ Vos despreocupate. Tengo un amigo que labura en American Airlines y me debe un favor. Ahora cortamos y me mandás tus datos y los de Jaz por mensaje, y yo las ubico. Los cargamos en la cuenta del Hotel. ¿Algo más? _

A Flor se le ocurre una sóla cosa más.

 

\- Si. Que te cuides mucho. Y que me llames por cualquier cosa. Y que te amo.- enumera, y sonríe a medias. Es la primera vez que se permite el gesto en horas. Podría jurar que siente a Lucía devolviendole la muesca del otro lado de la línea.

 

\-  _ En un rato te mando por mail la confirmación de los pasajes, ¿dale? Beso. _

 

Y así, sin más, se termina la conversación. Flor lamenta no haber podido guardar en un frasco la voz de Lucía en estos cinco minutos pasados, para recordar por siempre que su hermana la ama tanto como puede (que es cada vez más). La luz de la mañana le arranca destellos dorados al limonero del patio que apenas llega a verse por la ventana de la cocina. Flor se pone de pie con dificultad, y pone agua a calentar. 

 

Hoy va a pasar por alto las directivas de Jazmín por partida doble.

 

Mientras prepara los respectivos tés, revisa en su billetera tener al menos sus documentos, sus tarjetas y algo de plata para el viaje. Hace una lista mental de todas las cosas suyas que están desparramadas por la casa y que tiene que llevar. Va a tener que pedirle un abrigo a Jazmín porque el suyo quedó en el Hotel.

 

Flor nunca viajó en avión. Va a ser la primera vez.

 

Corta en cuartos un limón que Jazmín cosechó del patio, y sirve las dos tazas de té. Coloca todo en una bandeja de madera blanca que siempre usan para desayunar en la cama, e incluso se aventura a poner los dos muffins de naranja que sobreviven de la docena que Jazmín preparó hace unos días, guardados herméticamente en un frasco de vidrio.

 

Cuando regresa al cuarto, se encuentra con que Jaz se volteó sobre el costado de la cama que ocupa siempre Flor, y tiene la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, como si quisiera quedarse con cada rastro de perfume que pueda conseguir. Florencia conoce el gesto, porque ella misma lo practica cada vez que Jaz abandona la cama antes que ella.

 

\- ¿Chinita? Te traje un té, y algo para comer…- murmura, sentandose con cuidado en la cama. Jaz se gira para mirarla, con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa en los labios (o tan parecido como la situación lo permite, de todos modos).

 

\- No me hacés caso…- dice, sentandose en la cama y apoyandose contra el respaldo. Mira la taza de té que Flor le preparó, con un cuarto de limón y dos cucharadas de azúcar, ese que ya se preparan de memoria, como si así fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas. Flor mira la suya, y toma coraje.

 

\- No… no te hago caso. Por eso le pedí a Lucía que nos consiga pasajes para irnos al sur… a las dos.- explica, chasqueando los dedos, y un par de gotas de té caliente se derraman sobre las sábanas limpias. A ninguna de las dos le importa demasiado. Jazmín la mira sobre el borde de la taza, y su expresión es casi indescifrable.

 

\- No tenías que hacer eso.- dice, con una amargura en la voz que a Flor le resulta novedosa. No está enojada, pero quizás esta Jazmín es peor que una Jazmín enojada. Florencia deja la taza y se sienta al lado de Jaz, hombro con hombro, tomando una de las manos de su compañera entre las suyas.

 

\- Si, si tenía que hacerlo. Jaz… no pienso dejarte sola. Yo sé que estás acostumbrada a hacer las cosas así, y sé que sentís que es mejor, pero creeme que estas cosas… nadie las tiene que pasar en soledad. Menos vos. Te entiendo, te juro que te entiendo, y te quiero respetar. Pero te amo más de lo que te entiendo, y me tortura la idea de dejarte sola en este momento, de mandarte al sur para esperarte acá de brazos cruzados. Así que sí, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Está bien?

 

Jaz le mantiene la mirada por un par de segundos, y Flor la puede sentir debatiendose consigo misma si va a ceder frente a las palabras de su compañera o simplemente va a mantener la postura casi infantil que sostuvo hasta ahora. Aprieta la mandíbula, se muerde el labio inferior, y asiente.

 

\- Está bien.- concede, y le da un trago largo a su té como si de pronto hubiera decidido bajar todas las barreras. Flor tira de su mano hasta que la cabeza de Jaz cae en su hombro, la besa en la frente, la abraza por la cintura y toma su propia taza de té, que ha quedado olvidada.

 

Se quedan en silencio por un momento, interrumpidas sólo por el sonido de los pájaros de la mañana primaveral colándose por los rincones de la casa. Entonces, el celular de Flor suena.

 

Tiene un mail de Lucía. Hay dos archivos adjuntos con el nombre de la aerolínea. Los pasajes de ida son para ese mismo mediodía. Los pasajes de vuelta están abiertos, sin fecha. Lu escribió en el asunto una sola frase: “ _ Primera clase. Tomense todo el whisky _ ”.

 

Es su forma de decir “suerte, las quiero, avisen cuando lleguen, lleven abrigo, mantenganme al tanto”.

 

\- Lucía nos consiguió los pasajes. Salimos a las 13.25.- comenta, casi al pasar. Jaz inspira profundo, pero entrecortado. Como si nuevamente estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

 

\- Es rara Lucía.- dice, con simpleza. Flor sonríe contra su cabello.

 

\- Es rara, pero la queremos igual.

 

Jaz se limita a asentir, y se termina su té. Se acomoda más en el hombro de Flor una vez que dejó la taza en la bandeja, y la abraza también por la cintura, envolviendola. Busca con su nariz hasta que encuentra el punto exacto en el cuello de Florencia en el que quiere descansar y ahí se queda, respirándola. Flor también deja su taza, y la rodea con sus brazos para apretarla tanto como puede.

 

\- Me vas a tener que prestar un abrigo, porque es lo único que no tengo por acá dando vueltas…- susurra, y sólo entonces nota lo cargada de sueño que tiene la voz. Jazmín asiente, y le deja un beso tibio en el cuello. Y entonces, de la nada y tomando a Flor por total sorpresa, se empieza a reír. Sacudiendose, conteniendo el gesto, pero riéndose al fin. Florencia no entiende nada.

 

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta, entre preocupada y divertida. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Nada, amor, una pavada.

 

\- ¡Ay, dale, Jaz! Contame…

 

\- Nada, que… tuvo que pasar algo  _ horrible _ para que las dos consigamos tres días de vacaciones. Es muy loco eso.- explica, con pudor, como si no quisiera del todo permitirse la broma. Y Flor sonríe, porque la entiende. Porque ella sabe lo raro que puede llegar a ser encontrar alivio en un momento de tanto dolor. Porque esa culpa, a veces, te hace sentir mala persona. Pero Jazmín no lo es. Nada más lejano de la realidad que eso.

 

\- O quizás un par de días más, si nos hacemos las boludas....- juega ella, y no hace más que aumentar la risa de Jaz. Y Flor también se ríe. Y ambas se deslizan debajo de las sábanas hasta quedar frente a frente, las piernas mezclandose y los pies buscando compañeros y las manos trazando patrones perezosos en cuanto espacio libre de piel pueden encontrar. Se ríen, y lloran un poco más, y aprovechan la última hora de descanso antes de tener que terminar bolsos y buscar taxis y abordar aviones para respirarse, como si se tratara de una mañana cualquiera y no de la peor mañana en la vida de Jazmín, rodeadas de esa parsimonia cotidiana que ambas saben construir.

 

Tan normal, tan cotidiana, que a Flor no le sorprende que lo último que Jaz le murmura antes de quedarse dormida es un “Te amo” a medias, acompañado de un beso que pretende buscar labios pero que no da en su objetivo, producto sin lugar a dudas del cansancio acumulado que Jazmín porta en todo su cuerpo.

 

Jaz duerme, y Flor la mira. Porque teme despertarse y no encontrarla allí. Porque hoy más que nunca Jazmín precisa de todo eso que nunca va a pedirle, pero que siempre va a necesitar.

 

Así que Jazmín duerme y Flor la abraza. Y siente que, quizás, un poco nació para eso.

 

-oo-

 

Flor no subió nunca a un avión. Esto no es nuevo, pero sólo cuando están a un minuto de abordar lo recuerda.

 

Flor nunca subió a un avión, no sabe siquiera cómo funcionan, no entiende la lógica misteriosa que se esconde detrás de un cacharro enorme que logra remontar vuelo con dos hélices que parecen hechas de palitos de helado. Está aterrada. La sóla idea de pasar tres horas en esa lata de sardinas sin salida le genera un ataque de ansiedad incontenible.

 

Mientras espera en la cola se pega una, dos, tres veces en el pecho… hasta que Jazmín lo nota.

 

\- Hey… ¿tenés miedo?- le susurra, abrazandola de costado, conteniendola entre sus brazos, de tal manera que a Flor se le hace imposible volver a golpearse. Flor suspira y asiente.- No pasa nada, en serio. Vas a ver lo lindo que se ve todo desde allá arriba. Y si te da mucho,  _ mucho  _ miedo yo te abrazo, ¿dale?

 

Tiene los ojos hundidos por el cansancio, pero de todas maneras la cara se le ilumina por completo cuando le regala una media sonrisa a Flor que pretende darle coraje.

 

\- Vos sos linda. La más hermosa de todas.- le responde, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relaja entre los brazos de su compañera. Jaz niega con la cabeza y amaga a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, que Flor advierte a tiempo, tan a tiempo que se mueve lo justo y necesario para atrapar la boca de Jazmín en sus propios labios.

 

\- Esta es una buena técnica para perder el miedo, también…- susurra Jaz, sonriendo contra la mejilla de Flor, antes de besarla una vez más. Florencia asiente.

 

\- Me gusta…

 

Hay un viejo mirandolas con mala cara desde un par de metros de distancia, tratando de ocultar su desagrado detrás de un periódico que pretende leer. Flor lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, o quizás más que verlo lo siente mirarlas, como si estuviera echándoles algún tipo de maleficio. Otro día, Florencia se enojaría, y le echaría una puteada, o le haría un comentario al pasar. Pero de momento nada en el mundo amerita dejar de besar a Jazmín, que por primera vez en horas se parece más a la Jaz de todos los días, y menos a la versión triste en la que la han convertido las circunstancias. Flor no la quiere ver triste. Ni ahora ni nunca.

 

Quizás Jazmín presiente lo mismo que ella, quizás también percibe la mirada atenta de su espectador, o quizás simplemente la necesita mucho, porque se acomoda mejor en el abrazo para poder tomar el mentón de Flor en una de sus manos y así besarla como quiere. Como si estuvieran en el living de su casa. Como si el tiempo no pasara.

 

Se besan hasta que las puertas del pasillo que las lleva al avión se abren y se ven obligadas a dejar la actividad por un rato. Flor se alegra de que el señor maleducado que prácticamente las fulminó con la mirada no suba en el mismo avión que ellas, porque realmente no podría cargar con esa mala vibra. Jaz también le echa una mirada al pasar, mientras toma a Flor de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y dejándole un beso sobre los nudillos.

 

Hay pocas cosas más lindas que esos breves actos de rebeldía. Esa sensación la acompaña a Flor por un par de minutos, hasta que se ubican en el avión y la ansiedad reaparece.

 

Los asientos que Lucía consiguió son geniales… el problema es que son  _ individuales _ . Son tan grandes que Flor y Jaz quedan separadas por el pasillo por el que las azafatas van y vienen, cargando bandejas y mantas y vasos de champaña. Flor se pone el cinturón, lo aprieta tanto como puede, y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho con firmeza.

 

\- Hey… mirame.- le dice Jazmín desde el asiento de al lado, mientras el piloto saluda a los pasajeros y a la tripulación. Flor obedece, y se gira un poco en su asiento, como si su cuerpo buscara instintivamente el cuerpo de Jazmín. Jaz le sonríe, más con los ojos que con los labios, y le extiende una mano. Flor la toma entre las suyas al instante. Es incómodo, pero es lo único que logra calmarle el temblor que se le esparce por el cuerpo, acompañando el movimiento del avión que comienza a carretear por la pista, tomando velocidad. Flor no sabe si es normal que la nave se mueva tanto mientras empieza a tomar altura, pero la tranquilidad en los ojos de Jazmín nunca se apaga, por lo que asume que todo está bien. No sabe cuánto dura ese momento, ese lapso en el que el avión surca las nubes en ascenso, acompañado por el sonido de las turbinas, y nada más. Quizás son sólo un par de segundos, quizás son veinte minutos. Jaz no le suelta la mano en ningún momento, no aparta la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Flor aprieta sus dedos demasiado, casi con seguridad lastimándola. La mira como si estuvieran en la cocina del hotel, intercambiando palabras de amor sobre los platos que esperan a ser lavados, o en alguna noche ociosa de la semana, mientras se besan con pereza esperando que el sueño aparezca. La mira y respira con suavidad, haciendo de cada inspiración un acto consciente, invitando a Flor a respirar a su ritmo.

 

\-  _ Señores pasajeros, hemos concluído el ascenso. Pueden quitarse los cinturones de seguridad. En breve les serviremos un aperitivo. Gracias.-  _ irrumpe la voz del capitán desde la nada misma, o quizás desde las nubes que ahora los rodean. Antes de que pueda terminar de procesar las directivas que acaban de recibir, Jazmín se quita el cinturón y cruza el pequeño pasillo, sin soltarse de las manos de Flor.

 

\- ¿Me hacés un lugarcito?- pregunta, con su vocecita casi caricaturesca. Florencia ni lo duda. No se saca el cinturón porque todavía tiene miedo, pero se acomoda de tal forma que hay espacio suficiente para que Jaz se siente a su lado. De hecho, el asiento es incluso más grande que la vieja reposera de jardín que ambas ocupan con frecuencia, y que las espera en casa. Jazmín se recuesta a su lado, extendiendo su brazo para que Flor lo use de almohada, y tira de la palanca del asiento hasta que están prácticamente acostadas. Flor la abraza por la cintura, y deja que su rostro busque ese lugar en el cuello de Jazmín que le resulta intoxicante, magnético, y propio.

 

\-   Ahora si estoy viajando en primera clase…- susurra, y cada palabra es un beso inconsciente contra la piel de Jazmín, que suelta una risita quizás porque el comentario le causa gracia, quizás porque el gesto le hace cosquillas. 

 

\- Te estás perdiendo de la vista…- le responde, sonriendo contra su frente. Flor inspira profundo, con la esperanza de guardarse un poco de ese aire tan bonito que ahora la rodea por un rato, y se gira en los brazos de Jazmín hasta que puede mirar por la pequeña ventana. Jaz apoya su mentón en el hombro de su compañera, para tener una vista propia del paisaje.

 

\- Es posta muy hermoso... - murmura, y le cuesta de momento encontrar su propia voz porque realmente la vista la abruma. El cielo está casi despejado y las pocas nubes que aparecen no hacen más que agregarle un toque pintoresco a la escena, a las cientos de casitas y edificios que se pierden allá abajo, para luego dejar lugar a los campos y los ríos, a algún que otro pueblo perdido, a los caminos en el medio de la nada. Se quedan en silencio, mientras Flor juega con los dedos de Jaz que sostiene contra su vientre, y Jazmín disfruta de respirar en ese espacio detrás del oído de Flor que ella sabe que es uno de sus favoritos. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Jazmín vuelve a hablar. 

 

\- ¿Flopi?- dice, llamandole la atención, usando el brazo que le sirve de almohada a Florencia para acercar su piel aún más a sus labios, si eso es posible.

 

\- ¿Qué, linda?

 

\- La próxima vez que te pida que me dejes sola, que te diga que no quiero que vengas conmigo a algún lugar… recordame este momento.

 

Es Flor ahora la que suelta una risita, muerde el brazo de Jazmín que la abraza, y la besa dos veces en el mismo lugar, como siempre hace. 

 

No comen, no se toman el whisky, y no se separan hasta que la azafata no viene a avisarles que en cinco minutos el avión va a comenzar el descenso, y Jazmín tiene que volver a su asiento.

 

Para ese entonces, Flor ya casi no tiene miedo. Incluso sospecha que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a viajar en avión… por lo menos en primera clase.

 

-oo-

 

Flor nunca se pone a pensar en cuánto dinero realmente tiene Jazmín. Digamos que desde que la conoce no recuerda una vez en la que Jazmín haya tenido problemas de plata. Nunca le escuchó un comentario acerca de tener problemas para llegar a fin de mes, o quejarse siquiera del precio de algo. Pero en términos generales, Jazmín casi nunca se queja de nada. Flor tiene que hacer mucha memoria para pensar en la última vez que ella y Jaz hablaron de algo relacionado con la plata. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ese tema ocupó algún que otro momento de sus conversaciones, y siempre muy al pasar, muy sin querer. Pero sabe que a Jaz no le falta, y no le importa. De hecho, le prestó una vez una suma considerable a Flor que ahora no quiere que le devuelva (y que paradójicamente Florencia guardaba para su Luna de Miel con Daniel, y ahora guarda en una cajita debajo de su cama para… bueno, para los mismos efectos, pero con otra compañera). 

 

Javo usó la palabra “millonarios” una vez para describir a los padres de Jazmín, pero Flor creyó que eso era una exageración. En el fondo, Jaz es una persona tan sencilla, tan desinteresada y tan trabajadora que Flor olvida la mayor parte del tiempo que todo lo que hace en el Hotel lo hace por vocación, por compromiso, y por amor… y no por la paga. 

 

(Que, dicho sea de paso, es prácticamente una broma).

 

No, Flor no piensa nunca en esa parte de la vida de Jazmín, porque es realmente una parte que a Jaz parece no importarle, y a Flor le importa menos. Realmente, Flor la amaría incluso si Jazmín estuviera en bancarrota y tuviera que dormir en la cocina del Hotel. La dejaría dormir en su cuarto todas las noches, escondiéndola de Carla. 

 

Flor no piensa en eso, no le interesa, y le resta importancia, por lo que jamás se le ocurrió que quizás la expresión de Javo no era una exageración. Eso hasta ahora.

 

Ahora, parada con su valija en la puerta de entrada que da al camino que conduce a una mansión en lo alto de una colina, esperando a que una tal María les venga a abrir, Flor piensa que Javo no sólo que no estaba exagerando… si no que quizás se quedó corto con la descripción.

 

Se gira para hacerle ese comentario a Jazmín, sin saber muy bien que le va a decir, pero abandona la idea en cuanto ve el rostro de su compañera. Está pálida, casi como si estuviera por vomitar. De pronto se le caen los hombros y se le humedecen los ojos y Flor vuelve a sentir que Jazmín perdió diez años en dos segundos. Parada ahí, con su bolso en una mano y los ojos perdidos, parece una quinceañera esperando a ser reprendida.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta, acercándose tanto como puede, acariciandole una mejilla casi con temor a que su compañera se rompa. Está tan…  _ chiquita.  _ Jaz inspira profundo, y asiente sin convicción.

 

\- Me había olvidado de cuánto odio esta casa…- explica, con dificultad. Flor la toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, tirando hasta que puede dejarle un beso en la mejilla que sabe que no va a servir de consuelo, pero que pretende acompañar.

 

En ese instante la pesada puerta de hierro se abre, y Flor capta la primera imágen de un jardín prolijo y cuidado, diseñado a la perfección, que adorna la ladera de la colina sobre la que espera la casona. 

 

Sin exagerar, es la casa más linda que Flor ha visto en su vida. A Lucía le encantaría. 

 

Flor se queda tan ensimismada en esa vista que no se da cuenta de que ya no están solas en la carretera hasta que no escucha una voz de mujer irrumpiendo en la escena.

 

\- Jazmín…- dice una señora bajita y rechoncha, de no más de 50 años, que espera en la entrada del camino con los brazos cruzados y la mirada sorprendida.

 

\- María…- responde Jazmín, y Flor sabe que es su voz de llorar la que se escucha, la que le sale a Jaz del centro del pecho, la que es un cúmulo de emociones contenidas intentando no aflorar. Cierra más sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Jaz que todavía sostiene en la suya.

 

\- Creí que no ibas a venir.- comenta María, mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera buscando una señal de algo en el rostro de Jazmín. Ella asiente.

 

\- Acá estoy.- es todo lo que responde. Y María se quiebra. Y abraza a Jaz por los hombros. Y Jaz se suelta de la mano de Flor para poder devolverle el abrazo. Y Flor siente que sobra, que quizás debería dejarlas solas, pero no sabe adonde ir. Chasquea una vez los dedos y carraspea, porque no puede evitarlo. Sólo entonces, María advierte su presencia.

 

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, no la saludé! Vos debés ser Elena, ¿no?- dice, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escurrieron por las mejillas, y secandose la mano en el delantal antes de extendérsela a Flor.

 

A Flor no se le escapa la mirada  _ fulminante _ que Jaz le echa a la señora.

 

\- No, me llamo Florencia Estrella…- es todo lo que le sale decir, porque realmente no se le ocurre qué más agregar. A Jazmín si.

 

\- Es mi novia.- explica, y pasa su brazo detrás de los hombros de Flor para abrazarla, para que no queden dudas. La palabra suena rara en su voz porque nunca la usan. No porque no lo sean, si no porque quizás suena a poco. 

 

Es una discusión de fondo que no van a darse en este momento, cuando el sol empieza a caer detrás de sus espaldas y la temperatura baja y María las mira por un segundo, corroborando la información, sosteniendo todavía la mano de Flor en la suya. Parece satisfecha con la respuesta.

 

\- Yo soy María Morales. Conozco a Jazmín desde que era… una bebé en pañales, ¿o no?- responde, queriendo quizás romper con el incómodo momento. 

 

Jazmín asiente, sonriendo a medias, y volviendo a tomar su bolso. Florencia la imita, mientras comienzan a andar por el camino que lleva hasta la casa, con María como compañía.

 

\- ¡Vas a tener que contarme algunas historias, entonces!- contesta Flor, mirando a Jaz de rojos. Jazmín suelta una carcajada seca.

 

\- María ha sido testigo y partícipe de mi épocas más rebeldes…- comenta, y aunque pretende que el comentario suene a humorada, sus ojos han vuelto a ese tono triste y lejano que Flor detesta. 

 

\- Yo me divertía bastante, eso no lo voy a negar. Pero por momentos… eras difícil, Jazmincita. Determinada como tu padre, indomable como tu madre. Una mezcla rara.- responde María, cortando al pasar una flor seca de una de las plantas que adornan el camino.

 

Jazmín no responde a este último comentario, y Flor tampoco sabe qué decir. Se limita a echarle un vistazo más al jardín, con sus caminitos y sus bancos y las luces que de a poco se van prendiendo mientras baja la luz del sol. La casa es hermosa. Ahora que están más cerca, Flor nota que se trata de una casa bastante nueva, con ventanales enormes que miran hacia las montañas y el lago que espera en al final de la colina, con galerías y chimeneas y un altillo muy bonito. Está por preguntar cuánta gente vive ahí cuando María vuelve a hablar.

 

\- Yo…preparé tu habitación cuando avisaste que ibas a venir. Puedo prepararle a Florencia otro cuarto…

 

\- Flor va a dormir conmigo, no te hagas drama por eso.- contesta Jaz, tajante, con una dureza casi impropia, ajena. María no se sorprende.

 

\- Entonces voy a prepararles la cena mientras ustedes se acomodan. El Doctor Sosa te está esperando en el despacho de tu padre para hablar de un par de cosas.

 

Ahora si Jaz inspira profundo, aprieta la mandíbula, y no contesta siquiera con una simple onomatopeya. María abre la puerta doble de entrada a la casa, y la luz del pretencioso hall le ilumina la cara a Jazmín. Flor no puede parar de mirarla porque tiene la impresión de que en cualquier momento su compañera se va a romper.

 

\- Bienvenida a casa.- dice María, invitándolas a pasar.

 

Jazmín entrelaza sus dedos con los de Flor, la mira por un segundo.

 

_ No me sueltes,  _ parece susurrarle, sin decir ni una sóla palabra.

 

_ Ni loca,  _ responde ella, en un beso que encuentra los nudillos de Jaz que sostienen los propios.

 

-oo-

 

\- Las toallas están en el armario del pasillo, y hay más cobijas en el ático. De noche está bajando mucho la temperatura, así que no duden en llamar a Ernesto para que les prenda la chimenea si de momento tienen frío. Y voy a prepararles la cena, a menos de que quieran salir…-

 

\- Por ahora está bien, gracias María.- interrumpe Jazmín, dejando su bolso al pie de la cama y dejandose caer en el colchón. María entiende que Jaz quiere despacharla, por lo que baja la cabeza y asiente.

 

\- Las dejo solas…- murmura, antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 

Flor se queda tiesa en el medio de la habitación, con la vista clavada en la imponente imagen que se ve a través del ventanal. El sol, que comenzó a bajar hace rato, le arranca los últimos destellos plateados a la superficie del Lago que espera en la base de la montaña, y las casitas que adornan las demás colinas comienzan a prender sus luces, dejando una estela de amarillo vibrante en el frío verde de las faldas de las montañas. Es hermoso. 

 

\- Debe ser increíble despertarse todos los días con esta vista…- murmura, mientras deja su valija junto a la de Jazmín, sin apartar los ojos del ventanal. Jaz suelta una risita.

 

\- ¿No te gusta la vista que tenés todos los días?- bromea, y hace un intento por eliminar toda la amargura que viene cargando desde que cruzaron la puerta principal de la casa, pero es insuficiente. Flor inspira hondo, y se gira para mirarla. Sentada en el borde de la cama de su infancia, con los pies descalzos cruzados sobre el cobertor y la mirada nublada, Jazmín apenas si parece de más de 15 años. O, en todo caso, a Flor no le cuesta imaginársela en ese entonces, saliendo a escondidas de esta casona para encontrarse con alguna muchachita en los jardines, rompiendo corazones, colmando la paciencia de su padre. La enternece la escena, se le dobla el pecho del amor. Cruza los pocos pasos que la separan de Jazmín y se quita sus zapatos en el trayecto, sentandose en su falda como si estuvieran en su propia cama y no en la simple cama de una plaza en la que dormirán esta noche, abrazando a Jaz por la cintura con sus propias piernas, y tomandole el rostro entre las manos.

 

\- ¿Estás loca?  _ Amo  _ la vista de todas mis mañanas…- responde, contra los labios de Jaz, que buscan los suyos con urgencia, como si así fueran a quitarse el frío que las dos sienten en la punta de los dedos, en la nariz. Y Flor responde con premura, con amor. Porque vino hasta acá para ser lo que Jazmín necesite de ella, desde fuente de contención hasta, simplemente, bolsa de agua caliente entre sus piernas.

 

\- Abrazame fuerte que tengo que ir a poner mi mejor cara de póker con el tipo este…- susurra Jazmín, escondiéndose en el pecho de Flor, inspirando profundo, respirandola. Flor obedece.

 

\- ¿Querés que te acompañe?- pregunta, contra el pelo de Jaz. Su compañera niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No. Quiero que te quedes acá chusmeando mi ropero a ver si encontrás algo de abrigo. Porque sospecho que no trajimos la ropa suficiente.- responde, y desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Flor. Tiene la piel helada. Ninguna de las dos tuvo en cuenta que la primavera en la Patagonia dista mucho de ser como la primavera en Buenos Aires. Incluso cuando las circunstancias son las peores posibles, a Flor la entusiasma la idea de dormir con Jazmín en la cama de una plaza, bajo doce cobertores, con la chimenea prendida y las montañas de fondo. No se lo dice, porque le resulta insensible. Opta por hacer otro comentario.

 

\- No puedo esperar a revolver todas tus cosas… a ver si encuentro alguna carta de amor, algún diario íntimo viejo…- bromea, masajeandole los hombros, intentando relajar los nudos que Jaz carga en la espalda. Ahora si, Jazmín suelta una risita, que la hace vibrar contra el pecho de Flor. Se despega para mirarla, para acariciar con sus labios la mejilla de su compañera, y se gira en la  cama de tal manera que Flor queda recostada con la espalda contra el colchón.

 

\- Vas a encontrar cosas muy interesantes, eso si te puedo prometer. 

 

\- Tengo permiso para revisar todo, ¿entonces?

 

\- No tenés permiso. Tenés  _ la obligación. _ ¿Me esperás acá?

 

Si Flor se concentra, si mira solamente a los ojos verdes de Jazmín, a las pestañas largas, a las marcas y lunares de su rostro que conoce de memoria… puede imaginarse que están de vuelta en casa, en el atardecer de un día cualquiera, a punto de besarse hasta que se les duerman los labios. Así, mientras pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Jazmín y le deja un beso en la comisura de los labios, un beso para respirarla, para marcarla, para desarmarla, así le dice que no hay problema demasiado grande para ellas. Que la espera con los brazos abiertos, la cama tibia, y dispuesta a la charla, o al respetuoso silencio.

 

\- No me voy a ningún lado…- le susurra, antes de besarla una vez más, con un poco más de intensidad. Jazmín devuelve el beso, se desprende con dificultad, acomoda los hombros y sale disparada de la habitación, como si el simple gesto de echarle una mirada a Flor antes de cerrar la puerta pudiera resultar en un quiebre fatal de su resolución de abandonar la sala. 

 

Flor se queda ahí, con la espada sobre el colchón, la mirada en el techo, los pies fríos. Extraña el calor del cuerpo de Jaz sobre el suyo, extraña el perfume de su ropa, la extraña incluso cuando no hace más de diez segundos que se fue. La extraña porque quiere acompañarla todo el tiempo, para eso vino. 

 

Inspira profundo, se sienta en la cama, se extraña al notar que de pronto la habitación está casi en penumbras, y que no quedan ya reflejos del sol del atardecer. Tiene hambre, tiene sed, tiene sueño. Sobre todo, tiene una electricidad rara que le recorre el cuerpo, como una especie de ansiedad que no puede contener. Se pone de pie para buscar su celular, porque hace horas que no lo toca.

 

Tiene mensajes de sus hermanas, una llamada de Carla, dos de Lucía, una de Javo, una de Miranda y una de Virginia. Incluso tiene algunos mensajes de Fede, Leo y Lucho, todos preguntandole por Jazmín. De momento Flor se siente más tranquila, como si pudiera sentir a la distancia el calor de un abrazo invisible.

 

Quizás eso es la familia.  _ Esa es su familia _ ,  a fin de cuentas. La que comparten con Jazmín.

 

Responde escuetamente a los mensajes de los chicos, porque sabe que están preocupados y que adoran a Jazmín, que preguntan por interés verdadero. Le envía incluso un mensaje de voz a Javo para que se quede tranquilo, porque sabe que Javier debe estar trepado a las paredes, y que Jazmín tampoco le contestó las llamadas. De hecho, Jaz no habla con nadie desde que recibió la noticia. Flor ni siquiera sabe si trajo su celular, o lo dejó en la casa.

 

Cuando termina con esos menesteres, se dispone a responderles a sus hermanas.

 

La mayoría de los mensajes que recibió son privados ( _ ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está Jazmín? ¿llegaste al sur? ¿te puedo llamar? _ ). Virginia y Miranda le enviaron además mensajes para Jaz. 

 

El que la conmueve, sin embargo, es el que Lucía dejó en el grupo de todas las hermanas. Es una simple nota de voz, de menos de diez segundos, a la que el resto de sus hermanas contestaron con un “no”.

 

\- ¿ _ Alguien sabe algo de Flopi y Jaz? ¿Saben si llegaron bien?-  _ pregunta. Y tiene ese tono de voz que Florencia le conoce desde hace muy poco, ese que la enternece profundamente. 

 

Supone que es más fácil contestarles ahí que escribirles a todas, una por una. Vuelve a sentarse en la cama, y piensa detenidamente qué va a decir antes de empezar a grabar, porque no quiere largarse a llorar.

 

\- Hola chicas. Perdón que no les contesté antes, pero no tenía el celular a mano. Estamos bien, llegamos bien en realidad.  _ Hm.  _ El vuelo estuvo bueno, me dió un toque de cagazo pero nada del otro mundo. Ahora estamos en la casa del papá de Jaz… o que era del papá de Jaz… supongo que ahora ya no es más, o a lo mejor si o- ¡ _ concha puta, habla bien Florencia! _ ¡Perdón! Me pongo nerviosa. En fin. Jazmín se fue a hablar con… un amigo del padre que hizo todos los papeles, y seguro ahora cuando vuelva me va a contar qué onda con el velorio y el entierro y esas cosas. Ella está… rara. Pero es normal calculo…-

 

Corta el audio, espera que se envíe, y vuelve a presionar grabar sin saber muy bien qué es lo que va a decir ahora, movida por esa ansiedad que la invadió desde el momento en que Jaz dejó la habitación.

 

\- ¿Ustedes saben que yo las amo un montón? Porque  _ las amo un montón.  _ Siempre las amo, pero no sé… hoy me di cuenta de lo horrible que es ser hija única, y verla a Jaz llevando todo sola me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que las necesito, y de lo felíz que estoy de tenerlas, incluso cuando se ponen muy en conchudas y me dan ganas de reventarles la cabeza. Y si, eso no salió de mi Tourette. Pero las amo igual. 

 

Ahora si quizás entiende un poco más de donde provenía esa tristeza rara que no podía sacarse de los huesos. Deja el teléfono en su bolso y chasquea los dedos. No sabe cuánto tiempo va a tener que esperar a Jazmín. Supone que la charla que su compañera está teniendo no será breve, ni placentera.

 

_ Su novia,  _ Jaz la llamó hace un rato.

 

_ Vos debés ser Elena,  _ había dicho María antes.

 

Las dos cosas todavía le resuenan a Flor en los oídos, por motivos totalmente distintos.

 

Pone su energía en otra cosa, en otro lado, para no pensar. Para no angustiarse por Jazmín. Para no extrañar a sus hermanas.

 

Abre el ropero en busca de abrigo y lo primero que le surge es una carcajada. Literalmente…  _ Jaz se sigue vistiendo igual que cuando tenía 15 años.  _ Hay camperas de cuero y sweaters holgados y camisas de jean y estilo militar. 

 

Flor suspira, porque el amor no le permite otra cosa, y pasa su dedo por la manga de un sweater peludo de un color gris perla que a Jaz debe quedarle precioso. 

 

(Todo le queda precioso, y ese es un dato objetivo).

 

Lo saca del estante, se lo pasa por la cabeza, coloca sus brazos dentro de las mangas, y se aferra a la lana suave que la envuelve ahora como un abrazo inesperado. Se queda dos segundos ahí, inspirando profundo.

 

Huele a madera y a guardado. Huele a Jazmín. A una Jazmín distinta, pero Jazmín al fin. Como si quizás ahora Flor estuviera abrazando los hombros huesudos y el cabello revuelto de una Jaz adolescente y rebelde. E igualmente hermosa, seguramente.

 

Flor ya no tiene frío. El pullover ayuda, sí. Lo que más ayuda, sin embargo, es ese perfume… y la caja de cartón que encuentra escondida detrás de una pila de remeras de bandas de rock, prolijamente oculta de los ojos curiosos.

 

Tiene para entretenerse por un largo rato.

  
  


II

 

_ Es un carnaval de duendes pisoteandome _

_ Cuando se rie de mi _

_ De mis cosas _

 

Es el pasillo más largo del que Jazmín tenga memoria. A veces todavía sueña con ese pasillo, que puede tener diez pasos de largo, como veinte cuadras, como una hora. Quizás es por la falta de luz, quizás por la pesada alfombra gris que parece tragarte las suelas de los zapatos, quizás simplemente por la puerta de oscura madera de roble que siempre está cerrada (siempre lo estuvo, al menos, para Jaz). Quizás es porque en sus años más frágiles cruzar ese pasillo significaba acercarse a una reprimenda segura. Cuando su padre la citaba, movido por el cólera que le provocaba alguno de los arranques de rebeldía de Jazmín, ese pasillo le daba a Jaz el tiempo preciso para acomodar sus ideas, y sus argumentos. Para contener su angustia. 

 

Es el pasillo que separa la casa, el fuego y la tibieza, de la oficina de Fausto del Río. Es el espacio de transición al que Jazmín no quería volver jamás. Es el pasillo que recorrió por última vez el día que le anunció a su padre que se casaba y que se iba a vivir a Buenos Aires, lejos de esa casa y lejos de él. Ese día, cuando terminó de recorrer la larga lengua de alfombra vieja, se prometió a sí misma que no iba a volver nunca más.

 

A veces, sin embargo, hay que romper ciertas promesas. Sobre todo las que están influenciadas por los sentimientos viscerales e infantiles (pero no por eso menos reales) que nos invaden cuando queremos cambiarlo todo, sin llevarnos nada.

 

La puerta ahora está cerrada, como siempre, incluso cuando Jaz tiene la certeza de que su padre no va a estar del otro lado esperando. Le corre un frío por la espalda, una sensación para nada placentera, como si estuviera por entrar a un quirófano. O, más específicamente, a un  _ cementerio. _

 

Toma coraje, y abre la puerta.

 

La oficina está casi igual a como Jaz la recordaba. Quizás parece más pequeña, pero eso tiene que ver con que en realidad lo que ha crecido es la mirada de la observadora. Las paredes, con sus horribles paneles de madera, parecen cerrarse sobre sus hombros, y los libros se amontonan en una de las bibliotecas que cubre toda la pared del fondo, detrás del escritorio enorme y lleno de adornos que su padre solía ocupar. A la silla la ocupa otro hombre, que repasa distraídamente unos papeles sin siquiera inmutarse por el repentino ingreso de alguien en la sala.

 

Jaz se pregunta si, quizás, algo en los paneles de madera o las cortinas de felpa la vuelven invisible. Durante años creyó que su padre simplemente la ignoraba, pero ahora este tal Sosa parece tan poco interesado en su presencia como el propio Fausto del Río durante los últimos… veintitantos años de la vida de Jazmín.

 

\- ¿Sosa?- llama Jaz, tentativamente, desde el centro de la habitación. Le cuesta encontrar su propia voz. Su interlocutor levanta la mirada y la mira sobre el marco grueso de sus anteojos.

 

\- ¡Perdón! Estaba muy metido en los papeles. Vos debés ser Jazmín, ¿no?- inquiere, poniendose de pie y prendiendose el saco azul que lleva puesto, como si estuviera presentándose frente al presidente de la Nación. Jaz asiente y le tiende la mano.

 

\- Si. Jazmín. María me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.- responde ella, intentando sacarse de encima esa cuestión lo antes posible. Sosa asiente, le devuelve el apretón, y le coloca una mano en el hombro en un gesto  _ tan condescendiente _ que a Jazmín le genera rechazo.

 

\- Si, hay un par de temas que precisamos charlar. Pero antes… lamento muchísimo tu pérdida, Jazmín. Tu padre era un hombre muy respetado. Su ausencia no va a pasar desapercibida.

 

Jaz toma una bocanada de aire larga, le sostiene la mirada, intenta no ceder ante la mirada casi intimidante de este hombre a quien Jazmín no conoce, pero por el que no siente ni un mínimo de confianza.

 

\- Quisiera… atender a estas  _ cuestiones _ lo antes posible para poder irme a descansar. Tuvimos un viaje largo y mi novia me está esperando en el cuarto…

 

Es la segunda vez en el día en que ese palabra se le escapa de los labios. Sabe a poco, como si estuviera comiendo un tomate sin sabor, o escuchando su canción favorita pero en una versión poco inspirada. Y, sin embargo, sabe que precisa ponerle ese mote a Flor para que la gente como María o Sosa entiendan de qué está hablando, quién es, porqué la acompaña.

 

Esa gente, la gente…  _ mediocre,  _ nunca va a entender un amor como el de ellas. Y muchas veces, es más fácil sintetizar en un concepto casi vacío que gastar saliva en explicar cosas que escapan a su entendimiento.

 

Sosa sonríe a medias, de costado, más por picardía que por diversión o por empatía, y a Jaz no le gusta para nada. Le hace un ademán con la mano, invitándola a sentarse frente al lugar que él vuelve a ocupar detrás del escritorio. La silla pretenciosa en la que Jazmín se sienta sigue siendo la misma que adornó siempre esa oficina. Es incómoda, y no invita a quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo. Nada en ese lugar lo hace.

 

\- En primer lugar, tu padre dejó muy en claro en su testamento las cuestiones que pretendía de sus exequias. Naturalmente estábamos esperando que vos llegaras para que dieras la última palabra, pero en principio… Fausto no quería funeral, y deseaba que sus restos fueran cremados y colocados junto con los de tus abuelos en el panteón familiar. Si estás de acuerdo y no tenés reparos, podemos hacer eso lo antes posible para que puedas volver a Buenos Aires en un día o dos.- explica, dándole a Jazmín un papel en el que en teoría están escritas las últimas voluntades de su padre. A Jaz no le sorprende que su viejo haya planeado todo tan meticulosamente. Incluso piensa que, quizás, su padre tenía miedo de que Jazmín no se hiciera cargo de toda esta situación, y dejó por escrito lo que pretendía que sucediera después de su muerte para que, en el hipotético caso de que Jazmín no apareciera, sus socios supieran que hacer.

 

Jaz se pregunta, por un segundo, por cuánto tiempo la hubiera esperado Sosa. 

 

\- Si esa era su voluntad… que se haga así.- responde, sin leer el papel, queriendo terminar con esa cuestión lo antes posible. Sosa asiente, y se cruza de brazos sobre el escritorio, acercándose más a Jazmín, quizás queriendo generar un clima cómplice que difícilmente vaya a lograrse.

 

\- Si se me permite la humorada… no es raro que tu viejo haya sido organizado y pragmático hasta para esto, ¿no?- susurra, con media sonrisa. Jaz asiente.

 

\- No, no es raro.

 

No lo es. Tampoco es importante.

 

\- Además… dejó todos los papeles en orden. Hace ya unos meses, cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad, me hizo enviarte una carta que tramité con tu abogada…-

 

\- Mi cuñada.- lo corrige Jazmin. Con dureza. Casi irrespetuosamente. Porque, antes que nada, Virginia es su cuñada. Porque quiere que eso también se sepa. Es su hermana por elección, y Jazmín la quiere, y la extraña, y la necesita. Pero no para que le revise los papeles. Hoy quizás necesita a Vir tanto como necesita a Javo. Incluso un poco más.

 

Sobre todo, a Jazmín le genera violencia enterarse sólo ahora de que su padre estaba enfermo. Quizás Virginia lo sabía. Quizás Sosa se lo comentó en alguna llamada, en algún intercambio. Y Vir supuso que Jazmín estaba al tanto. Quizás, en un último acto de inentendible terquedad, su padre no fue capaz siquiera de llamarla para decirle, casi al pasar, que estaba muriendo.

 

Sosa asiente, se aleja en la silla, y su rostro se torna gris bajo la luz del velador de escritorio.

 

\- Tu  _ cuñada…-  _ empieza, como si estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia. (Y Jaz no lo va a negar: la idea le genera un placer infantil, casi sádico).- Tu cuñada, la doctora Estrella, se hizo cargo de los papeles en Buenos Aires, y yo terminé las cuestiones acá. Habrás sido notificada de que en principio casi la totalidad de los bienes de tu padre ya están a tu nombre, algo que él quería tener en regla antes de morir, para evitarte futuros problemas. Las acciones de las dos empresas, y su parte en el buffet de abogados también están a tu nombre, por lo que tenés asegurados ingresos cuantiosos por al menos… dos generaciones. Eso si te casás, claro.

 

Intenta que el remate sea una humorada, pero francamente a Jazmín le cae como una patada en la cara. No sabe muy bien qué es lo que infiere Sosa, o qué quiere decir en el fondo, pero a Jaz no le gusta para nada. Se aferra al tapizado de la silla como si eso fuera a ayudarla a mantener la calma.

 

Piensa en Flor, esperandola en su habitación de la niñez. Piensa en lo poco que falta para volverla a ver.

 

\- Virginia seguramente va a ayudarme con eso también. ¿Algo más?- pregunta, conteniendo la voz. Sosa busca un último papel.

 

\- Si. Habrás notado que entre todas las propiedades que te dejó… tu padre no incluyó esta casa.- comenta.  Jazmín lo medita por un segundo. Realmente no lo había pensado.

 

\- No miré la lista con detenimiento.- confiesa. Sosa se sienta ahora sobre el escritorio, frente a Jazmín. Su perfume la invade de tal manera que apenas si puede pensar con claridad.

 

\- Esta casa también está a tu nombre, pero con una condición.

 

\- ¿Y cuál sería?

 

(A Jazmín realmente no le importa, pero quiere despachar este tema lo antes posible).

 

\- Tu padre creía que esta casa era perfecta para transformarla en un hotel boutique. Para que  _ vos _ la transformaras en un hotel boutique.

 

Sosa sonríe de costado, casi de forma cómplice, como si de momento él y Jazmín fueran mejores amigos, tomando una cerveza y hablando de cualquier cosa. A Jazmín la escena le parece casi bizarra.

 

\- No entiendo. ¿Mi papá quería poner un hotel acá? ¿En su propia casa?- pregunta, porque realmente está perdida. Sosa sacude la cabeza.

 

\- No, tu papá quería  _ que vos pongas un hotel.  _ Te quería regalar ese proyecto.

 

Aparentemente, para Sosa este es el último acto de profundo amor que Fausto del Río tiene para con su hija, y Jazmín tiene que recibirlo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos, al borde del llanto, profundamente conmovida por la decisión de su padre de cerrar su historia dejándole un proyecto sin consultarla.

 

Jazmín inspira hondo, se frota los ojos, intenta relajar los hombros que le pesan por el cansancio.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?- pregunta. Sosa se frunce de hombros.

 

\- El que necesites.

 

\- Bien. ¿Algo más?

 

Jazmín cruza imaginariamente los dedos, a la espera de una respuesta negativa. Sosa la mira por un momento, como si estuviera midiendola. Después de lo que pareciera ser una eternidad, el hombre se pone de pie con un ademán exagerado y le extiende la mano por última vez a Jaz. Ella lo imita, contenta de poder volver a su habitación, a los brazos de Flor.

 

\- Nada más por ahora. Mañana voy a llamarte para darte más precisiones sobre el entierro. María te tenía preparada la cena, si mal no recuerdo.

 

Sólo entonces, cuando tiene la mano sobre el picaporte, a Jazmín la asalta una duda.

 

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con María y con Ernesto?- pregunta, realmente preocupada. Durante mucho tiempo, María y Ernesto fueron lo más parecido a una familia que Jazmín tuvo. La idea de dejarlos en la calle le provoca angustia.

 

Sosa parece sorprendido, como si Jaz le estuviera preguntando algo totalmente descabellado, fuera de sus planes. A Jazmín le parece que si le hubiera pedido que le explique cómo ensamblar un reactor nuclear, al abogado le hubiera sorprendido menos su inquietud.

 

\- No se qué va a pasar con ellos. Tu padre no dejó nada especificado para el servicio doméstico.

 

La forma en la que Sosa dice las palabras  _ servicio doméstico  _ le da a Jazmín ganas de vomitar.

 

Asiente, con un ademán de la cabeza que indica que para ella la conversación se terminó, y abandona la oficina cerrando la puerta a su paso. Sosa, los papeles, y parte de la energía inquieta que Jazmín sentía en los dedos quedan del otro lado de la pesada placa de madera, y el largo y oscuro pasillo se le configura ahora como una prueba de atletismo sádico. 

 

La angustia, sin embargo, la acompaña en el sendero de alfombra vieja y pies que, no importa cuán rápido caminen, no van lo suficientemente rápido.

 

Tiene la necesidad casi visceral de volver a su vieja habitación. Pero, antes, tiene que hacer una parada técnica.

 

Si todo sigue  _ tan igual _ en esa casa como ella lo recuerda, entonces el alcohol está en el segundo piso.

 

-oo-

 

Parada ahora en el centro de la habitación de su padre, Jazmín intenta hacer memoria de cuántas veces ha estado aquí en su vida. Piensa en dos, además de la que ahora la tiene como protagonista, y no puede decidir cuál de todas es más triste.

 

La primera que se le viene a la mente es del día que su madre se fue. O, en todo caso, del día en que Jaz entendió que su madre no iba a regresar. Porque hacía tiempo que su mamá ya no vivía con ellos. Primero había decidido partir a Buenos Aires, en búsqueda de oportunidades de trabajo que el sur del país no le daba. O esa había sido la excusa. Mucho tiempo después Jazmín entendió que su madre se fue por los mismos motivos por los que ella misma un día decidió irse: esa casa, esa ciudad, no tienen espacio para que nadie crezca. 

 

Claro está, Jaz  _ no abandonó una hija en el proceso. _

 

Jazmín tenía poco más de cuatro años cuando una pesadilla la despertó en el medio de la noche, y recuerda haber subido las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación de sus padres, cobija en mano, a la espera de ser invitada a dormir con ellos.

 

Su madre no estaba, por supuesto. Su padre si. Jazmín desearía no haberlo visto.

 

Lo recuerda a la perfección, sentado en el piso de su habitación, con la espalda contra el borde de la cama, con un cigarro grueso en una mano y una botella en la otra. No se había sacado el traje, ni los zapatos. Jazmín entró como un tornado y se quedó ahí congelada, inmóvil, ante la imagen irreconocible de alguien que estaba a punto de romperse, si no es que ya estaba totalmente roto.  

 

\- Si la buscás a tu madre, volvete a la cama. No va a volver.- había dicho Fausto, con una amargura en la voz que Jazmín no le conocía hasta ese momento, pero que nunca se le despegó del todo.

 

Jaz recuerda el olor del cigarro, el hielo en los ojos de su padre que apenas se percibían en la oscuridad, y el sabor de sus propias lágrimas escurriéndose entre sus labios. Jazmín se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Esa noche no durmió. Su mamá se había ido, y se había llevado con ella una parte de la infancia de Jaz, una parte de su inocencia: esa que cree que nuestros padres son superhéroes invencibles, irrompibles, impolutos.

 

Nunca volvió a esa habitación, sin importar cuán asustada estuviera, o que tan terrible le hubiera resultado la pesadilla. Eventualmente, aprendió que conseguía más comprensión y contención golpeando la puerta de la habitación de María. Comprensión y contención en forma de chocolates calientes y cuentos viejos y alguna que otra canción tarareada a medias. 

 

Con el tiempo, también entendió que sus pesadillas no eran nada comparadas con las que su propio viejo parecía tener. Esas que ahora están impregnadas en las cortinas, los cuadros, las sábanas de ese cuarto. Nada ahí invita a dormir plácidamente. Y a Jaz no le importa, porque no es eso lo que vino a hacer.

 

Jazmín se acerca al aparador que se ubica debajo de una de las ventanas de la habitación. El parque espera abajo, adornando la ladera con luces y prolijos senderos y un silencio inhumano, como si acaso el césped y los insectos supieran que el jefe del hogar ya no está entre esas cuatro paredes. Jaz abre el aparador y encuentra exactamente lo que vino a buscar: media docena de botellas de distintos colores, llenas hasta la mitad de licor. Hay un par de botellas de whisky y ron, hay un brandy, y una bebida más que Jaz no reconoce. Toma las dos que están más cerca de la puerta, y medita por un segundo si llevar también vasos o no. Decide llevar sólo las botellas. A Flor no le va a importar. 

 

Intenta cerrar con cuidado la puerta, para no hacer ruido, como si alguien fuera a regañarla, como si se tratara de aquella noche en sus años adolescentes en la que precisamente entró en esta habitación buscando alcohol y, sobre todo, buscando discutir con el hombre que dormía entre esas paredes. 

 

Es el segundo recuerdo que tiene de esta pieza. Recuerda que no quiso robarle a María las bebidas de la cocina porque ella iba a notar la falta, mientras que su padre seguramente no lo haría. Pero, sobre todo, recuerda que esa misma tarde su padre la había visto pintando en el patio, en el preciso momento en el que Jazmín colocaba los últimos detalles al cuadro de una mujer desnuda que llevaba semanas pintando. 

 

La expresión de desagrado en el rostro de su padre no se la olvida nunca más. Fue la primera vez que Jazmín sintió que en esa casa, bajo ese techo y sobre todo bajo esa mirada, nunca iba a poder ser completamente feliz.

 

En ese momento, Jaz había forzado la discusión, los gritos y las preguntas inquisitorias de su padre para las que todavía no tenía formulada las respuestas. Jazmín no sabía quién era, qué quería para su vida, a quien pretendía amar, con quien quería compartir, ni quién quería ser. Pero incluso entonces tenía bien en claro que, bajo la lupa de la vida que su padre había elegido para ella, jamás se iba a sentir completa.

 

_ \- ¡Sos igual a tu madre!-  _ le había tirado su padre, pretendiendo insultarla. Y Jazmín había abierto los ojos ante esa comparación. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Ella era igual a su madre, que se había escapado. Y ella también, a su tiempo, se iba a escapar.

 

Nunca dejó de pintar, porque entendía que así tocaba los botones más sensibles de una máquina que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Y Jaz quería que explotara. Porque la onda expansiva la iba a liberar.

 

En retrospectiva, Jazmín tiene que reconocer que tomó el peor camino posible, el único que podía conjeturar en su joven mente adolescente. El único que la llevó a escapar de esa casa.

 

La gota que rebalsó el vaso no fueron las pinturas, sin embargo. Si no una serie de libros que su padre encontró en la mochila de Jazmín, que ella había conseguido en una librería de tomos usados en un pueblo cercano. Todos hablaban de la sexualidad. De la liberación. De un mundo que su viejo no conocía, ni conoció jamás.

 

Fausto la envió a vivir a Buenos Aires, con su abuela, a estudiar en una escuela de señoritas con la esperanza de  _ enderezarla.  _ Jaz aprendió mucho en esa escuela. Aprendió a tocar el piano y a besar a escondidas y a navegar en el intrincado mundo de la gente mediocre, esa que le teme a la libertad.

 

Volvió sólo cuando se casó, en busca de su fideicomiso, a la espera de poder ir a buscar a su madre del otro lado del Atlántico. Y una vez más, hace un par de años, cuando Elena la destrozó y Jazmín no sabía por dónde comenzar a rearmar sus piezas.

 

Entonces no robó el licor. Sirvió dos vasos, los cargó en una bandeja, y los llevó al comedor con la esperanza de tener la primera charla adulta entre los dos de su vida. Porque ahí, mientras cenaban, estaban en territorio neutral. Porque para Jaz el reino de su padre se terminaba en la oficina y en su cuarto. El resto de la casa era de ella.

 

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y su padre había adquirido nuevas mañas, y confirmar que tu hija es homosexual podía sacar lo mejor o lo peor de un hombre como Fausto del Río. Y como era de esperarse sacó lo peor.

 

Ahí también Jazmín se fue prometiendo no volver nunca más. Y ahí también rompió su promesa.

 

\- En la cocina hay hielo, si querés…- la interrumpe María, asustandola. Jaz no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó parada en medio de la habitación. La luz de la luna ha vuelto las paredes de un tono grisáceo, casi fantasmagórico. Jazmín tiene frío de nuevo.

 

\- No, no hace falta.- responde, negando con la cabeza. María la mira por un segundo desde el marco de la puerta, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Jazmín se sienta en el gastado sillón de dos cuerpos en el que su viejo solía sentarse a leer, invitandola a sumarse.

 

\- Le dije a Flor que me avisen cuando quieran comer la cena así se la llevo a la habitación, porque supuse que no iban a querer bajar al comedor. Y le dejé algunas cobijas más, para el frío.- dice, sentandose con cuidado a su lado. Jaz asiente, y le toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.  

 

\- Estoy segura de que nos vas a hacer volver a Buenos Aires con un par de kilos de más…- bromea. María suelta una risita muy suya, de la que Jazmín ya se había olvidado.

 

\- Es que estás muy flaquita…  _ hermosa _ , pero flaquita.

 

A Jaz se le llena el pecho de una sensación rara, como una especie de nostalgia indeseada, como el fantasma de un beso no consentido. Jazmín ama a María, y le agradece el lugar que siempre ocupó en su vida. Pero ahora recuerda que el cariño de María nunca fue suficiente, en el fondo. María fue lo más parecido a una madre que Jaz tuvo jamás. Pero Jazmín siempre extrañó a su mamá real, a la que imaginaba en sueños, a la que nunca recuperó.

 

\- Flor es hermosa también. Estuvimos charlando un ratito. Se ve que te quiere mucho.- agrega María, con el mismo tono amoroso, dandole un apretón en la mano. Jaz asiente, y suspira.

 

\- Es… la mujer de mi vida.  _ El amor de mi vida _ .- explica, aunque cree que ni aún así le hace justicia. Pero quiere que María sepa que no fue en vano irse de esa casa. Que eventualmente Jazmín encontró lo que buscaba. Que la vida que siempre quiso la está esperando ahora mismo en la habitación del primer piso donde tiempo atrás Jaz se pasaba noches enteras mirando hacia la nada y proyectando fantasmas. Que Flor, y la vida que llevan, y la que pueden generar, es incluso mejor que todo lo que Jazmín pudo siquiera imaginar. 

 

\- Se nota. Se nota que se aman, y que es importante para vos. Si no, no la hubieras traído.- sentencia María, con una nota de dulzura en la voz. María cree que la conoce, y durante mucho tiempo fue así. Nadie conocía a Jazmín tanto como ella. Pero eso fue hace mucho, hace una vida de distancia.

 

En el fondo, María está en lo cierto, porque algunas cosas no cambian del todo. Jazmín no hubiera traído a nadie más a esta casa. Incluso se engañaba a sí misma cuando pensó que podía tolerar este viaje sola, sin Flor. 

 

Tiene que contener una risita ante su inocencia, de pronto. Realmente, a estas alturas, Jaz no puede tolerar  _ nada _ sin Flor. Menos aún lo que seguramente será uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Ya lo es, de hecho.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba enfermo?- pregunta, de la nada, y más al frío de la habitación que a su compañera de banco. María no se merece que Jazmín descargue su angustia con ella, pero no lo puede evitar. Tiene un nudo en la garganta que apenas si la deja respirar. Sobre todo, tiene la sensación de que lo más cerca que va a estar de conseguir una respuesta de boca de su propio padre es preguntandole a María. No es justo, pero la situación no es justa.

 

La mujer inspira profundo, como si quisiera sacar fuerzas de donde no las tiene.

 

\- Tu papá era un hombre muy particular, Jaz. Eso vos lo sabés…

 

\- Una cosa es ser  _ particular _ y otra muy distinta es… ser lo que él era. 

 

\-  _ Jazmín…-  _ María no grita, no reta. Advierte. Como si quizás le estuviera pidiendo respeto por el hombre que hasta hace unos días dormía en esa cama. Jaz suelta una bocanada de aire, ofuscada por toda la situación, y se pone de pie para liberar la energía que le recorre las piernas, invitandola casi a salir corriendo. Pero no es momento de escaparse. Esos tiempos ya pasaron.

 

Se para frente a la ventana, dejando que el frío del vidrio le aclare las ideas. María se gira en el sillón para mirarla, casi con un gesto reverente, de súplica. Cuando vuelve a hablar, está llorando. Jaz no puede mirarla a los ojos.

 

\- Tu papá… te adoraba como no quiso a nadie ni a nada en el mundo. No supo demostrartelo, y eso lo persiguió siempre. Porque había cometido con vos el mismo error que cometió con tu mamá. Porque nunca pudo superarla y quizás esa tristeza empañó tu propia historia con él. Era un hombre triste, Jaz. Era así, no había manera de cambiarlo. Pero para él lo más importante siempre fue que vos fueras feliz. Le costó darse cuenta de que esa felicidad estaba lejos de esta casa, y de su entorno. Lejos de él, en realidad. Y él sabía que si te decía que estaba enfermo, vos ibas a querer hacerte cargo. Ibas a ponerle un freno de mano a tu vida. Y para él no valía la pena. No quería someterte a eso. 

 

\- Y tomó la decisión por mi. Como siempre. No se preguntó en ningún momento qué era lo que yo quería hacer.- responde Jazmín, tajantemente. Porque la situación la enoja. Porque las justificaciones de María no le resultan suficientes. Porque no le cuesta creer que su padre haya considerado que esta era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Le cree, la entiende. No por eso la situación le duele menos.

 

\- Él murió tranquilo, Jaz. Porque te dejó todo en orden. Y porque entendía que vos eras felíz. Esa fue su manera de despedirse.- finaliza, porque en realidad no quedan muchos más argumentos. Jazmín asiente, y se abraza con más fuerza a las botellas que robó. 

 

Son de ella ahora, piensa. Y de todas formas se sienten robadas.

 

\- Cuando sepas a qué hora tenemos que levantarnos mañana, avisame.- murmura, acercándose a María y dejandole un beso en la frente. La mujer asiente, y entiende que la conversación terminó.

 

Antes de dejar la habitación, Jazmín se gira sobre sus talones para echarle una última mirada. Se ve vacía, enorme, interminable. Carga con la tristeza de los últimos veintitantos años que su padre nunca se pudo despegar. 

 

Con tristeza piensa que en un futuro, cuando recuerde el lugar en el que su padre descansa, Jaz no va a pensar en una tumba… si no en esas cuatro paredes.

 

-oo-

 

Flor está total y completamente dormida. La imágen que Jazmín ve en cuanto abre la puerta de su cuarto es de esas que suele guardarse para los posteriores momentos de ocio frente a un lienzo. Apenas iluminada por el reflejo de las luces del patio y de la luna que se filtran por el ventanal, Flor duerme sobre la pesada colcha de la cama de la infancia de Jazmín abrazada a lo que parece ser un viejo diario íntimo, con el dibujo de un oso en la tapa. Sobre la cama también hay desparramadas hojas de cartas, fotos, incluso algunos cassettes viejos de música que Jaz solía escuchar. Antes de dormirse Flor se abrigó con uno de los sweaters favoritos de Jazmín, y se puso incluso un par de medias gruesas y peludas de lana.

 

Jaz no exagera: literalmente con verla dormir ahí, plácidamente, le alcanza para sentir que una parte de ella vuelve a su cuerpo, esa parte cálida y tan propia que Flor maneja a su antojo.

 

Se quita los zapatos, deja en el piso las botelas, y quita de arriba de la cama algunas de las cosas que Flor desparramó con cuidado, para no despertarla. Se recuesta a su lado, abrazandola por la cintura, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, buscando sus pies con los propios. Flor se mueve un poco, casi por inercia, y se amolda más a su abrazo, porque sus cuerpos ya están programados de esa manera.

 

Jazmín inspira profundo y acomoda su mejilla contra el hombro de Flor, contra la suave lana que lo cubre, y le resulta raro sentir el perfume que usaba en su adolescencia todavía ahí, prendido al material, como si hubiera estado esperandola. O quizás es sólo su idea, un truco de su memoria, y nada más. 

 

A su alrededor todo luce exactamente igual. Los libros en el estante sobre la cómoda, los posters en la pared de enfrente, el cielo claro de la noche del otro lado de la ventana. El cuarto le resulta más pequeño pero, de nuevo, Jaz cree que eso tiene que ver con que ella creció. Apenas si entran las dos en la cama, entrelazadas en una madeja de extremidades, pero a Jazmín no le importa. Mira al techo por un buen rato, amoldando su respiración a la de Flor, sin pensar en nada en particular, abrumada por todo lo que le sucedió en las últimas 24 horas.

 

No se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que no siente las manos de Flor limpiandole las mejillas en una caricia casi inexistente, fantasma, la suave lana del pulóver acariciandola también a su paso, como un recuerdo de todas las noches en vela en las que Jazmín se tuvo que conformar con consolarse a sí misma. 

 

Flor no dice nada, no emite un sólo sonido. Acomoda mejor sus brazos, rodeando a Jazmín, hasta que el rostro de Jaz queda frente al suyo, y le regala la mirada más certera, más sincera, que Jaz ha recibido jamás. Jazmín apoya su frente contra la de Flor y la respira, sintiendo el calor de la respiración de su compañera en sus mejillas, que no han podido sacarse el frío en todo el día, no hasta este momento.

 

Y cuando la besa, después de una eternidad, después de medio siglo, la besa porque así se siente más viva. Porque recupera todo lo que perdió en ese rato en el que no estuvieron juntas. Recupera energía, recupera calor, recupera esa sensación de profunda paz que las manos de Flor en su rostro, en su pelo, en sus hombros, le traen. 

 

Antes, en esa cama, en otras noches, Jazmín se torturaba a sí misma pensando que  _ esto  _ no era normal, no era posible, no era para ella. Jaz creía que nunca en la vida iba a encontrar a una compañera. Que se iba a tener que conformar con paliativos, con ilusiones, con tapar los vacíos con otras cosas. Era chica y era ingenua y estaba rota y sola. 

 

Ahora, cuando se desprende de los labios de Florencia Estrella por dos segundos, la mira esperando que Flor entienda que no hay vuelta atrás. Que si la deja, si le da permiso, si así lo quiere… Jazmín se va a quedar enredada en sus brazos por el resto de su vida. Porque Flor le dio vuelta la cabeza, y le acomodó las ideas, y le desordenó los días, y le completó  _ todos  _ los vacíos. Jazmín es más Jazmín cuando está con ella, cuando la ama, cuando bailan, cuando no hablan, cuando discuten, cuando se dan la razón, cuando hacen el amor, cuando le cocina, cuando toman un té, cuando se miran como ahora sin mediar una sola palabra pero diciendo todo lo que se les cruza por la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta Flor en un susurro, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Jazmín con una delicadeza casi enervante. Jaz suspira, porque no tiene una respuesta simple, automática. No sabe como está. Está cansada, eso si.

 

\- Ahora bien. Te extrañé…- dice, después de un siglo, frotando su nariz contra la de Flor, ganandose una risita. Su compañera le deja un beso en la mejilla, uno en la punta de la nariz, uno en la frente.

 

\- Yo también. Me entretuve, igual…- comenta, con un dejo de picardía en la voz que a Jazmín le parece imposible. Se incorpora un poco, para verla mejor, apoyando su codo en el colchón y su rostro en la palma de su mano. 

 

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Anduviste investigando?- inquiere, acomodandole el flequillo despeinado. Flor sonríe de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa que le dispara el tic de los ojos, que la hace parpadear fuerte. A Jaz se le hunde el pecho del amor. Flor se voltea en la cama para alcanzar una pila que quedó prolijamente acomodada en la mesita de luz. Ahora Jazmín entiende: el resto del material que Flor desparramó en la habitación es el que descartó. El importante aguarda en la pila que ahora trae al centro de la cama. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, invitando a Jazmín a participar de lo que sea que tiene planeado. Para Jazmín es un “sí” rotundo. El brillo en los ojos de Flor es un bálsamo para todas las heridas latentes que Jaz cosechó en las últimas 24 horas.

 

\- Primero… ¿qué es esto, me querés explicar?- pregunta Flor, mostrando una serie de fotos de una pequeña Jaz, de no más de 5 o 6 años, vestida como muñeca. De verdad hay que admitir que las imágenes son tiernas, pero la expresión de amor puro rayana en la indignación le causa a Jazmín...  _ Risa.  _ Suelta una carcajada. Indecorosa y poco respetuosa para las circunstancias. Siente una sensación de culpa golpeandole el pecho, pero realmente no puede hacer nada con eso porque todo lo demás que siente por Flor en este momento (la ternura, la curiosidad, la gracia, el amor puro) supera todo sentimiento externo. Entonces se ríe, y se acerca más a su compañera en la cama, colocándose de frente a ella pero a la distancia propicia para dejarle un beso sonoro contra los labios que también sonríen.

 

\- A mi profesora de canto le apasionaba ponernos los disfraces más ridículos.- explica, y con eso no hace más que sumarle motivos al ataque de risa que Flor está teniendo.

 

\- ¡Ponele que es una buena justificación! Pero ahora quiero ver… como me explicás esto…- responde, buscando entre las cosas que apartó un portarretratos con forma de corazón, con una foto de Ricky Martin adentro. Ahora es Jazmín la que suelta una risotada. Se acuerda perfectamente de ese artículo.

 

\- Este me lo regaló una compañera de la escuela. Paz se llamaba. Teníamos… no sé, ocho o nueve años. Y ella estaba obsesionada con Ricky, y como yo estaba obsesionada con ella, le seguía el juego. De hecho…

 

Jazmín se corta en seco, no por vergüenza o por pudor, pero porque simplemente quiere saborear la historia. Flor se mueve, inquieta. Inspira hondo y tiene los ojos enormes y Jazmín cree, sinceramente, que algún día la belleza de Florencia la va a matar. Aparentemente, no hoy. Pero no lo descarta.

 

\- ¿De hecho qué?- pregunta, mientras que una mano nerviosa le da un apretón a Jaz en la rodilla. Jazmín sonríe con ternura, como si aquella Jazmín de los nueve años no fuera ella si no una hermana menor.

 

\- De hecho creo que  _ técnicamente _ Paz fue mi primer beso.

 

\- ¿Cómo que  _ técnicamente? _

 

Jazmín se acomoda un poco mejor en la cama, colocando sus pies helados debajo de las piernas de Flor, y acomoda así las ideas. Le parece que han pasado dos siglos desde aquella época y, en cierta forma, así fue.

 

\- Los padres de Paz tenían un establo, con muchos caballos, y a mi me encantaba ir a su casa a merendar después de la escuela porque era… tan distinto a esta casa…- empieza, y Flor asiente, frotando las piernas de Jaz para darle calor.

 

\- Me imagino.- acota, y hay algo en su voz indescifrable, como si estuviera diciendo sin decir. Después, Jazmín va a volver sobre eso. Porque le importa. 

 

Ahora la historia es otra.

 

\- En fin, estar con Paz era  _ lo más.  _ Ir a su casa y jugar toda la tarde y andar a caballo. Y ella era genial, ya de chiquita era una mina muy… muy canchera, con mucha onda. Era de ese tipo de gente que parece salida de la televisión. Me acuerdo que yo la miraba y lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era que quería que fuera mi mejor amiga por el resto de mi vida. Y por “mejor amiga” me refiero a que me quería casar con ella y tener mil hijos, pero yo no me daba cuenta…

 

Flor suelta una carcajada que llena toda la habitación, que la atraviesa a Jazmín como una ráfaga de aire tibio, como un viento de primavera. Flor se ríe, y se enternece. Le tira los brazos a Jaz alrededor del cuello y la abraza fuerte. Es imposible para Jazmín determinar adonde empieza su cuerpo y termina el de Florencia, pero no pretende tampoco dedicarle mucho tiempo a esa gesta empírica. Se aferra a la cintura de Flor, a la lana suave de su pulóver, a la piel de su hombro que apenas se deja ver, al perfume de su pelo, a la sensación de su cuerpo vibrando de la risa contra el propio. 

 

Incluso en el peor día de su vida, en las peores circunstancias, Florencia Estrella se las arregla para generarle un breve lapso de magia, un destello de algo magnífico. Jaz quiere decirle que no puede esperar a compartir el resto de su vida con ella, pero Flor la trae de nuevo a la conversación que están manteniendo.

 

A la casual, de momento, de ahora. Porque la  _ verdadera _ conversación que mantienen excede a Ricky Martin y a Paz Rodríguez Iraola.

 

\- Entonces, estabas enamorada de Paz pero no te dabas cuenta de que eso que sentías era amor. 

 

\- Exacto.

 

\- Más o menos como cuando llegaste a mi vida y me diste vuelta todo, ¿o no?

 

Hay un cierto grado de ingenuidad en las palabras de Flor que le arranca a Jaz una sonrisa. 

 

\- Mas o menos, si.- adhiere, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. 

 

\- ¿Y ahí también te la pasaste, como yo, buscando el momento propicio para que te dé un beso?- pregunta, y ahora sí que no quedan rastros de ingenuidad. Hay fuego en sus palabras, un fuego poco inocente. Jaz elige jugar.

 

\- Noooooo, aunque no lo creas, ese beso no se hizo esperar  _ tanto…- _

 

\- ¡ _ Conchuda de mierda!-  _ responde Flor automáticamente, y a Jaz le provoca un ataque de risa conocerla tanto.

 

\- ¡Ah, bueno! Ahora nos hacemos las superadas y no nos gusta que nos recuerden lo  _ lerdas  _ que éramos en otras épocas…- sigue jugando Jazmín, empujando todos los botones correctos. Porque Flor se ofende, pero sonríe, y la empuja hasta que la espalda de Jazmín cae contra el colchón, aprovechando la ventaja para colocar una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Jaz, presionando todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

 

Otra noche, en otro contexto, ese simple movimiento terminaría por dejarlas a las dos desnudas y satisfechas un par de horas después, con esa cierta melodía de roces y suspiros todavía vibrandoles en la piel. 

 

Hoy, sin embargo, la mirada es otra. No hay pupilas dilatadas ni el tinte gris del deseo en los ojos de ambas, que ahora conversan en silencio bajo la tenue luz del velador. Flor la mira profundo, midiendola, como si estuviera anotando en una bitácora imaginaria los síntomas de una enfermedad, para dictaminar así la cura, y proceder con el tratamiento. Y Jaz se queda ahí, sosteniendo a Flor por la cintura, porque es la única forma en la que siente que por un instante el mundo alrededor de ellas se detiene. 

 

\- Así que Paz te dió tu primer beso…- susurra Flor, recostándose sobre ella y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho de Jazmín para apoyar su cabeza ahí, para mirarla a la cara. Jaz asiente.

 

\- Yo se lo dí a ella, en realidad…

 

\-  _ ¡Bragueta veloz! _

 

\- Sí, bragueta veloz. Estábamos por ir al cumpleaños del pibe que a ella le gustaba, no me acuerdo ni el nombre de él pobrecito. Lo importante es que estábamos en su casa, y ella estaba nerviosa porque estaba segura de que ese día ellos se iban a besar por primera vez, porque él le había hecho una invitación especial a su cumpleaños. Entonces… yo me ofrecí para que “practicáramos”. Así ella no iba a la fiesta tan nerviosa.- explica, sin contener la sonrisa. Flor niega con la cabeza, pero también sonríe.

 

\- Y te ganaste ese primer beso…- dice, esperando así que Jaz continúe. Jazmín obedece.

 

\- Y me gané mi primer beso, sí. Pero… haciendo trampa. Y esas cosas… no salen nunca bien, ¿viste?

 

\- ¿Porqué?

 

Florencia se alarma, se entristece, como si le doliera que una vez, casi veinte años atrás, alguien osó romperle el corazón a Jazmín.

 

\- Porque  _ efectivamente  _ en ese cumpleaños ellos se besaron. Y yo los vi. Y a Paz le encantó ese beso. Se separó y le sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Todo lo que no hizo cuando yo la besé. Y por los próximos meses los tuve que ver yendo y viniendo a todos lados haciendo… ese teatro raro del amor que siempre hacemos cuando somos chicos. Y lo peor es que él no era mal pibe ni nada, pero yo lo  _ detestaba.  _ No podía siquiera tenerlo cerca. En ese entonces no tenía la fortaleza como para entender que él no era el problema. O que no había  _ problema,  _ en realidad. Que a veces la gente se quiere, pero que con eso no alcanza.- explica. Ahora, cuando pasó mucha agua abajo del puente, Jaz entiende que haberse enamorado de Paz no fue en vano. Aprendió quizás la lección más importante de todas, o la que en realidad más terminó aplicando en su vida: con querer no alcanza. No alcanzó para sus padres, ni para la relación que nunca pudo forjar con Fausto, ni para el vínculo inexistente con su mamá. No alcanzó para Elena, aunque durante mucho tiempo a Jaz le pareció que con  _ solo _ quererse era suficiente. Y, en un principio, Jaz creyó que tampoco iba a ser suficiente para Flor. O en todo caso, que se iban a querer siempre, pero no como Jazmín pretendía. Ahí el tiempo le demostró que a veces con quererse no alcanza: a ese amor, también, hay que imponerle una cuota de paciencia. De fe, de esperanza. De ilusión. De optimismo. Por sobre todo, de valentía.

 

Y no hay nadie más valiente que Florencia Estrella.

 

\- Así que tu primer beso fue…  _ raro.-  _ dice Flor, después de una eternidad. Jazmín asiente, y le acomoda el pelo detrás de los hombros, maravillandose una vez más de lo pequeña que Flor luce ahí, en su pecho, con sus brazos flaquitos y sus ojos sin fin. 

 

\- Me gustó igual, ¿eh? No te creas que me arrepiento.

 

\- Me imagino. Y, ¿de la foto de Ricky te arrepentis?

 

A Jaz se le escapa una risa que le hace vibrar el cuerpo, ese que Flor mantiene tibio contra el colchón.

 

\- No necesito un psicólogo para saber que claramente estaba proyectando en Ricky ese amor platónico, no correspondido, que sentía por Paz.

 

\- Y fijate que loco que Ricky no te iba a corresponder nunca… por los mismos motivos por los que a vos no te gustaba Ricky.- comenta Flor, como si hubiera descubierto América. Jaz ya no puede parar de reírse. La abraza fuerte por los hombros y usa toda su fuerza para voltear sus cuerpos en la cama, arriesgandose a caer por el borde. Su compañera se asusta, y se aferra más a su cintura, y termina por besarla como si esa fuera la reacción natural ante el miedo. Jaz le devuelve el beso, porque realmente Flor es lo más bonito del mundo.

 

\- Sos… lo más lindo… que me dió la vida…- le susurra entre besos, porque es verdad, porque sus piernas vuelven a entrelazarse y Jazmín ya no tiene más frío, ni más temor a lo que pueda pasar. Ya casi ni se acuerda de que están en la casa de la que quiso escaparse toda la vida, porque entre esos besos y entre esos brazos está su  _ verdadera casa _ . Flor suspira y le toma el rostro entre las manos, como si no pudiera creer lo que Jaz le está diciendo, incluso cuando ya lo ha escuchado miles de veces. 

 

\- ¿Más linda que esta mansión?- pregunta Flor. Porque siempre pregunta. Jazmín cree que va a preguntar hasta que ya no le queden más cosas con las que compararse, y recién entonces quizás se va a convencer de que  _ realmente _ no hay nada más lindo en el Universo que ella.

 

Otro día, Jaz va a seguirle el juego. Hoy hay algo que la apremia, algo que quiere saber.

 

(Después si, en otro momento, va a hacerle una lista extensa y puntillosa de todas las cosas en el mundo que Jazmín ama de ella).

 

\-  _ Mucho _ más linda que esta casa. Esta casa es una caja. Vos sos mi hogar.- le dice, como si se tratara de la sentencia más importante del mundo. Lo es, en definitiva. Flor hace esa cosita que siempre hace cuando Jazmín la abruma con alguna declaración amorosa: suspira mordiendose el labio para contener una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, juntando los hombros.

 

\-  _ Chamuyera…-  _ susurra contra sus labios, acariciándola con su aliento. Jazmín se frunce de hombros.

 

\- La verdad es la verdad.- responde, presionando más sus cuerpos sobre el colchón, robandose todo el calor que Flor emite. Se quedan en silencio por un segundo, mientras la casa murmura a su alrededor. 

 

Pero Jaz tiene que preguntar. Rompe el breve momento de paz, porque tiene que preguntar.

 

\- ¿Qué opinas de esta casa?- inquiere, acomodándose de tal forma que ahora es ella la que se recuesta sobre Flor, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de su compañera, mirandola con detenimiento. Flor frunce las cejas, como si no entendiera el brusco cambio en la temática de la conversación.

 

\- ¿Porqué me preguntás?- inquiere, mientras sus manos (imposiblemente tibias), buscan con inocencia la piel desnuda de la espalda de Jaz debajo de su ropa. Jazmín no puede hacer otra cosa que inspirar profundo.

 

\- En general, porque siempre me interesa tu opinión.

 

\- ¿Y en particular?

 

Jaz se permite una breve pausa para acomodar el discurso.

 

\- En particular, porque el tal Sosa me acaba de decir que mi viejo me dejó esta casa… pero con una cláusula.- empieza. Se sorprende, porque a Flor se le escapa una risita.- ¿Y ahora de qué nos reímos?

 

\- De que siento que tu viejo se hubiera llevado bien con el mío.

 

Hasta acá Jazmín no lo había pensado. Mario y Fausto tienen un par de cosas en común. Ambos tienen una clara tendencia a querer manejar las vidas de sus hijas, eso no puede negarse. Ambos tiene también graves problemas para conectar con sus hijas, para demostrarles su amor, para generar una relación sana. Mario intentó arreglar eso. De una forma poco tradicional y muy cuestionable. Pero al menos lo intentó. Lo intenta. Fausto jamás haría eso.

 

Jazmín no sabe porque todavía piensa en su padre en  _ presente. _

 

\- Puede ser. En el fondo, ambos entienden más acerca de manejar sus negocios que de mantener una relación normal con sus hijas. ¿No?- aventura, porque ya no tiene reparos de hablar de este tipo de cosas con Flor. Porque no entiende porqué no lo hizo antes. 

 

Sobre todo cuando Flor asiente, y sonríe tristemente, y la mira directo a los ojos con un nivel de amor, de comprensión, de simple humanidad que Jaz no ha visto  _ jamás _ en los ojos de nadie más.

 

\- ¿Cuál es la cláusula? ¿Mantener un Hotel por un año?- bromea Flor, sin perder por un segundo la expresión de profunda empatía en su rostro. Ahora es Jazmín la que asiente.

 

\- Exactamente. Más precisamente, poner un Hotel en esta casa.- explica, con sencillez. 

 

A Florencia se le agrandan los ojos de tal manera que Jazmín no puede evitar soltar una risita.

 

\- ¡Me estás jodiendo!- dice, incrédula. Jaz niega con la cabeza y hace un esfuerzo por incorporarse lo justo y necesario para clavarle un beso que Flor devuelve al instante, sumandose también a la risita. 

 

\- No, no te estoy jodiendo. El resto de las propiedades y los negocios ya son míos. Virginia hizo todos los papeles. Esta casa tiene esa cláusula. Y te pregunto porque me interesa tu opinión, como siempre, y porque tenés experiencia en la materia, por supuesto. Y…

 

Jazmín intenta terminar la idea, pero de pronto la asalta la imagen de la última charla que tuvieron con Flor en el patio de su casa, apenas 24 horas atrás. Parece que hubiera sido hace una vida, pero no. Fue ayer. 

 

Esa conversación no se terminó, está latente. Jazmín puede palparla en el aire, como si fuera una nube espesa que apenas si la deja pensar en otra cosa. Hace menos de 24 horas, Flor le dijo que la elegiría por sobre sus hermanas, y el hotel, y la vida que consideran cotidiana, de rutina. Hace menos de 24 horas Jazmín entendió que en algún momento, de forma casi imperceptible, Flor y ella dieron una vuelta de página. Avanzaron hacia un lugar incierto, pero real. Sobre todo, avanzaron hacia un lugar que pretenden transitar siempre juntas.

 

Por eso Jazmín quiere saber qué opina Flor. Porque si en esta casa hay un proyecto, quiere que sea de ambas. Y Flor no la interrumpe, le da tiempo, la espera. Pasa su mano por el cabello de Jazmín, entrelazando sus dedos sin enredarlos, sin tirar, sin lastimar.

 

Nunca lastima.

 

\- Más que nada, te pregunto porque no se que voy a hacer, pero no quiero hacerlo sin vos.- finaliza, después de un momento, intentando resumir en esa noción, en esa simple frase, el profundo debate interno que acaba de tener. 

 

Flor la mira fijo, tan fijo y tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, que carraspea. Jaz sabe que el tic no proviene de un lugar de nervios, si no de pura y exclusiva concentración.

 

\- Creo…- dice, después de un rato, volviendo a buscar la piel de la espalda de Jazmín con sus manos, y a sus ojos bajo la tibia luz del velador;- Creo que la casa es hermosa, quizás la más linda que vi en mi vida. Y el lugar es insuperable, también. Tiene potencial. Hay que ponerle mucha plata arriba, pero calculo que eso no es un problema. Es un lindo proyecto… pero no se si es  _ tu _ proyecto. O al menos nunca charlamos acerca de que vos quisieras tener un Hotel.

 

\- No, precisamente. Nunca lo charlamos porque realmente no es algo que yo aspire a tener en la vida. Es… es algo que aparentemente mi papá creyó que a mi me podía llegar a interesar.- explica, y sólo entonces entiende porqué a su padre se le vino esa idea a la cabeza. Suelta una carcajada estruendosa, y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Flor porque le da vergüenza, porque no quiere reirse en esa casa, en esta noche, en esas circunstancias. Pero no puede evitarlo. Flor la abraza, y sonríe contra su cabello. No la entiende, pero sonríe igual. Jazmín ya no sabe si se ríe o llora o un poco de las dos. 

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Flor, dejandole un beso largo en la frente. Jazmín niega con la cabeza y se acomoda con un codo a cada lado de los hombros de Flor, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

 

\- La última vez que hablé con mi viejo fue para avisarle que iba a sacar plata de la cuenta a mi nombre, porque nunca uso lo que hay ahí. Fue cuando… cuando vos te ibas a ir de viaje con Daniel. Lo llamé y le expliqué un poco quien eras…le conté que eras dueña del Hotel donde yo trabajaba, porque esas eran las cosas que le interesaban a papá. Le dije que te quería ayudar. En el fondo creo que necesitaba que él supiera que vos existías, no sé. Y quizás él, en su mentalidad de negocios, entendió que me interesaba ayudarte con el Hotel. Quizás mi viejo nunca hubiera entendido el gesto de darle algo a alguien por el simple hecho de querer ver a esa persona feliz, sin esperar nada a cambio. Si así fue… es muy triste.

 

Ahora sí está llorando. Siente como las lágrimas le trazan un zurco por las mejillas, y como los dedos de Flor se encargan al instante de borrar todo rastro de tristeza. Ni ella ni Flor saben muy bien qué decir, pero no hay que decir nada. Jazmín vuelve a dejar que su cabeza caiga en el pecho de Flor y la abraza como puede, de forma desprolija. Tiene las piernas dormidas de tanto mantener la posición incómoda, pero no le importa. No le importa porque su compañera la abraza y la sostiene con fuerza, la deja llorar, la transmite en silencio esa paz, esa tranquilidad que sólo los brazos de Florencia le pueden transmitir. 

 

Jazmín jamás pensó, ni en sus momentos de mayor debilidad, que Flor pudiera quererla tanto, de forma tan completa, tan única, y tan certera. Le cambió la vida amarla. Y le dió vuelta el mundo que Flor también la ame.

 

Está por decirle eso cuando el sonido de las tripas de su compañera, clamando por comida, irrumpe en la habitación. 

 

\- Me parece que tenés hambre…- murmura Jaz, con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, girándose hasta que encuentra con sus labios un punto de la tibia piel de Flor que no está cubierto por la lana del pulóver. Sin abrir siquiera los ojos, reconoce el pedazo de piel. Se le figura en la mente el espacio ese adonde termina el hombro izquierdo de Florencia y empieza su cuello, con la pequeña marca que le dejó una cicatriz de sarampión. Sonríe contra la piel que se eriza bajo el contacto de sus labios, porque incluso frente a un mundo de incertidumbres, y en el peor de los momentos, Jazmín cuenta con esas certezas.

 

\- ¿Vos tenés hambre?- inquiere, con su voz chiquita, casi infantil.

 

_ Tan chiquita. _

 

\- Sí.- miente Jaz, descaradamente, porque sabe que si ella no come Flor no va a comer. Traza un patrón de besos desde el lugar en el que sus labios reposan hasta los labios de Flor, porque de eso si tiene ganas, y se pone de pié. Extraña el cuerpo de su compañera en cuanto sus pies descalzos vuelven a tocar el frío piso de madera para alejarse de la cama.

 

Se acerca hasta el teléfono que espera en el escritorio, juntando polvo, y marca el uno. No sabe si ese sistema todavía funciona, pero prefiere intentar antes de tener que bajar a la cocina a buscar la comida. María atiende después del primer tono.

 

\- ¿Les dió hambre?- pregunta, y Jazmín puede sentirle la sonrisa en la voz. Tiempo atrás, en otras noches, a veces Jaz llamaba a ese número y pedía algo solamente para no sentirse tan sola. La comida de María siempre venía acompañada de alguna historia del pueblo, una canción nueva, algo que había visto en la tele. 

 

\- La visita tiene ganas de probar algo de tu recetario.- dice Jaz, mientras Flor se pone de pie y busca entre la pila de cosas que apartó una cajita plástica marrón. Jazmín la reconoce enseguida.

 

\- En 5 minutos les llevo la cena.- responde María, antes de cortar. 

 

\- ¿Te aguantás 5 minutos el hambre?- dice Jazmín, cruzando la habitación hasta llegar al rincón en el que Flor la espera. 

 

\- Si me hacés escuchar esto, si…- susurra, y hace todo el juego, ese que sabe que logra convencer a Jaz de cualquier cosa. Frunce los labios y le brillan los ojos y junta los hombros como pidiéndole algo, rogándole. No hace falta. Nunca hace falta. Para Florencia Estrella, Jazmín del Río tiene el “sí” siempre a flor de piel.

 

\- Más que escucharlo, lo vamos a bailar.- le dice, sacándole el viejo cassette de las manos y volviendo al escritorio, sobre el que espera un grabador que Jazmín usó durante toda su adolescencia. El cassette reza en la tapa “Mejores temas del Mundo”, y Jaz recuerda haberlo pintado como si hubiera sido ayer, con fibrón indeleble y pinturas para uñas. Pone el lado B, porque el primer tema de la colección es quizás su favorito en todo el mundo, y si hay una noche para compartirlo con Flor es esta.

 

\-  _ Tu amor abrió una herida, porque todo lo que te hace bien siempre te hace mal. Tu amor cambió mi vida como un rayo, para siempre, para lo que fue y será. Lo que fué y será _ ...- empieza a cantar Fito Paez, y Jaz canta sobre la pista gastada, y quizás se lo está imaginando pero es casi como si el cassette, el grabador, el piso de madera, el ventanal que filtra la luz de la luna… todo a su alrededor hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Flor la abraza por la cintura y le besa el pelo, la respira, y Jaz se aferra a los brazos que la rodean como en otro tiempo se aferraba a la letra de esta canción.

 

\-  _ Algo de vos llega hasta mí, cae la lluvia sobre París, pero me escapé hacia otra ciudad. Y no sirvió de nada, porque todo el tiempo estaba yo en un mismo lugar, y bajo una misma piel y en la misma ceremonia... _ .- sigue cantando Fito, de fondo, y Jaz ya no lo escucha, o escucha con demasiada atención. Se gira para mirar a Flor a los ojos, le toma el rostro entre las manos, apoya su frente en la de su compañera y la besa despacio, como la besa siempre que puede, sin apuro y sin ir a ningún lado. Están demasiado quietas para estar bailando, y hay una energía distinta en el aire, y distante, que hace que eso no sea sólo un simple abrazo, un rompecabezas de extremidades. Flor también tararea, porque conoce la canción, y Jazmín cree que incluso entonces, cuando grabó el cassette, cuando la eligió, estaba eligiendo este momento.

 

Entonces, pensaba en París, y fantaseaba con escapar. Pensaba en el oasis que le representaba el jardín de su abuela. Pensaba en alguien, soñaba con alguien, que viniera a desarmarla. Mientras más odiaba esa casa, más le subía el volumen a Fito. Porque no era la casa lo que odiaba, ni a Fito a quien le cantaba. Odiaba la noción de que quizás ella era más parecida a su padre que a su madre. Odiaba irse a dormir sin saber que iba a pasar si no se animaba a buscar su París, o su jardín de la infancia, o su compañera. Porque Jaz sabía, incluso cuando no se atrevía a ponerlo en palabras, o a decirlo en voz alta, que sólo encontrando una compañera iba a ser feliz. Eso su padre nunca lo entendió. O lo entendió demasiado. Se dejó romper en el momento en que su madre se fue… y jamás rearmó las piezas.

 

Flor la abraza más fuerte y prolonga el beso y le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de su nariz y Jazmín sabe que nunca la va a dejar ir.

 

\- Me encanta esta canción. Me encantaba cuando era más chica. Virginia tenía este álbum y a mi me parecía lo más fantástico del mundo tirarme en la terraza de nuestra casa a escucharlo con ella.- le cuenta, con una media sonrisa, como si acordarse de su hermana le trajera de momento una felicidad de la que no se puede desprender. Jaz asiente y sonríe y piensa en su propia escena, la de la adolescencia, de la una Jazmín que se pasaba tardes enteras escuchando este tema una y otra vez mientras pintaba torpes líneas en lienzos, papeles viejos, tapas de libros, postales que nunca enviaba.

 

Piensa en su padre, sólo, a metros de distancia. Piensa en lo injustos que fueron, ambos. Piensa en lo mucho que a veces ella deseaba romper con ese ciclo de quejas y reproches. Piensa en que nunca pudo. Piensa en que su padre la transformó en la persona que ahora Florencia Estrella ama, abraza, contiene… y balancea despacio, suavemente, sobre el piso de madera importada. 

 

Con ella Flor quiere bailar, y viajar, y llorar, y hacer crecer el jardín. Algo de él hay en eso. Algo le llega, a lo lejos. Jazmín se escapó de esta casa, de esta pieza, y de sus manos. Pero él se quedó con ella siempre, y por eso ahora llora.

 

Baila con Flor, la besa, la adora, porque así sana.

 

Baila y tararea y piensa en Fausto del Río, que la quería felíz, y la quería a lo lejos.

 

Baila despacito, y así lo despide.

  
  


-oo-

 

La ceremonia es corta, simple, y sin muchos momentos para ponerse emotivos. Todo lo que su padre hubiera querido. Jazmín cree que quizás está siendo injusta, insensible e infantil, pero verdaderamente lo siente como una pérdida de tiempo. El puñado de amigos de Fausto del Río que se acercan a despedirlo le dedican miradas de profundo pesar, como si creyeran que Jazmín está destrozada por haber perdido a su padre. Y Jaz está triste, por supuesto que lo está. Hace años que no llora tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero en el fondo, esa tristeza no es nueva. Ella y su padre habían perdido las oportunidades hace mucho tiempo. Este día de sol, de preciosa primavera patagónica, de extraña melancolía, es una simple ceremonia de cierre a algo que nunca funcionó, una confirmación, un punto final.

 

Asi que los amigos de su padre (unos completos extraños a los que Jazmín no invitó), la abrazan, la sostienen, le dedican palabras sentidas, la miran con pena, y se van. Algunos ofrecen sus más variados servicios, esperando quizás prolongar las relaciones de negocios con la familia Del Río ahora que Fausto ha fallecido y Jazmín (en teoría) está a cargo de todo.

 

\-  _ Viejo pajero…- _ suelta Flor, cuando un abogado particularmente desagradable elige remarcarle a Jazmín no una, si no  _ dos veces,  _ lo linda que es. Es el primer exabrupto que Flor tiene en toda la tarde, lo cual es prácticamente un milagro. Jaz no puede contener la sonrisa que se le forma en el rostro. Tira de la mano de Flor que sostiene en la suya, hasta que puede clavarle un beso en la sonrojada mejilla.

 

\- Perdón…- susurra su compañera, claramente apenada. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No pidas perdón. Tenés razón. Es un viejo pajero.- responde Jaz, en el mismo tono, echándole una mirada cómplice. Flor sonríe y de momento a Jazmín le parece que acaba de comprobar, empíricamente, que la sonrisa de Florencia Estrella puede mejorar  _ cualquier  _ situación.

 

Terminado el circo de abogados y contadores y gente rara que, por extraños motivos, eligió llorar a Fausto del Río, Jazmín abraza a Flor por los hombros y toma el que reconoce como el camino más largo para regresar a la casa, el que bordea el lago. Son apenas las 7 de la tarde, pero el cielo ya se empezó a teñir de ese violeta furioso que antecede al anochecer, ese que en su reflejo le saca destellos de un color cobre único a la superficie del lago, y al cabello de Flor.

 

Su compañera guarda respetuoso silencio, como si entendiera que esta caminata también forma parte del ritual que acaban de presenciar en el pequeño cementerio de la ciudad. Abraza a Jazmín por la cintura, acomodando su cuerpo y sus pasos a los de ella. Y Jazmín inspira hondo, llenandose los pulmones de ese aire del lago que no va a conseguir en otro lado. Se cansó de llorar. Le arden los ojos y la garganta y las manos, por algún motivo. 

 

La tarde está preciosa. Tanto así que, sin mediar palabra, Jazmín y Flor terminan por sentarse al borde del lago, entre las piedras grandes y debajo de un árbol, para mirar la puesta de sol. Que algo tan bonito, tan precioso como esa vista, le cause tristeza… debería ser ilegal.

 

\- Este lugar es de película…- comenta Flor, sentándose entre las piernas de Jaz, y recostándose sobre su pecho. Jazmín la abraza inmediatamente, dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre el hombro de su compañera, y que su espalda se recueste contra el árbol. 

 

Hay algo que Jazmín quiere decir, que le presiona el pecho, que le da vergënza, pavor.  

 

\- Yo no odiaba a mi papá. Nunca lo odié. Lo dije en caliente, y me arrepiento.- suelta, sin pensarlo dos veces. Florencia inspira profundo, y presiona su mandíbula, como con dolor.

 

\- Ya sé.- susurra, con seguridad. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabés?- tiene que preguntar. No llora porque no le quedan energías, pero la intención está. Flor le toma las manos entre las propias, y le besa uno por uno los nudillos, como siempre hace.

 

\- Porque vos sos incapaz de odiar a nadie. No lo tenés en tu naturaleza.

 

Es una respuesta simple. Certera, quizás. Sobre todo, es una respuesta que proviene del más profundo amor. Jaz lo sabe porque lo siente en la voz de Flor, y en la forma en la que sus manos se cierran sobre las de Jazmín.

 

\- Lo que más me duele, lo que me entristece… es que nunca me vió felíz. Nunca disfrutó de mis pinturas, y nunca le cociné y jamás escuchamos música juntos. Y nunca me vió con vos. Se murió sin saber que para mi… no hay nada mejor que esto que tenemos.- explica, más para sí misma que para su compañera. Pero Flor igual asiente, y se le escurre una lágrima.

 

Sus hijos, piensa Jazmín, jamás van a pasar por eso. Sus hijos  _ siempre _ van a contar con ella. Para cocinarles y para pintarlos y para verlos felices. A Jazmín no se le ocurre nada que se pueda interponer ante eso. Flor guarda silencio, pero Jaz intuye que está quizás pensando en el mismo sentido.

 

Sobre la otra orilla del espejo de agua, en la cima de colina y entre los tupidos árboles, se asoma la casa a la que deben volver. 

 

Jazmín todavía no sabe qué hacer con la casa. Cruza sus brazos sobre el estómago de su compañera, dejando que sus manos se escurran debajo del abrigo de Flor, sosteniendola con fuerza. Y Flor la sostiene a ella, suspirando de la forma más bonita del universo, cruzando sus brazos sobre los de Jaz, buscando sus dedos con sus propias manos, como si supiera exactamente lo que tiene que hacer.

 

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con la casa?- pregunta, en el momento adecuado, después de un breve silencio. Jazmín busca con sus labios el oído de Flor, la piel suave de su cuello, el olor de su champú. 

 

\- ¿Vos que opinás?- susurra, y apenas si escucha el sonido de su propia voz sobre el murmullo de las olas del lago golpeando contra las rocas. Flor se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Ya te dije lo que opino.

 

\- No, me dijiste lo que opinás como  _ dueña de un hotel.  _ Quiero saber que opinás como mi  _ compañera.-  _ dice Jazmín, y no usa la palabra “novia” porque le parece tonta, insulsa, ni la expresión “socia”, porque es demasiado parecido a algo que saldría de la boca de Sosa. Dice “compañera”, y habla de un proyecto. Espera que Flor la entienda.

 

(Obvio que la entiende).

 

\- Es una pavada…- dice, con una media sonrisa rara, como si Jazmín se estuviera quedando afuera de una broma. 

 

\- Nada de lo que vos decís es una pavada…- responde Jaz al instante, dejandole un beso en el cabello. Flor se gira un poco en sus brazos, lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos. Parpadea fuerte, insegura. Jaz le sonríe, invitandola a seguir.

 

\- Es una linda casa poner un hotel. Ideal. A Carla y a Lucía les encantaría. De eso no hay dudas. Y siento que vos y yo… podríamos hacerlo. Si nos lo proponemos, podríamos. Me lo imagino. Tiene potencial de negocios.

 

\- ¿Pero?- inquiere Jaz, porque sabe que todo ese discurso es real, pero es el preludio para algo más. Flor carraspea, y se muerde el labio.

 

\- Pero no es una linda casa para criar hijos. No tiene potencial de  _ hogar. _

 

Jazmín del Río conoce muy bien a Florencia Estrella. La conoce de memoria, por momentos, como a esa vieja receta de mermelada de naranjas que su abuela le heredó, y que Jaz ya hace con los ojos cerrados. Y, sin embargo, aún así Florencia Estrella encuentra siempre un recoveco, una vuelta, un giro inesperado para dejar a Jazmín atónita, perpleja, sorprendida y  _ completamente enamorada. _

 

Porque eso es lo que Jaz siente ahora, mientras la mira dudar, titubear, esconder la mirada… como si hubiera dicho algo hiriente, o fuera de lugar. Siente que no le va a alcanzar la vida para decirle a Florencia lo mucho que la ama.

 

Por algún lado debe empezar.

 

La toma de las mejillas, le acaricia la línea de los labios con un pulgar, se acerca tan despacio como esa primera vez en la que se acercaron, en el viejo living del apartamento de Jazmín, para besarse por impulso, por amor. Y la besa, porque no encuentra mejor lenguaje. La besa con ternura y la besa con premura, pero sin arrebatarse. Disfruta del momento, de la sensación de tener el cabello de Flor al alcance de sus dedos, de sentirla moviendose contra su cuerpo hasta que encuentra la posición adecuada, abrazandola por la cintura, presionandola más contra el tronco rugoso del árbol. Flor le muerde el labio, como buscando confirmación de que acaba de darle a Jaz una respuesta satisfactoria, y Jazmín la besa con sus labios y con su lengua y con sus dedos porque la respuesta, más que satisfactoria, fue  _ perfecta.  _

 

Ahora sí el deseo es palpable. Ahora sí la pasión puede más que la sensación de duelo. A Jazmín le parece que en realidad ambas quieren  _ empezar ya.  _ No a hacer el amor (aunque eso no estaría de más), si no a todo lo demás. No hay espacio entre sus cuerpos, y no hay manera de que el aire limpio de la montaña les alcance a llenar los pulmones, porque ninguna de las dos está respirando con normalidad. Jaz, en su afán por expresarle a Florencia en un sólo beso todo lo que no puede poner en palabras, termina mordiéndole el labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía imponerle, pero a Flor no parece importarle. Aprovecha, en todo caso, para hacer lo propio y pasar sus cortas uñas por la piel de la espalda de Jazmín que ha encontrado debajo de su suéter. 

 

Nunca se besaron así en público, eso es seguro. Nunca con tanta urgencia. Nunca con la sensación de que podrían quedarse así, en esa maraña de caras y piernas, por el resto de sus vidas. Quizás es el aire de la tarde, la lejanía de la ciudad o el paisaje que las rodea lo que les da el coraje casi inconsciente de dejar sus inhibiciones de lado. O quizás es simplemente que ambas entienden que nada, ni nadie, les puede arruinar el momento.

 

Eso hasta que pasa un señor caminando por la orilla, paseando a su perro, y les tira un comentario desubicado.

 

\- Viejo de mierda.- murmura Flor contra sus labios, y el comentario le sale desde lo profundo del pecho, pero no del Tourette. A Jazmín le provoca una carcajada estruendosa, que convierte en una decena de besos que le deja a Flor en el rostro.

 

\- Te amo con locura. ¿Vos lo sabés?- le dice, acomodandole el abrigo para que no le entre el frío. Florencia sonríe y blanquea los ojos.

 

\- Si, pero no está de más escucharlo…- juega, frunciendose de hombros. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Te amo tanto que siento que se me va a partir en dos el pecho, te juro.- responde, y no le importa sonar dramática porque la sonrisa que Flor le regala vale la pena. Vale todo.

 

\- Yo también te amo.  _ Muchísimo.  _

 

\- Mejor así.- murmura Jaz, acariciandole la mejilla con dulzura, aunque en realidad todo lo que quiere hacer es volver a besarla como antes, por una hora o dos más. Flor cede ante el contacto, dejandose caer sobre el cuerpo de Jaz, dejando que su rostro se pierda en el hombro de su compañera, y dejando que Jazmín la abrace con fuerza. Tiene la naríz helada.

 

\- ¿Vamos a casa?- le pregunta. Flor asiente sin emitir palabra. No están hablando de la mansión. Están hablando de  _ volver. _

 

_ \-  _ ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- inquiere Flor, cuando ya se pusieron de pie, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia lo alto de la colina. Jazmín la toma de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos, y comienza a caminar.

 

\- Lo que  _ vamos  _ a hacer con eso es que se la vamos a dejar a María y a Ernesto para que hagan de la casa lo que quieran. Porque es un lindo proyecto, pero no es nuestro proyecto.- explica Jazmín.

 

Flor asiente, y se abraza al brazo de su compañera, y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

 

“Nuestro proyecto”, solapadamente, son los hijos por venir. Y Flor tiene razón. Esa casa no es lugar para criar hijos. No, al menos, los de Jazmín del Río.

 

(Y Florencia Estrella. Porque si hay algo que ha quedado en claro en las últimas jornadas es que los hijos de Jazmín son los hijos de Florencia, y viceversa).

 

\- Menos mal que vine, porque si hubieras estado sola hacías un desastre.- bromea Flor. 

 

\- Claro que sin vos soy un desastre. Pero eso no es novedad.- responde ella, en el mismo tono.

 

\- Nunca más me vuelvas a pedir que no te acompañe, entonces.

 

\- Nunca más. De acá en adelante, una las dos.

 

Se ríen. Frenéticamente. Ninguna de las dos se toma el concepto a la ligera, sin embargo.

 

Entre la tristeza que la envuelve (esa que no se puede sacudir), Jazmín encuentra entonces un breve lapso de luz, de algo demasiado tangible para ser una simple ilusión, casi con fuerza de ley. Es un pacto, eso es lo que es. Es lo que acaba de pasar, en una escena cargada de una simpleza apabullante. Como todo lo que involucra a Flor, al vínculo que mantienen, al amor que se profesan. Jaz y Flor llegaron tan lejos, tan despacito, que ninguna de las dos se detiene a pensar lo que acaban de acordar. No por eso el momento pierde peso.

 

De hecho, Florencia parece estar pensando a mil kilómetros por hora. Se le forma esa arruga entre los ojos que denota profunda concentración. Jazmín tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una risita.

 

\- ¿Jaz?- dice, como si tuviera que pedir permiso para compartirle lo que tan preocupada la tiene. 

 

\- ¿Qué pasa china?

 

\- Por favor… no te mueras antes que yo. Si te morís antes que yo,  _ me muero. _

 

Y ahora sí, Jazmín se ríe. Desde el centro y con el alma porque, de verdad, Florencia es única. Irrepetible. Como el amor que siente por ella. Como las ganas que tiene de prometerle que nunca,  _ jamás,  _ la va a hacer sufrir.

 

Le deja un beso en el pelo y uno  en la mejilla. Y porque quizás con eso no alcanza, cuando vuelve a hablar le impone a su voz algo que sí aprendió de su padre: el tono de severidad con el que se habla de las cosas importantes.

 

\- Voy a hacer todo lo posible.- resuelve. Flor asiente, y se relaja, como si con eso bastara. Como si la palabra de Jazmín fuera ley superior. 

 

Caminan despacio, y Jazmín tararea bajito, y no vuelven a hablar del tema. 

 

Ahí, al borde del lago que la vio escaparse durante años, Jazmín suelta. Y se aferra más al brazo de Flor. Y el pueblo, el bosque y la casa le vuelven a parecer el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

  
  


III

_ Chiquita _

_ Y no lo digo por la edad _

_ Solo porque sale desde el corazón _

_ O es la posición de hombros cuando está de humor _

_ Y no lo puede ocultar _

 

Florencia Estrella siente que si no le encaja un beso a Jazmín en 20 minutos o menos  _ va a morir.  _ Sí, es dramático, exagerado. Pero real. Le corre un frío en las venas que Flor ya conoce, y que sólo se sacude dándole a Jaz un buen beso, un beso sin techo, beso de labios y lengua y dedos, de esos besos sin final. Le falta el aire, de a momentos, como si estuviera encerrada en una cámara frigorífica y no en la oficina que comparte con sus hermanas.  _ Necesita  _ a Jazmín. Podría hacer incluso una escena y largarse a llorar, porque se siente profundamente frustrada, como una adolescente.

 

Y si es cursi o infantil o lisa y llanamente estúpido a Flor no le importa, porque Jazmín la pone así. Al borde del llanto de tanto extrañarla.  _ Y caliente,  _ como una quinceañera. 

 

A Flor jamás le pasó algo así.

 

\- ¿Y a vos qué te pasa que no dijiste nada desde que te levantaste?- inquiere Miranda, echándole una mirada por sobre su almuerzo, ese que Jaz les preparó con tanto amor. Flor no probó bocado.

 

\- No garcho desde hace dos días y me estoy por morir.- dice, con total sinceridad, porque no sabe mentir, y Miranda es…  _ Miranda.  _

 

Su hermana tiene la reacción natural: suelta una risotada seca, casi sin humor. 

 

\- Sos la exageración hecha persona, Florencia.- responde, divertida, robandose un par de papas fritas del plato de Flor, porque ya se terminó las propias. Florencia se enoja, y se cruza de brazos.

 

\- Vos no entendés nada… _ pedazo de conchuda. _ \- se queja, ahora doblemente frustrada. Frustrada porque sigue extrañando a Jazmín, y frustrada porque Miranda no se toma en serio su frustración. Complejo.

 

El almuerzo ya se le enfrió, y Miranda la mira como si Florencia fuera lo más hermoso y gracioso del mundo.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Jazmín?-  inquiere, y ahora le roba directamente todo el plato, porque ya interpretó que su hermana no va a comer. 

 

\-  _ Qué pregunta de mierda.-  _ suelta Flor, porque es la verdad. Es la  _ peor _ pregunta que le pueden hacer en este momento en el que, literalmente, le gusta todo de Jazmín. Elegir sería como intentar arrancarse un brazo sola. Miru blanquea los ojos.

 

\- ¡Dale, Florencia! Jugá conmigo…-

 

De pronto Miranda tiene cinco años, y pide que su hermana mayor le preste atención, muñeca en mano y rodillas sucias. Si hay algo que Flor aprendió en este último año de hermanas y Jazmín es que  _ realmente  _ no hay tiempos ni límites para amar a una persona.

 

Se acomoda más en la silla, como si por estirar la espalda pudiera pensar mejor. No hay mucho que pensar.

 

\- Lo que más me gusta de Jazmín es la manera en la que mira el mundo. Es como que lo disecciona. Ve todo en detalle, ve la grandeza de las cosas simples. Mira todo con detenimiento, y dos veces. Y eso la hace la persona más sensible, más empática que conozco. Es  _ hermosa _ . La vida con ella es hermosa. Los mejores días, los buenos, son hermosos. Y los aburridos son hermosos. Y los que duelen son hermosos.-

 

No sabe de donde le salen esas cosas. Porque Florencia nunca fue así. O quizás esa parte de ella estaba siempre ahí, en el fondo, esperando dormida a que alguien viniera a encenderla. Y Jazmín la enciende, por sobre todo. Así empezó esta conversación.

 

Miranda se queda en silencio por un minuto, con una mirada extraña, casi distante. A Flor no le gusta cuando Miru se va a ese lugar al que no la puede acompañar. Chasquea los dedos, porque la situación la pone nerviosa, y porque le quiere llamar la atención.

 

\- Perdón, me fui...- se excusa, intentando volver al tono original de la charla. Por mucho que intente, el tinte triste en sus ojos no se apaga. 

 

\- Me puse intensa, perdón.- susurra Flor, jugando con la galletita de nuez que Jaz le dejó en un platito. Miranda niega con la cabeza, y sonríe a medias.

 

\- No, no te disculpes. Fue… muy hermoso lo que dijiste. Muy lindo.- dice, casi volviendo al tono original. 

 

\- ¿Pero?- pregunta Flor, porque tiene que preguntar. Porque es su obligación como hermana mayor, mejor amiga y confidente (y como persona que ama a Miranda con todas sus fuerzas y sin importar qué pase).

 

Por un segundo, le parece que Miranda va a ceder y va a contestar. Por un segundo ve en sus ojos ese breve destello de fragilidad que sólo le conocen sus hermanas. Es tan linda, piensa Flor. Quizás la más linda de las cinco. 

 

Queriendo a Miranda Flor entiende más el amor que Virginia siente por ella.

 

\- Pero te estaba preguntando otra cosa, boba. Te preguntaba qué te gusta de Jazmín de…  _ gustarte.  _ Que te calienta…- aventura, y el momento se rompe. Se perdió. Vuelve a jugar, a imponerle picardía a su voz, a esconder su mirada de los ojos atentos de su hermana. Y Flor la respeta, porque eso también es querer a alguien.

 

\- Dejame pensar…- murmura, aunque de nuevo, no le hace falta. Puede ser específica.  _ Muy _ específica. Más con Miranda. Y sobre todo en un día como hoy, cuando realmente se siente a punto de estallar.

 

\- Viene larga la lista…- dice Miru, terminandose también el plato de Flor, que se muerde el labio, conteniendo algo que de todas formas va a salir a la luz en cualquier momento.

 

\- El problema es que me gusta  _ todo. _

 

_ \-  _ ¡Ah bueno, Florencia Estrella la insaciable!

 

\- No. ¡Vos sabés que no! Al contrario, me gusta tanto Jaz… que no le cuesta nada  _ saciarme.  _ A veces varias veces en un mismo intento. 

 

\- Cuando decís “varias veces”... son ¿dos? ¿tres?

 

Flor se frunce de hombros, y Miranda abre los ojos, claramente sorprendida.

 

\- ¿Más?- pregunta, casi en un grito. Florencia asiente, orgullosa. Miranda aplaude. Hace todo el show, en realidad. Aplaude y silba y se pone de pie, como si el Bicho acabara de hacer un gol.

 

\- ¡Las amo! ¡Te juro que las amo!- dice, realmente feliz, como si esta conversación con su hermana fuera todo lo que le hacía falta para confirmar su amor por Flor y Jazmín como pareja, más que individualmente. Florencia se ríe porque la quiere, y porque le causa gracia, y porque el apoyo de Miranda nunca va a dejar de ser importante.

 

\- Sentate, ¿querés?- le pide, porque está haciendo un escándalo, y de seguro Carla va a volver en cualquier momento a pedirles que bajen el volumen. 

 

\- Si me contás más, si.- negocia Miru. Flor asiente, y señala la silla.

 

\- Hay muchas cosas de Jazmín que me calientan…- empieza, y los ojos de Miranda la miran con atención.- En primer lugar, es posta un minón. O sea… ¿vos la viste?

 

\- Obvio. Parece una modelo.

 

\- Si, pero más allá de eso. Nunca tiene malos días. Incluso cuando está cansada o triste o de mal humor… te dan ganas de  _ comerle la casita _ .

 

Miranda no se ríe, no con la voz. Pero los ojos la traicionan.

 

\- ¿Y?

 

\- Y… con eso siempre empezás bien. Tiene algo que me resulta magnético, irresistible. Todo en ella es irresistible, su pelo, su risa, su perfume…

 

\- Estás hasta las manos…- murmura Miranda, sin contener la sonrisa. Es verdad. Y Flor no le contó ni  _ el diez por ciento de las cosas que ama de Jaz. _

 

\- Puede ser. 

 

\- Es recíproco igual, eh. Se nota.- agrega Miru. Florencia asiente, porque también es verdad.

 

\- ¿Sabés qué es lo que  _ más me calienta la olla? _

 

Miranda niega con la cabeza, se cruza de brazos, y se acerca más a su hermana sobre la mesa, como si estuvieran por compartir las claves ultrasecretas de una cuenta bancaria o algo por el estilo. Flor la imita, porque  _ le encanta. _

 

\- Dos cosas…- dice, levantando los dedos. Miru inspira hondo.- Primero, la voz. Su voz en general, pero hay una manera  _ muy _ particular que tiene de hablarme, un tono que usa sólo conmigo, que me  _ destroza. _

 

Es exagerado, pero real. Miranda se muerde el labio, divertida. Flor cree que entre las dos hay algo único: quizás sólo ahora entiende que forjando este vínculo, no sólo han conseguido volverse hermanas. Ahora las dos ganaron algo que hasta acá no habían tenido: una mejor amiga.

 

\- ¿Y qué más?

 

\- La mirada. Jaz me mira… y es mágico para mi. Es una mezcla de amor, de deseo, de complicidad y ternura y pasión… es rarísimo. Me mira como si nunca fuera a cansarse. Siempre me miró a así. Con eso me conquistó por completo. No sé, me mira… y yo no puedo pensar en nada más.

 

\- Espero que estés hablando de mi, porque si no te se arma una…- dice la voz de Jaz desde el umbral de la puerta. 

 

\- ¡Me asustás,  _ conchuda!-  _ exclama, porque realmente Jazmín apareció  _ tan _ de la nada que Flor cree que realmente  _ se apareció. _

 

\- Ah, ¡¿no estabas hablando de mi?!- inquiere, ofendida, dejando una bandeja con dos tazas de té en la mesa, y cruzándose de brazos. Florencia la toma por los codos hasta que Jazmìn se ubica entre sus piernas, y la abraza por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en su vientre. Huele a café, naranjas y… bueno, y  _ Jazmín.  _

 

\- ¿De qué más habla mi hermana si no es de vos?- bromea Miru, a medias, revolviendo su taza de té. 

 

\- Así me gusta…- susurra Jaz, y es más lo que Flor la siente que lo que la oye. Jazmín le toma el rostro entre las manos con el mismo cuidado con el que decora una torta, o pinta una línea finita y precisa en un lienzo. La mira, la busca con la mirada, y Flor suspira porque… ¿la verdad? Es  _ tan  _ linda que la abruma.

 

\- ¿A qué hora salís?- quiere preguntarle, pero la voz le sale más en tono de queja que otra cosa. Jaz suelta una risita y se muerde el labio.

 

Es  _ injusto  _ que sea tan linda, en serio.

 

\- A las seis. ¿Te escapás a esa hora y te venís conmigo para casa?- inquiere, en un susurro, usando sus pulgares para trazar la línea de los labios de Flor. Miranda ya quedó por completo afuera de la conversación.

 

(Está mirando con detenimiento, de todas formas).

 

Florencia elige contestar de la mejor manera posible, tomando a Jazmín del cuello del uniforme y besándola de lleno en los labios, sin delicadeza alguna, tratando de plasmar la latente frustración que la embarga, lo mucho que la extraña, y lo difícil que va a ser esperar hasta las seis de la tarde.

 

Jaz sonríe contra sus labios, y le devuelve el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

 

\- ¡Hey! Soy buena onda, pero no para tanto. No coman delante de los pobres…- bromea Miranda, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Jazmín, y una mirada de profundo odio de su hermana.

 

\- Te veo a las seis.- es todo lo que dice Jaz a modo de despedida, y se va con la misma rapidez con la que entró, llevandose los platos sucios. Flor se deja caer en la silla, frotándose los ojos en el gesto más dramático del universo.

 

Miru tiene la audacia de soltar una risita.

 

\- ¿De qué te reís,  _ mierda?-  _ inquiere Flor, que no le encuentra para nada el lado gracioso a que Jazmín se aleje de ella.

 

\- No, que ahora entiendo.

 

\- ¿Qué entendés?

 

\- Como te mira.

 

Se está haciendo la misteriosa. Flor ya no está de humor.

 

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunta, con un tono amargo. Miranda se frunce de hombros, y abre su computadora.

 

\- Como vos la mirás a ella.

 

A veces Flor la quiere tanto que le provoca dolor. En serio.

 

-oo-

 

Florencia toma como señal el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose detrás de Jazmín para abalanzarse sobre ella, tirarle los brazos al cuello, y partirle la boca de un beso. Jaz no se sorprende. Al contrario, la toma por la cintura y la abraza con tanta fuerza que la levanta unos centímetros del piso. Flor aprovecha la situación para dejar que sus zapatos caigan con un ruido seco, casi como si se tratara de una muestra para su compañera de que a estas alturas  _ toda prenda de ropa sobra. _

 

_ - _ Lo que te necesito, Jaz… no te das una idea…- susurra, trastabillando, mientras caminan hasta el sofá sin dejar de tocarse, como si ambas temieran que la otra fuera a desaparecer si rompen el contacto. Son una madeja de dedos y manos y labios y pelos revueltos.

 

\- Contame…- le pide Jazmín, besándole el pulso, respirando entrecortadamente. La muerde, incluso. Tira con sus dientes de la piel sensible, acaricia con su lengua, aprovecha el momento de distracción para dejar que una de sus manos se meta debajo de la remera de Florencia, suelta un suspiro de  _ puro placer _ cuando su palma encuentra un seno desnudo al instante. Porque Flor no es idiota. Se puso  _ específicamente _ una prenda que puede usar sin sostén, para ahorrarle el trabajo. Flor arquea la espalda, la toma con fuerza de la nuca para mantenerla ahí, contra su piel. Quiere hablar, pero no puede articular palabra.

 

\- ¿Qué querés?- inquiere Jazmín, y  _ sonríe.  _ Es terrible. La va a matar. Florencia siente una punzada de profunda bronca porque en el fondo sigue siendo la persona competitiva que siempre fue, y no puede tolerar que Jazmín tenga este efecto sobre ella.

 

O quizás si.

 

\- Quiero que me hagas acabar las veces que haga falta hasta que se me pase el enojo por esto  _ dos días _ que pasamos sin  _ chargar como conejos. _ \- dice, casi con furia, tomando el rostro de Jaz entre sus manos y obligandola a mirarla. Jazmín sonríe de costado, y los ojos le brillan casi con malicia.

 

Porque este es el tema: así como Flor tiene una lista de cosas que ama de Jaz, y que la calientan sobremanera… también tiene la lista prolija de las cosas que ella hace y que tiene un efecto inmediato en Jazmín.

 

Y, ¿putear? Ah. Eso no es secreto a estas alturas: Jaz  _ ama _ cuando Flor putea.

 

Ama tanto que obedece, y la empuja hasta que las rodillas de Flor chocan contra el sillón, haciéndola caer un poco por impulso, un poco porque sus piernas ceden y pierden fuerza ante la mirada atenta de Jazmín que la está midiendo, como decidiendo por dónde empezar. En lo que a Florencia respecta, podría empezar por sus codos que sería lo mismo. Está segura de que va a desarmarse en el momento en que Jaz le ponga un dedo encima.

 

Elige empujarla muy despacio de los hombros, hasta que Flor está recostada sobre los almohadones decorativos, y le separa las piernas tanto como la falda se lo permite. No pone música de fondo ni prende velas ni hace ninguna de las cosas que usualmente suele hacer cuando se prepara para estos menesteres. Hoy la cosa pasa por otro lado. De hecho, no tiene siquiera intenciones de sacarle la ropa a Flor.

 

\- Entonces primero…- susurra, tomando una de las manos de Flor y entrelazando sus dedos, dejando un beso en la palma, para después depositarla en el respaldo del sillón, casi como si le estuviera advirtiendo que se agarre fuerte.- Primero, nos vamos a sacar las ganas. Y después, te voy a hacer el amor. Mucho y muy, muy despacito. Porque yo también  _ te extrañé horrores. _

 

Flor le sonríe, la mira a través de su flequillo, tira con la mano libre del cinturón de Jazmín hasta que lo desprende, y en ese mismo movimiento logra que Jaz caiga sobre ella, con todo su peso, presionando con una pierna precisa entre sus propias piernas.

 

_ \-  _ Hay que reconocer que entendés al toque la consigna…- murmura, antes de besarla de nuevo, ahora sí como si realmente su vida dependiera de eso, ahora sí sacandose las ganas que la persiguieron durante todo el día. Y Jaz responde con la misma avidez, y su pierna ejerce más presión, y las caderas de Flor se mueven al instante, como si Jazmín estuviera presionando el boton de un juguete poco complicado.

 

A Florencia no le hace falta tocarse para saber que ya está completamente empapada.

 

Para Jaz es otra historia. Sin dejar de besarla, busca con su mano hábil (aunque hasta ahora Flor no encontró nada en Jazmín que no sea hábil) el borde de su pollera, y acaricia el interior de su muslo sin prisa, pero sin pausa, yendo directo al grano. Usa dos dedos para correr el borde de la ropa interior de Florencia, que para estas alturas ya está completamente arruinada, y con los tres restantes testea el camino. 

 

Flor no se va a cansar jamás de la expresión de absoluta sorpresa que Jazmín le regala cada vez que nota el efecto que tiene en ella. No importa cuánto tiempo hace que están juntas, ni cuantas veces le hizo el amor. Siempre, sin distinción, llega el momento en el que Jaz la toca, la siente, y busca la mirada de Flor para corroborar que sí, que es verdad, que ese es el efecto que tiene en su compañera.

 

\- Te amo tanto, te juro… no te puedo amar más.- dice, con la voz cargada de deseo, de pasión, de  _ profundo amor.  _ Y la toca con cuidado, moviéndose con una delicadeza que a Flor le pone los pelos de punta porque no tiene tiempo para eso.  __

 

\- Yo también te amo, pero me  _ estoy por morir.-  _ responde, en el mismo tono pero con más urgencia. Y de nuevo, Jaz sonríe con picardía y asiente. Asiente con la cabeza y asiente con su mano, cambiando al instante el ritmo de sus movimientos, haciendo exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Con la mano libre le corre a Flor el pelo de la cara, para verla mejor, y su propio cabello rojo fuego cae sobre las dos, tornando los besos desprolijos, y los movimientos sincronizados, y Flor aprovecha para hacer lo propio porque si  _ algo  _ aprendió de Jaz es que todo en el amor es acerca de reciprocidad. Le desprende el pantalón ajustado que Jaz lleva puesto mientras que los dedos de Jazmín buscan su entrada sin demasiado problema. Se deshace del botón y del cierre, y la busca de memoria. Sabe que la encuentra porque lo siente en sus dedos, siente la piel suave, tibia, húmeda e imposiblemente perfecta de Jaz, y lo siente en su mejilla derecha, donde los labios de Jaz sueltan un gemido imposible de igualar.

 

Flor ya no se acuerda cómo era hacer esto con otras personas. A su entender, todo se inventó para probarlo con Jazmín.

 

\- Jaz…- susurra, en advertencia, porque sabe que está en el borde y no pasaron ni cinco minutos. Jazmín la escucha, la siente cerrarse sobre sus propios dedos, y la mira. La mira fijo, la mira de frente, la mira  _ exactamente _ como la tiene que mirar. Como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Y Flor le sostiene la mirada, mientras que su propia mano se entumece pero sigue trabajando, porque también siente a Jazmín latiendo contra sus dedos.

 

\- Dale, mi amor…- es todo lo que le dice. O quizás dice más, pero Flor ya no escucha. Tira la cabeza para atrás y cierra los ojos y se le escapa de los labios algo que no puede describir pero que Jazmín atrapa en un beso de bocas abiertas. Porque ella también tiembla alrededor de la mano de Flor y sobre ella, y sus caderas se presionan más, y debería ser incómodo pero a ninguna de las dos le importa.

 

Jaz deja que su frente caiga en el hombro de Flor y la fuerza de su cuerpo la abandona. Con los últimos temblores se recuesta sobre Florencia, que la abraza tanto como puede, que respira con dificultad. Siente el aire pesado a su alrededor, como si de pronto alguien hubiera abierto la ventana para que entre una ráfaga de viento de verano, ese viento húmedo y naranja. Pero no. Todo lo que la rodea es Jazmín. Jazmín, respirando despacito en su hombro y besándole la piel, haciendole cosquillas con su cabello en la nariz. Jaz y el perfume que emana, que Flor ya no sabe si es de ella o si es propio o si es de las dos. Jaz, con la ropa puesta y las mejillas tibias. Jaz, y sus dedos que abandonan los pliegues de Flor para posarse en su pierna, listos para volver a empezar cuando la energía lo disponga. Jazmín, en todos lados, como el sol de la tarde que se filtra por la puerta del patio y los ventanales, con su luz perezosa. 

 

Es la escena más desprolija, más adolescente, que a Florencia se le puede ocurrir. Casi le causa risa. 

 

\- Cuando tengamos a las nenas no vamos a poder hacer más esto.- dice, y no sabe de donde le viene esa idea, y no sabe de qué está hablando, pero hay una seguridad en su voz que le resulta muy propia, muy sincera. Jaz usa su codo para levantarse lo justo y necesario para mirarla a los ojos. Tiene todo el labial corrido y el pelo para todos lados.

 

\- ¿Las nenas?- inquiere, pero su rostro indica que ya entendió. Flor se mueve un poco debajo de ella, nerviosa, y la mano de Jazmín corre a tomar la suya, como adelantándose a un posible tic.

 

\- No, o sea… quiero decir que cuando  _ tengamos hijos _ esto de  _ garchar como locas  _ en el living, en el sillón, a las seis de la tarde… no lo vamos a poder hacer más.- explica a medias, porque lo que dijo fue otra cosa. Fue bastante más que eso. 

 

Y a Jaz no se le pasa.

 

\- ¿Vos querés tener nenas? ¿En plural?- pregunta, y es increíble como le brillan los ojos, como guardan algo de la picardía que tenían hace dos segundos, cuando el clima era otro, pero ahora también se tiñen de una profunda ilusión. Eso es lo que hay,  _ ilusión.  _ Es como si Flor acabara de contarle que tiene una sorpresa para darle.

 

\- No lo había pensado pero… sí. Quiero tener nenas. Y varias. Porque… es feo ser hija única, ¿no?- agrega, tocando un punto que sabe que es sensible, pensando en Miru y en Vir y en Carla y Lucía, pensando en Jazmín. Jaz asiente, y sonríe a medias, acercándose despacio para besarla con toda la ternura y la delicadeza que los besos anteriores no tuvieron. 

 

\- ¿Vos que querés?- pregunta, sonriendo contra los labios de su compañera, aunque ya adivina la respuesta. Jazmín apoya su frente contra la de Flor, y cuando vuelve a hablar usa su voz de promesa.

 

\- Todo quiero. Hacerte feliz. Con o sin las nenas pero sí, si es posible,  _ con las nenas _ . En cinco años, y en las próximas cinco horas. Porque lo que más quiero ahora… es llevarte a la habitación y hacerte el amor como corresponde. ¿Te parece? - susurra, trazando con su dedo índice una línea que empieza en el mentón de Flor y termina en el borde de su pollera, esa que no tuvo siquiera que desprender. Florencia asiente, porque no le queda alternativa.

 

Es el magnetismo del que tanto le habló a Miranda. Jazmín se para, extiende la mano, y Flor inmediatamente la toma y se pone en marcha. Para los próximos cinco años, y cincuenta, y las próximas cinco horas.

 

Y no, no es una exageración.

 

Sí, aguantan  _ cinco horas. _

  
  
  


IV

_ Piel de durazno sin piel _

_ Fresca humedad del amor _

_ Siempre va a ser mi chiquita _

_ Aunque no quiera _

_ Y yo no deba _

  
  


\- Me quiero casar con Florencia.- suelta Jazmín, como si estuviera estornudando, como si ella y Javier hubieran estado teniendo esta conversación desde ayer..

 

Javo ni siquiera la mira.

 

\- Obvio que te querés casar con Flor. No es novedad eso.- dice él, mientras continúa lavando los platos como si nada. Jaz blanquea los ojos.  _ Detesta  _ cuando Javier hace eso, cuando habla con ese tono de superación. Sí, Javo la conoce. Tal vez mejor que nadie. Y sí, puede darse el lujo de notar cosas de Jazmín que quizás ella todavía no procesó, ni notó, ni comenzó a pensar. Y ella ama todo eso de él… pero lo  _ detesta. _

 

_ \-  _ No te hablo hipotéticamente, no es una suposición, o una expresión de deseo. Es… un proyecto.- agrega, y no sabe por qué suena angustiada cuando, realmente, lo último que siente es angustia. 

 

Javier cierra el lavaplatos, lo pone a funcionar, y se seca las manos con su delantal. Por la puerta abierta del patio les llega el sonido de la música del deck, y de los gritos de las hermanas Estrella, exaltadas por el regreso de Virginia y el armado del árbol de Navidad. A Jazmín le provoca un ataque de amor cada vez que piensa que a ese árbol lo compró ella. Lo compró para Flor, si. Pero también lo compró para sus hermanas. Esas que ahora disfrutan y cantan y sonríen. Jaz inspira hondo, como intentando que esa sensación pregne.

 

\- Cachito… vos siempre te quisiste casar, ¿o no?- advierte Javo, cruzandose de brazos.

 

\- Si, pero con Flor es distinto.- repite ella, como si se tratara de una Ley natural. Un poco lo es, porque aplica universalmente. Todo con Flor es distinto. Javier asiente, se roba una manzana de la pila que Jazmín acaba de lavar, y le da un mordiscon.

 

\- ¿Y se lo propusiste?- pregunta. A Jaz se le escapa una risotada.

 

\- ¿Vos creés que no te lo hubiera contado ya?- dice, sentandose en el taburete frente a él. Le duelen las piernas. Haciendo un cálculo muy rápido, Jazmín cree que hace por lo menos seis horas que no se sienta.

 

\- A ver Juanca, últimamente no me estás contando mucho que digamos…

 

\- No, no confundas.  _ Vos no me estás contando mucho.  _ Porque no querés hablar conmigo de Lolita. Porque no te gusta lo que tengo para decirte.- sentencia ella, con la confianza de quien sabe que tiene la razón. Javo deja la manzana, se frota los ojos, y extiende las manos como pidiendo perdón.

 

\- No todos tenemos tu suerte, Cacho.- se limita a decir. Otra vez, tiene razón. De hecho, no hace más que reforzar la idea original de Jazmín. La que le dió el puntapié inicial a la conversación.

 

\- Por eso mismo es que me quiero casar con Florencia.- sostiene, limpiando sin pensar la mesada de mármol con el primer trapo que encuentra. Javo inspira profundo.

 

\- ¿Lo charlaron, por lo menos?- inquiere. Jaz trata de hacer memoria.

 

\- No específicamente. Hablamos… de tener hijos y de ponernos viejas juntas y del futuro, pero nunca de _casarnos._ No se que es lo que ella quiere. Tenía mucha ilusión cuando se casó con Daniel, quería todo el cuentito. El vestido blanco y la Iglesia y la fiesta. Ahora no sé… _así_ no se podría dar. 

 

\- Pará, pará… ¿vos te estás comparando con Daniel? ¿En serio? Jazmín…

 

\- ¡No me estoy comparando con Daniel, te estoy dando un dato objetivo!

 

\- No, Cacho, en serio… ¿vos alguna vez miraste como te mira esa piba?

 

Pocas cosas le endulzan a Jazmín el pecho como la cara de Javier cuando habla en serio, y cuando habla de Flor. Jaz se muerde el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa, porque de verdad…  _ Javo es el mejor.  _

 

\- Obvio que vi como me mira.- responde, en un susurro, casi con pudor. Porque es verdad. Porque todavía no puede creer que Flor elija mirarla a ella así, como si Jazmín tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, como si nunca quisiera dejar de mirarla. Javo se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Entonces no hay espacio para la duda, Cacho. No hay forma de que Flor pueda decirte que “no” a nada que le propongas.- dice, con simpleza. Y quizás es así de simple.

 

Hace un rato, Jazmín le pidió que se mude con ella. Lo cual es sólo una formalidad, porque en la práctica Flor viene quedandose en su casa casi todas las noches durante las últimas semanas. Esa casa, en definitiva, fue siempre de Flor. Cada espacio y cada recoveco tiene su nombre grabado. Nada entristece más a Jazmín que volver a la casa sola, a sabiendas de que Flor no estará ahí, o no vendrá por el resto del día.

 

Y sin embargo… de todas maneras, es un gran paso. Porque todo con Flor lo es. Porque Jaz no se olvida de cuánto les costó llegar hasta este momento. Quizás Javo tiene razón, y Florencia siempre va a estar dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Jaz le proponga. Quizás es sólo cuestión, como todo en su historia con Florencia Estrella, de encontrar el momento adecuado para proponer. El  _ timming.  _

 

_ Hablando de timming. _

 

Virginia irrumpe en la cocina entonces, rompiendo el momento, con los brazos cargados de botellas vacías. A Jazmín no se le escapa la manera en la que a Javo le brillan los ojos en el preciso instante en el que Vir cruza la puerta.

 

\- ¡Ah Jaz! ¡Qué suerte que no te fuiste! Tu novia no quiere irse a dormir, ¿la podés llevar al cuarto? A lo mejor a vos te hace caso.- dice, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Aparentemente las hermanas Estrella han bebido bastante. Esto no es novedad.

 

\- Obvio. ¿Está en el deck?

 

\- Si. No quiere despegarse del árbol.- comenta Vir, pero ya no mira a Jazmín, si no a Javo, que de pronto está muy ocupado ordenando las sartenes que quedaron sobre las hornallas y haciendo lo imposible para no mirar a Virginia. Jazmín se pregunta si en algún momento, cuando ella y Flor estaban en ese período de idas y vueltas e indecisión, se veían  _ tan patéticas  _ y  _ tan tiernas  _ como Javo y Vir en este momento.

 

Deja de pensar en Vir y en Javo en el momento en que captura por el rabillo del ojo la imágen de Flor, tumbada sobre el piso del deck, mirando a las estrellas, acariciando con su mano las ramas plásticas del árbol de navidad como si se trataran de lo más hermoso del mundo.

 

Jazmín se la podría comer a besos. Literalmente. 

 

\- ¿Me querés explicar como llegaste al piso?- pregunta, acercandose despacio para no asustarla, arrodillandose a su lado en el piso de madera. Flor la mira, y sonríe, primero con los ojos y después con los labios. Extiende la mano que no sostiene el árbol para acariciarle la mejilla a Jaz como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. 

 

\- No te fuiste…- susurra, emocionada. Jazmín sacude la cabeza.

 

\- No, no me fui. Mirá si me voy a ir sin despedirme de vos…- responde ella, tomando la mano de Flor en la propia y dejandole un beso marcado en la palma. Florencia suelta una risita que Jaz ya le conoce.

 

Es la risita propiciada por la ingesta de alcohol.

 

\- Es mi última noche en el hotel.- le explica, volviendo a mirar al cielo. Jazmín la imita, por pura intriga.

 

\- Tampoco es que te tenés que mudar  _ mañana mismo... _

 

\- ¿Estás loca? 

 

Flor maneja un nivel de ofensa que a Jazmín le da risa. Pero risa en serio, estruendosa. De esa risa que sólo puede terminar en beso. Se acerca hasta su compañera y le deja un beso sonoro contra los labios, sin buscar mucho más. Pero Flor tiene otras ideas. Toma a Jazmín por la nuca y la obliga a quedarse ahí, a besarla de nuevo, con la fuerza y la urgencia que Jaz ya conoce, pero en otros contextos.

 

_ Definitivamente _ Florencia está borracha.

 

\- Vamos a dormir, ¿querés?- le susurra contra sus labios, sonrisa de por medio. Flor inspira profundo.

 

\- ¿A dormir dormir o a…  _ dormir? _ \- inquiere, con una picardía imposible. Jaz le muerde el labio y se separa.

 

\- A dormir dormir.- sentencia, poniendose de pie y extendiendole la mano. Flor se queja, hace un berrinche, pero elige ponerse de pie para continuar la discusión en otro lado. Se tambalea, casi cayéndose sobre el árbol recién decorado, perdiendo el equilibro sobre sus zapatos de taco, y Jaz la abraza por la cintura para evitar que haga un desastre.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tomaste?- pregunta, divertida, porque Flor tiene un ataque de risa. Le tira los brazos alrededor del cuello, un poco para sostenerse, un poco para abrazarla, y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Jaz.

 

\- ¡No se! Me puse tan contenta con la vuelta de Vir que creo que tomé un  _ poquitito _ de más.- dice, sin vergüenza. Jaz sacude la cabeza. Un  _ poquitito _ no le hace justicia. No a juzgar por la forma en la que Flor trastabilla tres veces antes de llegar al ascensor, incluso cuando Jaz la tiene tomada con fuerzas por la cintura. Florencia aprovecha los breves segundos de espera para besarle a Jazmín el hombro, la base de su cuello, la mejilla, la comisura de sus labios. Está insoportable. A Jazmín le  _ encanta. _

 

\- ¿Te acordas de esa vez que apagamos el ascensor para besarnos un ratito?- le susurra. 

 

\- Obvio que me acuerdo. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad ese día… para  _ contenerme _ .- responde Jaz, en el mismo tono, porque entiende que están jugando. Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Flor entra a las apuradas, tirando del cuello de su compañera.

 

\- Ahora no te tenés que contener más.- dice, y es pura sonrisa, y a Jaz le provoca gracia y muchas,  _ muchas _ ganas de besarla. Lo hace, porque puede, y porque no tiene que contenerse, y porque Flor está usando el labial que a ella más le gusta, ese que le deja los labios suavecitos como un pétalo.

 

Jazmín está  _ tan enamorada _ que no le importa ponerse así de cursi.

 

Flor estuvo tomando mojitos. Sus labios, su lengua, toda su boca sabe a ron y menta y limón, y Jaz no pierde tiempo en besarla desprolijo y con la boca abierta, como a Flor le gusta. Y Flor no pierde tiempo en soltar un suspiro de puro placer, ni en agarrar a Jazmín por la cintura y atraparla contra la pared del ascensor, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Jaz de tal manera que una de las piernas de Florencia queda encajada entre las piernas de Jazmín, haciendo presión en el lugar indicado.  _ Perfecto.  _ Nada inocente.

 

\- Sos terrible.- susurra Jaz, y no le sorprende sentir el deseo en su voz. Flor sonríe con picardía, y la puerta del ascensor se abre. Están a dos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Florencia, y Jazmín ya sabe lo que se viene.

 

\- ¿Pasas un ratito?- inquiere Flor, más con los ojos que con la voz. Jazmín ya le conoce todo el show. El “ratito” empieza con un par de besos y una mano que busca donde no debe, y termina por transformarse en toda la noche. Le acomoda el flequillo, y a Flor se le cruzan los ojos.

 

Esta  _ posta  _ borracha. Es adorable.

 

\- Mira que mañana me quiero levantar temprano para ir a hacerte lugar en casa…- advierte, porque cualquier otra noche Jaz sucumbiría ante los encantos de Florencia Estrella, pero hoy precisa ponerse un poco más firme. Flor se muerde el labio, y los ojos se le ponen brillosos.

 

\- Pero un rato, nada más, hasta que me quede dormida. ¡Dale Jaz!  _ No me puedo dormir sin vos… _

 

Y con eso, la desarma. Jazmín asiente, y le deja un beso sonoro en la mejilla. La ayuda a abrir la puerta, porque a Flor se le complica en la semioscuridad del pasillo colocar la tarjeta magnética en la cerradura. 

 

El cuarto está oscuro, y en el breve lapso en el que Jaz se ocupa de cerrar la puerta (con la traba, porque no quiere volver a pasar por el momento bochornoso de tener a cualquiera de las hermanas de Flor irrumpiendo en la habitación) y de encender el velador que reposa al lado del cuadro que ella misma le pintó a Flor hace una vida atrás, Florencia se derrumba en el medio de la cama, vestida y con los zapatos puestos.

 

\- ¿No querés ir al baño?- inquiere Jaz, quitándose sus propios zapatos y caminando hasta el borde de la cama. Flor niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No. Quiero que te acuestes acá, conmigo.- dice, con seguridad, dándole una palmada al colchón. Jaz sonríe, y se arrodilla frente a Flor para sacarle los zapatos. 

 

\- ¿Y no te vas a poner el pijama?- vuelve a preguntar, mientras empieza a quitarse el uniforme. Florencia inspira profundo,  _ muy _ concentrada en todos los movimientos de Jazmín.

 

\- Si vos me ayudás…- suspira, con voz chiquita. A Jaz le provoca ternura porque sabe que Flor quiere jugar con ella pero, en el fondo, sospecha que en realidad Flor no puede sacarse sola la pollera y el top en el estado en el que está. 

 

Así que asiente, se quita la chaqueta y el cinturón, y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Inmediatamente Flor se mueve para darle espacio, dándole un golpecito con el pie, como señalandole que acaba de resignar su comodidad para que ella pueda acostarse a su lado. Jazmín sonríe, y se gira. Los ojos de Flor brillan en la oscuridad como dos piedras de vidrio, provocandole a Jaz una sensación extraña, casi de melancolía.

 

No puede dejar de pensar en la conversación que acaba de tener con Javo.

 

Con cuidado, con reverencia, desabrocha la pollera de Flor y la desliza por sus piernas, dejándole un beso en la base de su vientre en el proceso porque no lo puede evitar, porque el reflejo de la luz naranja sobre la pálida piel de Flor merece ser besado. Florencia mueve los brazos, esperando que su compañera se deshaga también de su top. Jazmín obedece. 

 

La atmósfera cambió totalmente. El aire cargado de deseo y de esa picardía jocosa que las envolvía en el ascensor desapareció. Jazmín sigue queriendo comerse a Flor a besos, tocarla hasta desarmarla, hacerle decir esas cosas que sólo dice cuando le hace el amor. Pero quiere  _ algo más.  _ Quiere sacarse la duda.

 

Flor la espera, recostada sobre su espalda en su ropa interior, mirándola con una pregunta en los ojos. Ya está media dormida. Contiene un bostezo, y se mueve hasta que logra colocar la cabeza entre las almohadas que Carla eligió con tanto cuidado.

 

Jazmín se recuesta a su lado, y le deja un beso en el hombro.

 

\- ¿Estás contenta de irte a vivir conmigo?- le pregunta, tanteando el terreno. Flor suelta una risita, y tira una de sus piernas desnudas sobre las caderas de Jaz, para traerla más cerca.

 

\- ¿Contenta? Jaz… vos sos lo mejor que me pasó  _ en la vida.  _ Obvio que estoy contenta. Estoy… en las nubes. Mañana va a ser el mejor día de mi vida.- sentencia, y quizás el alcohol la pone así, intensa y dramática e hiperbólica. Pero los ojos de Flor no mienten. Ni sus ojos, ni sus dedos, que comienzan a desenredar el peinado de Jazmín para dejar que su pelo suelto caiga, liberado. 

 

Jazmín la vuelve a besar, lento y sin otra pretensión que no sea la de dejarle en claro que para ella también mañana va a ser el mejor día de su vida. Es, en todo caso, el comienzo de algo nuevo. Algo lleno de Florencia Estrella.

 

Eso nunca puede salir mal.

 

\- ¿Te quedas hasta que me quede dormida?- murmura Flor contra sus labios, y sus manos buscan el borde de la remera de Jazmín para dejarla en igualdad de condiciones, y Jaz le concede el gesto porque, de verdad, no existe fuerza de voluntad posible para frenar a Florencia.

 

\- Me quedo.- le promete. La siente sonreír contra su cuello.

 

\- ¿Y te quedás a dormir conmigo?- pregunta, bostezando, abrazandola con más fuerza, hasta que Jazmín no tiene un sólo trazo de piel que no esté cubierto por Flor. 

 

\- Ese no era el trato.- responde, entre risitas, rodeandola con los brazos por los hombros para acomodarse mejor en la cama. Porque sí,  _ se va a quedar a dormir.  _

 

\- No, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es la última vez que vamos a dormir acá, en este cuarto.- dice, y  es casi una excusa. Jaz abre los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Es el cuarto en el que Flor la recibió cientos de veces. El cuarto de las tazas de té, de las conversaciones entre lágrimas, de los besos robados y a escondidas, de las primeras veces haciendo el amor y discutiendo y mirando películas hasta quedarse dormidas. Si, Jaz también lo va a extrañar. Va a extrañar la sensación de adrenalina pura de tocar la puerta, a la espera de que Flor atienda y la deje pasar.

 

\- Me quedo, entonces.- dice, aunque ya lo tenía resuelto. En el momento en el que cruzó el umbral de esa puerta, supo que no iba a poder irse nunca más.

 

(Desde que lo cruzó por primera vez carga con esa sensación).

 

Florencia sonríe y le besa el cuello, mordiendo justo sobre su pulso, para volver a besarlo una y otra vez.

 

\- Te quedas a dormir… y mañana desayunamos… y me ayudás a acomodar mis cosas… y vamos a tu casa  y yo te ayudo a hacer lugar…

 

\- ¿Todo eso?

 

\- ¡Si, todo eso! Y más.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más?

 

Flor hace un ruidito, como si estuviera considerándolo, y sus dedos se posan sobre las costillas de Jazmín, jugando con ese tatuaje que tanto le gusta. Sus movimientos son lánguidos, casi imperceptibles, como si en realidad ya se hubiera quedado dormida.

 

\- Después… ¿querés que nos vamos de viaje?- inquiere. Jazmín asiente, y le deja un beso en la coronilla.

 

\- Sí, quiero.

 

\- ¿Y querés que nos busquemos una mascota?

 

\- Sí, quiero.

 

\- Y… ¿querés que invitemos a Miru a comer?

 

\- Obvio.

 

\- A ver… ¿querés que después nos pongamos viejas juntas, hasta que ya no nos soportemos?

 

Jaz suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Dale. ¿Qué más?

 

Flor se mueve, y ya respira bajito, dejando un rastro de suspiros contra la piel de Jaz. Se demora un ratito en volver a hablar, y a Jazmín le parece que quizás ya se quedó dormida.

 

Pero no.

 

\- ¿Querés casarte conmigo?- inquiere, con la voz casi inexistente y sin inmutarse, sin moverse, sin que nada cambie.

 

Todo cambia. Jazmín se queda dura contra el colchón, dura en sus brazos, pero no en resistencia, si no por pura y completa sorpresa. Quiere llorar, porque realmente… es  _ mucho.  _ Todo es demasiado. La forma en la que ella y Flor siempre parecen estar conectadas. La pregunta visceral, casi inconsciente pero sin llegar a serlo, la imágen de Florencia durmiendo en sus brazos, piel con piel, sin esperar siquiera a la respuesta porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo,  _ sabe que puede dormir tranquila. _

 

A Jazmín la divierte sobremanera la idea de que sea Flor la que pregunta. Porque así fue siempre. Con su primer “te quiero” y su primer beso y la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Jaz, siempre esperando. Flor, siempre dando el paso.

 

Enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Flor y la atrae tanto como puede a su cuerpo, porque si de ella dependiera se quedaría ahí por el resto de sus días, respirando despacito mientras Florencia duerme, respirando del aire que las envuelve, ese que ahora se siente lleno de certezas. Flor amolda a su cuerpo al de Jazmín y ésta hace lo propio. Desde el rincón, la Florencia estática del cuadro las mira con los mismos ojos intensos de siempre. 

 

Antes de dormirse Jaz suspira y piensa, con una sonrisa, que fue una ilusa. Creyó poder pintar a Flor, hacerle justicia. Creyó que con eso bastaba para quitarse de los huesos esa angustia que la envolvía en los días de frustración, en las noches de no tenerla.

 

Se promete pintarla mil veces más, desde el amor. Desde este rincón entre sus brazos. Se promete jamás volver a dudar de Florencia Estrella, y del amor que se tienen.

 

Se promete preguntar primero, la próxima vez. Tocar la puerta, esperar en el umbral, y lanzarse.

 

Porque ahora Jaz sabe que la incógnita real es “¿cuándo?”.

 

Y la respuesta siempre “sí”.

  
  


_ V _

_ Chiquita _

_ Como la posibilidad _

_ De encontrarla caminando por ahí _

_ Es el comodín que necesito para armar _

_ Una jugada mejor, silenciosa _

  
  


Cuando Flor ve algo que quiere, y lo quiere  _ mucho  _ no para hasta conseguirlo. A veces en el pasado, en la maraña desprolija de su vida, le costaba definir específicamente qué era lo que quería. De ahí el puñado de profesiones inconclusas, y sus relaciones fallidas, y sus vanos intentos en terapia. Ahora, sin embargo, todo está más claro. Hay un cosquilleo que ya reconoce, que le resulta propio, y que la llena de una ansiedad que no se puede sacar hasta que no consigue lo que quiere.

 

Así se sintió cuando vió a Miranda por primera vez. Así también cuando puso un pié en el Hotel, y entendió el juego. Y, sobre todo, así se sintió, vibrando y sonando, casi flotando en el aire, cuando cruzó palabra con Jazmín por vez primera.

 

Como si todo la hubiera llevado a ese momento, a ese hall, a esa conversación.

 

Todo lo demás fueron fichas cayendo en una fila de dominós, a veces por inercia propia, y a veces (muchas veces) a fuerza de voluntad, de coraje y de profundo amor.

 

Ahora, Flor mira a Jaz y no tiene dudas. La quiso desde siempre, la quiere ahora, y se entrega por completo.

 

Eso mismo, ese mismo cosquilleo, le invade cada poro de su piel en el momento en que escucha los primeros acordes de Somewhere Over the Rainbow entre el caos de la ciudad.

 

Violeta es chiquita, y risueña, y  _ tan  _ parecida a Jazmín que a Flor se le escapa el aire. Es casi una imitación de Jaz, con su pelo en rodetes, su sonrisa fácil y sus ganas de charlar. Irradia ese aire positivo y desenfadado que Jazmín tiene como bandera, y Florencia cree que quizás se la está inventando, que proyecta en una nena ese cúmulo de conversaciones y sueños que ella y Jaz estuvieron manteniendo en el último tiempo.

 

\- Detesto las matemáticas, por ejemplo…- dice Viole, con la boca llena, mientras comparten el desayuno. Jazmín sonríe. Peor que eso. Jazmín le regala la sonrisa cálida, tierna, conmovida que usualmente se reserva para Flor.

 

Florencia siente de pronto como si el sol de la mañana la estuviera  _ calcinando. _

 

\- Yo también detestaba las matemáticas cuando era chica, porque me parecían lo más  _ aburrido  _ del mundo, y que nunca me iba a servir. Y, al final, sin matemáticas no podría cocinar.- comenta Jaz, buscando al final la mirada cómplice de Flor. Y Flor la mira, y le sostiene la mirada, porque la ve enorme. Infinita. Como si justo ahora, frente a sus ojos, Jazmín hubiera crecido lo justo, suficiente y necesario como para convertirse en mamá.

 

Flor nunca dudó de sus capacidades, ni de sus ganas, ni de su amor. Pero quizás sólo ahora entiende que Jaz tiene algo muy importante para encarar un proyecto como el de ser madre: madurez. Es sensata. Es todo lo que alguien buscaría en una persona para formar una familia.

 

Y Jaz quiere eso, quiere ese proyecto,  _ con Flor.  _ De momento, eso a Flor la desespera. No sabe qué hacer con las manos. Jazmín lo nota, como siempre. Y busca su mano debajo de la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos, los lleva hasta sus labios para dejarle un beso, y deja la mano en su falda, dándole un apretón, sin soltarla. 

 

Y así, Flor se relaja. Así, vuelve a su eje. Así, mira a Viole mientras cuenta algo de la escuela que no termina de escuchar, porque está concentrada en otra cosa. Se concentra en la imágen general, en la forma en la que el sol ya no quema, si no que acompaña. En la mano de Jaz en la suya, tierna y certera. En la manera en la que el tiempo no pasa, y no es suficiente. En la sensación de profunda paz que le genera haber encontrado eso, esa pista, ese señuelo, cantando una canción en la calle. 

 

Florencia mira a Violeta y no sabe si ellas la encontraron, o si Viole las encontró. Pero se estaban esperando. Y nada de eso puede ser casualidad.

 

-oo-

 

\- ¿Y qué se supone que estás preparando?- inquiere Jazmín, entrando en la cocina envuelta en su bata de baño y con el cabello húmedo. Huele a jabón de lavandas. Como la primera vez.

 

\- Es una sorpresa.- responde ella, esquiva, mientras los brazos de Jazmín la rodean por la cintura, por detrás, y su mentón se apoya en su hombro. Instintivamente Flor se amolda a su cuerpo, se relaja.

 

Se hace un silencio entre las dos, para nada incómodo. Han hablado tanto en las últimas 48 horas que a Flor le parece que se les agotaron los temas, y eso no está mal. Jazmín respira con tranquilidad contra su piel, mientras Florencia termina de armar la ensalada que está preparando con determinación y cariño, y le cuesta creer que en definitiva esta es su vida ahora. 

 

Se aferra de pronto a su pecho una sensación tan tangible y tan real como los brazos de Jazmín en su cintura. Flor ya la conoce, pero no desde hace mucho. Es esa oleada de alivio y de profunda paz que le trae ser  _ muy feliz.  _ Es la sensación de no tenerle miedo a nada. 

 

Suelta un suspiro que parece salirle del centro mismo de las entrañas. Largo y sentido, casi infinito. Tan sentido que a Jaz le da gracia. Suelta una risita que transforma en un beso en su sien.

 

\- ¿En qué pensás?- susurra, directo en su oído. Flor se muerde el labio, no porque sienta vergüenza, si no porque no sabe por adonde empezar.

 

\- Son dos nenas…- dice, hacia la noche oscura que se configura del otro lado de la ventana. Jazmín asiente, y la abraza más fuerte.

 

\- Son dos nenas, si.

 

\- Y se llaman Violeta y Melisa.

 

Jazmín se ríe y tira la cabeza para atrás, con esa risa que le humedece los ojos y le deja todo el cuello descubierto, y Florencia se gira en sus brazos automáticamente para dejarle un beso ahí, en la piel recién lavada, porque de verdad no se puede negar. 

 

\- Yo sabía que te habías quedado con eso…- dice, con su voz de estar muerta de amor, apoyando su frente contra la de Flor, que se frunce de hombros, divertida.

 

\- Son detalles, Jazmín. Y en los detalles está la cosa, el cariño. Eso aprendí de vos…- explica, acomodandole el cabello detrás de los hombros en un gesto que también, como casi todo, aprendió de Jaz. O  _ con Jaz.  _ Un poco de todo.

 

\- ¿Me prometés algo?- pregunta Jazmín, mirandola ahora a los ojos.

 

\- Obvio. ¿Qué?

 

\- Que nos vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. Que las vamos a hacer de a dos. Y que siempre, en todo momento… vamos a  _ charlar.  _ Siempre.- pide, casi como si estuviera haciendo una lista imaginaria de cosas que faltan en la alacena de la cocina. Flor inspira profundo, conmovida. Porque Jazmín siempre es así: directa, empática, clara y serena. Es todo lo que Florencia necesita. Y mucho más. 

 

Quiere prometerle que la ansiedad no va a ganarle, pero se le hace difícil. Quiere decirle que este proyecto no se la va a comer, no le va a devorar los nervios pero… ¿francamente? Flor no puede hacer nada de eso. Jamás en su vida quiso algo tanto como quiere tener una familia con Jazmín. Y estas nenas… estas nenas son mucho más de lo que Flor se imaginó. De hecho, rompen con todos los moldes de su imaginación.

 

Tal y como Jazmín lo hizo el día en que entró en su vida.

 

\- Todo lo que te dije, todo lo que nos dijimos… yo lo sostengo. Jazmín… yo te amo como no amé a nadie en mi vida, te amo de una manera que me resulta imposible de creer. Y tener a esas nenas me parece… una prolongación de eso, ¿entendés? De ese amor único, irrepetible y nuestro. Pero ese amor a veces me… no sé….

 

\- Te desespera.- dice Jaz, con simpleza, sonriendo con los ojos. Flor asiente.

 

\- Sí. Me desespera. Me pone ansiosa. Saca lo peor de mi.

 

Jazmín inspira hondo y la mira profundo, como hace siempre que está a punto de decirle algo importante, aunque  _ eso importante  _ no sea más que un simple “te amo”.

 

(Quizás no existe nada más importante que eso).

 

\- No digas eso, ¿querés? Si viene de vos, y viene desde el amor, no es  _ lo peor de vos. _ Nunca puede serlo…- susurra, casi con dolor, porque no le gusta que Flor hable así de ella misma. Es una conversación que siempre tienen, aunque cada vez se torna menos necesaria. Eso también es obra de Jazmín.

 

\- Vos me tenés mucha paciencia…- bromea a medias, porque sabe que la va a hacer sonreir. Y no se equivoca.

 

\- Yo lo que tengo es una amor infinito por vos.- responde, con simpleza, tomandole el rostro entre las manos y respirandola, haciendo eso que hace con tanta delicadeza y tanto amor que Flor no puede siquiera describir. No es un beso, no es una caricia. Es acercarse a respirarla, pero es mucho más que eso. 

 

\- Te prometo que no me voy a volver loca. Aunque teniendote cerca es muy difícil.- jura Flor, y no sabe porque de pronto están moviendose, muy despacio y casi de forma coordinada, como si estuvieran bailando aunque de fondo no hay música. 

 

\- Así me gusta. Porque lo que más quiero de todo esto es que  _ lo disfrutes.  _ Lo disfrutemos. ¿Sí?

 

\- Sí.

 

Flor no sabe muy bien a qué se refiere Jaz con “todo esto”. Si a la idea de compartir una casa, y convertirla en hogar, o a la propuesta de casamiento que hace menos de 48 horas recibió una respuesta afirmativa. Quizás se refiera al ambicioso y nuevo proyecto de adoptar a Violeta y a su hermanita. Quizás a todo, al conjunto, a la idea de proyecto. Quizás a la simple ensalada que Flor preparó y que eligió, sobre todo, porque  _ no se puede quemar. _

 

Porque ahora, mientras Jaz la abraza y se besan bajo la luz blanca y molesta de la cocina, Flor entiende que su vida con Jazmín es un cúmulo de interrupciones inesperadas a una línea de tiempo que de otra manera sería aburrida e impropia. Y cada interrupción es un comienzo nuevo. Y cada comienzo un motivo más para enamorarse de la mujer que ahora la hace bailar sin música de fondo, y sin motivo aparente.

 

-oo-

 

Melisa no habla. Está sentada tiesa en la silla de la heladería, con el helado de chocolate derritiéndose lentamente en su mano como si no estuviera allí. Flor se mueve, nerviosa, conteniendo una puteada, y la mano de Jaz encuentra su rodilla debajo de la mesa para darle un apretón.

 

\-  _ Paciencia…-  _ parece pedirle. Flor inspira hondo. Por primera vez desde que conocieron a Violeta le parece que todo esto puede ser una mala idea.

 

\- ¿Vos también tocás el ukelele, Meli?- inquiere Jaz, terminandose su helado, sonriendole con toda la cara, con esa expresión tan compradora que suele tener un efecto inmediato en todo el mundo. Aparentemente, no en  _ todo el mundo,  _ porque Melisa no sólo que no contesta si no que se esconde detrás de su flequillo. La pregunta cae en medio de la mesa como un meteorito, y Violeta da un paso al frente, casi como si tuviera vergüenza de la repentina falta de interés de su hermana en esta salida de a cuatro.

 

\- No, Meli no toca ningún instrumento. Pero baila re bien, ¿no cierto?

 

De nuevo, Melisa no responde. Ni a su propia hermana. Jazmín vuelve a tomar la posta.

 

\- ¿Posta? A nosotras nos encanta bailar, todo el tiempo bailamos en casa. 

 

\- Lo que no quiere decir que bailemos bien.  _ Pata duras.-  _ acota Flor, y a Violeta se le iluminan los ojos. Todavía no sabe si se puede reír o no de las puteadas de Flor. Mide la situación, y suelta una risita sólo cuando Jazmín asiente y sonríe.

 

\- Si, bastante pataduras somos. Pero eso es lo que tiene de bueno el baile, no tenés que bailar bien para poder disfrutar de la música. La idea es divertirse. ¿O no?- agrega Jaz, pasando su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Flor en un gesto automático, acariciándole el hombro, y Flor se arrima más a ella por inercia, porque necesita sentirla cerca. Melisa las mira con detenimiento, intentando pasar inadvertida, pero a Flor no le escapa. De momento nota algo en sus ojos, algo casi imperceptible, que le recuerda a Miranda. Florencia entonces hace la prueba, porque no pierde nada. Entrelaza su mano con la de Jaz que reposa en su hombro y le deja un beso en la palma. Es algo que hace siempre, tanto así que Jazmín casi ni reacciona ante el contacto. Le da un apretón y nada más, mientras sigue charlando animadamente con Violeta. De nuevo, Flor elige mirar la reacción de Meli ante el simple gesto de cariño. Y Meli sonríe, esconde la sonrisa, y suspira profundo.

 

A Flor se le anuda el pecho porque tiene una corazonada. Melisa guarda silencio no por desinterés, ni por vergüenza, si no por _ miedo _ . El miedo típico de quien quiere mucho algo, pero tiene pavor de echarlo a perder. Florencia conoce esa sensación a la perfección. Es la que proviene de no sentirse a la altura de las circunstancias, de no creerse merecedora de lo que se tiene en frente. Es tan triste que alguien tan chiquita como Melisa se sienta así, que a Florencia le provoca un daño físico. Se le dispara el tic del hombro y Jaz la mira preocupada, como midiendola.

 

\- ¿Todo bien?- le susurra, acariciandole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Flor se arrima para dejarle un beso en el oído, porque en realidad quiere decirle algo sin que las nenas escuchen.

 

\- Dejame sola con Meli.- pide. Y Jazmín asiente, sonríe, y le deja un beso en la comisura de los labios.

 

\- Viole, ¿me acompañás a comprar otro helado? Porque este era muy chiquito…- miente Jazmín, poniendose de pie. Violeta se para tan rápido que de momento casi tumba la silla. 

 

Flor ya la ama, en serio.

 

\- Es lindo tener una hermana más grande, ¿no?- inquiere Flor, con voz casual. Nos sabe muy bien adonde va, pero sabe adonde quiere llegar. Meli la mira extrañada, como si nopudiera creer que Flor le está dirigiendo la palabra. Florencia la quiere abrazar para no soltarla hasta que cumpla los 18. O los 21. Mejor los 21.

 

\- Sí, a mi me gusta.- le responde, con su vocecita ronca de tanto callar. Flor se cruza de brazos y se acerca más sobre la mesa.

 

\- ¿Sabés que yo tengo cuatro hermanas?- le pregunta, y Meli niega fuerte con la cabeza, su flequillo moviéndose para todos lados. Flor busca su celular en el fondo de su cartera, y busca alguna foto de sus hermanas. Le cuesta elegir la más linda porque, ¿posta? Son todas hermosas.

 

\- Esta es Virginia, mi hermana más grande. Yo crecí y me crié con ella, en la misma casa. Es mi hermana, y un poco mi mamá, y mi persona favorita en el mundo. Después de Jazmín, obvio.- acota, porque le parece necesario. Meli  _ se ríe.  _ Con sonido. Con la cara y con la voz. Flor se acerca más en su asiento.

 

\- Es muy linda.- susurra Melisa, mirando la foto de Virginia.

 

\- Es la más linda del mundo. Que no me escuchen las otras.

 

Melisa se vuelve a reír, y le da la primera mordida a su casi inexistente helado. 

 

\- Después de Virginia, viene mi hermana Lucía. Lucía es… rara. La amo, pero es rara. Ahora está embarazada, va a tener mellizos.

 

\- ¿Dos?

 

\- Si, DOS. Lo cual es rarísimo porque Lucía juraba que nunca quería ser madre y acá la tenés. Yo, igual, no podría estar más contenta porque me re emociona ser tía.- le cuenta, y Melisa la escucha con atención como si de momento todo lo que Flor le está diciendo fuera de vital importancia. Y lo es. Para Flor lo es. 

 

Le está mostrando a su futura familia.

 

\- Después viene… Carla. Mi casi gemela.

 

\- ¿Casi gemela?

 

\- Sí, casi gemela. Nacimos el mismo día, a la misma hora, y del mismo padre. Pero de distintas mamás. Por eso, mi casi gemela. Carla es muy inteligente, y la más aplicada de todas. Es la que mantiene el Hotel a flote. Es raro porque… es todo lo que yo no soy. Y nacimos el mismo día. 

 

\- Sí, es raro.- murmura Melisa, y Flor sabe que toda la historia la intriga pero que tiene miedo de preguntar más, de quedar como una metida. No hay problema. Ya van a tener tiempo de ponerse al día en esas cosas.

 

\- Y esta… es Miranda, mi hermana más chica. Yo no sabía que ella existía hasta hace… un año y medio. Y ella tampoco sabía que nosotras existíamos, ¿viste? Pero siempre quiso tener hermanas. Se pasó toda la vida sola, deseando tener compañía. Y de golpe, un día, le caímos todas nosotras. Y, ¿sabés que le pasó?

 

Melisa la mira fijo, como queriendo contestar, con los ojos brillosos y atentos. Niega con la cabeza después de un momento.

 

\- Nos quería tanto, nos deseaba tanto, que cuando nos tuvo… se asustó. No nos dejaba entrar. Mantenía distancia. Pero yo la quise igual. Desde el momento en que la vi. La vi y supe… que era mi hermana. Y cuando pasa eso… no importa el tiempo que pasa en el medio, o el miedo que uno tenga. Si las personas se quieren, encuentran la manera de estar juntas. Así que yo le tuve paciencia y la esperé, y ella cedió y se dejó querer. Y Jaz me tuvo paciencia a mi y me esperó, y yo también me dejé querer. Y cuando es así… es mucho más lindo. Todo es más lindo cuando se vence el miedo. Y el miedo… es natural. 

 

Flor no sabe si logró realmente lo que estaba buscando, porque Melisa se queda quieta en la silla, tiesa, casi apabullada por la situación. Quizás fue muy lejos. Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarle esto a Jazmín, que siempre sabe tratar estas cosas con más delicadeza y no con el trazo grueso que Flor le puede imponer. Entonces, pasa lo más raro del mundo. De fondo, alguien grita un gol.

 

\- ¡Gol de River!- exclama el señor que se sienta dos mesas a la izquierda, mirando hacia el televisor que hasta este momento Flor no había notado. Melisa se gira, intrigada.

 

\- Gol de River.- repite, con una sonrisa. 

 

\- ¿Te gusta el futbol?- inquiere Flor, contenta de haber dejado la conversación anterior atrás. Meli asiente con ganas.

 

\- Mucho. Mis compañeros de la escuela se ríen porque dicen que el fútbol no es cosa para nenas, pero yo sé más de fútbol que todos ellos juntos.- suelta, con la vista fija en el televisor. 

 

\- Tus compañeros no entienden nada. A Jaz y a mi nos encanta el fútbol. Bueno… eso es exagerar. A mi me gusta el fútbol, y Jaz me acompaña en eso. 

 

Melisa se gira en la silla y mira a Florencia muy fijo, como si estuviera midiendola, como si no pudiera dilucidar si las palabras de Flor son de verdad o si está simplemente diciendole lo que quiere escuchar. 

 

\- ¿De qué equipo sos?

 

\- De Argentino Jrs.

 

\- El Bicho.

 

\- Exacto.

 

\- ¿Y vas a la cancha?

 

\- Cuando podemos, vamos. Jazmín es mi amuleto de la suerte, siempre que la llevo el Bicho gana.

 

Para estas alturas, Melisa ya está arrodillada en la silla de la emoción. 

 

\- ¿Puedo ir a la cancha con ustedes?- pregunta, en un susurro contenido, como si no quisiera ilusionarse. Flor no sabe que decirle, porque no sabe la respuesta real. ¿Cuánto se le dice a alguien a quien querés conquistar, pero no generarle falsas expectativas?

 

\- ¡Eh, ya están programando salida sin nosotras!- dice Jazmín, irrumpiendo en la conversación. Flor cree que llegó en el momento justo, apropiado y necesario. Le da un beso en la boca en cuanto se sienta a su lado porque la extrañó y porque, de verdad, no se puede contener.

 

Jaz tiene los labios dulces y fríos de tanto helado que comió, y a Flor no se le escapa la mirada cómplice que intercambian Meli y Viole, como si estuvieran confirmando una teoría. Por el puro placer de prolongar el momento, toma a Jaz del mentón y le encaja un segundo beso que es mitad beso mitad sonrisa. Y Jaz responde con humor y con amor, entrelazando sus manos dejandole un beso en los nudillos.

 

\- ¿Cómo lograste que Meli suelte palabra?- inquiere, bajito, para que sólo Flor la escuche. Florencia se da una pausa, orgullosa, y alza las cejas.

 

\- Dije lo que vos le hubieras dicho.- responde, con franqueza. Y Jazmín suelta una carcajada, y se aferra más a su mano, y las nenas se terminan los helados y se van caminando por la avenida de regreso al internado, en la nochecita típica de los primeros días de verano.

 

Flor también venció el miedo, piensa. Y ahora sólo quedan el amor y la determinación. Dos cosas que te llevan siempre lejos.

 

Dos cosas que, sabe, la van a ayudar a hacer  _ lo que haga falta  _ para tener esta familia para siempre.

  
  


_ VI _

_ Chiquita  _

_ Como una estrella desde acá _

_ Pero grande y luminosa como un sol _

_ Como un sol… _

 

Con amor y determinación no alcanza, Jazmín lo sabe muy bien. A veces no alcanza ni  _ para empezar.  _ En fondo, aunque le cueste admitirlo, muchas veces hay cosas que dependen de una alineación de los planetas, del humor cósmico, de _ quiénsabequé _ . Y en este caso, desde un principio, todo parecía atado más al azar que a la determinación.

 

Con el azar se pierde. A veces se pierde. Y siempre que se pierde, duele.

 

\- ¿Decís que no hay chances, entonces?- le pregunta a Vir, en un susurro. Virginia se frunce de hombros, se quita los anteojos y se frota los ojos. Está cansada. No tocó el té que Jazmín le preparó. 

 

\- No sé, estas cosas son un poco imprevisibles, ¿viste? Hay que esperar. Pero mi sensación es que quizás esta vez no se va a dar.- responde, con una tristeza profunda, casi como si estuviera pidiendo perdón. Jazmín inspira profundo. No le gusta que Florencia haya decidido sola ir a hablar con la jueza. No quiere volver a pensar en eso porque el enojo que guarda es inferior a la  _ profunda tristeza  _ que le causa tener que hacerse a la idea de que Viole y Meli no van a ser sus hijas. 

 

\- A Flor no se le da muy bien el tema de esperar pacientemente…- agrega, cruzandose de brazos, consciente de que está al borde de las lágrimas porque está preocupada. Muy preocupada. Flor tenía tanta ilusión en el proyecto de adoptar a las nenas que Jazmín sabe que va a ser un golpe duro no recibirlas. Virginia estira su mano sobre la mesa de la oficina para tomar una de las de Jaz, dándole un apretón.

 

\- ¿Y vos cómo estás?- pregunta, con ese tono de voz empático y amoroso que a Jazmín le resulta irreal. Jaz traga saliva, intentando no llorar. No logra nada con eso, porque en cuanto abre la boca las lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas.

 

\- Me parte el alma, te juro. Porque amo a esas nenas, y quería darles un hogar, y cuidarlas. Pero más que nada me parte el alma porque sé que para Florencia era muy importante, y estaba ilusionada y tenía esa fantasía, y yo se la quería dar, la quería tener con ella.

 

\- Hey, Jaz… hiciste todo lo que podías, en serio…- dice Virginia, acercando más la silla y limpiándole una lágrima con su pulgar, y bajo la mirada de Vir Jazmín se siente como una nena de dos años. Todavía no se acostumbra a esto de tener una hermana mayor. Es lindo, pero abrumador.

 

\- Ya sé, yo lo sé. Pero Flor…

 

\- Florencia te ama más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo. De eso estoy segura. Las dos se aman, se entienden. En serio Jaz, yo no conozco a nadie que se ame como ustedes dos. Y eso sólo puede terminar bien. A la larga o a la corta, va a terminar bien. Recién está empezando. Dale, no llores que me partís el corazón, en serio.

 

Virginia también está llorando, y Jazmín no quiere eso. Jamás quiere eso. Inspira profundo y se sienta más derecha en la silla e intenta embeberse de las palabras de Vir en las que ella también cree, incluso cuando ahora eso no le parece del todo suficiente.

 

\- Ya está. Si tiene que ser, será.- susurra, limpiandose la cara con una servilleta de papel. Vir sonríe, se pone de pié y le deja un beso en la frente.

 

\- Menuda tarea hacérselo entender a tu señora, igual.- agrega, antes de retirarse de la oficina. Jazmín se toma el té de un trago, porque Vir tiene razón.

 

_ Menuda tarea. _

 

-oo-

 

Flor dice  _ exactamente _ lo que tiene que decir. Jazmín la mira, extrañada, porque nunca en la vida pensó que este momento iba a llegar: el momento en que Florencia deliberadamente, por un capricho, por pura frustración, dice lo que sabe que no es verdad sólo para lastimarla.

 

Porque ese es el problema: Flor dice  _ exactamente  _ lo que tiene que decir para partirle el corazón en dos.

 

\- A vos no te importa tanto, ¿no? Ser mamá conmigo. No te importa tanto.- suelta, con el tono despreocupado pero cortante que usualmente reserva para las discusiones con sus hermanas. Y a Jaz se le viene el mundo abajo.

 

No sabe qué decirle porque, de verdad, no hay nada más lejano a la realidad que el mundo que Flor le plantea, un mundo en donde a Jazmín le da lo mismo ese proyecto, esa familia, ese futuro. La destroza. La parte al medio. Le parece lo más absurdo que alguien podría decirle en la vida. Pero peor aún es que venga de los labios de Flor. Eso es imposible. Inimaginable.

 

Y aún así, no es lo peor. Lo peor viene después.

 

\- Es que yo siento un vacío…- empieza Flor, y todo el discurso a Jaz se le pierde un poco porque no puede verla llorar, y porque ella quiere llorar, y porque  _ no es justo.  _ No lo es. No es justo que no les den las nenas, pero en el fondo a Jazmín le alcanza y le sobra con Florencia. Con el futuro, con otras puertas.

 

A Flor no. Para Flor no es suficiente. Para Florencia con  _ ese  _ amor no alcanza. Y Jazmín ya estuvo acá otras veces. Demasiadas como para quedarse sentada, tolerando todo.

 

Ama a Florencia por sobre todas las cosas, y por eso se va.

 

Ama a Florencia y Florencia es su esposa en los papeles, y en dos días se van a casar de nuevo, y la va a amar siempre. Pero ahora no la puede mirar. Ahora se pone de pie y se va llorando porque la ama, claro está.

 

Pero la detesta.

 

-oo-

 

Florencia no la llama por el resto de la tarde. Jazmín le deja una nota a Javo antes de irse, porque puede estar muy enojada pero Javier no tiene la culpa.

 

En el fondo no es enojo lo que tiene, si no una profunda desilusión. Con ella, con Flor, con ambas, y con todo. Jazmín hizo todo lo posible para que esto no pasara, todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Porque ella quería tener a esas nenas, y todavía lo quiere. Pero, sobre todo, quería que no le rompan el corazón a Flor. Su mayor preocupación era que su esposa pudiera terminar sufriendo por algo que no debía ser más que una alegría, la más grande de sus vidas, proveniente de una profunda historia de amor. Del mejor amor. De ese que ellas se profesan en todo momento.

 

Ahora Jazmín entra a la casa oscura y vacía y deja sus llaves en el cuenco de madera y no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Piensa en Flor, rota y desatada, llorando en el cuarto de Miranda o de Virginia. Quizás debería llamar a alguna de las chicas para avisarles. 

 

Sonríe amargamente. Incluso cuando está enojada y profundamente desilusionada… se sigue preocupando por su compañera. Mucho. 

 

Ya está oscuro afuera, y Jazmín sale al jardín sin encender las luces. Busca dos limones, los corta con las manos, y vuelve a entrar sin mirar porque ese jardín ya no es más su jardín, si no el de ambas, y le parte el alma.

 

Busca hielo y el gin que tiene guardado en la alacena. Mezcla todo con rapidez en un vaso grande. No sabe cuantas medidas le pone. No viene al caso.

 

¿Se sintió siempre Flor así? ¿Incompleta? Incluso con ella en su vida, incluso antes de conocer a las nenas. ¿Nunca le alcanzó con Jazmín? Jaz toma un trago largo, muy largo, y mira el sillón. Ahí tampoco se puede sentar. Termina eligiendo un escalón de la escalera, se quita los zapatos y se recuesta sobre el suelo incómodo. 

 

¿Qué hizo mal? Porque algo mal tiene que haber hecho. Midió todo tanto desde el principio, fue  _ tan  _ cautelosa, que jamás pensó que iban a llegar a esto. Siempre supo que iban a discutir, y de hecho discuten a diario (incluso por este tema). Pero no así. No en estos términos. No con el sabor amargo en la boca que no se quita siquiera con el alcohol. 

 

Piensa en su viejo, por raro que parezca. Piensa en su viejo y en esa tristeza eterna que cargaba, y ahora lo entiende. Claro que lo entiende. Llora porque lo entiende y lo extraña y lo quiere más que nunca. Lo quiere desde otro lado.

 

El celular vibra en su bolsillo y cuando Jaz lo busca con dedos nerviosos se apaga. No era un mensaje, si no un indicador de que la batería estaba muriendo. Lo deja a su lado en la escalera. Quizás así es mejor. Quizás de esta forma no va a decir o a escribir una estupidéz. Porque ahora todo lo que se le ocurren son pavadas, las palabras típicas de un alma cruda que revive el peor dolor, el más íntimo, ese que nos remite a los años más tristes de la infancia.

 

¿De verdad Florencia se siente vacía? Jazmín se sintió vacía muchas veces. No hay nada peor que esa sensación de total y completa desconexión con el mundo exterior. No se lo desea a nadie. Y si no se lo desea a nadie, menos aún al amor de su vida. Flor, tan frágil y tan incompleta y tan  _ perfectamente hermosa _ en su inocencia y sus ojos transparentes, Flor siempre tan dispuesta y tan fuerte e infinita. Que Florencia se sienta vacía le da náuseas. Jazmín se frota los ojos, que le arden de adentro hacia afuera. Se termina la bebida de un sólo trago. La casa no es más que una masa negra uniforme, sin vida y sin luz. La  _ casa se siente vacía.  _ Jazmín llora.

 

El vaso se le cae de las manos y se rompe en añicos contra el suelo. Incluso en la oscuridad Jaz puede ver los destellos de la decena de astillas de vidrio sobre el piso de la cocina. Se pone de pie con dificultad y prende la luz con cuidado de no pisar con los pies descalzos algún resto de vidrio. Casi por inercia y sin pensar junta los vidrios y un trozo de limón con la mano desnuda, cortándose un dedo. La sangre le brota como si quisiera darle a Jazmín una advertencia.

 

\- Mierda…- dice, pero no porque le duela. No siente nada. Es como si se le hubiera dormido la mano y todo el cuerpo. Como si realmente el corte en el dedo no fuera nada comparado con…  _ todo lo demás.  _ Abre el agua fría y pone la mano debajo del chorro y se queda ahí, viendo como la corriente se lleva los últimos trazos de líquido rojo.

 

Se envuelve la mano en un trapo limpio y termina de limpiar los restos de vaso con dificultad. El reloj de la cocina marca las once y cuarto de la noche. Quizás debería comer. Opta por buscar otro vaso y llenarlo de hielo y más gin. Prescinde esta vez de los limones. 

 

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- pregunta Flor, desde la otra esquina de la cocina, y Jazmín cree que se la está imaginando. 

 

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir…- murmura, con la voz rota de tanto llorar. Sabe que es la Flor real y no un fantasma o una proyección de su imaginación porque tiene el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar también, y todos los tics posibles. Jazmín nunca la imaginaría así.

 

\- Quería ver que estuvieras bien. Y esta… es mi casa también.- dice, casi con vergüenza. Jaz asiente, porque no quiere que se sienta rechazada.

 

\- Sí, obvio. Es tu casa, es… nuestra casa.- agrega, esperando ver la reacción de Flor. Está aliviada. Y una parte de Jazmín también. 

 

Se hace un silencio incómodo, infinito e impenetrable. Flor chasquea los dedos y se golpea el pecho. Jazmín tiene que contener las ganas de detenerla. Todavía no.

 

\- No me dijiste que te paso…- dice Flor, intentando sonar casual y fallando en el intento porque su voz está cargada de preocupación. Jaz se frunce de hombros.

 

\- Nada, una pavada. Rompí un vaso de los de vidrio y me corté.

 

\- ¿Y te limpiaste bien?- pregunta Florencia, abriendo mucho los ojos. 

 

\- No.- responde Jazmín con sinceridad. Flor asiente.

 

\- Sentate en la mesa que voy a buscar el botiquín del baño.- ordena, sin dejar espacio a nada. Jazmín no objeta, tampoco. Se deja caer en una de las sillas del comedor y se quita el trapo de la mano. El corte es profundo. No le duele. 

 

\- No quedan muchas gasas, vamos a tener que comprar.- comenta Flor, sentándose a su lado y dejando el botiquín sobre la mesa. Jazmín asiente, sin mirarla. Florencia toma su mano rota entre las suyas y la examina de cerca, con el ceño fruncido. Está tan linda incluso así, con la cara rota y los hombros tensos, que a Jazmín le dan ganas de llorar. Flor le aprieta la herida para limpiarla y Jaz inspira profundo.

 

\- ¿Te duele?- le pregunta al instante, mirandola a los ojos. Están muy cerca. 

 

\- Si.- miente Jazmín en un susurro. No es el dedo lo que le duele. Es sentir el perfume de Flor en sus pulmones.

 

\- Perdón que te haga doler pero… te tengo que limpiar.

 

\- No hay drama. Me la banco.

 

Le tira una media sonrisa que Flor le devuelve. Ninguna de las dos tiene ganas de sonreir. A Flor se le nota en los ojos. El doble filo de las palabras de Flor le duele más que el vidrio incrustado. Jazmín casi puede sentirla pensando qué decir a continuación, como si el cerebro de Florencia fuera una máquina trabajando a todo vapor. Jaz la deja. Se limita a hacer silencio para no decir una estupidéz.

 

\- No tenés vidrios adentro, pero igual te voy a lavar con  _ la poronga esta.-  _ le explica, poniéndole unas gotas del líquido antibacterial. Jazmín mira para otro lado. Lejos de Florencia y su pelo precioso y sus pechos casi afuera de su top. Quiere enterrar su cara en el rostro de Flor y no secarlo nunca de ahí. Quizás así Flor se sentiría menos  _ vacía. _

 

\- Mañana cuando llegues al Hotel te podés cambiar la venda. Si vas al Hotel, obvio…- comenta, guardando las cosas en la caja y dando por terminado el trabajo. 

 

\- Mañana tengo el turno del desayuno.- dice, como si se tratara de una ley superior. La voz le sale con un dejo de enojo que no puede filtrar, y que hace que Flor chasquee los dedos.

 

\- Si, ya se. Pero pensé que a lo mejor no querías ir.

 

\- No, primero voy a desayunar con Javo y después tengo que…-

 

Jaz se frena. Después tiene que ir a buscar su vestido. El vestido para el casamiento que, en teoría, va a ser en 48 horas. Mas o menos. Flor todavía sostiene su mano herida en una de las propias, y la mira expectante. Sabe lo que estaba por decir Jazmín, porque esa misma mañana acordaron la agenda de los últimos detalles de la ceremonia.

 

\- Yo tengo que ir a pagar las flores y a buscar mis zapatos, también.- agrega Flor, como para darle coraje, como advirtiéndole que para ella la boda sigue en pie. Jaz suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

 

\- Mejor nos vamos a dormir, entonces. 

 

\- Sí, mejor.- susurra Flor, asintiendo, con los hombros un poco más relajados. 

 

Jazmín no se puede mover. Tiene las piernas atornilladas a la silla. No sabe por qué toda la situación le recuerda a las primeras noches con Flor, a esas en las que Jazmín se buscaba alguna excusa para salir un poco más tarde del Hotel y quedarse charlando con Florencia en la cocina vacía. Las envuelve la misma tensión rara, eléctrica. Ahora, sin embargo, en lugar de llenarle la piel de ese cosquilleo previo al beso, a probarse, a todo lo que después vino… ahora toda la situación le provoca más bien una tristeza indecible.

 

De aquellas noches a esta ha pasado una eternidad. Y Jaz la ama con la misma ternura y la misma necesidad visceral de estar con ella con la que la amó en un principio. Y por eso se pone de pie.

 

\- Jaz…- susurra Flor, sin soltarle la mano, como si quisiera pedirle perdón. Jazmín no la quiere escuchar todavía

 

\- Buenas noches.- le dice, para cerrar con toda chance de diálogo, y le deja un beso en la frente porque no lo puede evitar, porque le parte el corazón verla así, y verse así, y que las cosas sean como son. 

 

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos sin mirar atrás y la deja ahí, en el medio del comedor. Se mete en el baño, enciende la ducha, y se saca la ropa sin pensar, metiéndose sin chequear la temperatura del agua, llorando en cuanto puede empaparse la cara de algo que no sean sus lágrimas. 

 

Cuando termina se envuelve en la bata y se dispone a dormir en el sillón de la planta baja, porque no va a poder compartir cama con Flor bajo ningún concepto. Florencia le ganó de mano. La ve en la semi oscuridad desde el descanso de la escalera, dormitando con el velador prendido y la televisión de fondo sin sonido. Inspira hondo y vuelve al cuarto principal. El otro, el que nunca usan, tiene todas las cosas que compraron para las nenas “por si acaso”. Jazmín lo mira de reojos, al pasar, y trata de no pensar en qué va a pasar con todo eso cuando el tiempo pase y sus mentadas dueñas no lleguen. 

 

Se tira en la cama sin quitarse la bata y sin prender la luz, tan lejos del lugar que usualmente ocupa su compañera de cuarto, y de casa, y de vida, como puede. Porque quizás así no va a sentir tanto el vacío.

 

Vacío, eso es lo que siente Flor.

 

Van a casarse, quizás.  _ Ya se casaron,  _ de hecho.

 

Pero Jazmín se queda mirando al techo y pensando, con tristeza, que para Florencia con eso no alcanza.

 

-oo-

 

La mañana en la cocina se presenta tranquila.  _ Demasiado _ tranquila. O quizás Jazmín está tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no nota si a su alrededor las cosas se ponen más complejas. Cuando se despertó para encarar el día Florencia ya no estaba, y todavía no la vió por el Hotel, siendo que ya son pasadas las 12. Si Jazmín no recuerda mal, debe estar terminando algunos detalles de la ceremonia. Pensar en eso la pone nerviosa. No quiere llegar a ese momento sintiendose así, incompleta, confundida, lejos de Flor.

 

Lucía Mariana y Mariana Lucía duermen tranquilas. A Jaz no le molesta cuidarlas. No en un día tranquilo como hoy. Cuesta creer que esas dos criaturas son hijas de Mariano y Lucía. Tienen un carácter demasiado apacible como para cargar con esos genes. Jazmín las mira más de cerca. Son tan chiquitas. Tienen todo perfecto. Los dedos y las pestañas y las narices. Huelen a talco para bebés y a piel nueva. Apenas si se mueven en sueños, y Jaz les empieza a cantar porque no se puede contener, porque le provocan una ternura imposible de ignorar.

 

Piensa que, con suerte, las va a ver crecer. Y les va a enseñar a cocinar. Y les va a decorar las tortas de sus cumpleaños y a regalarles chocolates y galletitas cada vez que crucen la puerta de la cocina. 

 

Como por arte de magia, en medio de ese pensamiento, Florencia Estrella cruza la puerta roja. Jazmín deja de cantar. La mira de reojos y vuelve a la tarea que ocupaba su tiempo antes.

 

Está  _ tan linda _ con su camisa y su mochila y su pelo semirecogido. Le provoca un dolor físico no tenerla entre sus brazos. 

 

Flor entra y masculla unas disculpas y, de verdad, Jazmín ya no está enojada. Nunca lo estuvo del todo. Está triste. Triste por no poder darle a Flor lo que se merece. Triste porque, aparentemente,  _ con ella no alcanza. _

 

Se lo dice. Sin rodeos. Sin poder evitar las lágrimas que se le forman en los ojos. 

 

Y Flor dice  _ exactamente lo que tiene que decir.  _ Esta vez, para sanarla.

 

\- Dejame cambiar la forma en la que te sentís ahora…-  le pide, con todo el cuerpo. Jazmín suspira. Ahora siente, de verdad, que no hay nada que ella y Florencia Estrella no puedan superar. Porque así la ama. Con locura y con compromiso y con todo lo que tiene para dar. Y Flor la ama de la misma manera. Y sí, con eso alcanza. 

 

Como alcanza con un beso corto pero certero para pedir perdón y prometer que  _ esto,  _ esta falta de comunicación, este rapto de inmadurez, no va a volver a pasar.

 

Flor se aferra a su cintura y Jaz sigue tarareando por un buen rato aunque las nenas ya se durmieron. Quizás debería volver a trabajar. No puede. La extrañó demasiado como para soltarla. 

 

Y cuando piensa que la cosa no se puede poner mejor, Flor dice de nuevo las palabras exactas.

 

\- Tenías razón…- murmura, para no despertar a las bebés. Jazmín frunce el ceño.

 

\- ¿En qué?

 

\- En eso que me dijiste una vez acá, en esta misma cocina. Me dijiste que si yo era para vos, y vos eras para mi… no había manera de perdernos. Y tenías razón.

 

Eso fue hace un siglo. Jazmín siempre lo pensó, mientras ella y Flor iban y venían en esa cuerda floja. Siempre, al final del día, se decía a sí misma que en definitiva las cosas se iban a dar. A su tiempo y a su ritmo. Y el tiempo le dió la razón. Florencia es para ella, y ella  _ definitivamente _ es para Flor. Hoy y siempre. Va a hacer todo lo posible para que así sea. Jazmín le toma el rostro entre sus manos, la besa una vez en los labios, y le limpia el rouge corrido con sus pulgares. Sus próximas palabras son sus votos matrimoniales, pero Flor no lo sabe.

 

\- No tenía razón.  _ Tenía fe _ .

 

Eso que jamás va a perder. Eso que titila en los ojos de Florencia cada vez que se miran.

 

Eso la hace sentir completa, y única, e infinita. Ahí se eligen. Ahí hay futuro. Ahí hay certezas. Ahí se llena cualquier vacío.

 

_ VII _

_ Piel de durazno sin piel _

_ Fresca humedad del amor _

_ Siempre va a ser mi chiquita _

_ Aunque no quiera _

_ Y yo no deba _

 

Si Jazmín se durmió, sus dedos no la acompañan. Todavía trazan un patrón perezoso sobre la espalda desnuda de Flor, uno inconfundible, e irrepetible. Florencia suspira, y acomoda más su cabeza en ese espacio del pecho de Jazmín que está hecho para ella (nadie va a convencerla de lo contrario). Jaz huele a duraznos. Es nuevo. El aceite es nuevo. Es uno que Flor compró específicamente para hacerle masajes. Flor no puede dejar de besarla. En el interior de su seno derecho y sobre su esternón y en el centro de su pecho y en su cuello. En cada rastro de piel que puede encontrar sin moverse demasiado. Su mano juega con el adorno sobre el ombligo de Jazmín y francamente a Florencia no se le ocurre una mejor manera de pasar su última noche antes de casarse por segunda vez (con Jaz, tercera en total) que en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa, con su  _ señora. _

 

_ \-  _ El té era de menta…- dice, sin pensar. Jaz mueve imperceptiblemente la cabeza, y sus dedos se sumergen más en la cabellera de Flor, hasta que puede acariciarle el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas. Flor  _ adora _ eso.

 

\- ¿Qué?- murmura Jazmín, contra su pelo. Florencia reformula.

 

\- El té que me preparaste la noche antes de que yo me case con Dani… era de menta.- explica, como si con eso bastara. Jaz contiene una risa seca.

 

\- ¿Me querés decir por qué estás pensando en Daniel Cacabella  _ ahora, en este momento?-  _ inquiere, divertida. Flor sacude la cabeza.

 

\- No estoy pensando en Daniel. De hecho, en esa noche no estaba pensando en Dani tampoco. Pensaba en vos. Tu cara era lo único que veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Soñaba con vos, me despertaba extrañandote. No entendía nada. Y esa noche, esa última noche, me hiciste un té de menta. Y yo lo detesto. Y vos lo sabés. Y me lo tomé entero. Porque no estaba prestando atención a nada que no fueras vos. 

 

Le divierte hablar de eso ahora. Y a Jazmín también. La siente sonreír contra su frente, y usa sus dos brazos para pegarla más contra su cuerpo desnudo, como si no le alcanzara con sentir a Flor en cada poro de su piel.

 

\- No te lo tomaste entero.- agrega, jugando. Flor suelta un resoplido.

 

\- Si, me lo tomé entero.

 

\- No, no te lo tomaste. Me lo terminé yo en cuanto te fuiste a dormir. En esa época… era lo más cercano a tener un beso tuyo que yo creía que iba a conseguir. 

 

Flor abandona su lugar de privilegio en el pecho de Jazmín y se apoya sobre su codo para mirarla a la cara. Tiene el rostro limpio y el pelo esparcido en la almohada y Florencia suspira porque, de verdad, no puede creer que esta es  _ su esposa  _ y que esta es la imagen que va a ver todos los días por el resto de su vida.

 

(Y así, desnuda bajo la luz del velador, ella y sólo ella. Que conste en actas).

 

Flor le traza la línea de los labios, de la mandíbula, de la nariz con su dedo índice. Jazmín sonríe y no abre los ojos. Gira la cabeza buscando la mano de Florencia, y le deja un beso en la muñeca. No hay gesto de Jaz que no la cautive. No hay caricia fugaz. No hay beso que no deje una impresión.

 

\- Esa noche decidí que no me iba a casar con Daniel. No lo supe entender hasta… hasta recién, creo.

 

Jazmín suelta una carcajada grande, sonora, perfecta. Abre los ojos y vuelve a enredar su mano en el pelo de Flor para atraerla a sus labios y besarla con dulzura y sin apuros porque, de verdad, no hay prisa.

 

\- Esa noche yo supe que lo que sentía por vos no era una calentura o un enamoramiento pasajero. Y que si vos te casabas… yo no me podía quedar ahí.- cuenta Jaz, contra sus labios, acariciandole la mejilla con la punta de su nariz. 

 

A Flor no le gusta pensar mucho en lo  _ horrible _ que hubiera sido todo si ella no se hubiera animado a dar ese paso o, en todo caso, si  _ si lo hubiera dado.  _ Ahora viviría con Daniel en una casa horrenda, pendiente de lo que opinen los demás, intentando llenar el vacío de todo eso que Jazmín le hace sentir con otras cosas, infructuosamente. Viviría una mentira. Una bien decorada y maquillada, pero mentira al fin y al cabo. 

 

Fue esa taza de té, está segura. 

 

\- ¿Qué le pusiste al té, te acordas? Porque  _ algo  _ tenía, que me dió coraje…- juega, separándose de Jaz para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos verdes que ya conoce de memoria, y que ahora brillan con picardía.

 

\- Dos de azucar… y bastante amor.- responde Jazmín, y cuando se pone pícara y romántica Florencia se la podría comer a besos porque es  _ tan chiquita. _

 

_ \-  _ ¿Te querés casar conmigo?- le pregunta, en un susurro, mirándola fijo. Jazmín sonríe de costado.

 

\- Obvio que sí. Pero, ¿puede ser mañana? Porque ahora tengo sueño, sabés.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿No está interesante la charla?

 

\-  _ Muy interesante,  _ pero después de haber hecho el amor con mi señora como por dos horas quedé un poco cansada…

 

\- ¿A tu señora no le va a importar que te cases conmigo?

 

\- Yo creo que se va a poner contenta…

 

Jazmín la gira en la cama, la atrapa bajo su cuerpo, presiona su pecho desnudo contra el de Flor… y no hay nada que supere eso. Jamás. Nunca. Ilusa fue cuando creyó que podía olvidarse de Jazmín, que era simplemente una fase más, una confusión, un espejismo. Jazmín es esto. Esto que Flor no puede definir. Esto que siente en el pecho y que excede al amor, pero lo incluye.

 

\- Yo creo que va a ser la persona  _ más feliz del mundo.  _ Porque te ama mucho.- susurra, abrazándola por los hombros. Jaz sonríe y se muerde el labio, sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. 

 

\- Menos mal porque yo también la amo.

 

\- ¿Mucho?

 

\- Mucho es poco. La amo tanto que no me sale hacer otra cosa.- murmura, besándola con  _ eso _ que nadie más tiene, que es todo Jazmín, que es suyo, de las dos, de esas sábanas y de ese aire. Jaz se recuesta sobre ella y coloca su rostro contra su cuello, en el lugar donde adora dormir, y es Flor ahora la que enreda sus dedos en su cabello para sentirla tan cerca como puede. 

 

\- Hasta mañana.- dice su señora, despacito, dejandole un beso contra su pulso.

 

\- Hasta mañana, chinita.- responde ella, y mañana es  _ mañana.  _ Y el día después de ese. Y todo los días de abril, y de acá al 2099, y mientras tenga oportunidad.

 

En los brazos de Jazmín del Río, bajo su peso y bajo su pecho, Florencia Estrella duerme esa noche como si fuera cualquier otra, porque todas las noches con Jaz tienen un aire de magia irrepetible que Florencia nunca va a dejar de amar.

 

Jazmín duerme, y Flor se siente amada. Y mañana, cuando camine al altar, va a pensar en este momento. En cuan distinto es el amor de Jazmín, cuán único, cuan lejano a todo lo que Florencia creyó del amor en su vida. En lo mucho que lamenta que Jaz haya creído que con este amor a Flor no le bastaba porque este amor, precisamente, lo es  _ todo _ para ella. Las hijas y la casa y el Hotel y los proyectos son un plus, un bono, un producto de eso tan puro y tan propio que sienten la una por la otra.

 

Jazmín es el punto de partida de su vida. De su nueva vida, de la que elige… porque la elige a Jazmín.

 

Flor abraza más a Jazmín, como si temiera perderla durante la noche. Es eso, también. El vértigo de la certeza. Es raro. Flor jamás lo imaginó. Que alguien venga a completarte la vida de tal forma que sin ella, sin su risa, sin su voz, sin su forma de ver el mundo todo a Florencia le resulta insulso, y sin sabor, e imperfecto de la peor manera posible. Mañana también va a pensar en eso. En como ahora, con Jaz a su lado, se siente completa. Fallada e inacabada… pero completa al fin y al cabo.

 

Mañana se van a elegir. Y después también. Y se van a querer mucho, y con locura, y eso a veces les va a jugar una mala pasada. Pero siempre se van a reencontrar porque no se puede perder algo que es tan propio y tan único. 

 

Lo último en lo que Florencia Estrella piensa, antes de quedarse dormida, es en que Jazmín vino a sanarle la vida, y a multiplicar lo bueno. Y eso no se termina mañana. En todo caso, mañana empieza.

 

Mañana, cuando camine al altar, va a pensar en todo eso. En cuan completo, distinto, por elección y sanador que es el amor de Jazmín. En cómo multiplica todo. En lo mucho que la ama. En lo linda que es cuando duerme tranquila, respirando despacio, con el pelo suelto y el cuerpo desnudo, sin saber que Florencia la está memorizando. 

 

Suspira en sueños, su señora, y Flor se guarda el gesto. Y se duerme ella también, preguntandose si, quizás, algún día Jazmín entenderá lo mucho que le cambió la vida.

 

Mañana, cuando llegue al altar, se lo va a decir.

  
  


_ Epílogo _

 

_ Siempre va a ser así _

_ Chiquita _

  
  


- ¿Me repetís de nuevo por qué nos mandaron a hacer esto?- pregunta Jaz por segunda vez, porque tiene la idea de que realmente no hay un motivo real. Florencia mueve el hombro, nerviosa.

 

\- Porque Carla dice que la última vez que Javo armó el inventario del sótano lo hizo a las apuradas y mal, y que alguien tiene que arreglar la la caga que se mandó el  _ pajero del orto.-  _ explica, escuetamente. A Jazmín todo le resulta muy raro porque Javier suele ser un tipo poco ortodoxo, pero no desorganizado. Para nada desorganizado. De hecho, detesta la desprolijidad en su cocina. Y el sótano, con la bodega y las heladeras, forma parte de la cocina.

 

Pero Jazmín aprendió que a veces es mejor no hacer muchas preguntas, y no tiene realmente un motivo mayor de queja. En el fondo, por raro que parezca, le gusta trabajar con Flor. O en todo caso pasar más de una hora en su compañía sin interrupciones, cosa que en el último tiempo es cada vez más complicado. 

 

Florencia ciertamente no la esquiva, y Jaz no sabe qué leer de todo eso. Hace poco le soltó en el medio de la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces todo lo que ella siente por Flor, y eso generó algunas… incomodidades al inicio, pero ya no. De la misma manera en que el fallido casamiento de Florencia y Daniel ya no se configura como un tópico complejo de discusión. Dani es Dani y Flor es Flor y Jaz es Jaz, y surfean en una línea muy endeble y finita todos los días, buscando un nuevo ritmo.

 

Jazmín siente los ojos de Florencia sobre ella, y eso sí es nuevo. La forma en la que Flor la mira. A Jaz no se le escapa. Desde que ella volvió al Hotel, desde que las cosas se calmaron, Florencia la trata… la trata  _ distinto.  _ No mal. Al contrario. A Jazmín le parece que sus charlas siempre tienen doble filo. No quiere generarse expectativas vanas, ni nada que se le parezca pero… Florencia no se casó. Estuvo a punto, pero no lo hizo. Dejó a Daniel (y a todos) plantados en el altar. Hizo lo que mucha gente no se atrevería a hacer. Dió un salto de fe hacia el vacío. Y si Jaz la quería antes, si la respetaba y la admiraba desde lejos (y no tanto) ahora mucho más. Ahora le resulta inevitable. Ahora tiene una duda existencial, una intriga que no puede resolver, porque  _ Flor todavía no resolvió.  _ Quiere saber, muy en fondo, si Florencia Estrella no se casó porque Jazmín logró darle el último empujoncito hacia la verdad.

 

Se queda con la duda. Y con los ojos de Flor mirandola sin reparos. Mirandola bien.  _ Mirandola con deseo. _

 

\-  _ Qué cola... _ \- murmura, cuando Jazmín se sube a la escalera para llegar al estante de más arriba. El tema con el Tourette de Flor es que la transforma en un libro abierto. Jaz ya aprendió a escuchar lo que Flor quiere decirle, incluso cuando viene de un exabrupto.

 

Y está bastante claro lo que Flor quiere decirle. Y Jazmín compra. Y Jazmín juega.

 

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar mirando?- bromea, con una media sonrisa. Quizás Flor se sonroja, porque se esconde detrás de la planilla que Carla le dió.

 

Es tan linda. Jazmín jamás en su vida ha visto a alguien tan lindo como Flor. Requiere de toda su fuerza de voluntad no abrazarla por la cintura para partirle la boca de un beso.

 

_ Paciencia,  _ se dice a sí misma.

 

\- Acá dice que tiene que haber seis cajas de Merlot y dos de Chardonnay…- susurra Flor, concentrada. Jazmin asiente.

 

\- Si jefa, tenemos exactamente seis y dos.- responde, exagerando el tono. Flor suelta una risita seca.

 

\- Yo no soy la jefa. Carla es la jefa.- dice, casi con pena.

 

En serio, le va a provocar a Jazmín un paro cardíaco.

 

\- Hey… vos sos mi jefa, Carla me la fuma.- agrega Jaz, con tono cómplice, bajándose de la escalera y acercándose a Flor en la semioscuridad del sótano. Florencia inspira hondo, y muerde la lapicera, como conteniéndose de decir alguna estupidez.

 

\- Javo es tu jefe…- susurra, y no quedan dudas: se sonroja. El calor le sube desde el escote hasta las mejillas, y Florencia no intenta ocultarlo. Se le dispara el tic de los ojos, ese que la hace pestañear largo, pero sonríe. Está disfrutando del momento. Jazmín decide avanzar un poco más.

 

\- Si vos decís…  _ jefa.-  _ agrega, en el mismo tono, acomodandole el pelo atrás del hombro, y acariciandole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. A Florencia los ojos le brillan a más no poder bajo la luz fría de la única lamparita del húmedo sótano. Suelta un suspiro entrecortado y Jaz cree que la va a besar. Se prepara para eso. Ya lo hizo varias veces, y siempre se quedan ahí. A un centímetro de lograr todo lo que ambas se proponen, a distintos tiempos, pero con la misma decisión.

 

Flor la mira profundo y Jazmín se derrite. No se da cuenta de que su mano todavía sostiene el rostro de Florencia hasta que ella no se mueve de tal manera que sus labios, tibios y dulces y perfectos, terminan dejándole un beso en la palma.

 

Y hasta ahí llegan. Jaz lo sabe. Lo lee en su rostro. Da un paso atrás, y finge revisar un estante cercano de la alacena, continuando con la tarea que les encomendaron.

 

Cuando Flor vuelve a hablar, la planilla del inventario ya está casi completa.

 

\- Carla dice que me voy a arrepentir toda la vida de no haberme casado con Daniel.- comenta, soltando las palabras como si le hubieran estado quemando la boca.

 

_ Carla no entiende nada. _

 

_ \-  _ Y, ¿por qué dice eso?- pregunta Jaz, aunque se configura una idea, pero prefiere que Flor largue todo. Florencia se sienta sobre una pila de cajas de cartón, y suelta un resoplido.

 

\- Porque a ella le pasó. Y porque dice que hay cuestiones que están  _ sobrevaloradas.  _ Como la idea de casarte con alguien porque lo considerás “el amor de tu vida”. Según ella eso es una estupidéz, y lo más cercano que yo iba a estar de encontrar a esa persona era casándome con Daniel.- explica, usando mucho las manos como hace siempre que está concentrada en algo. Jazmín se sienta a su lado en la pila de cajas más cercana, y guarda silencio.

 

\- ¿Vos que pensás?- inquiere Flor, impaciente. Jazmín no le quiere decir lo que realmente piensa. Jazmín no quiere responderle que cree que Carla maneja unos niveles de cinismo preocupantes. Y que, seguramente, bajo esos parámetros le va a costar mucho ser felíz. Pero a Jazmín no le preocupa Carla. Le preocupa Flor. y Flor espera otra respuesta.

 

\- Yo tampoco creo que exista algo así como “el amor de la vida” de alguien...- empieza, y Flor abre grande los ojos, sorprendida… y algo desilusionada.

 

\- ¿No?- susurra. Jazmín niega con la cabeza.

 

\- No, creo que eso no tiene valor porque elimina una parte muy importante de lo que para mi significa amar a una persona.

 

\- ¿Y cuál es?

 

\- La de construir. Por separado y de a dos. La de proyectar. La de evolucionar. La de tener mil vidas dentro de la misma vida y seguir eligiendose todos los días y en todos los escenarios. Hay algo inamovible de creer ese “amor de la vida”, de sentir que conociendo a una persona ya está marcada la senda que vas a transitar. Y para mi si no te transforma, si no te abre, si no te libera, no es amor. Puede ser otra cosa, pero no amor.

 

Florencia la mira muy fijo, muy desde adentro, con mucha atención. Jazmín se permite el desliz de mirarla de la misma manera, y de dejar que sus ojos se centren en sus labios por dos segundos, por una milésima de tiempo más del permitido en cualquier otra circunstancia. Cuando vuelve a buscar sus ojos, Flor le está midiendo la boca con la misma tentación.

 

Jazmín contiene la respiración. Se va a morir. Se va a morir en ese sótano de la forma más patética del universo, pero va a morir feliz. De eso está segura.

 

\- Tenés como una receta entonces… de lo que tiene que tener el amor. Como si fuera una torta de chocolate.- susurra Flor, con la voz ronca. Jaz suelta una risita.

 

\- Si, ponele.

 

\- ¿Y te sale tan bien como la torta de chocolate?- arriesga, sonriendo de costado. Jaz sacude la cabeza.

 

\- A veces no es tan fácil seguir la receta.- comenta, sin más. Flor asiente, inspira profundo… y corta una hoja de la planilla.

 

\- ¿Me la escribís?- pide, dándole la lapicera y la hoja media rota. A Jazmín no le entra la sonrisa en la cara.

 

\- Pero no se la das a nadie, eh. Es  _ ultrasecreta.-  _ advierte, ganandose una carcajada por parte de su compañera.

 

(Su  _ compañera.  _ A Jazmín le encanta como suena eso).

 

\- Te prometo que no se la muestro a nadie…- dice Flor, con solemnidad, llevandose una mano al pecho. Jaz finge pensar muy detenidamente lo que va a escribir. No es para nada complejo figurarse una lista cuando tiene a la musa inspiradora frente a ella.

 

\- Primero y ante todo, el amor tiene que ser  _ distinto.-  _ explica, haciendo gala de su buena caligrafía para garabatear la palabra con muchos firuletes, dibujando una flor al final. La Flor de carne y hueso se arrima más, para leer sobre su hombro.

 

\- ¿Distinto cómo?- pregunta, intrigada. 

 

\- Del tipo de amor que llega para cambiarlo todo, para darte vuelta la cabeza, para mostrarte que siempre se puede estar mejor. Si no es  _ distinto,  _ si no te hace sentir singular, para mi… no es amor.- asevera. Florencia asiente.

 

\- Concuerdo.- es todo lo que dice, y una de sus manos se posa sobre la rodilla de Jaz quizás inconscientemente, quizás no, pero definitivamente  _ sin un rastro de inocencia. _

 

_ \-  _ Después…- continúa Jaz, tratando de mantener el hilo de pensamiento, marcando un segundo ítem..- Después es importante que el amor te complete. O te haga sentir completa. Es medio como esa historia de la “media naranja”, ¿viste? Nadie dice que no podés vivir sin esa persona, pero viviendo con esa persona sos una mejor versión de vos misma. Una versión superadora. Una que tiene un “por qué” más especial, más definido. 

 

Flor asiente en silencio, y se arrima tanto como le permiten las improvisadas banquetas de cartón. 

 

\- ¿Qué más?- pregunta, con un hilo de voz. Están tan cerca que Jaz no puede respirar sin llenarse los pulmones de su perfume.

 

\- Esta es la parte compleja. Es amor para mi se elige. Todos los días, y todo el tiempo. Es decir “acepto” ante todas las situaciones, las buenas y las malas. Es mirar a la otra al final del día y entender que cuando decís “hasta mañana” prometés estar  _ mañana.  _ Y así todos los días. Es una renovación constante de la fé, en todo caso. Incluso cuando parece imposible.  _ Sobre todo cuando parece imposible.- _

 

La mejilla de Flor se posa sobre el hombro de Jazmín sin mucha perorata previa, y Jaz puede sentir su tibieza a través del algodón de su uniforme. Quiere besar esa mejilla hasta gastarla. O gastarse los labios. Lo que suceda primero.

 

\- ¿Algo más?- inquiere Flor. Jazmín lo piensa bien. Inspira hondo y el olor a lilas y té verde que emana de Florencia Estrella le inunda la mente.

 

\- El amor multiplica, y sana. No te promete evitarte sufrimientos, te promete ayudarte a superar esos malos ratos. Y multiplica, porque divide. Toda alegría es por partida doble, y todo peso por la mitad.

 

Se hace un silencio, raro y pesado como el aire húmedo del rincón que nunca vió la luz del sol. Florencia respira despacito, en paz, y si Jaz no la conociera mejor diría que está dormida.

 

\- Es una buena receta.- comenta, un ratito después. Jazmín asiente.

 

\- Ideal, claro.- agrega. Flor le saca el papel de las manos, lo dobla prolijamente, y lo abrocha junto con las hojas que Carla le dió. Después, como quien no quiere la cosa, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jaz y se queda ahí, jugando con su mano, dejando el tiempo pasar. 

 

\- ¿Jaz?- murmura, después de un siglo.

 

\- ¿Hmm?

 

\- Carla no nos mandó a hacer el inventario. Es… una excusa que inventé yo.

 

A Jazmín se le ensancha el pecho de tal manera que el sótano le queda chico.

 

\- Ya sé.- dice, con una sonrisa. Porque de verdad sabe. Porque no le quedaban dudas. Florencia suelta una risita, casi infantil. Jazmín le da una apretón cariñoso en la mano que todavía sostiene la suya.

 

\- ¿Volvemos a la cocina?- propone. Florencia niega, indignada.

 

\- No, claro que no.  _ Todavía no. _

 

_ \-  _ Mi jefe me va a matar, dale.

 

Ahora si Florencia Estrella se separa, la mira a los ojos, y la señala con un dedo casi provocador.

 

\- Tu jefa soy yo.- dice, con autoridad, con sorna, con total y completo  _ amor. _

 

_ Cinco minutos más,  _ se dice Jazmín. 

 

\- Sí, mi jefa.- responde, con una reverencia.

 

\- Así me gusta.- susurra Flor, volviendo a dejar que su cabeza caiga en el hombro de Jaz, sin soltarle la mano.

 

Y no dicen más nada, no por un buen rato.

 

Se respiran ahí, en medio del sótano vacío, con la mente llena de preguntas, y algunas certezas. Jazmín se siente completa, y distinta, y aterrada, y a punto de empezar con la vida que siempre quiso.

 

Y para esa vida, elige a una sola compañera. La chiquita y la infinita. Esa de la sonrisa genuina, los ojos llenos de luz, y los hombros huesudos pero capaces de sostener el peso del mundo. Para  _ esta vida,  _ la de ahora y la de mañana, elige sin dudas, y sin temor, y con paciencia, y con convicción. Para esa vida elige no besarla, no ahora, y esperar a que Flor la bese. Porque no importa, porque no hay prisa, porque un día más o un día menos no cambia el paisaje general.

 

Su vida es otra desde que Flor llegó. Es distinta, es única, es más completa. Y jazmín imagina un par de cosas a futuro, pero una sola constante. La que respira sobre su hombro y juguetea con sus dedos. 

 

Así que espera. Puede esperar. Como quien entiende el juego mirandolo de afuera. Como quien testea el agua con un pie inquieto. Como quien se enamora a primera vista, y mira hacia el mismo lado por el resto de su vida.

 

Y ahí, sin dudas, para  _ esa _ vida Jazmín del Río elige multiplicar y dividir con Florencia Estrella.

 

-fin.

  
  
  


_ Siempre va a ser así _

 

_ Chiquita _ *

 

Los Tabaleros - Chiquita


End file.
